


А теперь помолчи

by AnkhesenpaatenRa



Series: Кричи [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Multi, БДСМ, Инцест, Юмор, групповой секс, драма, нецензурная лексика, психология, твинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhesenpaatenRa/pseuds/AnkhesenpaatenRa
Summary: Повествование продолжает линию, начатую в романах "Кричи!" и "Кричи громче!". События имеют место быть примерно когда возраст героев достигает 21 года. Традиционно много всего, секса, юмора; кроме того, приходится сталкиваться с самой жестью взрослой жизни, с цинизмом и предательством. И со сложностью взрослого выбора и решения ситуаций с самыми близкими и дорогими людьми.





	1. Chapter 1

Доброе утро, Петер, - сладким голосом Дэвида Йоста пропел телефон.  
\- Утро добрым не бывает, - просипел Хоффман, высвобождая затекшую руку из-под подушки, - что случилось плохого?  
\- Все хорошо. Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна! – бодро сказал Йост.  
Хоффман закряхтел и, протянул руку, и взял с тумбочки часы, стараясь разглядеть циферблат в полутьме зашторенной спальни. Опять чертыхнулся, потому что без очков он ничего не видел, как бы далеко бы не пытался отставить руку с часами. Нащупал рукой очки, посмотрел на часы, снова затейливо и изобретательно выругался.  
\- Йост, какого черта? Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
\- Я? Сижу в студии. В двухстах метрах от твоего дома, Петер, и работаю над записью…  
\- Сейчас шесть часов утра, Дэвид, - простонал Петер.  
\- Как говорят в компании Юниверсал «Duty Calls!» Долг зовет!  
Хоффман покачал головой и поцокал языком.  
\- Окей, Дэвид, ты уже большой мальчик, - скептично сказал он. Йост понял прекрасно, что именно Хоффман ему не сказал. Петер, вероятно, решил, что этот гребаный ненормальный придурок Дэвид находится под влиянием сильнодействующих фармакологических препаратов или алкоголя, не иначе. Потому снова смущенно хихикнул в трубку.  
\- Я чего звоню-то… - начал он.  
\- Да, вот, очень ты кстати это спросил, Дэвид – согласился Петер, - мне, вообще-то, было бы очень интересно узнать,… чего ты звонишь…  
Йост снова хохотнул. На взгляд Петера не очень адекватно.  
\- Выйди на балкон, не пожалеешь!  
\- Йост я тебе что, мальчик что ли? – по-стариковски желчно проворчал Петер.  
\- Ой, ну Петер, ну оторви задницу от своего ортопедического матраса, вытащи свое ослабленное стрессами и алкоголем тщедушное тельце из-под одеяла из шкур тибетских лам…  
\- Дэвид, сколько раз тебе говорить, тибетский лама это не животное, - сквозь зубы немного истерично отозвался Петер, - а духовный наставник…  
\- Хи-и-и-и – издевательски прозвучало в трубку, давая Петеру понять, что Йост это прекрасно знал, просто доводил Петера, и крайне обрадовался что его глумливая шуточка сработала.  
\- В первый раз вижу, чтобы идиотское чувство юмора передавалось половым путем, - похоронным тоном сказал Петер, намекая сами знаете на кого.  
С кровати он, однако, встал, прочистил горло, и, потягиваясь подошел к балкону. Отодвинул штору, вышел на балкон, как был, в одних трусах. Уже не зная, чего ожидать там, толпу ли папарацци, или жирафа из Берлинского зоопарка.  
\- Ну, вышел, - сказал он, не увидев вокруг ничего, кроме залитого ранним утренним еще низко стоящим над горизонтом солнцем ровно подстриженного газона.  
\- Сарай видишь? – спросил Йост, снова хихикнув.  
\- Вижу.  
\- Еще раз посмотри.  
\- А что такого с моим сараем? - сказал Хоффман.  
Сарай он видел. Сарай стоял на месте. Одна стена заросла плющом, у второй так же зеленели бодренькой зеленью кусты сирени как обычно. Третья…а вот третья выглядела иначе, на ней было что-то написано. Хоффман опять проклял свое плохое зрение, посмотрел сквозь очки, потом снял их, и, прищурив один глаз, напрягшись с трудом прочитал:  
\- Я.. Люб-лю…Те-бя… Я люблю тебя… - Хоффман перевел дух перед следующей попыткой прочтения, - Я люблю тебя, Билл.  
После прочтения данного признания, написанного на собственном сарае Хоффман впал в краткий период молчаливого созерцания, нарушавшийся только сопением периодически хихикающего в трубку Йоста.  
\- Обнаружил сегодня утром, - наконец решил пояснить Йост, потому что молчать и сопеть в трубку на пару с Хоффманом спустя несколько минут стало казаться ему неудобным, - когда подъезжал к студии…  
\- Ка-ка-я-су-у-ука-а-а?! - простонал Хоффман, - КАКАЯ БЛЯДЬ, ЕБАНАЯ СУКА ЭТО СДЕЛАЛА?  
\- Билл считает, что это ты сам написал, - быстро сообщил Йост, снова закатываясь со смеху.  
\- Билл….ах, Билл…считает…я… я…ему напишу…что-нибудь…где-нибудь, - сквозь зубы предупредил Хоффман.  
Это уже днем он осознал весь масштаб бедствия, когда соседи пришли к нему жаловаться, что фанаты, залегшие в засаде неподалеку в ожидании своих кумиров, повадились среди ночи стучаться к соседям с просьбой впустить их в туалет, или без комплексов усаживаясь прямо посреди газонов. Хоффману даже пришлось выступить с официальной просьбой в муниципалитет по организации минимальных условий для фанатов, из страха, что соседи точно сговорятся и устроят ему суд Линча среди бела дня, если это безобразие не прекратиться.  
В то утро Хоффман впервые понял, что ситуация вырвалась из его рук, и потекла несколько не так, как он это планировал.  
Тома Каулитца тупо бесил его брат близнец, по имени Билл.  
Вот ровно с того момента как Йост оставил их одних в Нью-Йорке и отправился в Гамбург заниматься их альбомом, он стал его стойко подбешивать. Тома было сложно вывести из себя. Тома было практически невозможно вывести из себя. Единственный человек, который делал это мастерски, быстро, четко, красиво, с полпинка,… с изуверским и почти сексуальным наслаждением, был похож на него как две капли воды и его имя начиналось на букву Б. Хотя почему же с «почти»? Нет, Том был даже уверен, что не «почти». А точно с явным сексуальным наслаждением. Так томно садистически сверкали глаза Билла, когда ему удавалось Тома поъебнуть побольнее, с такой злорадной нежностью утонченно-сладострастно братец ему улыбался, что Том не сомневался, что его это, по меньшей мере, заводит. Тома это тоже заводило. Но отнюдь не сексуально.  
Да еще это чертово билльское «Я», «Я сам», «Я сам» и это тоже «Я сам», оно могло камень вывести из себя. Том порой ловил себя на мысли, что порой понимал, как порой Йоста начинало буквально физически трясти от Билла. Он только боялся порой, что если он сейчас Билла убьет, он…не пожалеет, нет…. Черта с два он пожалеет. Но вот соскучится по нему в ту же самую секунду, и с тоски издохнет сам прямо сразу. А что ему делать тут без него он за свои неполные девятнадцать он так и не понял. Нет, не поймите неправильно, он великолепно развлекался без него. Просто в понимании Тома, в отсутствие Билла терялся даже самый смысл развлекаться без него.  
Том сидел в гостиной и пил с Дэвидом кофе перед его вылетом. Билл не пожелал открыть глаза в десять утра, чтобы пожелать Дэвиду счастливого пути, потому что они накануне сильно поругались. Потому что Биллу категорически не нравилось то, что Дэвид сделал. Йост наорал на Билла в особо грубой форме с особым цинизмом, потому что обиделся на то, что тот мало обращает на него внимания, и вообще на редкость с ним неласков даже для себя самого. Билл был изрядно заебан сжатым графиком мероприятий, потому никакого понимания и человеколюбия проявлять не стал, взбеленился в ответ и рассказал Дэвиду в лоб все, что он о нем даже и не думал никогда. В риторическом поединке победила молодость, и Дэвид с несчастным видом побитого щенка заночевал на диване в ливинг-руме Билловского сьюта.  
Том ночью пришел позже, и обнаружил эту диспозицию, задумчиво прокрадываясь на цыпочках по гостиной в спальню. Там он пытался поприставать к Биллу, не смущаясь присутствия старшего товарища за дверью, но Билл был не в настроении с ним играть. Он весь искрил от злости, Том боялся дотронуться до него двумя руками одновременно, опасаясь получить натуральный удар электрического тока словно как от двухметрового электрического ската. Тому хотелось нежности и простой, ласковой и доброй человеческой ебли, и он был не в настроении совать голову в пасть тигра и ненароком получить пиздюлей за Йоста. Потому они тупо повозились некоторое время, полизались, посопели друг другу в шею, Том меланхолично погрыз Биллу ухо. Билл перевернул его на спину взобравшись сверху понасиловал его рот своим металлическим болтом в языке, потом упал, головой уткнувшись Тому носом в сиську. Том внезапно всем телом ощутил, что Билл просто чертовски устал, и это убило в нем все возбуждение сильнее чем что-либо иное могло бы это сделать. Он ласково погладил Билла по голове, понимая уже, что больше ничего сегодня точно не будет. Билл благодарно засопел, устраиваясь на его груди поудобнее, он моментально провалился в сон, и Том подумал, что в принципе ему на сегодня этого хватит, потому он тоже заснул, убаюканный теплом брата и его ровным дыханием.  
Утренняя суета, которую учинил Йост, собираясь, шебуршась, приглушенно разговаривая по телефону, разбудила Тома. Дэвид звенел чашками и тарелками, в номер подали завтрак. Том лежал чувствуя, что у него совершенно затекла рука, но не шевелился, боясь побеспокоить спящего молодецким сном младшего брата. Лежал и медленно спросонья полчаса соображал, чего ему хочется больше спать, или есть. Мысль о чашке горячего кофе или чая с молоком со свежеиспеченным лимонным Даннишем наконец не дала ему спокойно спать, и он осторожно пошевелился. Подхватывая рукой голову Билла, он осторожно опустил ее на подушку, однако Билл даже не пошевелился, руки его безвольно упали на кровать. Том вышел в гостиную их сьюта, зевая во весь рот и на ходу собирая дреды в хвост резинкой.  
Йост хмуро обжег его неприветливым взглядом. Очевидно, подумав себе как обычно, что Том просто так к Биллу спать не ляжет, Том знал, Йост был в этом уверен, но он ни черта не понимал в их отношениях. И не будет понимать, сколько бы лет не прошло. В его понимании они постоянно только и делали что еблись как ненормальные кролики.  
Однако Том был в широких трусах ниже колена и в толстовке, а еще в носках, потому что он замерз ночью потому что лень было выключить кондиционер, и вообще выглядел очень как-то плюшево и по-домашнему так что к нему можно было применить не больше похабных ассоциаций чем к любимому с детству плюшевому мишке. И пусть впечатление было обманчиво, Йост ему поверил, и злиться на Тома за сам факт его присутствия перестал.  
\- Ты мне ли-и-имончик не заказал? – умилительно скривив физиономию, и зная, что Йост не устоит перед его очарованием, пропел кокетливым голоском Том, - слу-у-учайно…  
\- Случайно заказал, - крайне ехидно изрек Йост, подтекстом понятно сообщая Тому, что он-то всегда о нем думает и заботится из последних сил.  
\- И кофе оставил? – Том живо взобрался в кресло, хватая чистую чашку и выливая из кофейника еще вполне себе теплый кофе и забеляя его сливками, не обращая внимания на обиженный вид Йоста, - Дэвид хороший! – заключил он, вгрызаясь миловидной заспанной косоглазой мордочкой в Данниш, так что сахарная корочка размазалась у него по щекам где-то в районе ушей.Том откинулся назад благостно и медленно жуя. - М-м-м-м, - счасливо простонал он.  
\- Что подняло тебя так рано? – скептично проговорил Йост, закрывая сумку с ноутбуком, и садясь на диван, в намерении допить свой кофе.  
\- Костлявая рука голода,… – с набитым ртом сообщил Том, - а ты, кстати, не собираешься доедать этот маффин?  
\- Эээ…, - задумался Йост.  
\- Тогда я доем, - сказал Том, и, не дожидаясь его ответа, положил его себе в рот.  
Йост задумчиво смотрел за исчезающим кексом. Не то чтобы ему было так его жаль, просто задумался.  
\- Ну, чо вы порешили-то вчера? – жуя, спросил Том.  
Йост горько усмехнулся вместо ответа, и махнул рукой.  
\- Тебе удалось его убедить что…  
\- Черта с два.  
\- И чего ты будешь делать?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Йост, - я вот сижу, и думаю, что мне делать. Испортить себе жизнь на три недели вперед, обрекая себя на непрерывные кровопролитные бои, с гнусными манипуляциями, обвинениями и угрозами, чтобы убедить его в моей правоте. Или уступить, малодушно предпочтя сохранить силы, спокойствие, и самообладание для более важного случая.  
Том равнодушно зевнул, клацнув зубами. Он был хорошим приятелем Йосту, но вообще-то ему было настолько на него наплевать, что Йосту иногда становилось страшно. Том был значительно теплее и мягче на первый взгляд, но там где натыкаясь на острые углы у Билла он находил слабые места, плюшевый Том демонстрировал абсолютный холод.  
\- Блядь, я так устал… - начал Йост.  
\- Ничего, - внезапно насмешливо прервал его Том, - с ним только первые лет пятнадцать тяжело. Потом привыкаешь…  
\- Я не доживу… - простонал Йост.  
Том хихикнул и довольно погладил себя по животу. Йост удовлетворил его потребность в еде и, стало быть, перестал быть ему интересен как собеседник.  
\- Послушай, Том, - внезапно спросил мужчина, - Я хотел у тебя спросить уже давно. А…ты. Как ты…обычно ну… добиваешься своего? – быстро спросил Йост.  
\- Э-э-э-э, - ответил Том, чавкая и уничтожая нарезанную маленькими кусочками мякоть арбуза, - э-э-э-э-э, - он хихикнул, - э-э-э-э-э-э. А что, я? ...я… а я правда?…. – он снова хихикнул, недоговорив.  
\- Я тебя понял, - мрачно сказал Йост.  
Том громко расхохотался.  
\- Ну дык, знаешь, ему легче дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь, - сказал Том.  
Йост хихикнул истерично.  
Только поэтому Том и понял, что шутка его прозвучала двусмысленно. Том покраснел и усиленно зажевал в два раза быстрее. Йост засмеялся увереннее. Определенно Тому удалось поднять ему настроение этим утром.  
Нет, натурально. Иногда Тому хотелось Билла просто убить.  
Йост отправился на родину героев, оставив их одних. Они записывали очередное интервью на МТВ, Том как-то неудачно пошутил на нем, ну как обычно, поддев Билла для порядку, чтобы особенно не зазнавался, так Билл просто взбеленился в ответ.  
Он устроил Тому настоящее приключение по возвращению в отель. Том в машине заснул, и честно говоря даже уже успел забыть, чего они там поцапались. Но Билл, как оказалось, не забыл. Более того, почувствовав, видно, что Том дал слабину, устало прислонившись лбом к его плечу в лифте, раздраженно дернулся так, что Том едва не ударился головой об стенку лифта. Если бы Густав его не поймал, он точно ударился.  
\- Ты чо, охуел? – шокировано спросил Том.  
\- Сам охуел, - прошипел Билл, отворачиваясь, и заехав иголкой от своей прически ему в глаз.  
\- Бля-я, - сказал Том, потирая глаз, - смотри чо делаешь…  
\- За собой последи! – отрезал Билл.  
Том про себя проклял скупость Йоста поселившего их в одном номере. Потому что самое мерзкое было то, что ему некуда было деваться. Так бы он заперся у себя, и пошел бы Билл на хутор бабочек ловить со своими претензиями, а теперь ему придется терпеть это все, да еще и пытаться к нему подлизаться, чтобы он не истрепал ему до завтра нервы в лохмотья. Однако реальность оказалась еще жестче, чем Том мог бы предположить. Пока он задумчиво зевал за спиной у Билла с ненавистью поглядывая на его прическу, Билл открыл дверь, вошел в номер и тут же захлопнул перед его носом дверь. Наотмашь с громким раздраженным стуком.  
Том удивленно закрыл рот.  
\- Билл? – испуганно спросил он. По правде говоря, в первую секунду он толком и не понял, что происходит.  
Билл ничего не ответил.  
\- Билл! Это не смешно, - чуть громче сказал Том. Голос его был крайне недовольным.  
\- А я и не смеюсь, - отрезал Билл по ту сторону двери.  
\- Билл открой дверь. Сейчас же.  
\- Том, отвали от меня.  
\- Я бы с радостью, - Том раздраженно ударил по двери ногой, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд одного из постояльцев отеля, проходящего по коридору. Парень проводил престарелого гражданина в пиджаке до конца коридора злобным быдловским взглядом исподлобья, так что тот испуганно припустился бегом по лестнице, не став дожидаться лифта, и сообщил Биллу, - С-сука, я тут, между прочим, тоже живу!  
\- А меня не ебет! - сказала сука.  
\- Ах, вот в чем проблема! – мстительно ухмыльнулся Том, - никто не ебет! Немудрено! Будешь хлопать дверьми перед носом людей, так и помрешь девственником!  
Том не смог не повторить так полюбившуюся ему за этот вечер шутку насчет Билла. Нет, правда, она показалась ему очень смешной. Билл – девственник, это было очень смешно. Он не понял, почему тонкость его шутки никто не понял и не оценил. И вот опять в очередной раз, он честно пытался смягчить ситуацию искрометной шуткой, но брат почему-то разорался на него, что он, блядь, полный мудак, и чтобы отвалил от него подальше и не попадался на глаза. Голос у Билла был настолько истеричный, что Тому стало в натуре не по себе.  
\- Слышь ты, - осторожно начал он, не будучи сильно уверен что его родственник находится в адекватном психическом состоянии, - не делай из меня дурака, блин. Я уже полчаса стою тут в коридоре и прошу тебя меня впустить, блин, соседи полицию сейчас вызовут, что я буду им объяснять? Что у Билла Каулитца случилась истерика и он меня не впускает в мой же номер?  
Кажется, ему удалось убедить Билла в своей правоте, потому что дверной замок щелкнул и Билл приоткрыл дверь. Том не ожидал такой быстрой победы, потому отпрял удивленный. В образовавшуюся между дверным косяком и дверью щель высунулась мрачная мизантропичная физиономия его брата и сообщила:  
\- Ты у нас самый самый умный, ты и думай что объяснять! – после этого дверь сразу же захлопнулась обратно. Том подскочил так быстро как мог, но рука, вспотевшая от нервов соскользнула с гладкого металла ручки и победа осталась за Биллом.  
\- БЛЯДЬ! – выругался Том.  
\- Сам ты блядь, - не смог не ответить Билл.  
Возмущению Тома просто уже не было никакого предела. Нет, в натуре, у любой шутки должны были быть свои границы. Он возмущенно прошелся по коридору туда сюда. Потом подошел к двери и громко застучал в нее кулаком.  
\- Билл. Открывай сейчас же!  
\- Бог подаст! - сказал Билл.  
\- Слушай, блин, может я чего не того, конечно, сказал, блин, но ты понимаешь, что вот то, что ты делаешь, это ненормально, а? – Том попытался сменить тон их общения на переговорный.  
Билл ничего не ответил ему.  
Он задумчиво прислонился спиной к двери и посмотрел в потолок.  
\- Билл? – испуганно переспросил Том, - ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Билл.  
\- Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем я? – осторожно уточнил Том.  
\- Да, - сказал Билл, - Ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл тебе дверь.  
\- Умница, - сказал Том. Ладно, он конечно ебаный псих, но он его брат, ладно, в конце концов, у них у всех порой сдают нервы, а сегодня у них был крайне тяжелый день. Все эти интервью, да еще на этом нелепом английском, они постоянно чувствовали себя полоумными идиотами, постоянно ляпали что-то невпопад, да и вообще, отвечать было в десять раз тяжелее, - открой дверь.  
\- Извинись, - внезапно приказал Билл.  
\- Чего? – переспросил Том.  
\- Ты слышал, - сказал Билл.  
\- За что?! – возмутился Том, - За то что я как собака, блин, прошусь в комнату? В свою собственную комнату?!  
\- Нет, Том, не за это.  
\- А за что, блядь?  
\- За то, блядь. Хватит меня публично унижать, слышал? Я тебя просил, а?  
\- Ну Билл, е…мае…я пошутил! Да все поняли это прекрасно, кроме тебя…  
\- Я тоже вот шучу!  
\- Не смешно нихуя, - сказал Том.  
\- Мне тоже было несмешно! – мрачно сказал Билл.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - сказал Том, - открывай сейчас же.  
\- Извинись, - его братец был чертовски упорен и настойчив, когда не надо.  
\- Пошел в жопу, - сказал Том. Нет, он даже в принципе уже понял, что был неправ, но поддаться брату сейчас было с его точки зрения, и с позиции старшего брата педагогически и методически неверно.  
\- Это ты пошел в жопу, - ехидно сказал Билл, - Разговор окончен.  
\- Слушай, а куда я пойду ты подумал? – мрачно спросил Том.  
\- А мне насрать, - мстительно сказал Билл, - ты у нас самый умный, самый старший, самый главный и самый первый, все остальные просто гавно вокруг, вот и придумай, куда идти.  
\- Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, - сказал Том. В тоне его послышалась угроза.  
\- Как бы тебе самому не пожалеть, - парировал Билл.  
\- Я вообще, блядь, о многом уже жалею, - сказал Том, надеясь, что он сам поймет, к чему он клонит, он прекрасно знал, что поймет, и будет больно. Но он очень хотел, чтобы было.  
Билл деланно расхохотался.  
\- Доброй ночи, Том, - сказал он, судя по затихающему голосу, уходя в спальню.  
\- Пидарас, блядь! - Том в сердцах ударил ногой по двери, и рванул к лестнице, чтобы сбежать вниз. Он спустился на первый этаж бегом, надеясь, что физическая нагрузка разгонит ненужный адреналин. Он хотел было подойти к ресепшн и тупо попросить у них резервный ключ, смело подошел к стойке, но когда негритянка с трехсантиметровыми нарощенными ногтями, в форме ресепшна отеля спросила его:  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр?  
Он почему-то страшно испугался, как он будет это все сейчас объяснять. На него вдруг накатил беспричинный страх ляпнуть чего-то лишнего, объясняя ситуацию, да и вообще он испугался лишний раз сказать почему-то что он живет в одном номере с братом. Вроде в этом не было ничего эдакого, но он почему-то подумал, что она странно на них посматривала все это время, и наверное что-то подозревает. Он застремался, что эта их ссора слишком выглядела как ссора двоих любовников, и испугался еще сильнее. Потому он, теряя последние знакомые английские слова промямлил что-то о том, что мол, он думал он забыл ключ, а вот же он, ну вот он в кармане, да…  
\- Простите за беспокойство, мисс.  
\- Все в порядке, обращайтесь если что, мистер Каулитц.  
Вот черт, она даже выучила его имя, Том понял, что едва не наложил в штаны. Блин, вот он сроду не нуждался так в Йосте как сегодня. Йост бы точно решил эту ситуацию как надо. Если что, он пошел бы к нему и нажаловался бы на этого психа, Йоста все-таки Билл порой необъяснимым образом побаивался, и Дэвид точно не дал бы ему беспредельничать подобным образом.  
Да, честное слово, Том почувствовал даже нечто похожее на тоску по Йосту. Он даже хотел позвонить ему и спросить, что делать. Дэвид, конечно же ему поможет, и разрешит ситуацию, но издеваться потом над ним будет еще месяц или больше. Том мрачно покосился на красивую табличку БАР слева от стойки ресепшена и хотел было пойти от отчаяния нажраться, даже сделал уже пару шагов, но чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что спиртное в Штатах продают только с двадцати одного года, а поскольку у него нет удостоверения личности, ему точно не продадут.  
\- Засада, - сказал он сам себе под нос и грустно побрел к лифтам.  
В лифте его осенило.  
Георгу уже было 21 год. Он постоянно этим гордился, приобретя внезапно в штатах повод показать свое превосходство над ними. Тома конечно подбешивало это, и заранее подбешивало то, что он знал, он не сможет не воспользоваться случаем, чтобы его этим подъебнуть, но зато он мог покупать бухло, а стало быть, путь у него был один. Том постучался в номер Георгу.  
\- Том? – удивленно приветствовал его Георг в майке и трусах, - давно не виделись?  
Да, они все несколько уже достали друг друга за это турне. Уже даже перестали скрывать полнейшее отсутствие радости от лицезрения друг друга.  
\- Мне надо выпить, - сказал Том, - бухло есть?  
Как он и ожидал Георг гнусненько захихикал.  
\- Что, не продают? – сочувствующе проговорил он.  
\- Очень смешно, - мстительно ответил Том, - уржаться. А чего ты меня не впускаешь, ты дрочил под порно с животными, а я тебя прервал в самый кульминационный момент?  
\- Ну, типа, как-то так, - Георг не обиделся, - Заходи, чудо, блин, в перьях...  
Они выпили немного крепкого. Потрындели о том о сем, для порядку. Георг волновался за здоровье своих, недавно разговаривал с отцом, Том тоже вдруг понял, как он соскучился по семье. Потом Том долго бухтел на тему, почему все то что приятно как-то секс, бухло, порно, и прочие вещи, которые делают эту жизнь терпимой обязательно требуют, чтобы ты был совершеннолетним.  
\- Жопа, - сказал он, - натуральная жопа. Никто не задумывается, интересно, а каким таким образом следует до этого идиотского совершеннолетия дожить? Не бухать, не ебаться, хорошо еще если и не дрочить, да, и дожить до совершеннолетия, это реально?  
\- Абсолютно нереально, - мрачно кивнул Георг.  
Том сидел в кресле, пил пиво и щелкал каналами телевизора. Георг сидел с ногами на кровати и пялился в свой ноутбук. Периодически посасывая пиво из банки.  
\- Вот учиться или работать – это ждать совершеннолетия не надо. Блин. Почему никто не запрещает работать до двадцати одного года? Что так? Нет, даже наоборот, работайте детки с четырнадцати лет себе на здоровье…а что работа так полезна для здоровья, да? Бля, да живого места уже не осталось…  
\- От работы кони дохнут, - подтвердил Георг.  
\- Да. Между прочим да. А от банки сраного пива, никто еще не подох ни разу, а у них тут истерика. Ой, вы несовершеннолетний, вам нельзя. Работать по 24 часа в сутки, это на здоровье, валяйте! А выпить, да как же можно, вы же можете получить от этого удовольствие… Лицемерная страна! – возмущенно воскликнул Том.  
\- Там в мини-баре есть еще четыре бутылки, - сказал Георг.  
\- Спасибо, - Том встал с кресла подошел к минибару, открыл его и минуты три с вожделение обзирал богатство товарища, состоящее из ряда бутылок и банок. Взял одну и снова вернулся в кресло.  
\- Или вот скажем, учеба. Учеба это вообще Пиздец полный! Почему никто не запрещает учебу до совершеннолетия, а?  
\- Непонятно, - кивнул Георг. Не то чтобы он особо слушал, но кивал, да Тому было в сущности все равно. Без Георга ему было бы в данной ситуации еще хуже.  
\- Блин. Блинский блин. Работай и учись сразу – ваще класс, - сказал Том, - да мы блядь, после рабочего дня, ночами сидели с Бильком, засыпая натурально за столом с этими блядскими тестами, никого не ебет это, мы можем сдохнуть от усталости за учебниками, упасть на работе, но мы уже достаточно взрослые чтобы это сделать! – продолжал возмущаться он, по привычке вспомнив про брата. Впрочем это воспоминание внезапно заставило его погрустнеть без причины и охота разглагольствовать у него внезапно прошла.  
Георг не горел желанием общаться, и разговор затух так же как и начался. Долгое время они сидели в молчании. Георг не выгонял его конечно, но Том понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется уйти.  
\- Джордж, - внезапно на американский манер позвал его Том.  
\- Чо? – ухмыляясь спросил Георг.  
\- Слышь, у меня к тебе просьба, Джодж.  
\- Не томите, мистер Каулитц-старший.  
Господи, как сказать-то?  
\- Слушай, ну ты тока не спрашивай ничего ладно?  
\- А я и не спрашивал, - обиделся Георг, - я вообще сидел молчал и дрочил на порно с животными.  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - Том отхлебнул пива и поморщился. Все-таки люди не врали, американское пиво в банках было удивительно отвратительным, - слушай, чувак, я понимаю, это дико звучит, ну моя просьба…  
\- Нет, Том, я не смогу с тобой переспать, - с серьезной миной ответил Георг, - понимаешь, ты мне очень нравишься как друг, и я даже мог бы…я думаю, да…ну ты понимаешь, по-дружбе…  
\- Какая же ты сука, Георг, - устало простонал Том.  
\- Но Билл же мне глаза выцарапает! – закончил свою мысль Георг.  
\- Что? – испуганно переспросил Том.  
\- А что, нет? – вместо ответа спросил Георг.  
Том задумчиво ударил кроссовком по полу. Он не знал что сказать Георгу. В любом случае, ход его мыслей ему не сильно нравился.  
\- Короче, - сказал он Георгу, - я не хочу с тобой спать, мне просто некуда пойти, - выпалил он на одном дыхании, - Можно я тут у тебя переночую?  
Георг открыл было рот, потом закрыл. Потом снова открыл.  
\- Я могу спать в кресле, я тебя не побеспокою, - быстро добавил Том.  
\- Э-э-э-э, - начал Георг.  
\- Бля, ну будь другом, Георг, - начал Том.  
\- Поругались что ли? – хмыкнул Георг.  
Том шмыгнул носом.  
\- Сам ушел? – спросил Георг.  
\- Хуй, - мрачно сказал Том.  
\- Понял, - сказал Георг, - сочувствую. Чего у вас там произошло, я спрашивать не буду, мне не понять, да и не надо…оставайся коли выгнали, - хмыкнул он.  
Том мрачно фыркнул и поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Спасибо, Георг, ты настоящий друг, - сказал он.  
Георг закрыл ноутбук, зевнул и вытянулся на кровати.  
\- Ладно, давай спать, поздно уже, - сказал он.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Георг, - пугающе вежливо проговорил Том с кресла.  
\- Да ладно тебе, можешь лечь на кровати, придурок, - сказал Георг, - я не кусаюсь. Только чур не храпеть и не пинаться!  
\- Сам ты храпишь, - пробурчал Том, давая Георгу надежду на то, что с пацаном все еще не так уж и плохо.  
Веки Георга начали наливаться сном, когда в дверь постучали. Он надеялся, что это ему приснилось, но стук повторился. Он вскочил с кровати испуганно, Том тоже вскочил, растрепанный как огородное пугало, не понимая, что происходит еще больше. Георг тем временем уже подошел к двери.  
\- Билл?  
\- Извини, Георг, Том не у тебя? – тихо и как-то напугано спросил Билл.  
Георг долго боролся с искушением поиздеваться над Биллом, но потом решил, что это будет бесчеловечно, потому сказал правду:  
\- У меня. Он спит.  
Том резко откинулся обратно на подушки и закрыл глаза, притворяясь что все еще спит. Он услышал голос Билла, понял, что он его ищет, и сердце у него забилось раненой птицей в горле, он уже готов был его простить за все только за это. Так он обрадовался ему. Но врожденное упорство говорило ему, что так просто спускать это с рук Биллу точно нельзя, потому он как в детстве притворился что спит, рассчитывая выгадать этим хотя бы лишнюю минуту для размышления.  
Однако мысль так и не пришла в его голову, потому что еще его руки осторожно и мягко-мягко коснулась рука Билла, прожигая дыру до самого сердца и он услышал знакомый шепот в ухо.  
\- Том, пойдем домой, - нежно-нежно. Он чуть не растекся лужей чистого детского восторга по кровати Георга, но сразу же сам на себя разозлился на скорую капитуляцию. Слишком скорую. Потому грозно нахмурился, открывая глаза.  
\- У меня нет дома, - мрачно ответил он Биллу.  
\- Пожалуйста, Том, пойдем, - тон Билла между тем не изменился, и Том понял, что не стоит посвящать Георга еще больше во все тонкости их отношений, он итак что-то знал не то, как ему теперь стало казаться. Потому все еще дуясь, обиженно встал, наощупь нашел свои кроссовки и в полном обиженном молчании последовал за Биллом к себе в номер. Билл опять влил в него столько адреналина и нервного возбуждения, что его аж трясло. Спать Тому совершенно расхотелось.  
Войдя в номер, Том мрачно сел на диван.  
Билл пошел в ванную.  
Том включил телевизор, тяжелым взглядом уставившись в него. Всем своим видом имитируя крайнюю заинтересованность, гораздо большую заинтересованность имея в тех шумах, что производил Билл. Шум воды в ванной смолк. Включился фен. Том сидел и думал, что он сейчас ему скажет. Он вообще не знал, просить ему прощения у Билла или требовать, чтобы это Билл просил прощения у него. Билл вышел из ванной. Том думал он пойдет в спальню спать, но Билл не пошел. Он молча сел рядом с ним и уставился в телевизор.  
Скажи что-нибудь, сволочь, подумал Том, но Билл кажется в упор не понимал, чего он от него хочет. Он тупо сидел и молчал. Сидел рядом и молчал.


	2. Chapter 2

Легче дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь.   
Йост ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад, на подголовник кресла в самолете.   
«Ты как?» - примерно в два часа пополудни пришла СМС-ка от Билла.   
«Доброе утро!» - Дэвид просто не смог. Ну не смог не съязвить в ответ. Впрочем, Билл умел чувствовать нюансы.   
«Все еще сердишься на меня?»   
Сначала Дэвид в сердцах начал писать все, что он думает. Потом стер. Потом хотел снова съязвить. Но получилось очень обидно. Он тоже стер. Определенно, он просто не знал, что ответить Биллу.   
«Не сердись».   
Вот же засранец, а?   
«Я люблю тебя, а ты этим пользуешься!» - обиженно написал Дэвид.   
Ответ не заставил себя ждать долго.   
«Да!» я тебе твой смайлик засуну куда-нибудь когда-нибудь! Он еще и издевается… Дэвид гневно раздувал ноздри. Возмущение его не знало предела. Эти шутки его порой просто окончательно выводили из себя!   
«Меня это заводит» - добавил Билл. Дэвид шумно выдохнул, скрывая горячий прилив крови к вискам и не только. Он покраснел, и воровато оглянулся на соседа справа. Всего лишь три слова, и вот он снова готов был сдаться без боя. Он хотел что-то написать в ответ, но видел только губы Билла теперь перед собой. Смоляной взгляд в упор и губы говорящие три слова. Меня это заводит. Святый боже.   
Будь спокоен, Билл, меня уже тоже.   
Йост старался заставить себя перестать счастливо и возбужденно улыбаться, чувствуя, как кровь дурными и радостными вихревыми потоками согрела его тело, забилась в голове и сдавила приятно сразу под металлической пряжкой привязного ремня кресла самолета. Он счастливо заерзал на месте, заведенный как дурацкая игрушка, зайчик с пружинкой. Еще чуть-чуть и он запрыгает по салону. Йост захихикал своим мыслям, заставив своего соседа покоситься на себя с некоторым подозрением. Йост очаровательно ему улыбнулся, на всякий случай давая понять что он не полный псих, и отвернул экран телефона побольше к окну, чтобы его сосед не дай бог не прочитал.   
«Билл. Ты играешь с огнем!»   
«ТЕБЯ это заводит»   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - Дэвид не сдержался и расхохотался в голос. Он даже не удивился, как обычно, скорости, с которой Билл отвечал на его смс-ки, - простите, - он извинился перед соседом.   
«О, да, я бы, пожалуй, поиграл бы с тобой прямо сейчас», - написал Дэвид, счастливо отключая телефон, чтобы никто не смог достать его в полете, и откидываясь назад, счастливо погружаясь в сладкую и упоительную трясину эротических грез.

***

Дэвид всегда прикрывал Билла со спины.   
Всегда шел за ним. Никогда впереди. Хоффман ржал над ним порой, но он никому бы не позволил стоять за спиной Билла. Это было, наверное, личным бредом, но тогда он точно знал, что ничего не случится. Билл тоже точно знал, и чувствовал себя спокойнее, и увереннее чувствуя его присутствие рядом, даже не глядя. Билл доверял ему.   
\- Однако, я бы на месте Билла Каулитца не поворачивался бы к тебе задом! – глумился над Йостом Хоффман.   
\- Уймись, старый похабник, со мной его задница, по крайней мере, в надежных руках, - отвечал Йост, заставляя Хоффмана смеяться еще громче.   
Он вошел в лифт первым. С ним еще был Билл и два охранника. Билл был задумчив, сосредоточен и трагично-серьезен на вид, потому Йост от неожиданности подпрыгнул и едва не взвизгнул, когда все с такой же серьезной физиономией, которую Йост видел в зеркальной стене лифта, Билл ловко ущипнул его за задницу. Такой подлянки старший товарищ никак не ожидал. Он резко развернулся, как, впрочем, и охранники, лицом к дверям, вместе с Биллом, как по команде. Дэвид хотел то ли что-то сказать, то ли отомстить, но не тут то было.   
Тряхнув копной черных волос, его персональное наказание за все грехи его тяжкие, повело худыми плечами, спуская куртку по плечам:   
\- Помогите мне, - требовательно сказало оно, одним хрупким женственным движением и не терпящим возражения тоном заставляя всех троих мужчин дернуться, в непобедимом разумом желании ему помочь.   
Этого в Билле Дэвид понять не мог. Как он это делает. Со всеми сразу. На всякий случай, сдержавшись в последний момент, Дэвид отступил назад, и сурово глянул на Билла в зеркале. Билл сверкнул насмешливо глазом, но и бровью не повел в ответ на его возмущение, позволяя Тоби галантно помочь снять с него куртку.   
\- Спасибо большое, - искренне поблагодарил Билл охранника. Искреннее просто уже некуда. Тоби широко улыбнулся ему в ответ. Йост мрачно выдернул из лап охранника куртку Билла, почему-то по странной причине почувствовав себя вдруг третьим лишним. Настроение его вообще испортилось уже хуже некуда. А потом Билл сделал резко шаг назад и…схватил его за яйца.   
У Дэвида едва очи не повыскакивали из орбит. Ни один из охранников ничего такого не заметил, потому что лицо Билла не изменилось ни на йоту, а то, что он делал, от их глаз надежно было закрыто курткой, нежно сжимаемой как какое-то живое существо руками Йоста у себя на животе. Дэвид уже понял, что Билл с ним заигрывает, но хоть убей, не мог понять, как себя вести. Потому что, когда он попытался освободиться, засранец только чуть сильнее сжал свою шаловливую ручонку на его яйцах, недвусмысленно угрожая ему, что он не то что бы шутит, и еще чуть-чуть и станет больно. Йост выпятил нижнюю челюсть вперед, мрачно раздирая Билла взглядом, однако, Билл в ответ лишь скучающе воздел очи к небу, и меланхолично, зная, что эта его манера сильно бесит по целому ряду объяснимых и необъяснимых причин Дэвида, медленно и демонстративно вытащил и закусил зубами металлическую штангу в языке зубами.   
Все что оставалось Дэвиду это только стоять и мрачно смотреть на это, потому что ему как-то вот никак не хотелось обнаруживать перед охранниками, что Билл сейчас в этот исторический момент с ним делал.   
Слава богу, этот лифт рано или поздно все-таки был вынужден остановиться.   
Они очень быстро добрались до номера Йоста, где Билл попытался было с ним вежливо попрощаться, но Йост мстительно отпустил охранников, и, дернув Билла за руку, затолкал его к себе в номер. Применение грубой силы не произвело на Билла должного эффекта, скорее развеселив пацана только еще сильнее. Он жизнерадостно хихикал за спиной у Йоста, пока тот возился с дверью, старательно пытаясь присобачить на ручку табличку – «Не беспокоить!»   
\- Послушай, Билл! - в сердцах захлопнув дверь, Дэвид повернулся было к Биллу, желая сказать ему все, что он думает о его провокационном и бесцеремонном поведении…   
\- Дэ-э-эвид? – протянул Билл в ответ.   
Неизвестно это ли вышибло Дэвида разом из седла, толи это капризно-требовательное наотмашь, «Дэ-э-эвид!», то ли его поза. Боец стоял прижавшись спиной к стене, съехав немного вниз, раскинув в стороны длинные ноги. Он так всегда стоял, когда они целовались, потому что Дэвид был его на голову ниже, а так они оказывались на одном уровне. Коротко говоря, Дэвид уже потом понял, что он делает, когда уже стоял, прижавшись к нему всем телом между широко расставленных ног, обнимая его за талию обеими руками, и, счастливо закрыв глаза, наощупь хватая своими губами биллины губы.   
Он чувствовал тяжесть рук Билла на своих плечах, понимая, что это самая эротичная на данный момент тяжесть на свете и продолжал целовать его губы, подбородок, щеки, шею и снова губы. Руки его на талии хватавшие поначалу Билла привычно осторожно и нежно, все настойчивее с каждой секундой прижимали тело парня к себе ближе, словно с каждой секундой наливаясь все большей тяжестью. Дэвид знал, что Биллу очень нравится, когда он его касается именно так, потому что сквозь сумасшедшую пелену поцелуев чувствовал, как ускоряется биение его сердца. Все, блин, все, он ему уже все мог простить за это, за это забивающееся от его рук сердце, он уже просто уже все к чертовой матери мог бы ему позволить делать, хоть голым на столе танцевать, хоть подорвать этот отель ради прикола.   
Билл сладко вздохнул, под вошедшим в его рот языком, заставляя одуревающего от счастья Дэвида опустить руки ниже, поглаживая с обеих сторон его раздвинутые тонкие, но, странным образом, удивительно сильные бедра. Хотя, а почему, собственно, странным? Очень даже объяснимым образом, сильные. Дэвид уже прикинул для себя пару способов единственно приемлемой для Билла акробатики, один искусительнее другого.   
Однако руки Билла надавили ему на плечи с силой. Заставив Дэвида оторваться от сладостного обсасывания его языка с металлическим утяжелителем. Билл в упор встретился с ним черным взглядом.   
\- Иди вниз, - мрачновато, от возбуждения заявил он, подкрепив свои слова дополнительным давлением своих рук на его плечи. Дэвид задумчиво приподнял одну бровь, нет, он конечно понял, что Билл имел в виду, но стоило ли… Бровь с металлическим колечком изогнулась издевательским, «чо, мужик, слабо, да?», что больше Дэвид не размышлял.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я встал перед тобой на колени? – несколько насмешливо переспросил Дэвид, медленно опускаясь вниз. Он принялся поглаживать рукой ширинку Билла, выдававшую его нешуточное возбуждение.   
\- Да-а, - выдохнул Билл, восторженно запрокидывая голову назад. И будь он проклят, если он видел в этой ситуации хоть что-то забавное. Он действительно именно этого и хотел.   
\- Я взрастил монстра, - грустно констатировал Дэвид, вытаскивая из штанов раздувшийся напряженный хуй пацана и сосредоточенно уставившись на него.   
Билл не стал ему отвечать, он просто вцепился своими длинным пальцами ему в скальп и недвусмысленным движением сунул его физиономию себе в пах. Несмотря на чисто физиологический приступ острого возбуждения от всей ситуации, от возбуждения и провокации Билла. На ощущения нежной кожи его паха под своей щекой, которое едва не угробило его собственные штаны извержением неожиданно интенсивной страсти, от этой дурацкой и примитивной грубости Дэвид чувствовал, что он начинает снова закипать от грубой линии поведения Билла. Тоже мне, нашел себе шлюху для развлечения! Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его юный оппонент времени не терял, и подхватив снизу ловко сунул ему в рот свой член, другой рукой подхватив его лицо за подбородок снизу, чтобы лучше было видно.   
Дэвид настолько охуел от этого всего, что у него перехватило дыхание. По сравнению с тем, как Билл в прошлый раз мстительно отъебал его в рот, он мог бы сказать, что уверенность его и мастерство значительно выросли. Видимо только шок и собственное возбуждение не заставили Дэвида возмущенно взбунтоваться и вскочить в ту же самую секунду. Он плотнее сомкнул губы на гладком сладком стволе принимаясь двигаться по нему вперед и назад, ебать его через коленку, на чистом автомате, продолжая пристальнейшим образом наблюдать за наглой нависшей над ним физиономией. И, о, воистину, вскоре он был вознагражден за свое терпение.   
Билл больше не мог смотреть на него, сладость ощущения силой щекочущих мозг раздражителей конечно же быстро пересилило любопытство и глум. Да, ты рановато принялся спорить с собственной сексуальностью, малыш. Полуоткрытые губы Билла спазматически в полустоне хватающие воздух и вовсе привели Дэвида в прежнее хорошее расположение духа. Ничего, у нас еще много времени, милый.   
Биллино:   
\- А-а-а-а-а, - сумасшедшей истомой разорвало ему барабанные перепонки, выстрелом обжигая все тело от гудящего от напряжения хуя до самых колен, - м-м-м-м-м, - да, он умел сосать, но до чего же сексуальный у его возлюбленного подонка был голос. Он заставлял его вмиг терять контроль над ситуацией, подчиняя себе, подчиняя все его, дэвидовское я святой воле услышать этот умопомрачительно сексуальный стон снова и снова, чтобы еще больше потерять голову от застилающей глаза горячей похоти. Бедра Билла дернулись ему навстречу в нелепой рефлекторной попытке засадить свой хуй глубже в глотку старшего мужчины, Дэвид позволил ему это, позволил ему заставить себя подавиться его хуем, внезапно чувствуя, как это его безоговорочное подчинение внезапно меняет расстановку сил и власти в их дуэте.   
Отчаянно-восторженное:   
\- Дэвид! – и сжавшиеся мертвой хваткой руки на его руках, почти примирили старшего товарища и продюсера с гнусным и непотребным поведением младшего возлюбленного и подопечного. Ключевое слово «почти».   
А не надо терять контроль раньше времени. Дэвид быстро вскочил на ноги, резко прижимая одуревшего от удовольствия парня к стене.   
\- Если ты думаешь, что ты так легко отделаешься, милый, ты меня не знаешь, - сказал он.   
\- Йост, ты обосраться страшен в гневе, - хмыкнул Билл.   
\- Хамилку закрой! – сказал Йост.   
\- Сам закрой, - сказал Билл, а зря, потому что Йост так и сделал, без малейшего возражения. В смысле закрыл его рот рукой.   
\- Ты будешь моей шлюхой, хочешь ты этого или нет, - сквозь зубы возбужденно прошипел Дэвид, - хочешь, я покажу тебе кто на самом деле тут хозяин?   
Ради того чтобы услышать его ответ Дэвид даже убрал ладонь с его рта.   
\- Давай, покажи, - хмыкнул Билл, - научи меня.   
\- С-сука, - Дэвид не выдержал и расхохотался. Да, уж чего-чего, а самообладания Биллу как обычно было не занимать.   
\- А ты сможешь? – ухмыльнулся Билл.   
\- Что? – переспросил Дэвид отклоняясь назад.   
\- Ударь меня, - спокойно и ласково, и как что-то само собой разумеющееся сказал Билл.   
\- За-чем? – испуганно спросил Дэвид.   
\- Я хочу, - сказал Билл.   
\- Для того чтобы я потом опять следующие полгода мучался совестью, что я это сделал? – Дэвид попытался перевести все в шутку, - Или чтобы у тебя был повод меня ненавидеть?  
\- Чтобы мне кончить, - сказал Билл мрачно, заставив шутку Дэвида подавиться.   
Дэвид молча смотрел на него, открыв рот. Он пытался что-то сказать но, видите ли, не смог. Не нашлось в его немецком достаточной емкости слов, чтобы выразить всю ту полноту чувств, что он испытал.   
\- Ты не можешь, - тем временем, довольно холодно констатировал Билл. Пока Дэвид удивленно рефлексировал на тему того, как можно иметь столько холодного расчета и цинизма, стоя со спущенными штанами в коридоре, Билл так же холодно добавил, - А я могу.   
И со всей дури наотмашь ударил Дэвида по лицу. Дэвида откинуло назад, не столько силой удара сколько шоком, и болью, которую этот удар ему принес. Боль и ярость пронзили его разом, переклинив последний мозг, и Дэвид взревев схватил Билла за руку, дернув на себя:   
\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ТВОРИШЬ? – крикнул он.   
Билл молча показал ему средний палец.   
Это было его большой ошибкой.   
Дэвид рванул его за руку в комнату из коридора, Билл умудрился каким-то невероятным образом вывернуться, выводя его из себя окончательно и бесповоротно. Дэвид был больше не в состоянии думать, какого черта он сам творит, у него перед глазами повисла темно красная пульсирующая пелена чистейшей дистиллированной ярости. Он с хриплым криком вывернул руку Билла за спину, впечатав его наглую физиономию в матрас, заставив завопить, и едва не сломав руку и в самом деле.   
\- Отвали! – заорал на него Билл, и Дэвид понял, что еще секунда и он его точно убьет, - отпусти мои руки!   
А вот это мысль, подумал Дэвид. Вот это отличная мысль. Спасибо, Билл. Он в сердцах рванул ремень из штанов Билла, сам не зная откуда с такой ловкостью, учитывая вопли и сопротивление какого-то ставшего удивительно сильным для своей астенической комплекции парня, хитро намотал ремень на руки Билла так, что они оказались связанными за спиной. Он аж вспотел за время этого мероприятия. Дэвид устало вытер лоб и хихикнул.   
\- РУКИ РАЗВЯЖИ МНЕ?! – крикнул Билл.   
\- А не хуй распускать руки свои, - сказал Дэвид. Его несколько подотпустило. Надо же. Он его все-таки не убил.   
\- Блядское ты пиздопроебище! - Билл обозвал его так от души, Дэвид даже не сразу догнал, что он имеет в виду, - ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ, БЛЯДЬ!   
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! – Дэвид с трудом мог его переорать, хотя пытался. Твою мать, пока они дрались, они орали так, что слышно было наверное даже на другом этаже, - НЕ ОРИ, ЗАТКНИСЬ, ПРИДУРОК!   
Дэвид перевернул Билла на спину рывком, наваливаясь сверху, но Билл умудрился так хитро согнуть свою нижнюю конечность, что она коленкой уперлась Дэвиду в подбородок, рискуя одновременно повредить массу прочих, значительно более нежных органов ниже пояса ботинком.   
\- Ногу, сука, убери! – рявкнул Дэвид. Билл, однако себе не изменил, и взбешенный Дэвид наконец уже совершенно не контролируя себя вмазал ему по роже от всей своей широкой продюсерской души. У Билла аж потемнело в глазах, как. Однако, он сам напросился.   
Словно сам испугавшись, Дэвид подался назад. Он хотел что-то сказать, но, кажется, это было не слишком уместно.   
\- Заебись, - задумчиво проговорил Билл, осторожно трогая языком губу изнутри, она несколько саднила, но, слава богу, была цела.   
\- Получил, чего хотел? – мрачно скрестив руки на груди спросил Дэвид.   
\- Да, - сказал Билл.   
\- Не понравилось? – Дэвид все еще играл в строгого учителя, но уже был готов в глубине души ползать на коленях, вымаливая прощение. Как обычно, впрочем.   
Билл уставился на Дэвида в упор и облизнулся.   
\- Понравилось, - очень тихо проговорил он. И, самое страшное, что, кажется, это была правда.   
Дэвид открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Он поднес было руку к лицу Билла, чтобы осторожно погладить его, но Билл отстранился и, внезапно коснулся губами его руки. Демонстрируя внезапно такую неземную любовь, нежность, податливость и покорность, что Дэвид чуть не рухнул с кровати в мыслях, что, наверное, вот он наконец и тронулся-таки умом от трудоголизма. Дэвид подавился свежим воздухом спальни. У него потемнело в глазах. Он три раза умер мучительной смертью от удара молнии прямо в несчастное его темечко, три раза воскрес, его бросило в жар, по лбу скатилась капля холодного пота, и все это произошло за какие-то жалкие полминуты. Билл поцеловал ему руку. Билл поцеловал ему руку. Сам:   
\- Билл, - осторожно позвал он, все еще не уверенный в том, что ему это не померещилось.   
\- Дэвид, сделай со мной что-нибудь, - сказал Билл.   
\- А? – потрясенно переспросил Дэвид, чувствуя, что сейчас, наверное, заплачет.   
\- Я все еще не кончил, - мрачно разбил все очарование момента Билл, подняв голову от кровати и хищно облизнувшись.   
Дэвид вдруг понял, что Билл лежит сейчас под ним со связанными руками, с задранной до подбородка в пылу борьбы майкой и спущенными штанами, от которых вообще-то надо было давно избавиться. Что Дэвид и сделал. Член его жизнерадостно вздрогнул и зажил своей собственной жизнью у него в штанах. Жизнь эта, впрочем быстро подчинила себе все его сознание. Он схватил Билла за голову, приподнимая на себя, сунул в рот почти весь язык, другой рукой грубовато и жадно лаская его тело, заставляя парня скоро выгнуться сильнее под своими движениями. Потом подумал хорошенько, взвесил все свои за и против, и меланхолично и довольно цинично, уже не так сильно, скорее насмешливо хлопнул Билла по щеке. Заставляя его, застонав, просить еще.   
Дэвид вынужден был признать что ему это блядь, тоже чертовски нравится, чтобы он там не рассказывал порой сам себе. Он резко сел на корточки, чтобы расстегнуть свои собственные штаны. Руки его схватились за ремень.   
\- Не снимаешь его с тех пор? – внезапно хмыкнул Билл, заставляя щеки Дэвида покраснеть, напомнив об одном странном эпизоде из их биографии.   
\- Блядь, да, - грубовато от смущения сказал Дэвид.   
\- Дрочишь на него? - любезно спросил Билл.   
\- Щас кто-то доглумится, - хмыкнул Дэвид, - соскучился по нему что ли?   
Проговорил быстро, втайне мечтая свести это все в шутку. А Билл как-то судорожно выдохнул слово, которое огненным ураганом напалма по джунглям Лаоса испепелило жалкие остатки мозга Дэвида:   
\- Да-а…   
\- Что? – испуганно переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Да, это значит, да, Дэвид, - сказал Билл, - Да, блядь, да…да…да…да.   
Дэвид ничего не сказал. Только желваки дернулись нервически, когда он дернул этот чертов ремень из штанов. Он сам был так заведен возбуждением Билла, что кажется готов был сделать уже вообще все что угодно на свете. Взяв ремень в руку он осторожно провел им по подбородку и по шее Билла, и осторожно, едва-едва коснулся поверхностью ремня о светлую тонкую кожу на груди Билла. Он его не ударил, конечно. Просто коснулся властно, проведя по его телу слева направо и медленно вниз, так словно обозначая свои владения. По тому, как Билл дернулся, резко откинув голову назад, отклоняясь дальше, опираясь на локти, он понял, что сделал все правильно.   
Это кто еще из нас на него дрочит, милый. Билл выдохнул воздух, словно всхлипывая, спазматически при скользком движении ремня по его телу вверх, зажмурившись отчаянно. Это кто из нас еще на него дрочит…. Дэвид поерзал на кровати, вставая на коленях над телом Билла более устойчиво, провел рукой по покрытой испарине шее, и накрыл рукой его рот.   
Дэвид со звонким звуком несильно шлепнул его чуть ниже ключицы, едва не кончив сам от знакомого сдавленного мяуканья и сжавшихся на его пальцах зубах. Это ж надо так, а? Он повторил это еще раз, и еще, с каждым ударом опускаясь ниже, к животу. Билл, впрочем тоже не сидел спокойно на месте, с каждым звучным хлопком, едва ли оставлявшим хотя бы розоватую тень на его бледной коже, он отклонялся назад, словно отдаваясь во власть Дэвида. Это, блядь, заводило. Дэвид подался назад, переводя дух.   
\- Тебе нравится? – коротко спросил он.   
\- Да, - сказал Билл в ту короткую секунду, которую он ему позволил, вскоре снова собственническим движением проводя пальцами по его губам, дразня и без того донельзя заведенную плоть.   
Рот Билла поддавался и раскрывался навстречу его движению сам, послушно и осторожно обхватывая кончики среднего и безымянного его пальца, сладко скользя по ним, и заставляя застонать их обоих. Дэвид тысячу раз говорил ему «Ты мой», но он в первый раз слышал в ответ «Я твой». Пусть это было сказано таким экстремальным образом, но с Биллом как-то другим, неэкстремальным образом у него никогда не получалось. Да ладно у него….даже у Тома, кстати, получалось так же хуево, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся Дэвид, чувствуя в этот момент прилив какой-то странной и не совсем уместной нежности к сопернику и другу.   
Однако не в правилах Билла было давать ему долгую передышку, как только он убрал свои пальцы от его рта, как зачарованный глядя на голое тело с широко раздвинутыми бедрами под ним, Билл как-то очень жестко и нетактично, голосом железного дровосека из Волшебника из страны Оз выдал:   
\- Это все что ты можешь, Дэвид?   
Нет, это было не все, что он мог. Дэвид мог и больше, что собственно и поспешил продемонстрировать непосредственно после этого вопроса, заставляя Билла едва не подпрыгнуть на месте от хлесткого удара попавшего по внутренней стороне широко раздвинутого бедра.   
\- А-ай, - собственно не особенно желая того воскликнул Билл.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? – как-то подозрительно ласково спросил Дэвид, и шлепнул еще раз наслаждаясь тем как розовая полоска украшает белую тонкую кожу. Затем другая.   
\- Нет, - Билл едва не подпрыгнул от очередного удара, умудряясь одновременно с этим свести яйца Дэвиду своим экстатическим стоном. У Дэвида сердце забилось где-то в ушах. Это было сумасшествие какое-то. Все то, чего он так боялся оказалось совершенно иным. И ключ к этому был в слове да. Потому что да, это, блядь, значит да.   
Он уже был слишком возбужден, чтобы продолжать эту игру да и Билл был готов кончить уже как ему показалось от легчайшего прикосновения. Дэвид отбросил к чертовой матери ремень, избавляясь по возможности от своей одежды, одним рывком разворачивая Билла лицом в кровать. Он уже давно не видел ничего, кроме его голого тела, сошедшего с ума от возбуждения, не слышал ничего кроме отчаянных всхлипов, как-то непонятно перешедших в стоны, когда он, мало чего соображая засадил ему в зад свой ноющий от отчаянной похоти член. Он, черт подери, уже и сам орал, как ненормальный, когда схватил в отчаянии Билла за волосы, намотав их разом на кулак и поддернув на себя.   
Время в этот раз отказывалось ему подчиняться как и его собственное тело одуревшее от смеси острого жгучего перца секса и власти.   
Дэвид потом еще долго не мог прийти в себя. Уже ночью, когда они, голые, лежали рядом обнявшись в темноте, собираясь спать. Лежал и тупо понимал, что Билл все-таки отымел его в мозг. Дэвид едва с ума не сошел за сегодняшний вечер, и самое страшное заключалось в том, что ему, Дэвиду, это понравилось. Но сейчас его посетило какое-то странное незапланированное чувство стыда за все что произошло, за то что он сделал. Ему почему-то очень захотелось извиниться.   
\- Билл, ты спишь? – тихо спросил он.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл, - я думаю.   
Неужели. Дэвид было даже растрогался поначалу. Ему, в мечтах показалось, что, быть может, даже о том же думает и Билл. Билл внезапно повернулся к нему, и, не говоря ни слова, сбросил с него одеяло и сам взобрался на него наверх.   
\- О чем? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Хочу твой член в рот, - задумчиво заявил ему его сосед по кровати.   
Дэвид странно посмотрел на него и со смешанными чувствами погладил его по голове. Ну что же, ничего человеческое гуманоидам не чуждо.   
\- Можно подумать, тебе кто не дает, - несколько удивленно не смог не съязвить он.   
Билл хихикнул ему в ответ, он понял это как да.   
\- Не знаю, я не у всех спрашивал, - очень задумчиво и сосредоточенно сказал он, опускаясь губами по голому телу Дэвида вниз. Томная нежность прикосновения, сладкая и такая упоительная увлекала за собой так что Дэвид не сразу понял что Билл сказал.   
\- Постой, - кажется смысл сказанных Биллом слов начал до него доходить, - а…ты…как….у многих…уже спросил?   
Билл еще раз идиотски хохотнул, и оставил его вопрос без ответа. Определенно, Дэвид подумал, что сегодня его милый друг превзошел себя по целому ряду параметров. Вообще мысль о том, чтобы отныне трахать его исключительно связанным и желательно с кляпом во рту, не из садомазохистических, впрочем, соображений, а только из соображений собственной безопасности.   
Тем временем, Билл расположился между его ногами, между согнутыми коленками, опираясь на руки, медленно и ласково засосал его полутвердый ствол. Они уже столько занимались сегодня сексом, что Дэвид уже с трудом в принципе помнил, что существует на свете еще что-то кроме. Кроме их обоих, рядом, голых, возбужденных, целующихся, дерущихся, ебущихся. Все остальное казалось, существовало в какой-то параллельной Вселенной. Нежный теплый рот мокро скользил по нему, спутавшиеся волосы как-то очень интимно щекотали его бедра внутри. Признаться, порой, в минуты сомнения Дэвид размышлял о правильности выбора своей карьеры, и работы в частности, но в такие моменты, в такие моменты, пожалуй, он точно знал, что сделал все правильно.   
\- О чем ты думаешь? – ни с того ни с сего спросил Билл.   
Дэвид хмыкнул, не сдержавшись, и задумчиво открыл рот. Сроду тебя не ебало ни в одно доступное место, мой милый, о чем я думаю. Он хотел было так и ответить, но сегодняшняя очевидная пизданутость настроения милого заставляла его тактичнее подбирать слова.   
\- Ну…, - начал Дэвид.   
\- Баранки гну, - мрачно отрезал Билл, - не отвлекайся.   
\- Би-и-и-илл, - отчаянно простонал Дэвид.   
\- Чо?   
\- Слушай, а можно со мной как-то понежнее, а? – несчастным голосом попросил Дэвид, почему-то вдруг как-то отчаянно жалея себя, - почеловечнее что ли?   
Билл удивленно уставился на него. Нижняя распухшая губа развратно округлилась. В глазах была абсолютная пустота.   
\- Билл? – позвал Дэвид.   
\- А?... Ага, - сказал Билл, до которого, кажется, все-таки дошел смысл сказанного, - ща! - сказал он, он задумчиво облизал головку Дэвидовского хуя, потом так же задумчиво плюнул на ладонь, и схватил его длинной почти женской рукой с длинными, нарощенными ногтями, довольно таки цинично поддрачивая его член.   
Дэвид устало откинулся на подушки.   
Невозможен. Невыносим. Со этими блядскими провокационными манерами. Отчаянно и невыразимо сексуален. Он держал его за яйца всегда и во всем, в любом смысле этого слова.   
\- Дэвид, скажи, а ты ведь на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?   
\- Уймись, чудовище!   
\- Ну, честно? Или не хочешь?   
\- Билл, я тебя ненавижу.   
\- Это к делу не относится.   
\- Билл, послушай…   
\- Да или нет?   
\- Господи,…   
\- Слушай, давай уже решись, Йост, ну чо ты ломаешься, как девушка?   
\- И чего я тебя не удавил сегодня, Билл, а?   
\- Давай, пожалей меня, Дэвид, иначе мне придется изнасиловать собственного продюсера, Хоффман мне этого не простит, и нового не даст! - хихикнул Билл у самого его рта, очень, ну очень эротично ерзая по его телу, учитывая что его член…черт бы его подрал…   
\- Ой, блин, ты чего творишь-то, а? – если Йост все еще был в своем уме и правильно понимал, что с ним происходило, то вопреки своим утверждениям, Билл и вовсе не собирался ждать его ответа.   
\- Билл…, - у него перехватило дыхание от его медленного но чрезвычайно настойчивого вторжения.   
\- Слушай, Дэвид,… – Билл накрыл его рот своим ртом, - ты это…ты замолчи уже теперь лучше, а?   
Да. И Том был прав. Очень сложно было бы ему объяснить, почему не хочешь.


	3. Chapter 3

Удивительно интересно смотреть подростковый сериал по телевизору! Господи, где же они только таких идиотов находят? Том раздраженно щелкнул пультом, переключая, попал на какие-то говорящие головы, рассуждающие о том, кого нынче выберут в президенты, они все сплошь были какие-то уроды, да и акцента полиэтиленовой блондинки с искусственными, белыми, словно пенопластовыми зубами, он не понимал. Потом был магазин на диване, из серии приобретите сушилку для носков всего за девяносто девять долларов, девяносто девять центов, и бесплатно вы получите карманную машинку для стрижки газонов. Том с отвращением вернулся на сериал.   
\- Ты же ненавидишь Хана Монтана? – очень осторожно сказал Билл.   
Я ненавижу тебя, сказал Том про себя. Очень надеясь, что Билл как-нибудь сам поймет, и ему не придется говорить это вслух и опять нарываться на скандал. Господи, я сто раз тебя спрашивал, и почему я не единственный ребенок в семье?   
Билл правильно истолковал его молчание, и давить на него не стал. Вместо этого он гуттаперчево притянул ногу к груди, и положил на нее подбородок. Очень высоко и смешно подскулив, вздохнул. Скотти так делал всегда, когда ему было грустно. Том изо всех сил стиснул зубы, чтобы не разулыбаться, потому что его так и разбирал смех. У Билла получилось очень похоже. И Том знал, что физиономию он сейчас состроил точь-в-точь как у их вечно недокормленного и несчастного самца длинношерстной таксы. Том как никто знал, что зрелище это было убийственно уморительное. У него заболели щеки от попытки сдержать смех. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на движении картинки в телевизоре, но честно сказать, ему гораздо интереснее было бы сейчас увидеть выражение на лице брата. Он чувствовал, что младший буравит его насквозь своими косыми, очень пронзительными и трогательными, от остатков смытого грима глазами, так что от его взгляда даже щека зачесалась.   
От внимательного взгляда Билла, тем временем, не ускользнуло микроскопическое движение мышц лица брата, дернувшиеся уголки губ.   
\- То-о-омчик…   
О, нет, только не это. Том старательно скосил глаза, посчитав, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы поставить Билла на место. Не помогло. Билл привалился щекой к его плечу.   
\- То-о-ом, - требовательно-капризно позвал он.   
\- Чего тебе? – мрачно и наигранно грубо пробасил Том.   
\- Том, я поговорить с тобой хочу.   
\- О чем? – мрачно проговорил Том еще совсем не в настроении переставать обижаться. Если он сейчас скажет «о нас», я его точно пошлю, подумал Том. Вот прямо возьму и сразу пошлю. И пусть обижается, пусть скандалит, пусть орет. Наплевать. Я, Том Каулитц, вообще-то тоже себя не на помойке нашел. Том настолько был уверен, что Билл сейчас скажет именно так, он уже представил себе раз пятнадцать даже как, каким образом и каким тоном он это скажет ему в ответ. Он даже видел лицо Билла со всеми тонкостями его сложнейшей мимики. И приоткрытую капризно, надутую нижнюю губку тоже. Том уже открыл заранее рот, чтобы успеть его послать подальше и побыстрее в ответ.   
\- Я люблю одного человека, - сказал Билл.   
Том как открыл рот, так его и закрыл.   
\- Я, в общем, об этом и хотел с тобой сегодня поговорить, - добавил Билл, все так же задумчиво возлежа на плече Тома щекой.   
\- Да-а? – не сдержал сарказма Том. Несмотря на то, что он собирался послать Билла в ответ на завуалированную попытку извиниться и поговорить о них, он почему-то почувствовал себя уязвленным до самой глубины души тем, что Билл даже и не попытался этого сделать. В самом деле, ну ты, Том, возомнил о себе! Будет он об этом говорить! Да ты никто и звать никак, тоже мне, он еще подумает о тебе. Конечно, давайте поговорим об его эротических фантазиях, это гораздо важнее, чем их отношения! Том не выдержал и раздраженно дернул плечом, стряхивая с себя брата, словно назойливое насекомое.   
\- А-га, - кивнул Билл. Мрачная и совсем не дружелюбная реакция брата его ничуть не смутила, как видно. Он лениво потянулся, зевнул, и ловко извернувшись, лег на колени Тому, длинной тощей знакомой до боли тушкой поперек, задрав мечтательно лицо вверх и заложив руки за голову, - Том, я хотел тебе сказать, что я люблю одного человека.   
Том не дернулся под разлегшимся на нем братом. Потому что, в общем, тяжесть его не была ему неприятна. От Билла ему было тепло и мягко и очень успокаивающе приятно пахло чем-то родным и знакомым с детства, словно красным горячим вином с апельсинами и корицей на Рождество. Совсем не пахло опасностью и адреналином, потому-то, наверное, Том не очень понял, что произошло, потому что одновременно с этим благостным ощущением, слова брата, зацепив краешком мозг, царапнули его глотку мерзким ржавым привкусом застарелой ревности и страха его потерять. Он одновременного соединения этих чувств у Тома закружилась голова, потому он просто откинул ее на спинку дивана подальше и закрыл глаза. Внутри стало так мерзко и противно, словно он выпил бутылку уксуса. И самое противное заключалось в том, что, не смотря на это, сгонять мерзкую тварь с колен совершенно не хотелось, хотелось ее погладить, чтобы хоть как-то отблагодарить и вернуть то тепло, что разливалось от него сквозь колени Тома и пульсировало теперь по всему телу.   
\- А что тебе сказал по этому поводу Йост? – спросил Том первое, что пришло ему в голову.   
\- Йост? – удивился Билл, - Понятия не имею. При чем здесь Йост?   
\- Ты разве не говорил с ним?   
\- Я не обсуждаю с ним такие вещи! – с искренним возмущением старой леди, которую заподозрили в том, что она вышла замуж не девушкой, фыркнул Билл.   
Ну, по крайней мере, значит это точно не Йост, подумал Том. С одной стороны, ему стало легче. С другой стороны, стало еще хуже.   
\- А чего ты от меня-то хочешь? – спросил Том.   
\- Поговорить, - сказал Билл, - о нем.   
\- М-м-м, - холодно протянул Том, - ну и кто этот счастливчик? Я его знаю?   
\- Возможно, - сказал Билл, и закрыл глаза, задумчиво болтая ногами, которые он возложил на подлокотник дивана, и которые, конечно, с него свешивались. Поэтому он периодически задумчиво бил пятками по дивану, - я думаю, ты его довольно хорошо знаешь.   
– Билл, если это Георг, я не хочу этого знать!   
\- Том! – обиделся Билл, - Я серьезно…   
\- Билли, послушай, ты знаешь мое отношение к этому…   
\- Знаю, но…   
\- Блин, если тебе прямо вот так вот приспичило, я ничего с этим не смогу поделать. Понимаешь? Ни-че-го. И не стану. Никогда. Я удавлюсь скорее.   
\- Па-а-ачемуэта? – удивленно в одно слово спросил Билл. Ей-богу, он правда казался очень удивленным.   
\- Я твой брат, Билл. Я, прежде всего твой брат. Потом все остальное.   
\- А чего, остальное? – сразу же с живейшим интересом поспешил уточнить Билл.   
\- Не придуряйся, пожалуйста, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я!   
\- Хе-е-е...   
Еще и ухмыляется, подонок. Нет, Том точно мог сказать, что этого он не ожидал. Они много говорили об этом с Биллом. Они в принципе говорили с ним обо всем в жизни. Их отношения это было, конечно же, святое для них обоих, но, в общем, они оба признавали, что если что, ну… почему бы, почему бы не пошалить иногда с кем-нибудь еще? Конечно, не до серьезных отношений, и, конечно, теоретически все было проще, чем на практике. Но, в общем, они, конечно, четко обговорили с ним все нюансы того, что можно, а что нельзя, и, если бы Билл подошел к нему сейчас с вопросом, а ты не против, если я пересплю с… Том, быть может, был бы только рад, особенно если бы этот кто-то был бы женского пола. Вообще, конечно предполагалось, что этот кто-то обязательно должен быть именно женского пола, по крайней мере, Том был уверен, что они поняли это именно так,… потому что… да все прекрасно понятно без слов, почему. Чего Том не ожидал от Билла так это того, что он решит тут же попробовать их соглашение на зуб, и предметом проб окажется каким-то мужиком. Злость парализовывала его мозг уже просто одним унизительным фактом, что Биллу его не хватает, и он ищет что-то на стороне. Ну ладно, с Йостом он смирился, это была уже некая данность. Дэвид уже давно стал членом их семьи. Билл нуждался в Дэвиде, чтобы стать тем, кем он стал. Чтобы стать сильнее. Умнее. Взрослее. Циничнее. Биллу было необходимо стать сильнее. Стать сильнее, чем он есть на самом деле. И в первую очередь, ему было нужно стать сильнее перед ним, перед Томом. Том не был уверен, что ему это нравится, но его любовь не задавала вопросов, он не любил Билла за то, что он был хорошим или был плохим. Слабым или сильным. Он любил Билла за то, что он был. Том впрочем, никогда не питал особого пиетета к слову любовь. Он как мало кто из его ровесников в восемнадцать лет знал, какой жестокой хищницей порой бывает даже самая святая любовь. Он знал это сладкое искушение, которое подчиняет себе каждого искренне любящего, искушение поставить своего возлюбленного в полнейшую зависимость от себя. Его брат был младше и слабее его физически, гибче и женственнее, приученный с детства искать силу в собственной слабости. Том был готов не спать ночами, кормить его с ложечки, кутать в свитера, только за то чтобы тот признал, что не может жить без него. Без старшего. Тому нравилось то, что Билл слабее и Билл более зависим. Подчинение брата он воспринимал как доказательство его абсолютной любви к себе. Давая брату порой первенство в том, чтобы верховодить во всяких мелких затеях, Том, тем не менее, маниакально жестко с изуверской настойчивостью средневекового феодала придерживался линии своего безусловного формального первенства во всем. Все должны были знать кто здесь главный, и кто хозяин в доме. Парадоксальным образом Том, который был для Билла самым первым другом, был еще и первым, кто бы мог бы и действительно хотел бы его сломать.   
Однако, Билл не дался. Тому не нравилось, что он это сделал, и еще меньше ему нравилось, как он это сделал, но он же не мог его за это разлюбить? Конечно же, нет. Скорее даже наоборот, к его животной любви и привязанности к Биллу добавилась нотка опасения и уважения. А хотя бы и за баранью упертость и истовую ебанутость в голову. Как бы не посмеивались над ним ребята поначалу, особенно Георг, обзывая Билла Мадам де Помпадур и Женщиной Французского Лейтенанта, Билл расхаживал вокруг с видом «ссы в глаза скажет божья роса» и изображал из себя потомственного идиота, типа он в упор не понимает странных намеков больного Жоры. И только Том один точно знал, что Дэвид Йост рано или поздно счастливо и преданно растянется под высоким каблуком биллиного сапога. Вскоре и ребятам тоже стало не смешно.   
В общем, с Йостом он вынужден был смириться. Однако к такому повороту событий, который озвучил Билл, Том совершенно не был готов. Это было настолько возмутительно и обидно и унизительно и больно, он даже не мог прийти в чувство. Да мало того, Билл не просто сказал, что он хочет переспать с другим мужиком, а сказал, что он его любит! Это был такой абсурд, его Билл, его маленький глупенький братик может полюбить кого-нибудь еще кроме него! Какого-то левого, неизвестного мужика!!!   
\- Ты сам хозяин своей судьбы, Билл, - сухо проговорил Том, - можешь переспать с ним, если тебе так уж невмоготу.   
И все-таки он сгонит эту гадину со своих колен.   
\- Значит, можно, да? – переспросил Билл, почему-то ухмыльнувшись, и засунул палец в рот.   
\- Не грызи ногти, - Том шлепнул его по руке.   
\- Ай, мне больно! – возмутился Билл.   
Мне тоже, подумал Том, но вслух сказал другое.   
\- Да, это значит можно.   
\- То есть ты разрешаешь, да?   
\- Кто я такой, чтобы тебе запрещать? – мрачно спросил Том.   
\- Ты – мой старший брат, - сказал Билл с лицом, исполненным покорности. Том даже на секунду решил, что должно быть бредит. В последний раз он без принуждения называл его старшим братом года в три. Тому внезапно показалось, что дело совсем плохо. Он дернул коленкой, намекая Биллу, чтобы убирался с его колен прочь. Еще не хватало ему показать, как глубоко он его задевает. Однако Билл не соизволил его понять на этот раз, он продолжал свой монолог.   
\- Дело в том, что…   
\- Что еще?!   
\- Он меня не любит! – сказал Билл.   
Том облегченно выдохнул. Он почему-то сразу же почувствовал странную симпатию к неизвестному ему мужику. Он не мог этого объяснить, но он вдруг понял, что они могут даже и подружиться. Он даже улыбнулся так жизнерадостно, снова поняв, что может дышать.   
\- Чо ты ржешь? – обиделся Билл.   
\- Так, своим мыслям, - сказал Том.   
\- Каким еще мыслям? – очень подозрительно спросил Билл, словно его наводил на подозрения даже сам факт наличия мыслей в голове у его брата.   
\- Не важно, - отрезал Том, - а чо ты решил, что он тебя не любит? Ты чо, опух? Он те прям так и сказал?   
Билл задумчиво втянул щеки, из-за чего губы капризно надулись. Все его лицо выдавал мучительный мыслительный процесс, происходящий в его мозгу.   
\- Нет. Я просто это знаю, - наконец выдал результат он.   
\- Типа как …женская интуиция, да? – скептически спросил Том.   
\- Типа, да, - соизволил не заметить подъеба младший брат.   
Они замолчали на несколько секунд думая каждый о своем, но неугомонный младший был не в настроении вытаскивать свои клыки из его сонной артерии и продолжил пить братскую кровищу и дальше.   
\- Том, почему он меня не любит? – капризно спросил он, - что во мне не так?   
Том медленно закрыл глаза, потом открыл. Густое опахало ресниц тяжело ударило по щекам как в замедленной съемке, по крайней мере, именно так это казалось Биллу.   
\- Может, он натурал? – предположил Том. Лицо у него было каменное.   
\- Исключено, - отрезал Билл.   
\- Тогда я все больше и больше подозреваю Георга.   
\- Том, это не Георг.   
\- Слава Аллаху, - сказал Том, - иначе мне пришлось бы тебя убить, чтобы смыть этот позор с лица нашей семьи!   
\- Идиот, - прошипел Билл.   
Том ухмыльнулся и замолчал. Какая-то мысль явно блуждала за его непроницаемой маской, которую он повесил на лицо. Маска эта почему-то очень сильно заводила Билла, и ему отчаянно хотелось Тома поцеловать. Он даже облизнулся.   
\- Том, - снова позвал Билл. Он задумчиво нащупал в кармане завалявшуюся конфету пугающего цвета неаполитанского ультрамарина. Понюхал ее, потом лизнул, - Малина, - констатировал он, - То-о-о-ом!   
\- Хули я тебе надо? - Том не знал, стоит ли расстраивать брата упоминанием факта того, что малина красная, или пусть живет в счастливом неведении и дальше.   
\- То-о-ом, ну скажи мне, почему он меня не любит!   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? - удивился Том.   
\- Ну а кого мне еще спросить? – вполне логично удивился Билл в ответ.   
\- Билли, - сказал Том и замолчал.   
\- Да, Томи?   
\- Биль, слышь, я не смогу тебе ответить на вопрос, почему он тебя не любит, - Том чувствовал себя миссионером, проповедующим основы христианства диким неразумным племенам индейцев, по крайней мере, он был уверен, что терпения и выдержки им требовалось ничуть не меньше, - я в принципе не могу ответить на вопрос, почему тебя кто-то не любит, ты вообще не втыкаешь, почему?   
\- Нет, не втыкаю, - ответил Билл, - А почему?   
\- Потому что я тебя люблю, - сказал Том.   
Билл резко вытянул передние конечности вверх с радостным пронзительным и воплем, в котором кажется, были даже какие-то слова или звуки но из-за нечеловеческой громкости их сложно было идентифицировать.   
\- Дурак, ты чего? – Том, честно говоря, даже был несколько польщен такой эмоциональной реакцией на свои слова. Обычно его возлюбленный братец не удостаивал его таким бурным проявлением радости в ответ на его слова. Если бы он не был так прибит всем тем, что Билл наговорил ему до, Том бы наверное и сам бы заорал от радости.   
\- Он меня любит, - счастливо сказал Билл.   
Поймите правильно, в данной ситуации Тому потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, ЧТО именно сказал сейчас Билл.   
\- Значит, он меня любит, - хихикая сказал Билл, пружиной подскакивая на диване и одним быстрым, неуловимым человеческому глазу движением взобрался к Тому на колени верхом, одновременно с Томиным ревом, до которого вмиг дошло, как хитровыебанно и заковыристо и подло брат к нему подкатил:   
\- У-У-У-ПЫ-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы-ЫРЬ!!!!   
Билл расхохотался. Придвигаясь ближе и усаживаясь поудобнее на коленях брата, он приподнялся на секунду, и схватив обеими руками от всего сердца прижал голову Тома к своей груди.   
\- Муууупппффффыыырь – сдавленно повторил свое детское, но емкое краткое определение личности брата, потому что Билл своими удивительно сильными ручонками вдавил его физиономию в себя.   
Тому было нечем дышать, но у него уже и не было сил вырываться. Руки его безвольно лежали раскинутыми на диване, как у тряпичного зайца. Воля к сопротивлению покинула его. Билл ослабил хватку и опустил свою задницу к нему на колени, сияющий и жизнерадостный как утреннее, блядь, солнышко. Он разве что не мурлыкал от счастья. Он провел пальцем по губам Тома.   
\- Ты сказал «можно»! – напомнил Билл брату. Очень явно намекая на то, что он от него сейчас собрался получить.   
\- Ди-итына-а-ахуй… - отчаянно простонал Том.   
\- Я готов,- все так же, довольно сияя, сказал Билл, глядя на Тома немножко сверху вниз, и потому для удобства схвативши в теплые ладони с хищными длинными ногтями лицо Тома, - только сначала скажи «Я люблю тебя, упырь!»   
\- Сгинь, нечистая сила! - нахмурился Том, пытаясь выкинуть из головы те образы, которые родились у него от словосочетания «Я готов» сказанные так знакомо похабным тоном его братца. Он не знал как другие, но лично он похабнее тона в жизни не слыхал.   
\- Я не нечистая. Я только что помылся, - не согласился с определением брата Билл, - ну скажи, «Я»   
\- Ну, я, - сказал Том вяло. Билл ерзал у него на коленках и дышал мятой и ультрамариновой малиновой конфетой, которую задумчиво дожевывал. От его тепла и дыхания на своем лице у Тома коротило нейроны в головного мозга. Спинной мозг, напротив, работал, кажется, все лучше и лучше, или какой там мозг отвечал за наливающийся стояк у него в штанах?   
\- Не «ну, я» а «Я»!   
\- Йа-я-я-я… - протянул Том. Билл кивнул, видимо удовлетворившись его ответом. Проглотил конфету. Облизнулся.   
\- Люблю, - подсказал Тому.   
\- Лю-блю, - все так же нехотя повторил близнец.   
\- Тебя.   
\- Тебя.   
\- Упырь, - милостливо добавил любимое определение Тома Билл.   
\- Упырь, - Том фыркнул от смеха, не сдержавшись.   
Билл все еще держал его лицо в своих ладонях, подушечками больших пальцев очерчивая странные теплые ласковые щекочущие узоры на томовских щеках. Тому казалось, что с каждой секундой он сжимает ладони все сильнее, хотя вряд ли это было правдой. Том, наконец поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Билла. Он не встретился с ним глазами, несмотря на то, что Билл очень пристально смотрелся сейчас в его лицо, словно в зеркало. Но не в глаза нет, его сосредоточенный сузившийся взгляд сосредоточился на его губах и ему, как видно очень нравилось то, на что он смотрит, потому что его собственные губы приоткрылись призывно, он даже не заметив того сам склонил голову чуть в бок, готовый для поцелуя. Резкий шум в ушах и вмиг поехавшее перед глазами изображение заставил Тома схватить брата руками за бедра, просто, чтобы не потерять равновесие. А вот и оно, блядь, пришло.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Том, и в этот раз выговорить это было как-то безумно легко и естественно, потому что ничего кроме этого чувства он и не чувствовал больше, - Билл, я… охуеть как тебя люблю.   
Это чувство пронизывало его от висков до кончиков пальцев на ногах щекочущим и отчаянно счастливым, почти болезненным ураганом восторга. И какая нахрен разница была в том, кто из них прав, кто виноват, когда каждое слово любви доставляло столько нечеловеческого удовольствия?   
Он еще не успел сообразить, что сказал. Не успел пожалеть. Губы Билла накрыли его губы, принимаясь поить его теплым мягким медовым соком, он только успевал открывать свой рот шире, ловя сладкие касания, залипая губами и увязнув языком в тягучей карамели поцелуя, с каждым движением все больше повинуясь настойчивым губам брата. Вот в этот момент он ему все забыл. Все на свете забыл. Может, конечно, не простил до конца все его хамские выходки, но точно, забыл. Прохладный воздух холодил губы словно ментол, и только по характерному пощипыванию он понял, что Билл прервал поцелуй. Том потянулся к его губам, но Билл увернулся он него и языком подцепил сережку в его губе, начиная осторожно и медленно играть с ней своим языком, заставляя ее задвигаться у него в губе. Том закрыл глаза, открывая рот, и восторженно постанывая от его ласковых манипуляций. Каждое движение теплого сильного языка и металла рождало сотни ярких искр в его мозгу. Том только судорожно глотал слюну, пытаясь не задохнуться от счастья.   
\- Да-а-а, - только вот это вот он и смог простонать, когда губы Билла вновь приникли к его губам, увлеченно и тепло лаская и возбуждая каждым мягким касанием. Том держал Билла за бедра, крепко, широко растопырив пальцы, словно боясь, что упадет, хотя вряд ли бы он мог упасть, полулежа под сидящим у него на коленях Биллом. Он только раскрывал рот шире, наслаждаясь лаской губ и мягких теплых тонких пальчиков на щеках. Билл так ласково его целовал, так осторожно, у него возникла шальная мысль, что он не понимает кто с ним, мальчик или девочка, потому что прикосновения были такие легкие невесомые, так умел только он. И у Тома шумело в голове все сильнее от возбуждения, усиливающегося с каждой секундой.   
\- Целуй, - прошептал Том прямо в губы, мгновенно послушавшиеся его, - Целуй меня,… ну же, целуй…. Целуй…. Целуй!   
Слова Тома проникали в биллин мозг, настойчивым сладким ритмом ускоряя до сумасшествия сердцебиение, срывая контроль, заставляя яростно и жестко вцепиться в затылок руками и раздвигать челюсти до упора, впихивая себя в него. Он и сам не заметил, как застонал Тому в рот, и стон Тома вторил ему, сливаясь в одно. Штанга наотмашь ударила по зубам, отстукивая в висках, но это только лишь завело сильнее. Том поймал губами язык Билла, задевая штангу и заставляя заерзать у себя на коленях и захныкать. Том только знал прекрасно, что от восторга. Он выпустил язык Билла, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Билл улыбался ему в ответ, и Тому казалось, что воздух между ними просто пульсирует от потоков тепла, которое они отдавали друг другу.   
\- Маленький, - сказал Том. Не хотел обидеть, просто надо было как-то выпустить распирающую его изнутри нежность.   
\- Ты… маленький, - смущенно фыркнул Билл. Щеки его порозовели от возбуждения, он нервно облизывал губы и нетерпеливо ерзал на коленях у Тома. Том самодовольнейшим образом ухмыльнулся. Завелся,…завелся, братишка.   
Том сжал руки на бедрах брата, медленно облизывая губы, наслаждаясь прикованным к его лицу восхищенным взглядом Билла.   
\- Я… больше… тебя, - очень медленно проговорил Том. Он понял, что Билл понял, о чем он. Том с животным и примитивнейшим восторгом прямо-таки почувствовал вживую раздвоение, которое расщепило сознание младшего. С одной стороны пытаясь возмутиться и доказать Тому что он на самом деле больше и круче, а с другой стороны, пульсируя от талии и ниже сводящим его с ума желанием тупо получить его член к себе в руки. Ну. Или не в руки, да.   
Том закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не расхохотаться торжествующе, упиваясь охватывающим все его существо возбуждающее чувство власти над чужим телом, чужим мозгом. Однако нельзя было долго оставлять братца на тончайшей грани борьбы возбуждения с самолюбием, подумал Том, ибо неизвестно кто из его демонов мог оказаться сильнее.   
\- Покажи мне его, - прошептал он, теребя сережку в губе и похабно поглядывая в район ширинки Билла. Рука брата, впрочем, быстро сориентировала его куда именно надо смотреть.   
\- Да-а-а-а, - хмыкнул Том, а Билл выдохнул судорожно, рефлекторно сжимая себя сквозь штаны, потому что уже очень хотелось что-нибудь хотя бы сделать с собственным членом. Однако, постановка вопроса о сравнении, к которому, как видно, дело и шло, смутила Билла неожиданно сильно. Том даже испугался за его возбуждение вдруг. Так не на шутку он почему-то смутился. Эй, блин, можно подумать раньше мы этого не делали… не мерялись, в смысле.   
\- А… - смущенно сказал Билл, - Ну, а…   
Что-то творилось в его голове, что-то такое, что Том даже и не пытался понять.   
\- Я хочу ЕГО видеть, Биль, - прошептал Том. Очень соблазнительно прошептал, Билл физически дернулся от его тона даже.   
\- Ну…он…он…еще не…еще не до конца еще,…встал, - наконец выговорил Билл.   
\- Помоги ему, - Том не принял отмазы, и продолжать прожигать взглядом биллину руку, лежащую на члене.   
\- А? – испуганно спросил Билл, делая вид, что в упор не понимает, к чему клонил Том.   
\- А-га, - кивнул Том, делая вид, что в упор не понимает, к чему клонит Билл.   
\- Боже мой, - простонал Билл, с некоторой долей отчаяния в голосе, мгновенно осознав, что дверца ловушки захлопнулась, и ему уже не отвертеться от шоу, - боже ты мой, а?   
Том злорадно хихикнул.   
\- Ну же…давай, помоги ему,…   
Билл прикрыл глаза, покраснев щеками так, что уже даже больно было смотреть. Только эта косоглазая дредастая зараза с лицом как у него могла сделать так с ним, что он просто впал в ступор от одного факта того, что он должен был сейчас погладить свой хуй. Впадал в ступор так, словно он этого вообще никогда сроду не делал. Это было на самом деле даже смешно. Его просто парализовало. Билл замер с закрытыми глазами на коленях у Тома, не в силах решить, плакать ему или смеяться.   
\- Том, - наконец, выдохнул он, - я…я не…   
\- Надо, милый, - Том был не в настроении проявлять сегодня милосердие, но образ палача он выбрал на редкость нежного. Может быть это и вырубило потенциальную способность более или менее критически мыслить у Билла и чудесным образом превратило его в полного дауна на коленях у своего старшего брата, - ты же знаешь, что ЕМУ это очень надо…   
Том ласково накрыл руку брата, лежащую на причине их разговора, своей рукой.   
\- Ай, - восхищенно выдохнул Билл, мгновенно оживившись. Рука Тома многократно усилила давление, завибрировав теплой лаской у него в паху, и начала медленные, сладострастные движения, вверх и вниз, вместе с ладонью Билла. Член Билла жизнерадостно ответил на ласку, выпрямляясь сильнее, еще сильнее, сбивая дыхание и шумя в ушах горячими потоками возбужденной крови.   
\- Вот так, - нежно подбодрил юношу, его ласковый зеркальный экзекутор, - так хорошо, да? Тебе хорошо? Скажи? Тебе хорошо так, Билл, Билек, так хорошо, да?   
\- Да, Томи, да, - едва слышно выдохнул Билл.   
\- Отлично. Тогда сам теперь, - Тому не очень хотелось это делать, однако, он верил, так было надо. Он убрал руку, - Бильчик, порадуй братца, сделай это сам…   
\- То-о-о-ом, - укоризненно простонал Билл, но ослушаться, на этот раз не решился.   
\- Молодец, хороший….мальчик, - очень ехидно проговорил Том. Впрочем он не отрывал восторженного взгляда от движений наманикюренной ручки, знакомой до каждой косточки и черно-белого убийственно бабского ноготочка, на обрисовывающего все сильнее сквозь мягкую ткань спортивных штанов свои контуры хуя. Этот детский восторг, разливающийся по его лицу превращал его ехидство лишь в еще одну более острую и пикантную специю к охватившему их обоих и снесшему крышу возбуждению.   
Тому, впрочем, кажется уже надоела собственная игра, и он сам первый же и решил ее закончить.   
\- Дай я, - резко сказал он, подтягивая бедра Билла обеими руками рывком на себя, - у меня лучше получится!   
К чести Билла нужно сказать, что при этих словах Тома он мгновенно растерял всю свою заторможенность, проявленную ранее. Он очень быстро сообразил, чего конкретно хочет ему сделать Том. Он стянул с бедер штаны вместе с трусами, зашипев от соприкосновения теперь ставшей сверхчувствительной кожи члена с прохладным воздухом. Освобожденный от оков одежды его член, удивительным образом возбудился еще сильнее даже от этого. Но Том не дал ему времени проанализировать свои ощущения. Он съехал по дивану ниже и не говоря ни слова, не размышляя и не колеблясь взял член Билла себе в рот. Билл благодарно рванулся к нему навстречу в одном с ним порыве, выпрямляясь в коленках, ерзая и хватаясь гибкими цепкими пальчиками в Томкины плечи.   
Том принял его в себя. Не ласково и не грубо. Очень деловито, со знанием дела, ритмично засосал, надавливая на чувствительную нежнейшую на вкус плоть губами и языком. Именно так как надо надавливая. Деловитость эта и практичность заводила теперь Билла стремительнее и бесповоротнее чем любая самая головокружительно-истеричная эмоция. Билл уткнулся горячим лбом в стену за спинкой дивана, зажмурившись, чувствуя только тепло и щекочущий, разливающийся по телу жидкий расплавленный кайф от прикосновений рта Тома. Пальцы Билла благодарно сжимали его плечи, он всхлипывал порой судорожно, вздрагивая всем телом от тепла, от восторга, от сладкой боли знакомой и любимой ласки.   
Том увлеченно сосал его, возбуждаясь от того что делает его рот так, словно это не он сосал чей-то хуй, а сосали его. Он чувствовал, как бедра Билла рефлекторно двинулись навстречу, засаживая член глубже ему в глотку, ногти впились в плечи. Том едва мог теперь удержать Билла от того, чтобы он его не придушил ненароком, своим прямо скажем, не маленьким хуем. Ладно, когда он пытался затолкать ему его в горло, Том пожалуй не стал бы больше спорить о размерах. Он усиленно сопел, сжимая губы на стальной крепости стволе, облизанном от корня до кончика, сильнее и обхватывая его рукой у основания, думая теперь только о том, стоит ли прикончить его сейчас, или воспользоваться бессознательным состоянием Билла и как-нибудь весело и извращенно с добрейшими дружественными намерениями особо похабно над ним надругаться. Ничего личного. Чисто от души.   
Интеллектуальные усилия даже заставили его оторваться от минета, который он делал брату, ибо они оказались в корне несовместимы. Это, впрочем, дало тому время сообразить. И Билл сообразил.   
\- Том, я хочу твой! – быстро сказал Билл.   
Том хотел было возразить или напомнить Биллу о цели мероприятия, какого собственно хуя он так увлеченно ему отсасывал, но Билл оказался внизу, на полу, между его ног, стягивая штаны, и не потрудившись надеть свои, потому сверкающим собственной голой жопой удивительно пошло очерчивающей границу майки и пояса штанов где-то на середине бедер, и слова мгновенно потеряли всю актуальность.   
\- Ох, бля, - констатировал факт Том, - оххх бляяяяя, - горячие губы коснулись крайней плоти, - ОХХХХ БЛЯЯЯЯЯ! – жадный рот принял его в себя на половину, потом двинулся назад, так же быстро пытаясь насадиться на него сильнее, - БЛЯ-А-А-А-А-А-А!   
Том схватился руками за спинку дивана, пытаясь отвлечься, потому что надо было как-то вспомнить о чем-то еще кроме голожопого Билла, вспотевшего от усилий, отсасывающего у него так увлеченно и страстно, словно бы ему сказали, что это был последний хуй, который он видел в своей жизни. И все-таки, надругаться как-то надо, решил Том. Чтобы в следующий раз подумал, прежде чем делать ему минет таким откровенно провокационным образом.   
Слова Том давно забыл, да и долго объяснять Биллу не требовалось. Том лишь по хозяйски хлопнул его по голой правой ягодице, словно говоря, ну, хватит, я хочу тебя теперь по-другому. Билл понял его, ни слова не говоря, не возражая, что возбуждало вообще нереально, отклонился назад, глядя на Тома снизу вверх и облизывая изрядно опухшие теперь губы.   
\- На полу, - коротко и мрачно как-то даже, ответил на невысказанный вопрос Билла Том. Билл не возразил и тут, и молча и довольно быстро избавился от собственных штанов. Том был занят своими делами по необходимой подготовке, потому даже и не заметил толком. Он взобрался на брата, задумчиво как-то и даже неловко ткнувшись губами ему в губы. Черт его знает, чего ему стало неловко, потому что вроде бы и хотелось очень.   
Билл обхватил его голову ласково, шепча у самых губ:   
\- Я хочу тебя, Том, я очень тебя хочу,…   
\- Молчи, Билл, помолчи, пожалуйста, а то я сейчас прям вот, блядь, и кончу, не успев тебе вставить даже, - трагическим шепотом заявил Том. В тоне чувствовалась нешуточная озабоченность этим фактом, да и Билл не был уверен в себе на все сто, когда его скользкий от смазки член упругой головкой скользнул по его телу, по бедру, между ног, вниз, надавливая сильнее.   
\- Томка, как же я люблю тебя, придурок, - Билл дернулся слегка под ним, тихо застонав, Том накрыл его рот ладонью, вцепляясь зубами в плечо, не надо, только не кричи, иначе мне не жить, сказал он без слов, спустя некоторое время немного приходя в себя, и понимая что может засадить ему свой член резче и жестче, как тому было на самом деле нужно без страха кончить каждую секунду от каждой малейшей добавочной стимуляции. Будь то даже сладострастный стон Билла, его лишнее движение навстречу.   
Ладно, пусть Том и знал, что он сделает это сегодня ночью еще не раз, и может быть даже повеселее и поотзвязаннее, но ему просто страшно не хотелось разрушать то странное хрупкое волшебное чувство, что объединило их сейчас.


	4. Chapter 4

Кока-кола согрелась, была на вкус немножко противная и отдавала ржавчиной. Ладно, Том, мужик ты или не мужик? Юноша, зажмурившись, допил остатки колы из бутылки, его передернуло.   
\- Вкусно? – хохотнул Георг, лежа с ногами на диване.   
Том лишь мрачно глянул на него.   
Йоста не было в студии, он мотался где-то по делам, по крайней мере, так туманно он это им охарактеризовал. Поводов изображать на лицах трудовой энтузиазм не было никакого. Билл писал вокал, а значит, никто не бегал вокруг, не прыгал, не пел, не орал и не упрекал их в безделье, и не указывал им, что и как еще нужно сделать. Полутемная комната в студии была тиха и казалась раем. Походив кругами по комнате помахав руками, разминая свою атлетическую спину, задумчиво скрылся в недрах студии Густав, убрав последнее движущееся раздражение с их глаз и повергая оставшихся в комнате молодых людей в состояние полудремы.   
\- Не храпи, - внезапно рявкнул на Георга Том.   
\- Это ты храпишь! – сказал Георг.   
\- Я вообще не спал! – возмутился Том.   
Георг сладко зевнул с подвываниями во всю свою мощную челюсть, посмотрел на часы.   
\- Ну и где наш Вождь и Учитель? – спросил он пространство, - уже половина девятого…Том, ты не знаешь, чего это он у нас вдруг стал такой занятой, а?   
\- Кто? – спросил Том, озадаченно медитируя на свой адидасовский кроссовок. Он водрузил ногу в кроссовке на свое колено и прикидывал, совпадает ли окантовка обуви понизу, под прошивкой, с цветом его майки или нет. В красноватом полусвете студии казалось, что нет, хотя с утра он был уверен в обратном.   
\- Вот, черт, - выругался он.   
Он хотел было спросить у Георга насчет этого дела, даже открыл было рот, но потом подумал, что тот скорее всего начнет над ним ржать. Единственный человек, который его не посылал, а выслушивал с абсолютным вниманием и полной серьезностью и готовностью помочь бросался помогать ему решать эту проблему был Билл. Том внезапно почувствовал, что он уже соскучился по своему близнецу.   
\- Кто-кто…. – буркнул Георг, - Йост в пальто…, вот кто…   
\- А хуй его не знает, - сказал Том, озаботившийся рассмешившей его мыслью написать Биллу в соседнюю комнату СМС-ку.   
\- Может у него новый роман? – Георг задвигал бровями глумливо хихикая, - ммм? Ты никогда не думал? А, Том?   
\- Не… я вообще редко думаю… о… Йосте, - признался Том, набирая на телефоне «Скучаю без тебя…».   
\- Да, я знаю, Том, - хмыкнул Георг, - ты вообще редко думаешь о ком-то кроме одного перца, которому ты пишешь СМС-ку потому что он сейчас пишет вокал в соседней комнате.   
\- С чего ты взял? – Том рефлекторно спрятал экран телефона, прижав его к себе, хотя очевидно было, что Георг не мог его видеть, потому что он лежал на диване, который стоял напротив огромного кожаного кресла, в котором развалился Том.   
Георг расхохотался, запрокидывая голову.   
\- Хахахааааа….хихихихиииии….ой не могу-у-у-у! – он тер лицо руками от восторга, - я угадал!   
-Ба-лин, - ухмыльнулся Том, смущенно поправляя кепку, - Георг! Блин. Он мой брат, - внезапно почему-то начал оправдываться Том сам не понимая как Георг заставил его оправдываться, - чего ты несешь?   
\- Он твой брат, - согласился Георг.   
Том фыркнул и нажал на клавишу отослать.   
\- Слу-у-ушай, - продолжал хихикать Георг, - Том. У меня к тебе вопрос.   
\- Иди в жопу, - сказал Том.   
\- Нет, другой вопрос, - сказал Георг.   
Обычно ответ приходил мгновенно, но не в этот раз. Том заерзал на месте. Правда чтоли занят? Или его игнорирует? Георг понял это по-своему и продолжил:   
\- Послушай Том, я давно хотел тебя спросить…   
\- Фиговое начало…   
\- Нет, я знаю, ты натурал и все такое…   
\- Георг, я не стану спать с тобой даже за деньги!   
Георг упорно делал вид, что не замечает кислой физиономии Тома и его ответов, продолжал гнуть свое.   
\- Билл такой…слушай, ну…мы типа друзья все, так что…ну сказать-то можно, да? Он ведь очень секси… я вот иногда даже думаю, я бы… не, ну а почему бы нет?   
\- О, Боже…   
\- Ну, ты только Йосту не сливай,…что я это сказал.   
\- О-бя-за-те-ль-но!   
\- Том, ты хочешь, чтобы он меня уволил? Йост за свое порвет…   
\- Черт, Георг, я теперь вообще не знаю, как устоять перед таким искушением….   
\- Том, я чего этот разговор-то затеял…   
\- Потому что ты идиот, Георг.   
\- Нет, Том, ну правда, а вот скажи, ну а ты видишь это?   
\- Вижу что? – внезапно напрягся Том.   
\- Ну, Билл, что он…   
\- А что Билл?   
\- Ну, не знаю…   
\- Не знаешь, так молчи, - грубо оборвал его Том.   
Однако, Георга не так легко было сбить с толку. Он был старше, и хитрее, он хорошо понимал причины поведения младшего парня.   
\- Мне просто интересно… - продолжал он, - а…ну,…вот он тебе кажется привлекательным?   
\- Чего? – скривился Том.   
\- Ну, просто чисто как бы…   
\- Нормально, - мужественно, сквозь зубы проговорил Том, - Телки все равно предпочитают меня.   
Георг расхохотался.   
\- Ну, разумеется, - сказал Георг, - Я просто вижу, что когда он ведет себя с другими мужиками так как ведет с тобой, что у них парализует мозг и отчаянно начинают мешать штаны,… - Том заерзал в кресле – мне просто интересно, что чувствуешь при этом ты? Я никогда не поверю, что ничего…   
\- Георг, Билл мой брат.   
\- Да, Том, Билл твой брат, я уже в курсе, но… ну…вот скажи, а если бы он не был, скажем, твоим братом, ты бы…ну, смог бы…скажем… вот что бы ты чувствовал?   
На стуле висела куртка Билла. В куртке Билла что-то очень подозрительно жужжало.   
\- Чего? – мрачно переспросил Том протягивая руку к куртке. Черт бы его подрал, Билл забыл телефон в куртке. В любом случае безопаснее было сейчас его смс-ку убрать, нет, он конечно доверял Георгу…но лучше было бы все-таки ее убрать.   
\- А ты смог бы ну на него запасть?   
\- ЧЕГО?! – возмутился Том. Вообще возмутился он сразу двум вещам одновременно. Вопросу Георга и тому факту, в частности, что на экран телефона Билла известил его, что ему звонил Хоффман. Два раза. С другой стороны, взвесив оба факта Том понял что второй факт однозначно позволяет ему уйти от первого. Он нажал на кнопку обратного отзвона.   
\- Хоффман, чего надо? – нахмурив брови спросил он. Пытаясь серьезной физиономией запугать Георга. То ли лицо было таким, толи сработало волшебное слово Хоффман, но Георг и вправду затих, и перестал повторять свой блять идиотский вопрос, от которого у Тома забивался пульс, удушая где-то в шее и заставляя холодеть руки и ноги.   
\- Билл? – удивился нехарактерной невежливости Хоффман, - добрый вечер.   
\- Я… - он почти шептал Том, про себя желая убить Георга, и на самом деле уже не в силах сообразить какого хуя он решил позвонить Хоффману. Услышав его нелюбезный голос ему стало вообще паршиво - Я…Том…Я.   
Хоффман минуту промолчал, потом до него видимо дошло.   
\- То-о-о-ом, - совершенно непередаваемым тоном протянул он.   
Том кусал губы, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Звонить Хоффману с телефона Билла и молчать было достаточно плохой идеей. Нет, если бы он сдуру не успел представиться – то ладно, еще куда ни шло но тут.   
\- Том, радость моя, какими судьбами? – ехидно проговорил Петер.   
Том набрал воздуху в легкие, и надвинул шапку на глаза:   
\- Я…я… Билл…ну….   
\- Ты же сказал что ты Том.   
\- Я Том, - убито подтвердил Том и шмыгнул носом. Сказать, что он чувствовал себя идиотом, это ничего не сказать.   
\- Точно? – переспросил Петер.   
\- Да.   
\- Очень хорошо. Просто номер Билла.   
\- Ну, это…потому что это… телефон Билла.   
\- Еще лучше.   
\- Та-а-ам, было два звонка…да… - Том внезапно заторопился пытаясь высказать все как можно быстрее, он уже ничего так не хотел как положить трубку. У него даже живот заболел от желания закончить уже этот идиотский разговор, - два звонка, а ..как бы…ну, Билла сейчас тут нет…да, а телефон тут. А Билла нет..   
\- Угу, - сказал Хоффман как-то мерзко.   
\- И …Йост тоже куда-то запропастился, а мы…тут…и телефон Билла тут, и я…подумал…подумал, может важное чего….   
\- Бдишь? – изволил не поверить Хоффман.   
\- Хоффман! – возмутился Том высказанному недоверию.   
\- Смс-ки проверь, - делая вид что не замечает возмущения Тома любезно подсказал Петер, - особенно рекомендую папку отправленные. Ее часто забывают вовремя почистить.   
\- Ты что-то знаешь? – у Тома вытянулось лицо, так что Георг, старательно пытаясь ловить ухом хоть отголосок разговора чуть не рухнул с дивана, так напряженно тянул он шею в его сторону.   
\- Бог с тобой, Отелло! – расхохотался Хоффман, - просто делюсь опытом.   
Откровенный глум начальства привел Тома в чувство быстрее чем он думал он смог бы прийти после всего что внезапно свалилось не его дредастую голову.   
\- Ла-а-а-дно, будет уже, Хоффман, - недовольно протянул он, - не пудри мне мозги, чего ты звонил-то? Ведь не обсудить же новости спорта, да? Это срочно? Мне сходить позвать Билла?   
\- Ээээ, - подумал Хоффман вслух. Потом помолчал, кажется, поскреб лоб в задумчивости, - да…нет. Ты знаешь, нет…я подумал что…   
Странно, кажется Хоффман заразился проблемами речи от Тома. По крайней мере это выглядело так, будто бы он с трудом подбирал слова. Том не видел однако, как лицо главного продюсера осветила внезапная улыбка.   
\- А ты знаешь, давай не будем отвлекать Билла, - как-то даже жизнерадостно проговорил Петер, - он же занят да?   
\- Ну, типа…   
\- Том, я думаю, что для этого дела мне вполне подойдешь ты. Да. Тут 5 минут на машине за угол, сядь за руль и ты будешь у меня. Давай. Я тебя уже жду. Давай, мухой…нет, - Хоффман снова хихикнул, - для этого дела ты определенно подойдешь даже лучше, - сказал он.   
Пока Том искал в своей голове социально приемлемый вариант перевода фразы, на что ты, старый пидарас, собственно намекаешь, Хоффман безапелляционно отключился, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том что ровно через пять минут Том будет стоять у двери его дома. Как впрочем, не сомневаясь и в том, что палец Тома автоматически соскользнет по клавиатуре чтобы проверить папку Отправленные. Ни для чего. Просто…на всякий случай.

***

И все-таки они каким-то образом получили эту награду в Америке.   
\- Ой, ка-а-ако-о-ое ши-и-ика-а-арно-о-ое платье – нарочито манерно по-девичьи протянул Том, оттянул на себя подтяжку на груди брата и с веселым хлопком ее отпустил.   
Дэвид не выдержал и громко расхохотался. Шокировано отвалившаяся челюсть Билла в ответ на возмутительное поведение брата развеселила его еще больше. Он хрюкнул в рукав, едва не расплескав коктейль, который он держал в руке, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать разбирающий его все сильнее хохот до слез в глазах. Да, такого хамства Билл не ожидал никак. И хрен бы с ней, с подтяжкой, но как мелочно и глумливо Том передразнил комплимент, который Билл сквозь зубы отвесил на афтерпати своей старой подруге Николь Шерцингер! Да и жизнерадостный здоровый детский смех Йоста настроения Билла ничуть не улучшил. То ли он устал сегодня за день, то ли перенервничал, но это был один из тех редчайших моментов, когда он в упор не знал что ответить нахальному родственнику. Тупо не находил слов. Потому молча отпихнул Тома, обиженно надув губы и отвернувшись.   
Том хихикнул, и неваляшкой вернулся в прежнюю позицию, продолжая стоять и ехидно чавкать ему в ухо жвачкой. Георг ухмылялся своим мыслям, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.   
\- Милый, надо работать, - медленно протянул Йост Биллу, показав головой по направлению к основной тусовке. Протянул довольно ласково, но сталь в его глазах сразу показала Биллу, что это приказ, и обсуждать его не надо. Желваки на лице Билла дернулись, в попытке сдержать разрывающие его изнутри эмоции. С утра на красной дорожке они уже дали сотню другую интервью на английском. Был момент, когда вроде бы стало полегче, но потом он стал чувствовать, словно вообще уже не понимает ни слова. Мозги устали и просто отказывались уже повиноваться. Хотелось напиться и забыться в теплой кровати, и, сука, не видеть никого вообще, - сделай лицо подобрее, а? – осторожно попросил Дэвид.   
Билл исполнительно оскалился.   
\- Щас обоссусь от страха, - хихикнул Георг, намекая на то что Биллу с первого раза попытка убрать острый приступ мизантропии с лица не удалась.   
\- Боже, - простонал Билл.   
Им ведь даже толком не удалось выпить на этой дурацкой вечеринке с их дурацкими американскими законами. Билл очень жалел об этом, потому что тогда ему было бы уже похрен и на то что он чувствовал себя дураком из-за своего английского, и вообще, просто чувствовал себя дураком. Как-то забыл бы. А тут они только успели, что жахнуть для разогреву за углом, пока не было журналистов. Но вечеринка еще не собиралась заканчиваться, а он уже был трезв как стеклышко. Это было самое отвратительное, что могло бы с ним случится.   
"- Как вы себя чувствуете, выиграв эту награду?   
\- Вау, это великолепно! Мы совсем не ожидали! О, это такая честь, оказаться в одном ряду с… "- Билл мрачно напомнил себе начало фразы по английски.   
Густав стоял по левую руку и сосредоточенно смотрел за нервными передвижениями тощей журналистки в низко сидящих джинсах, за которой носился такой же нервный и дерганый оператор с большим ящиком кинокамеры на плече. Когда она становилась к нему спиной в поле его зрения, он склонял голову вбок, прищуриваясь и внимательно вглядываясь в изгибы ее талии, и вид у него случался в этот момент еще более глубокомысленный нежели чем обычно. В последний раз лицо юноши показалось так сложно, что Том, не выдержав, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что же накладывает такой интеллектуальный груз на лицо собрата по группе. Одновременно с Томом как по команде повернулся и Билл.   
Ведомый стадным чувством Йост тоже полез смотреть, что же такого интересного они все увидели, и подошел ближе. Билл первым потерял интерес к шоу, и, пока Том с Йостом злобно и похабно перешучивались по поводу жопы журналистки и Густава, мрачно смерил взглядом почти полный стакан в руке Йоста, потом увлеченно сияющую счастьем физиономию продюсера, изысканно, по-девичьи лежащую на широком плече Тома, забрал у него из руки коктейль, и, вытащив трубочку залпом осушил стакан.   
\- Эй, это была моя выпивка! – возмутился было Йост, впрочем было уже поздно. Билл вновь всучил ему в руку стакан и трубочкой задумчиво поковырял в зубе.   
\- Дэвид, ты знаешь, я не могу ебаться стрезву, - сказал Билл, заставляя пацанов громко расхохотаться. Он медленно покачивая тощими бедрами направился у пьющей и гудящей, веселящейся толпе словно, задерживая дыхание, словно ныряльщик перед погружением. Дэвид с трудом подавил в себе желание шлепнуть его по-отечески по жопе, однако, разумеется, он отдавал себе отчет в неуместности своих действий.   
\- Интересно, с одного стакана в нем проснется латентный гетеросексуал? – задумчиво спросил Том, не глядя на Йоста.   
За что и огреб отеческий шлепок за брата.   
\- Р-р-р-у-у-уки-и-и! – угрожающе рыкнул Том на Йоста.   
Йост не смущаясь, показал подбородком в спину Биллу.   
\- Иди за ним.   
\- Чо?!   
\- «Труд освобождает», - стальным голосом процитировал классику немецкой истории двадцатого столетия менеджер группы Токио Отель Дэвид Йост.   
Вообще, нужно сказать, что Дэвид в целом хорошо провел время на афтерпати. Ненапряжно. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Встретился с целой парочкой нужных людей и всего лишь с десятком ненужных, ну, для его рода деятельности это просто называлось «в яблочко», то есть что ему сегодня просто исключительно повезло.   
Близнецы тоже радовали, словно их подменили. Вели себя на удивление прилично, казались хорошими наивными мальчиками когда надо, а когда надо даже адекватными молодыми мужчинами. Старательно позировали для фотографирующих их журналистов. Да. И с Николь тоже. Том, конечно шарахался от молодой женщины как от чумной, с тех пор как под давлением продюсеров Билл с Николь заключили лицемерный пакт о ненападении. Но Дэвид и не мог бы винить в этом Тома всерьез, ибо глубокая ебанутость, застывшая прямо между глаз его пугающе бледного черноволосого брата не предвещала ничего хорошего. Дэвид продолжал болтать с теткой из организационного комитета, грызя трубочку и одним глазом поглядывая на своего Ненаглядного, на это долбаное Божье Наказание, ниспосланное ему за грехи, и радоваться каждую минуту, что он по-крайней мере не перегрыз зубами Николь хребет просто из человеколюбия.   
Полумертвые от усталости и пережитого нервного стресса близнецы имитировали бодрость и пронзительную трезвость изо всех сил. Только лишь отчаянная бледность и ненормально возбужденное сияние глаз выдавало Дэвиду, что засранцы все-таки нашли где-то возможность подзаправиться. Недаром Георг шнырял туда-сюда с чрезвычайно озабоченным видом, и то и дело удалялся то с одним то с другим куда-то за пределы видимости.   
В конце концов их все-таки запалила за этим делом так полюбившаяся было Густаву жопастенькая журналисточка, неудачно попавшись под руку взбешенному Биллу, потому что его изрядно обострившееся чувство собственного достоинства вообще не выносило когда кто-то указывал ему что он не должен делать. Точнее он терпел это только от двоих людей. От Йоста, потому что женская интуиция подсказывала Йосту как сказать это Биллу доходчиво, жестко, но предельно тактично. Или знала чем его, если что, можно будет шантажировать. И от Тома. Потому что он был Том.   
Однако Том сказал Йосту чуть позже этого инцидента, в машине, смеясь:   
\- Даже я, его брат, не решился бы, даже попытаться отобрать у него бухло!   
О, да, Дэвид порой воистину завидовал характеру Билла.   
\- Мне бы такую непрошибаемость и похуизм в девятнадцать лет, - сказал он как-то Ебелю за ланчем, сидя на открытой веранде ресторана, - Я бы достиг значительно большего…   
Их автобусы остановились в Филадельфии, и Дэвид просто использовал эту краткую передышку, чтобы посидеть спокойно, пока его двухметровая прелесть еще спала молодецким сном, матерно и нелюбезно, без тени улыбки сообщив ему заранее, что отказывается покидать отданную ему в полное распоряжение двуспальную, и никуда не едущую кровать до вечера. Бенджамин с отвращением обмакнул стебель сельдерея в йогуртовый дрессинг:   
\- Ты бы не дожил до столь преклонного возраста, Дэвид, - хмыкнул он, - не все, ох, далеко не все в нашем бизнесе такие убежденные мазохисты как ты…   
Дэвид хотел было обидеться, но жизнерадостно расхохотался, вспомнив что-то, очевидно, потому что долго потом смотрел вдаль, нежно улыбаясь, и даже не перебивая долгий и нудный рассказ Бенджамина о снимаемом им фильме.   
Затолкав всех четверых в машину после мероприятия Йост впервые почувствовал себя спокойно. Он вдохнул в легкие теплый сладкий ночной воздух Лос-Анджелеса и влез в машину. Пока Георг с Густавом о чем-то продолжали дико хихикать, Том развалился на заднем сиденье мини-вэна. Ни слова не говоря, большой, важный и строивший из себя героя девичьих грез Билл со стоном устроился на сиденье, гибкой змейкой свернувшись калачиком, поджав километровые ноги и уткнувшись головой в коленки Тома, и видимо отрубился мгновенно, просто без сил. Йост смотрел на них, когда машина тронулась, Том долго пытался отлепить от его щеки приклеившуюся от виска к зверски накрашенным ресницам брата волосинку, облизывал палец, и снова пытался, но тот не то что не шелохнулся, но даже не глазом не моргнул. Потрепав спящего брата по плечу, Том уселся под ним поудобнее, запрокинул голову на подголовник и закрыл глаза.   
Спустя полчаса или около того, Йосту потребовалось масса усилий, чтобы оторвать Билла от Тома и выпинать его пинками на улицу, как он и ожидал, полную карауливших ребят фанатов. Том шел впереди, смущенно теребя майку, вслед за ним походкой зомби, покачиваясь, прошел Билл, охранник дал отмашку водителю и они поехали на стоянку.   
Когда Йост с Густавом и Георгом поднялись наверх, около номера они застали трогательную картину. Том героически стоял у двери и ждал их, а Билл спал на Томе, повиснув на нем своими длинными руками, словно детеныш ленивца.   
Пара звонков их менеджмента из Европы и несколько бутылок дорогого шампанского взбодрили их, впрочем, на некоторое время, потому что Билл, до которого внезапно дошло что именно сегодня произошло, принялся орать и скакать по диванам, заставляя Георга с Густавом закатиться от хохота. Йост дал телефонное интервью немецкой газете, едва разбирая слова по ту сторону трубки, потому что выдохшегося Билла сменил Том, перебивая Йоста, скача у него за спиной словно мячик, и крича что он надрал всем жопу, что они победили, и что он сейчас нажрется в сиську.   
\- Том, штаны потеряешь! – жизнерадостно заорал Билл.   
\- На хую удержатся! – так же радостно заорал Том в ответ, но штаны подхватил обеими руками. Георг от смеха свалился под стол, заставляя остальных пацанов просто зарыдать от хохота. Снова зазвонил телефон. Звонил Хоффман. Конечно, он поздравил всех, как и полагается, а после загрузил Йоста минут на пятнадцать долгой и важной фигней. Йост даже было забыл где он находится на несколько минут погрузившись в вал неприятных проблем и вопросов. Обернувшись, он увидел Густава.   
\- Густав, зачем ты ползаешь по номеру на четвереньках? – испуганно спросил Йост, прикрывая трубку рукой, - Густав?! - позвал он еще раз, потому что парень продолжал ползти, лицо его было сосредоточенным и важным.   
\- Дэвид, зачем Густав ползает на четвереньках в твоем номере? – с интересом переспросил Хоффман.   
\- Я – Луноход-1, - коротко ответил Густав.   
\- Он сказал, что он Луноход-1, - обреченно повторил Йост.   
\- Как интересно, - отозвался Хоффман.   
Том с ногами сидел на диване, хохотал и швырялся подушками в Георга.   
В это время Луноход-2 в подтяжках и майке с надписью «Я тут со своей бандой», незаметно подползши с другой стороны больно укусил Йоста за ляжку.   
\- Билл! Ты спятил?! – возмутился управляющий группы.   
\- Вставай на четвереньки, - сказал Билл.   
\- Билл, с какого….?   
\- Я тебя укусил, - сказал Билл, - Ты теперь Луноход-3! Ты должен ползать и всех кусать.   
\- Хоффман, я теперь Луноход-3, - индифферентно сообщил начальству Йост, - Я должен ползать и всех кусать.   
\- Какая интересная ролевая игра, - сказал Хоффман, - расскажешь потом правила?   
Потом к ним зашел Бенджамин с Наташей, и еще с несколькими людьми из команды. Они сами были изрядно подшофе, так что не сильно удивились времяпрепровождению ребят и их менеджера. Билл жизнерадостно взвизгнул при виде Наташи и мгновенно оказался рядом. Он, конечно же, снова водил, потому что, положив трубку, Дэвид быстро догнал хихикающий Луноход- 2, перевернул его колесами…или что там у лунохода, гусеницами вверх и осалил обратно. Под удивленным взглядом Бенджамина Ебеля Билл очень медленно и сладострастно укусил Наташу за бедро. Следующая фраза Билла удивила его еще сильнее.   
\- Ты будешь Луноход-4!   
\- Ой, укусите меня, укусите меня! - внезапно жизнерадостно закричал Том.   
Принесли еще ящик выпивки. Все пели, обнимались, говорили тосты, радовались до самого утра. Йост встал, чтобы проводить гостей. Голова кружилась от алкоголя и от счастья.   
\- Где Каулитцы? – удивленно спросил он Густава, искренне не понимая, куда они успели испариться.   
Густав открыл одну дверь, потом другую, потом открыл дверь в спальню и хихикнул:   
\- Тетрис.   
Дэвид внезапно похолодел.   
Тот тетрис, что представился ему в голове из близнецов, парализовал ему мозг. Он рванул к двери, побледнев, и нашел в себе силы дышать только тогда, когда увидел трогательную картину спящего поперек кровати Тома, прямо в одежде и кроссовках, и Билла прикорнувшего у него на животе как на подушке. Вместе они образовывали геометрически правильную и четкую букву «Т».   
Он только выдохнул с облегчением и закрыл дверь.   
Провожал гостей он довольно долго. Никому не хотелось расходиться, и чтобы этот вечер заканчивался. На обратном пути Бенджамин пристал к нему с очередной идеей, они по дороге еще и зашли в бар.   
А потом он вернулся в номер.   
Он ожидал застать близнецов спящими друг на друге, и в принципе, не сильно-то он и ошибся. С одной маленькой поправкой. Они были голые. И они не спали. Дэвид заподозрил неладное еще заметив помимо общего беспорядка в гостиной сьюта валяющиеся мокрые полотенца, но он не был уверен, что их сил хватит на… а, зря. Он застал близнецов поперек кровати, в классическом 69 с Биллом сверху. Оба парня маниакально внимательно и сосредоточенно облизывали друг другу хуи. В полной тишине, абсолютном молчании, не суетясь, не совершая никаких лишних движений и как-то даже до медитативности медленно. Дэвид подумал, что увидь это Хоффман, он бы точно ляпнул бы про древний алхимический символ вечности, Ороборос, змею, кусающую свой хвост. Дэвид даже хмыкнул сам, но оба змея были, блин, голые и возбужденные до чертовой матери, он видел только, впрочем член Тома, подо ртом Билла, потому что они находились как раз с той стороны кровати, которая была обращена к двери. Но толстый, обвитый венами и стоящий вертикально совсем без помощи биллиных рук хуй Тома быстро убил в Дэвиде невовремя взыгравшее чувство юмора.   
Билл глянул на него исподлобья, не отрывая губ от покрасневшей и блестящей головки члена брата, бровь его насмешливо дернулась вверх. Ей-богу, это чертовски было похоже на приглашение. У Дэвида мгновенно зашумело в ушах, он на секунду даже и вообще не смог дернуться от всего, что закрутилось в его дурной голове. Но Билл видимо привык, что старший товарищ соображает не слишком-то быстро, потому осторожно просунул руки под гладкие, стройные, мускулистые бедра брата свои руки, и откровенно предлагающим жестом раздвинул их навстречу Дэвиду.   
Дэвид и сам не понял, как он оказался на коленях, между широко раздвинутых ног Тома, ласково поглаживающим его коленки и взасос целующимся с Биллом.   
\- Привет, Дэвид, - вежливо сказал Том, высунув изо-рта твердый хуй брата, заставляя их прекратить целоваться.   
С трудом оторвавшись от губ Билла Дэвид сел на коленках прямо, и, разумеется, воззрился на то, что стояло во всей своей мужественной красе и великолепии прямо перед его глазами.   
\- Здравствуй, Том, - сказал Дэвид, - Ты знаешь, я раньше никогда не думал, что ты ТАК рад меня видеть.   
Билл ухмыльнулся его шутке. Ему тоже было довольно сложно оторвать свой взгляд.   
\- Угощайтесь, - любезно предложил Том.   
Может быть в любом другом случае Дэвид бы не сообразил бы, что ему на самом деле следует делать в этом случае. Но наманикюренная ручка ехидно ухмыляющегося брата нижнего змея душераздирающе сладострастно и нежно обхватила ствол Томовского хуя, и направила его в сторону к менеджеру и продюсеру. На нежном без своего обыкновенно бесовского мейк-апа личике Билла было написано: «Соси», и Дэвид засосал.   
Билл отодвинулся чуть назад, чтобы лучше было видно. Дэвид коснулся губами его тонких пальчиков, заставляя едва слышно вздохнуть, ох, ну он же лучше Билла знал, как сильно ему это нравится. Билл не убрал руку, но язык Дэвида скользнул вверх, по обратной стороне члена, к обрисовавшейся короне. Билл склонил голову, на бок, открыв рот, так внимательно он смотрел за тем, как губы Дэвида медленно скользят по нежной плоти возбужденного хуя его брата.   
\- Быстрее, - тихо приказал он Дэвиду.   
Дэвид прищурившись глянул на него, пытаясь показать, что-то типа, вы, отрок, совсем обнаглели-раскомандовались, но порозовевшие от сбившегося от возбуждения дыхания щеки Билла, его ненормально сияющие глаза, жадно, и даже с каким-то ненормальным восторгом взирающие на интимные ласки, которые в данный момент осуществлял Дэвид для Тома, как ничто другое информировали Дэвида о том, что его приказы вряд ли были продиктованы его эго. Скорее этого требовала кровь, полностью отлившая от его мозгов. Перед волей сошедшего с ума от удовольствия Билла Дэвид сроду не мог устоять, слишком искусительна была картина, потому он принял его рекомендации к исполнению, и засосал Тома быстрее, и стал брать его глубже и глубже с каждым разом. Рука Билла медленно поддрачивала ствол Тома, усиливая стимуляцию.   
\- А-а-а-а-а! Кла-а-а-ассс! – восхищенно простонал Том под ними обоими. Такое обращение с собой ему исключительно нравилось. Ритм рта Дэвида все ускорялся, хотя гипнотизирующие глаза Билла кажется прожигали в нем дыру, с усиливающимся восторгом следя за его движениями. Вторая рука Билла слегка давила Тому на низ живота, то ли удерживая пытающееся рвануть навстречу приятной, но уже слегка недостаточной ласке тело Тома, толи просто добавляя нужной стимуляции, поглаживая любовно депилированный загорелый гладкий животик.   
Дэвид взял Тома почти в горло, резким движением, едва не подавившись, и очень офигел от того, как застонал от этого зрелища Билл. Вообще, глядя на его реакцию Дэвид на самом деле порой вынужден был себе напоминать, что он сосет не у Билла а у Тома. Билл убрал руки, поставив их на кровать по обе стороны от бедер Тома, выгибаясь назад сильнее.   
Возбуждение Тома не могло оставить его индифферентным к собственному возлюбленному братику, и он подхватил его задницу обеими руками, раздвигая половинки обеими большими пальцами, скользнул теплым мягким мокрым языком по мошонке вверх старательно вытаскивая язык и пытаясь коснуться заветной дырочки.   
Билл застонал громче, внезапно, запрокидывая голову назад, резко схвативши себя за член, офигивая от возбуждения под языком Тома, своими движениями вполне явно обрисовав для Дэвида характер произошедших изменений в его нынешнем взаимодействии с Томом. Дэвид оторвался от своего увлекательнейшего на свете занятия, и взобрался, наконец, на кровать, снимая по дороге майку и кидая ее в неизвестном направлении, ведомый почти альтруистским желанием помочь Тому в его нелегком труде.   
Он поставил Билла обратно, раком над Томом, впрочем, Билл и не сопротивлялся, с готовностью выгибая спину, предлагая себя сильнее, он бы может и сам бы это сделал раньше, если бы смог сообразить. Дэвид освободил руки Тома, подхватывая и раздвигая попу Билла своими руками:   
\- Давай, полижи его еще…   
Да не то чтобы Том особо сопротивлялся, он все так же старательно высовывал свой розовый язычок, сосредоточенно, спокойно и ответственно, и с полным погружением подходя к этому делу, как и к любому делу в жизни, что он делал. Дэвид вцепился в задницу Билла так, что его пальцы оставляли красные отметины на нежной светлой коже. Впился зубами в ягодицу, понимая, что если бы даже не существовало ничего другого на свете, он бы продался бы Дьяволу душу со всеми своими потрохами только за то, чтобы увидеть как Том старательно, с лицом как у пишущего в прописи в первый раз первоклассника вылизывает его любовнику и, по совместительству, собственному брату попочку.   
Дэвид и сам не заметил толком, как их языки встретились и коснулись друг друга, заставляя их с Томом улыбнуться, а Билла, всхлипнув, восторженно и долго простонать:   
\- Убье-е-е-ете…же-е-е-е…   
Однако долго бездельничать Билл не привык. Руки Билла потянулись к штанам Дэвида, пытаясь стянуть их вниз вместе с трусами. Том устало откинул голову назад:   
\- Все, бля…. не могу, бля, больше, - задыхаясь от усилий сказал он, ловким и кратким шлепком по попе сообщая Биллу, что и как именно ему надо делать, как показалось Дэвиду. Потому что мгновенно поняв что делать, Билл опустился на бок, перекидывая ногу через голову Тома, освобождая его от окружения собственного тела, и давая подняться. Сам Билл ни слова не говоря быстро принял все ту же, знакомую до мозолей на коленках позицию.   
Дэвид отвлекся на минуту, освобождаясь от мучительно мешающих ему жить в данный исторический момент на белом свете штанов. Вернувшись к групповому мероприятию он обнаружил Тома уже стоящим на коленях за Биллом и увлеченно обмазывающим свой хуй жизнеутверждающего цвета любрикантом. Билл наипохабнейшим образом облизнулся увидев его член, закусил губу, и снова облизнулся, в общем не до слов как-то было опять, Дэвид подхватил ствол рукой уверенно направляя свой член в рот Биллу. Билл присосался к нему мгновенно и жадно, так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.   
Закончив свои основательные приготовления, Том прилег на спину Билла, опираясь на руки и задумчиво принялся целовать его спину. Билл нетерпеливо ерзал под ним, нет, не то что бы ему не нравилась ласка Тома, не то что бы его не плавили нежные губы скользящие от плеча к плечу, от лопатки к лопатке и ниже, но все-таки, учитывая все что было до, это казалось ему уже изощренным издевательством. Дэвид не знал, делал это Том ради шоу, или ради того, чтобы подразнить Билла, или просто ради того, чтобы дать собственному перевозбужденному хую хоть немножко прийти в себя, но, черт бы его подрал, он засмотрелся так, что опомнился только когда у него заболела челюсть. Она, оказывается, отвисла у него уже давно.   
Потом Том вошел в Билла. Вошел как-то так, внезапно, гладко, почти до яиц, заставив Билла на секунду выпустить изо рта хуй Дэвида, и, мучительно томно застонав двинуться ему навстречу, сладострастно подмахивая ритмичным шлепкам его бедер об его тело.   
\- Эй! – возмутился Дэвид, грубовато подхватывая лицо Билла под подбородок, - Хорош лениться!   
В конце концов, ему уделят уже внимание здесь, или нет?!   
\- Ой, прости, Дэвид, - ничуть не возмутившись обращением, слегка задыхаясь в ритме, заданным накачивающим его задницу Томом, и подхватил налитой хуй Дэвида снизу, без рук, своим лицом.   
За что Дэвид всегда уважал близнецов, так это за то острое чувство справедливости, которое они проявляли что бы то ни было, даже, когда сами были не правы. Том, конечно, не смог продержаться долго, толчки его в теле Билла усилились, превратившись в отчаянные рывки, он сжал зубы, чтобы не заорать и впился побелевшими пальцами в бока Билла. Собственно о произошедшем Дэвид понял только по очаровательному в данном конкретном случае легкому богохульству, прозвучавшему из уст Билла:   
\- Ах ты, Господи,…, - когда Том кончил внутри него.   
Том вытащил свой член из Билла.   
\- Я хочу тебя, - коротко и серьезно кинул через плечо, Билл, вставая, заставляя Дэвида несколько удивиться. Дэвид проглотил внушительный комок в горле, глядя на то как Билл, просунув ладонь между бедер сзади задумчиво растирает по коже сперму Тома, вытекшую из его раздолбанной членом братца дырочки.   
Еще больше он удивился, когда Том, все так же, не меняя своего мужественного выражения на лице растянулся под ним на кровати, на спине, так же, героически позволил задрать свои ноги вверх, и позволить Биллу насадить себя на свой хуй. Впрочем, на этом героическое выражение на лице Тома и закончилось. Старший из близнецов так выгнулся навстречу хую брата, так отчаянно и счастливо застонал, что Дэвид подумал, что так, за этим делом сейчас вот и кончит.   
Билл склонился к Тому, улыбаясь, его длинные волосы, щекочущие щеки Тома, или слишком сильный сладострастный удар бедер заставили Тома отвернуться. Дэвид заботливо подхватил волосы Билла, и перекинул их через одно плечо. Билл благодарно улыбнулся и выгнул спину, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Тома в рот. Том с готовностью ответил на его поцелуй, увлеченно подаваясь навстречу всем телом. Да, этого Дэвид еще никогда не видел.   
Однако мысль о заполненной спермой Тома заднице Билла сделала свое черное дело, и он больше не размышлял ровно до того момента как оказался сзади медленно и осторожно ебущего Тома Билла, и не заставил его выгнуться в пояснице сильнее, чтобы вставить в так хорошо приготовленное для его вторжение отверстие свой гудящий от напряжения хуй, поняв через секунду, что легче отнюдь не стало, а стало только хуже, но вот именно этого хуже он, оказывается все это время и жаждал.   
Двойная стимуляция не могла помочь Биллу продержаться долго, и как он не осторожничал с Томом, резвая настойчивость их продюсера быстро довела его до оргазма, заставляя его, мокрого от пота, потерявшегося в невыносимой сладости чрезмерного возбуждения, выгнуться, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух.   
Кончив, он резво соскользнул с хуя Дэвида, взбираясь по телу Тома чуть вверх, однако продолжая держать ноги брата широко разведенными для…   
\- Сука, - обреченно сказал Биллу Том, когда понял что именно Билл собирается сделать. Точнее что Билл хочет, чтобы с ним сделал Дэвид, - Билл, какая же ты сука, - тоскливо сказал Том. Однако ему уже снова так отчаянно хотелось кончить хотя бы от какого-нибудь хуя, он и сам не был уверен в глубине и концептуальности своих возражений. К тому же, Билл так мило прошептал ему на ушко:   
\- Ну, Томчик, ну пожалуйста… мне очень хочется…, - что Том быстро воодушевился новой идеей.   
\- Ну епть, чо застыл, Йост? Еби давай, - мрачно сказал он, в глубине души, конечно, консервативно не одобряя извращений младшего больного на голову братишки, но не чувствуя в себе достаточно сил, чтобы разочаровать его в этом.


	5. Chapter 5

В ресторане Дэвид задумчиво изучал меню, расслабленно взирая на завитушки букв в золотистом свете свечей стоящих в стеклянных широких подсвечниках. На столе кроме свечей стояла еще бутылка шампанского в ведерке со льдом и два высоких запотевших бокала. Билл задумчиво гладил пальцем по окружности свой бокал, ожидая, пока Дэвид сделает заказ, и игрался со своим пирсингом в языке, медленно и сосредоточенно обводя шариком краешек линии верхней губы. Потом шарик застыл прямо посередине верхней губы. Билл замер, словно ящерица, уставившись на огонь свечи. Задумался.   
\- Спорим, до ноздри не дотянешься, - очень ласковым тоном, тихо проговорил Дэвид, по старой привычке подкалывая Билла за его довольно провокационную манеру.   
\- Ха-ха, - сказал Билл, отклоняясь назад, в ответ на напоминание и расползся острыми локтями по своему меню. Они сидели на отдельной веранде, в вип-зоне ресторана, окна в большой зал были закрыты деревянными жалюзи. Кожаные диваны и плетеная мебель со стеклом, а также картинки в стиле приключений Индианы Джонса, имели намерение изобразить континентальный стиль. На стене висело чучело флоридского аллигатора и смотрело на Дэвида пугающим стеклянным взглядом невыспавшегося и недовольного Билла Каулитца. Тоби с охранниками сидели за столиком по ту сторону стены, у самого входа в вип-зону. Веранда была открытой, и людей не было, и Билл закурил, с наслаждением затянувшись, удовольствие редкое в Америке, где курить запрещено почти во всех людных местах. Тут тоже об этом, как видно не подумали, потому что Билл так и не нашел пепельницу. Он просто откинулся назад, не выпуская сигарету изо рта, и уставился в потолок.   
Белой тенью на веранду вышел официант. Молодой короткостриженный парень, губастый, с простоватыми южными чертами лица, скорее всего студент, приехавший на летнюю подработку ближе к Лос-анджелесскому центру американской цивилизации. Официант склонился над их столом услужливой тенью. Дэвид с акцентом проговорил по-английски свой заказ.   
\- Типа, ты зовешь меня на свидание что ли, да? – хихикнул Билл когда Дэвид только пригласил его провести с ним вечер, причем пригласил в довольно-таки официальной форме.  
\- Типа, да, - коротко сказал Дэвид. Вообще ему просто хотелось побыть с Биллом наедине. Просто, побыть. Том совсем залупился с этим дурацким днем рождения, не отходя от Билла вообще ни на шаг, потому Дэвид посчитал адекватным применить жесткость и экспроприировать Билла в личное пользование.   
Когда Дэвид замолчал. Официант оплачено-дружелюбно с ноткой раболепия уставился на Билла, но Билл был погружен в себя и очевидно, и его вовсе не замечал, он курил и смотрел в потолок, и парня вовсе не замечал. Он даже забыл, что он должен был делать. Дэвида забавляла в последнее время эта привычка Билла. Он понимал, что это, скорее всего просто реакция на стресс от чрезмерного количества общения с незнакомыми людьми у молодого парня, но выглядело это достаточно забавно. Билл ни с того ни с сего внезапно впадал в транс и начинал думать о чем-то своем посередине разговора. Внешне, всем видом имитируя заинтересованность в разговоре, так что собеседник порой даже не догадывался, что Билл находится в ином измерении ноосферы. Официант тоже не знал этого, потому даже стал явно нервничать, ожидая заказа. Выглядело это издевательством. Хотя таковым, конечно, не было.   
\- Билл, - позвал Дэвид, Билл не шелохнулся, - БИЛЛ!!! Герр Каулитц?!   
\- А? – удивленно сфокусировал зрачки на Дэвиде Билл.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? - Дэвид обратился к нему по-немецки, одновременно допивая шампанское и побуждая молодого студента снова наполнить их бокалы золотистым напитком.   
\- Хочешь знать, чего я хочу? - вид у Билла стал мгновенно просветленный. - Я хочу влезть под стол, и сделать тебе минет.   
Два измерения, одно из его мозга а второе реальное, по всей видимости, слились в одно. Дэвид поперхнулся, он даже не сообразил толком, что вряд ли официант понимает по-немецки, потому что кровь бросилась ему в голову, и не в голову тоже.   
\- Билл, здесь официант, - испуганно сказал он.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я вначале сделал минет ему? – еще просветленней спросил Билл, задумчиво проводя подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе.   
\- Засранец, - восхищенно покачал головой Дэвид, - Мой заказ два раза, - быстро сказал он официанту по-английски.   
\- Конечно, сэр.   
\- Еще шампанского, - наконец сказал официанту Билл.   
Официант удалился, он старался сдержаться, но не смог с удивлением не скосить взгляд на Билла уже хотя бы у самой двери. Билл, безусловно, производил впечатление. Блестящие черные волосы гладко лежали по плечам, глаза были аккуратно, но довольно заметно накрашены. Припухшие губы поблескивали в золотистом свете свечей. Юноша был в черной водолазке с длинными рукавами, засученными до локтей. «Свобода 89» длинной с предплечье шокировала так же сильно, как и длинный черно-белый женский маникюр. Билл выглядел очень красиво и романтично для себя самого. Другое дело, что довольно странновато для среднестатистического американца он выглядел. Слишком женственно для мужчины, слишком мужественно для женщины, слишком независимо и самоуверенно для гея, и слишком ебательно для натурала. Слишком сложная загадка для американца, потому что на нее нельзя было сходу навесить ярлык. Даже в чем-то пугающая своей неизвестностью и рождающая странного рода любопытство. Официант еще раз завис взглядом на Билла, прежде чем выйти.   
Красиво и романтично. Красиво и романтично. Дэвид смотрел на Билла в упор, закусив нижнюю губу. Парень оделся так, как ему, Дэвиду, на самом деле нравилось сильнее всего. Он надел новое бриллиантовое кольцо, что Дэвид подарил ему взамен якобы утерянного. Бухой Том, хихикая рассказал Дэвиду куда делось то, предыдущее, и сказал что так будет всегда, потому что он, Дэвид, не имеет на Билла никакого права. Это и замотивировало Дэвида в срочном порядке заказать для Билла новое кольцо. Билл надел его сегодня, да. Конечно. Он собрался на свидание с ним словно благовоспитанная английская леди к своему жениху. Дэвид едва не хихикнул от этой мысли. Нет, ну а что? Ему это нравилось. Забавно. Билл странно выражал свою приязнь к нему. Он словно марсианин из Марсианских Хроник Рэя Брэдберри порой позволял Дэвиду видеть то существо в нем, которое бы тот хотел бы видеть. Раньше Дэвид по молодости и наивности, думал, что то, что то, что он видит перед собой, это он, Билл и есть. А потом многое понял. Билл сидел напротив,   
не поднимая на него глаз, позволяя плотной тени от ресниц лениво и тяжело лежать на высоких скулах, заставляя его задохнуться от тяжеловесной, горячей сладострастной истомы. Это напомнило Дэвиду о начале вечера.   
Когда они только собирались выходить, Тоби позвонил и сказал, что они встали в пробке на Сансет. Это дало Дэвиду минут двадцать на то, чтобы зажать Билла в углу и увлеченно и ласково целовать его лицо и губы, в буквальном смысле слова затыкая жалобные вопли не портить ему мейкап, лапая за всевозможные мягкие места. Собственно, в процессе облапывания, Дэвид и понял, что это прекрасное олицетворение самой элегантности отправилось на свидание с ним без нижнего белья. Когда Тоби приехал он уже был никакой, и честное слово уже забыл, куда и, черт подери, зачем, он собирался. Билл, очевидно, тоже возбудился, и уже никуда не хотел идти, но Дэвид оказался упорен, и настоял, чтобы они все-таки пошли. Собственно, потому Йост, даже и не удивился неожиданной сексуальной провокации Билла. Скорее так, он ее даже ждал, с минуты на минуту.   
Официант принес новое ведерко с шампанским во льду, долго и манерно открывал бутылку и разливал прозрачный напиток по бокалам. Билл и Дэвид хранили молчание во время всех манипуляций молодого парня. Билл постукивал нетерпеливо пальцами по столу, заставляя официанта нервничать по непонятной ему самому причине, а Дэвида продолжать любоваться невероятной стильной аристократичностью его облика, и размышлять об отсутствии нижнего белья, и связи этой мыслью с высказанным Биллом ранее предложением. Когда официант удалился, Дэвид поднял бокал и со звоном соединил его с бокалом Билла.   
\- А знаешь, что, милый,…. – медленно и задумчиво проговорил Дэвид, второй рукой кладя руку на лежащую на столе руку Билла, - А полезай….   
Билл только усмехнулся в ответ. Он и не думал возражать. Он полез. Дэвид только вздохнул и съехал по дивану вниз, шире раздвигая ноги, чтобы Биллу было удобнее. Билл ловко справился с его ширинкой, сунув теплую ладонь ему под яйца облизал член.   
\- Ааааай, - выдохнул Дэвид счастливо показав язык крокодилу на стене, - мммм, - губы сомкнулись на головке, - Ооохх, - любимый блядский шарик щекотал впадинку посередине, - Сильнее, еще.   
Губы спустились по стволу дальше, смыкаясь с поддергивающий его возбужденный член рукой. Дэвид порой думал, что у Билла очень своеобразное представление о романтическом вечере вдвоем, но как мужчина мужчину, безусловно не понимать его он не мог.   
\- Билл…боже мой, Билл…, - выдохнул он и он вцепился обеими руками в кожаную спинку дивана когда интенсивность движений руки и рта стали для него запредельными. Билл вытащил член изо рта, пощекотав под самой головкой большим пальцем задумчиво похлопал его нежной сверху но стальной внутри поверхностью себе по губам. Дэвид отчаянно всхлипнул, радуясь как никогда что это происходило под столом а не на его глазах, а не то бы он уже точно кончил прямо вот сразу и тут, как тринадцатилетний прыщавый пацан.   
Воспоминание о почтенном тридцатишестилетнем возрасте позволили ему не кончить, а насладиться еще рядом погружений в ласковое теплое окружение рта Билла. Он с любовью упер кончик себе за щеку, дразня тонкими пальцами сверхчувствительную поверхность. Потом снова поддрачивал его, потом насаживался ртом почти до самого основания, Дэвид едва не терял сознание, растворяясь в теплом ночном воздухе Лос-Анджелеса, и терял контроль, распадаясь на элементарные частицы во рту, блин, до самой глотки, который ласкал его и довел таки до самых вершин наслаждения.   
Билл вылез из под стола так же невозмутимо, словно бы до того он лишь наклонился, чтобы поднять упавшую вилку. Если бы он еще так задумчиво-похабно не вытирал бы рот, вообще было бы идеально.   
\- Ну, мое здоровье! – сказал он тост потерянному Йосту, вытирающемуся салфеткой, беря бокал.   
Официант вновь нарушил их единение, не дав возможности Дэвиду привести себя в порядок до конца. Потому мужчина лишь с грустным видом, не вынимая рук из-под стола съехал дальше на сиденье.   
Билл сидел теперь прямо напротив входа, на диване, согнув длинную ногу в колене и уперев ее в край стола, и меланхолично попивал шампанское, с каменным лицом уставившись в упор на официанта. Выглядело довольно провокационно и хабальски, впрочем вряд ли он думал об этом. Дэвид краем глаза наблюдал за тем как двигаются желваки на его лице, от сильнейших усилий сдержать распирающий его смех. Смех над попавшим в крайне идиотскую ситуацию Дэвидом. Лицо Дэвида становилось все несчастнее по мере углубления размышлений о том, какая же жестокосердная и глумливая сволочь сидит рядом с ним, усугубляя с каждой секундой истерический восторг, взрывающийся у Билла в животе пузырьками шампанского. Об этом не надо было говорить. Это все происходило без слов. Официант как нарочно копался очень долго, что-то спрашивал, чем больше Йост хотел чтобы он ушел, тем дольше, казалось возился парень. Боже мой, он даже вернулся было от двери, чтобы что-то спросить. Йост выругался себе под нос. Билл хмыкнул.   
\- Щас доглумишься, - сквозь зубы прошипел Дэвид, заставив Билла восторженно заскулить от смеха. Официант наконец покинул их, заставив Дэвида выдохнуть с облегчением а Билла наконец спокойно и расслабленно расхохотаться во все свои хищные белые зубы.   
Дэвид коршуном спикировал на него, отталкивая назад, просовывая ногу между его ногами, взбираясь сверху и принимаясь душить его страстными поцелуями, благодаря за доставленное удовольствие, и, заодно выказывая свое неудовольствие его поведением. Билл ответил с огромным энтузиазмом, застонав ему в рот, и, ничуть не смущаясь, сунул руку между собой и Дэвидом хватая себя через штаны за член, и принимаясь его настойчиво поглаживать. Дэвид задохнулся мгновенно, чувствуя как сердце вновь понеслось вскачь, от резкого возбуждения, он нашел руку Билла на его бедре и сжал сильнее, понимая как-то разом в одну секунду, насколько возбужден Билл, и эта мысль отнюдь не способствовала снижению его собственного возбуждения.   
Дэвид резким движением задрал водолазку так высоко, как это было возможно, заставляя Билла откинуть голову назад, пока его рот жадно путешествовал по его груди, бокам и животу молодого парня. Билл выгнулся, стараясь потереться своим членом об него, когда он увлеченно кусал и посасывал его маленькие нежные, светлокоричневые соски. Конечно, Билл бы предпочел, чтобы Дэвид перестал заниматься всякой фигней, и занялся бы уже его членом, но у Дэвида были совсем другие планы.   
Он помог, впрочем, Биллу расстегнуть штаны, даже заботливо спустил из с его попы ниже, увлеченно рассматривая перевозбужденную открывшуюся взору плоть. Никаких движений навстречу, впрочем не делая, продолжая просто медленно поглаживать тощие, но такие милые его сердцу бока Билла. Он чувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце Билла, слышал его рваное дыхание, и радовался только, что его собственное возбуждение теперь, благодаря предварительной работе проведенной с его членом его возлюбленным под столом не так велико, чтобы не дать ему насладиться этим изнывающим от сексуальной истомы прекрасным видом. Дэвид вновь приник к его губам, словно к холодному роднику в жаркий сухой день, чувствуя лишь слепое подчинение его рукам и губам, ведомое разгорающейся страстью.   
Член Билла оказался на пару секунд зажатым между их телами, награждая Дэвида еще одним восторженным, чуть хрипловатым стоном. Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы оно могло так быстро закончиться.   
\- Погладь себя еще, - прошептал Дэвид у самых его губ, ухмыляясь мгновенной готовности Билла ему подчиниться, - Да, милый, так, именно так…хороший мой…   
Билл откинул голову назад, отчаянно хватая воздух открытым ртом. Прикосновения своей собственной руки для этого было вполне достаточным. Ему в принципе уже совсем было все равно, что именно коснется его возбужденного хуя, по сравнению с тотальным игнором, который высказывал ему в данный исторический момент Дэвид это было хотя бы что-то. Может быть кто-то мог бы сказать, что это, со стороны Дэвида было чрезмерно цинично и жестоко, но Дэвид не мог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на сходящего с ума от эротического напряжения возникшего между ними Билла, который увлеченно и покорно дрочил своей хуй исключительно для него. Билл не смотрел на него, очевидно, задетый невниманием любовника к себе ни на шутку.   
\- О,боже, - прошептал Йост, глядя на то как под умелыми и так хорошо знающими предмет руками на самой надутой возбужденной головке, в углублении появилась беловатая блестящая капелька смазки. Черт побери, если бы ты только знал, чего мне стоит заставить себя не взять у тебя в рот прямо сейчас. Йост нервно сглотнул слюну, которой против его воли наполнился его рот при мыслях о том, что именно он хотел бы сейчас сделать с членом Билла.   
Однако, надо было что-то делать, счет шел на секунды, а если он даст сейчас Биллу кончить самому, от своей собственной руки, вот этой обиды пацан ему точно не простит.   
\- Хватит, - тихо приказал Йост, ничуть, впрочем, не удивившись, что Билл проигнорировал его абсолютно, - эй, Билл, ну прекрати уже, а?   
Он не стал ждать, пока Билл ему подчинится, прекрасно зная что этого легко может и вовсе не произойти. Он привстал с места, бесцеремонно хватая Билла за бедра и дергая на себя, заставляя сползти головой вниз, на сиденье дивана, от неожиданности заставляя Билла схватиться руками за сиденье, чтобы не упасть. Йост подвинул его ноги, заставляя лечь вдоль, и рождая в возбужденном мозгу юноши слабую надежду на то, что совесть его все-таки проснулась, и он поможет ему кончить наиболее простым и быстрым в данный момент способом. Однако Йост тормозил и тормозил, заставив Билла спросить его без обиняков:   
\- Йост, ты возьмешь уже у меня в рот, или что?   
Если бы Йост так откровенно и бесстыдно бы не перся от сексуальной фрустрации, которое излучало похабнейшим образом полураздетое тело Билла, с задранной до подмышек водолазкой и спущенными под задницу штанами, у него бы, конечно не хватило бы совести так издеваться над любимым. Но вот как-то вот, в этот раз, хватило.   
\- Не-а, - мрачно сказал Йост и, предупредив движения рук Билла ловко перекинув ногу через его тело, водрузил собственную задницу ему на торчащие ребра.   
\- Эй, - возмутился Билл.   
\- Чо не так? – поинтересовался Йост, меланхолично доставая из штанов свой снова окрепший член.   
\- Я уже отсосал у тебя, - сказал Билл.   
\- Отсосешь опять, - довольно-таки равнодушно сообщил Дэвид, с усилием скрывая ухмылку, которая так и рвалась украсить его лицо.   
\- Дэвид!   
\- Я уже тридцать шесть лет как Дэвид, - сказал Йост, металл мгновенно окрасил его голос новыми нотками, - Я тут между прочим, старший. А старших надо уважать.   
\- Перевести тебя через дорогу, Дэвид? – Дэвид начал на него всерьез давить, потому злобно не съязвить Билл просто не смог, намекая на немощных полоумных старушек, которых принято переводить через дорогу хорошим деткам в качестве демонстрации своей помощи. Однако Дэвид был не в настроении сегодня поддаваться.   
\- Спасибо, не надо. Достаточно просто открыть ротик, быть хорошей девочкой и отсосать мне хуй, как следует, - сообщил Дэвид, едва ли не кожей ощущая обжигающий прилив ненависти к нему, пронзивший Билла. У него даже лицо покраснело от возмущения, что при его бледности вообще было редкостью невероятной. Обычно Дэвид бы, скорее всего если не испугался бы, то точно неприятно поразился бы такой реакции. Но не сейчас, только не сейчас. Сейчас она лишь подстегнула его сильнее.   
Он сдвинулся по телу Билла выше, бесцеремонно кладя свой член ему на щеку. Билл возмущенно отвернул голову, черт его не знает, понимая ли что на самом деле провоцирует теперь сексуальную агрессию Дэвида только лишь сильнее.   
\- Открывай рот, - мрачно повторил Йост, чувствуя как черная тяжесть злости Билла проникает и заражает его, взрывом странной ненависти, вызванной адреналином заводя его нервы до предела, заставляя пульсировать от вожделения его член. Он любезно передвинул свой член на другую сторону, намекая мальчишке, что в сущности, сопротивляться бесполезно, а с другой стороны, в самой глубине души понимая, что и Билл и он оба знают, что отказаться он не сможет, потому что, конечно же он признает превосходство Йоста над собой, если подчинится его приказам сейчас, но, всерьез отказавшись от игры, он признает еще и свою слабость и поражение.   
Вся эта сложная моральная дилемма пронеслась по лицу Билла, на которое так жадно теперь взирал его менеджер и любовник.   
\- Мне. Так. Неудобно, - все-таки использовал Билл последний повод, чтобы уйти из унижающей его ситуации с…достоинством. Но зря, конечно он это сказал, потому что Дэвид не смог сдержать себя и не сказать этих слов, которые были сильно памятны им обоим. Только тогда сверху был Билл.   
\- МНЕ удобно, - мстительно подчеркнул слово «мне» Йост. Именно в этот момент Билл и понял, что проиграл битву абсолютно и бесповоротно, и единственный способ сохранить достоинство это сдаться и подчиниться наилучшим образом.   
\- Если что, я готов, - сегодня Дэвида было не смутить, как видно ничем, - А ты?   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он переместил центр тяжести собственного тела на руки, чувствуя как губы Билла обхватили снова его член. Ну что он мог поделать с собой? Была бы его воля, он бы и не выстаскивал из него вовсе. Бывали моменты в жизни, когда Дэвид без румян и прикрас понимал всю свою сущность и скрытую мотивацию. Вообще, если бы Билл не заставлял его каждый день…соответствовать…может быть, может быть он давно был бы другим человеком. Эта мысль, впрочем вызвала в нем странный прилив нежности, потому несмотря на резкость и грубость своего поведения изначально, он ласково погладил волосы и щеку Билла, Билл дернулся конечно, Дэвид и не сомневался даже, что он обидится на такое обращение. Он старался не обижать Билла, без крайней необходимости. Гордость его дурацкая и самомнение радовали его просто как редкий, прихотливый и нежный цветок. Может быть потому что в нем это сломали слишком грубо и слишком рано. Внезапный приступ нежности, который он ощутил, заставил Дэвида сползти дальше и неилегчайшим образом коснуться губ Билла.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он тихо, гладя лицо Билла, его лоб и шею руками.   
\- Дэвид, мне надо кончить, - очень серьезно сообщил Билл ему в ответ, - Я больше не могу.   
Вид у него был, надо сказать, довольно-таки отчаянный. Дэвид подхватил его член рукой, по ходу дела очень грубо послав матом сунувшегося было в вип-зону официанта. Если бы Билл не был так занят собственным совершенно отчаянным оргазмом, он бы, наверное бы, даже удивился резкости выражений старшего товарища. Но Биллу было похуй в самом буквальном смысле этого слова. Все его мироощущение и мировоззрение в эту секунду сконцентрировалась в точке соприкосновения его хуя и такой удивительно уместной и ласковой руки Дэвида, он выгнулся, вцепившись руками в диван, стараясь не орать на всю улицу, кончая так, что перед глазами заплясали огненные вспышки. Когда он более или менее снова смог соображать, что, собственно происходит, он грустно задумался о том, во что скорее всего превратились его штаны…да и вообще.   
\- Слезь с меня, - грустно сообщил он Дэвиду, - Спасибо, - добавил впрочем он, когда вспомнил, волшебное слово, когда увидел несколько обескураженное его поведением лицо Дэвида.   
\- На здоровье, - ехидно сообщил Дэвид ему в ответ.   
Слава богу, что туалет был тут недалеко, и дверь имел собственно прямо из вип-зоны. Это было конечно большим плюсом, потому что бы Билл делал в противном случае со своей одеждой это был бы большой вопрос. В сортире он торчал довольно долго, Дэвид откровенно успел уже даже по нему соскучиться. Потому, выпив еще для храбрости, вошел без стука в местный санузел. Билл удостоил его лишь краткого взгляда искоса. Все его внимание было занято собственным членом, который он заботливо поглаживая в мыльной пене мыл в пафосной мраморной раковине.   
\- Какая прелесть, - сказал Дэвид и быстро подскочил к нему сзади, упираясь ему в зад своим так и не опавшим еще членом, Билл, насколько вы помните не соизволил позаботиться о его удовлетворении во второй раз, в отместку на то, что Дэвид отказался у него отсосать, исключительно из принципа. И, ласково, дурачась, подхватил его член своей рукой, принимаясь радостно поглаживать его, движениями назад и вперед.   
И все-таки, где-то там была кнопка. Билл вздохнул испуганно как казалось даже, и подался назад, таким образом лишь сильнее вжимаясь своей голой попой в пах Дэвиду, и не делая легче так ни себе ни ему. Он и сам не ожидал, что одно странное прикосновение, в такой, в сущности нелепой ситуации, да и усиленное отражением в зеркале над раковиной, в которое вторило сладострастные движения руки Дэвида по его тяжелеющему члену, даст такой быстрый результат.   
\- Ну, Дэвид…ну…не надо, не мешай…. – несчастно надув губы попросил он, хотя заранее уже пугаясь и грустя от мысли что эта мягкая теплая рука покинет его член.   
\- Я помогаю, - голосом Железного Дровосека глухо заявил Дэвид Йост.   
\- Ммм, - Билл снова подался назад, теплая вода придала тонусу его члену ровно настолько, что он уже понял, что так быстро все не закончится. Рука Дэвида скользнула дальше, подхватывая его под яйца, заставляя раздвинуть ноги шире в рефлекторном желании получить больше наслаждения, а потом и вовсе охамев, мокро скользнула между ног сзади, гладя там, где и вовсе было для общественного места неприлично, но черт побери, очень возбуждающе и приятно. Билл оперся об раковину, слегка отклячив попку назад, пальцы Дэвида поглаживающие его мошонку и назад между половинок, были чертовски приятны. Дэвид другой рукой надавил не его поясницу сильнее, заставляя выгнуться еще больше. Он выдавил на руку немного мыла, и вернулся к своему делу, вскоре вернувшись с водой, заставив Билла возмущенно заныть, потому что выглядело это так, словно он его, говоря прямым текстом, подмывал, и это было как-то в общем, даже несколько унизительно, и стыдно, но почему-то Билл совсем не мог бы этому возразить.   
\- Дэвид, что ты делаешь? - испуганно как-то зажимаясь, сказал он.   
\- А ты сам как думаешь? – с интересом спросил Дэвид.   
\- Блин, - сказал Билл, - Дэвид, я… я… ты знаешь, я…ненавижу трахаться в туалете…   
Дэвид наконец прекратил свою морально-изуверскую экзекуцию.   
\- Это... в смысле мне уйти? – спросил он в лоб, - Или цену набиваешь?   
Он с вызовом смотрел на Билла в зеркало. Билл выдержал его взгляд, задумался на полном серьезе, потом ответил.   
\- Цену набиваю.   
\- Я так и думал, - сказал Дэвид, совсем не обидевшись. Это было очень в стиле Билла. Он развернул Билла лицом к себе, резко присел на корточки и сделал то, что должен был сделать уже давно. Взял его член к себе в рот.   
\- А-а-а-а-а, - восхищенно выдохнул Билл. Все-таки, если было нужно, Дэвид мог быть крайне убедительным. По стволу вверх и вниз, вокруг головки языком, блин, нет чтобы сразу так сделать, а? Подхватил ствол рукой ловким полукругом, насадился ртом сильнее, Билл дернулся навстречу, захваченный вновь рождающимся возбуждением, - Да…да…. еще…да.  
Дэвид сосал его очень долго, увлеченно, настойчиво доводя почти до экстаза но останавливаясь. Давая передохнуть, расслабиться и снова лаская до очередного предела.   
\- Ну все, - шмыгнув носом, и стараясь отдышаться, наконец сказал Дэвид, - поигрались, и хватит. Он встал, и схватил Билла за руку, и потащил его дальше, заставляя опереться руками о сливной бачок, подставляя ему свою голую задницу.   
Билл покорно наклонился, поерзав прогнулся в пояснице сильнее и задумчиво сказал:   
\- Полижи мне жопу?   
Можно подумать, Дэвид мог бы отказаться. Или хотел бы. Он, впрочем, устало застонал, опускаясь между его ног, и кусая его за попу.   
\- Билл, ты когда-нибудь думал, что не каждый умудряется заставить свое начальство лизать ему жопу?   
Язык ласково коснулся заветной дырочки.   
\- Ах….ну… ну….я тебя… долго выбирал… - простонал Билл ритмом вторя каждое мягкое проникновение его языка.   
\- Ты? Меня? – Дэвид от удивления даже оторвался от проводимого им мероприятия.   
\- Я, - устало кивнул Билл стене так, словно в тысячный раз повторял прописную истину нерадивому ученику, - Тебя. Выеби меня уже.   
\- Как прикажете, - Дэвид, приставил головку члена к мокрой от слюны и изрядно разгоряченной и расслабленной его ласками дырочке, несколько раз медленно проводя вверх и вниз, дразня, чувствуя как постепенно Билл начинает подаваться ему навстречу сильнее. Он задумчиво плюнул себе на ладонь, надавил залупой на поддающееся отверстие и, медленно но мощно задвинул хуй до самых яиц, заставив Билла хрипловато вскрикнуть и вцепиться побелевшими кончиками пальцев в гребаный фаянс сливного бачка. Дэвид было даже испугался на секунду такой неожиданно бурной реакции.   
\- Не слишком больно? – осторожно спросил он.   
\- Нет. В самый раз, - сквозь зубы, несколько насмешливо прошипел Билл. Да, определенно, Дэвид очень любил Билла за невероятную порой четкость формулировок. В самый раз.   
Впрочем, он стал чуть осторожнее, наращивая темп медленнее, и слаще, слишком медленно для Билла, он знал это хорошо, но он хотел именно этого, видеть свою власть над стонами и умелыми подмахиваниями ему навстречу. Он едва мог отвести свой взгляд от нижней части спины Билла, от лопаток до поясницы, гибкой, с развитыми, известно чем мышцами, мокро поблескивающая испариной секса и страсти кожа сладострастно извивалась ему навстречу. Дэвид закусил ладонь, чтобы не орать, жаркое напряжение в яйцах, сумасшедшее давление слишком, все равно, слишком быстрого темпа движения его хуя убивали его рассудок слишком болезненно быстро.   
\- Как это хорошо у тебя получается, - не смог не отвесить он подходящий по времени комплимент Биллу, - я даже не знаю, может в другой профессии, ты бы даже превзошел бы свой нынешний успех….   
\- Блядь, Дэвид - задыхаясь ответил Билл, - при твоей прижимистости тогда ты не смог бы меня себе позволить, так что радуйся что…   
\- Сууууукааатыыыебааная, - сквозь зубы, хватая Билла за волосы, и в отчаянии накручивая их на кулак, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, не в силах выразить свои эмоции иначе никаким образом в данном случае, с хуем в жопе своего хамливого но так умело подмахивающего подопечного, отчаянно хрипло взвыл Дэвид. Нет, это уже точно было слишком, мозг взорвался окончательно. И не только мозг, оба тела, кончая на этот раз одновременно, и едва не падая вниз, обессилев от силы изматывающего силы и нервы оргазма.   
\- БЛЯДЬ, УБЬЕШЬ! – Билл умудрился привести в чувство Дэвида ласково заехав ему под ребра острым локтем, сейчас его руки двоих выдержать бы точно не смогли.   
\- Про-сти… милый, - испуганно отстранился Дэвид, все-таки сильно пожалев, что не остался для проведения романтического вечера с Биллом в номере, в кровати.   
Официант теперь предпочитал все больше стучаться перед входом. И остаток вечера Билл провел вполне в стиле романтической профурсетки двухметрового роста. Сидя у Йоста на коленях и поя его шампанским по методу рот в рот. Йост думал, что если он сейчас попросит его кого-нибудь убить, он даже не задумается.

***

Однако, мы снова перенесемся во времени к телефонному разговору Тома с Петером Хоффманом. Который состоялся несколько позже Американских эротических приключений. Вы помните, что дом главного босса стоял недалеко от студии, однако, Том счел ниже своего достоинства идти пешком, и въехал во двор Хоффмана словно Александр на вороном Буцефале, на своем огромном черном джипе уже через пять минут. Хоффман открыл дверь так быстро, словно караулил Тома. Он правильно рассчитал, что тот вряд ли задержится со сборами в этот раз.   
\- Как ты думаешь, я ничего выгляжу? – озабоченно спросил Хоффман Тома, поправляя воротник своего свитера.   
У Тома от неожиданности отвисла челюсть.   
\- Я хотел было надеть ради твоего прихода свой любимый красный шелковый халат, но потом подумал, что это будет выглядеть слишком по злодейски, и напугает моего нежного ранимого мальчика, - ехидновато сверкнул очками в свете дня Хоффман.   
\- Ггы, - от неожиданности сказал Том, автоматически представив Хоффмана в красном шелковом халате, и сделал шаг назад. Непредумышленно. Заставив Хоффмана расхохотаться.   
\- Давай, заходи, орел, - он отступил от двери назад, - не съем я тебя… мой сладкий пончик… - снова хихикнул над шарахнувшимся от него в двери Томом Петер Хоффман.   
За много лет знакомства, и даже несмотря на то, что Том уже год как был совершеннолетний, они так и не перестали шутить на эту тему. Однако врожденная повышенная осторожность, если не сказать паранойяльность Тома побуждала его держать ухо востро. Когда Хоффман ржал над ним, очередной раз отмачивая сальную шуточку на его счет, что Том шарахается от него как напуганный жеребенок:   
\- Да ладно тебе, ты мне не доверяешь что ли?   
\- Я никому не доверяю, - важно втягивал щеки, чтобы казаться помужественнее и порешительнее Том, - Даже себе.   
\- И правильно, - усмехнулся Хоффман, поправляя очки.   
Хоффман проводил его в гостиную. Том опасливо поглядывал по сторонам пока они прошли огромную прихожую, осторожно ступая по светлому пушистому ковру, и чертыхаясь про себя, что большой босс живет в пошлой роскоши, наживаясь на кровавых мозолях таких лохов, как они с Биллом.   
\- Что-нибудь выпьешь? – спросил Хоффман, жестом приглашая Тома присесть на диван у низкого столика.   
\- Воды, - сказал Том, - если можно.   
\- А коньячку?   
\- Я за рулем, - строго сказал Том.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - усмехнулся Петер, доставая коньяк из высокого шкафа из состаренного дуба, с обшарпанной золотой каемочкой по мутному стеклу. То ли антиквариат, толи просто старательная подделка. Чего Том никогда не мог понять, так это зачем собирать дома старую принадлежавшую кому-то до того рухлядь, - чуть-чуть, не страшно.   
\- Петер, ты знаешь, я не люблю нарушать правила! – серьезно и строго заявил Том Каулитц.   
Хоффман чуть бутылку не уронил. Он пристально глянул на Тома из-под очков.   
\- Да ты что! – восхищенно покачал головой он.   
Том неожиданно смутился. Он в общем понял, на что намекал этот старый змей. Потому быстро попытался перевести тему.   
\- Знаешь, Петер, если не дай бог остановят и просекут что я выпил пятьдесят грамм, так столько говна будет, корзинок не хватит собирать! К вечеру в музыкальных новостях каждых будет сенсационное заявление «Том Каулитц был задержан полицией абсолютно пьяным за рулем!»   
\- Ха-ха-ха. Это верно, - сказал Хоффман, присаживаясь в высокое кресло напротив Тома, вытаскивая из кармана зажигалку и поджигая стоящую на столе декоративную свечу в тяжелом отделанном кожей и металлом подсвечнике. Том скептично приподнял правую бровь. Насмешка сделала его лицо до ужаса похожим на лицо Билла.   
Хоффман медленно и меланхолично взял за ножку широкий дутый бокал, раза в два сужающийся кверху, и осторожно прогрел его над пламенем свечи.   
\- Так лучше улавливается букет…аромата, - прокомментировал свои действия для Тома он, - ты точно не хочешь?   
Он плеснул коньяк в бокал, подхватил ладонью широкое донышко бокала, и, аристократично отставив руку в сторону развалился в кресле.   
\- Ээээ, - Том честно говоря, уже начал сомневаться. Золотистая жженая тягуче стекающая по стеклу бокала жидкость старого коньяка выглядела крайне аппетитно.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - учуяв сомнение, словно старая опытная гончая тут же быстро сказал Хоффман, - Билл отвезет тебя домой, если что.   
\- Билл отвезет… - многозначительно хмыкнул Том.   
\- Он разве не сдал на права? – спросил Хоффман, отпивая душистый напиток.   
\- Сдал, - мрачно кивнул Том, - со второго раза.   
\- Ну, так, чего ты? Не у всех получается с первого…да и со второго…тоже…   
\- Я не знаю, что он сделал со своим инструктором, что тот дал ему права! – очень тихо проговорил о наболевшем Том.   
\- Билл его соблазнил? – заинтересованно свергнул демонически-проницательными глазами сквозь очки Хоффман.   
Том задумался. Одна из черт характера, которая умиляла Хоффмана в этом молодом человеке, заключалась в том что любую его шутку он воспринимал совершенно искренне и совершенно всерьез.   
\- Я думал об этом, - наконец, спустя минуту сосредоточенного обдумывания сообщил Том, - но потом решил, что все-таки нет. Уж очень он с утра был в некоммуникабельном настроении. Даже наша такса, Скотти на всякий случай, с утра пришел будить меня, чтобы погулять, а не его. Я думаю, он просто угрожал убить инструктора, случайно задев им о придорожный столб.   
\- Так плохо ездит? – сочувствующе спросил Петер.   
\- Обезьяна с гранатой, - Том счел свой ответ исчерпывающим.   
\- Ну, так, научил бы его ездить, как следует, - посоветовал продюсер.   
\- Он считает, что это я не умею ездить. А он ездит так, как надо! А еще я тормоз и всех пропускаю. И все время спорит со мной, что я нарушаю знаки, а сам их выучить до сих пор не может! Но он считает, что он их знает, и меня не слушает.   
\- Но ты же старший! – умело и ловко ударил по больному Хоффман.   
\- Ты ему об этом скажи, - совсем мрачно сказал Том, разговоры о неуважении младшим братом его, братского авторитета как всегда погрузили его в глубины чернейшей меланхолии, - Петер, угости коньяком что ли, а?   
Хоффман рассмеялся. Поставил свой бокал на стол и поднялся за бокалом для Тома. Том заерзал на месте, карманы были какие-то больно тяжелые и набитые, он вытащил, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое поподробнее, и вспомнил, что забрал у Билла телефон. Он посмотрел на время и подавил неприятный холодок в животе от мысли, что Билл мог выйти уже из звукооператорской и спросить где он, и обнаружить что мало того что он молча свалил к Хоффману, он еще и забрал с собой его телефон. Черт, и чего он не оставил его там? Билл же ему дырку в голове проковыряет без ножа за это.   
\- Ай, черт, - выругался Том, выкладывая из кармана оба телефона, свой и братский на стол Хоффмана. Хоффман врубился сразу.   
\- Ну, чо, нашел, что-то интересное в «Отправленных»?   
\- Не-а, - сказал Том.   
\- Что, неужели почистил? – Хоффман сосредоточенно прогревал бокал над пламенем свечи.   
\- Не-а, - сказал Том, - Как обычно, крутил яйца Йосту. Я и не такое видел.   
Хоффман расхохотался громко во весь голос. Налил коньяку и передал бокал Тому непринужденно и якобы случайно, коснувшись пальцами его красивой и ухоженной руки.   
\- Ты больше не ревнуешь? – в лоб, тихо спросил Хоффман.   
\- Нет, - сказал Том. Потом подумал, - Почти нет, - потом еще подумал, - Иногда. Нет, вообще-то довольно часто. Да, я ревную, да!   
\- Том, ты знаешь, одно из качеств, за которое я тебя уважаю, это твоя патологическая честность, - хмыкнул Хоффман.   
Том ухмыльнулся и отпил коньяк, стараясь не передергивать плечами от отвращения от резкости вкуса слишком явно, но Хоффман конечно же заметил.   
\- Старый французский коньяк, резковатый, да? Но мне нравится эта острота вкуса…а какой аромат!   
Том опасливо и настороженно принюхался как капризная породистая аристократичная декоративная карманная собачка перед свежайшей вырезкой, приготовленной шеф-поваром по заказу своей хозяйки, Пэрис Хилтон. Потом осторожно отпил опять. Он попривык и на второй раз антикварный коньяк перестал ему казаться таким отвратительным.   
\- Хочешь, я дам тебе возможность от него избавиться? – легко так, и как-то совсем между прочим спросил Хоффман, глядя в претенциозно занавешенное тяжелыми портьерами окно.   
\- От кого? – Том понял от кого, но чуть не подавился от счастья.   
\- От него, - Хоффман не стал пояснять.   
\- Чо прям физически? – уточнил Том, чувствуя странный прилив радости всплывающий откуда-то из темных глубин его души, о которых он предпочитал обычно не задумываться.  
\- Нет, милый отрок, убивать моего сопродюсера и менеджера группы Токио Отель я не планировал, - хмыкнул Хоффман.   
\- Не ну….я…не в этом смысле а как бы… - Том завис, задумавшись, как бы потактичнее выразить свою мысль о том, что если они уберут этого пидара, и поставят нового, ничего хорошего в их жизни не приключится. Еще неизвестно как на это среагирует его укушенный на всю голову братик. И не факт что у него, у Тома хватит нервов и сил пережить что-то подобное еще один раз в его жизни.   
\- Да я понял что ты имеешь в виду, - легко прочитал его мысли Хоффман и даже не стал притворяться, - Я просто могу тебе помочь в кое каком нюансе. Крохотном нюансике. Сечешь?   
\- Как это? – спросил Том. Он мрачно, в упор пронзил почерневшим внезапно взглядом Петера.   
\- Я… - Хоффман задумчиво поднес коньяк к губам. Он старательно подбирал слова, - Я вначале хотел сказать это Биллу сам. Но, Он, вот тот самый, который смотрит за всеми нами оттуда, - он показал глазами вверх, - распорядился так, что я нарвался на тебя, хотя и не должен бы был бы. И я подумал, что случайностей не бывает. Я подумал, что гораздо лучше будет, если я расскажу это тебе. Билл мальчик сильный, но…излишне эмоциональный и страстный. Максималист. Наломает дров, здоровье загубит, все такое,…нам оно не надо. У нас новый альбом и планов громадье. К тому же Юниверсал только начал отбивать вложенные в вас бабки.   
Том молча протянул ему пустой бокал. Вступление ему сразу не понравилось, потому он подумал что еще немного алкоголя ему точно не повредит.   
\- В общем, я подумал, что лучше было бы мне поговорить с тобой наедине, так сказать, чисто по-дружески…   
\- Хоффман, не надо, - сказал Том, - Когда ты начинаешь говорить про дружбу, у меня подводит живот и начинается медвежья болезнь в ожидании от тебя наебки просто нечеловеческих размеров.   
Хоффман рассмеялся:   
\- Верно, да. Ты. Ты умный мальчик.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Том.   
\- Бог свидетель, совершенно не за что, - странно ухмыльнулся Хоффман, - впрочем, достаточно вступлений, ты, я думаю сейчас сам все поймешь, что я даю тебе в руки.   
Он медленно достал из кожаной папки, которая лежала неподалеку ничем не примечательный листок офисной бумаги. Информации на нем было мало, всего лишь наполовину. Том одним глотком допил коньяк, чувствуя, что все тело уже просто неподчиняется ему. Его парализовал ужас неизвестности, он не знал, ей-богу, не знал, чего ему ждать и это было хуже всего. Он уже изгрыз себе сережку в губе, и более всего на свете сейчас хотел бы выть и скулить ну чего, чего, чего, сволочь ты старая, ЧЕГО?!?!?!   
\- Держи, - коротко сказал Хоффман.   
Том невидящими глазами уставился в листок.   
Он ни черта там не понял.   
Понял, что это типа было как бы электронное письмо, там было что-то, что писал Йост. Писал о каком-то из своих побочных проектов. Нил… Нил …Хей..ве..бе…да хуй ему дело до йостовских друзей-пидарасов.   
\- И чо? – спустя пять минут спросил Хоффмана он.   
Телефон его завибрировал на столе, высветился номер Георга, но Том нажал отбой, потому что вообще-то он хотел бы узнать, а что собственно имел в виду Хоффман, и вообще он забыл о том, кто, скорее всего позвонит ему по телефону Георга первым. Ну, он надеялся на то, что это все-таки Георг, и если что, он напишет ему СМС.   
\- Один…скажем так…маленький побочный маленький проектик Йоста.   
\- Ну, так, попутного ветра и перо ему в жопу, - ласково сказал Том, - меньше будет шароебиться вокруг моего вечно жаждущего человеческой ласки братца. Он же вечно занимается всякой ерундой.   
\- Верно, - кивнул Хоффман, - В сущности, в этом, и правда, ничего такого нет. Если не смотреть на дату.   
Том вообще не мог смотреть на эту дату. Его бросало в жар и в холод тоже. Тогда ему, наверное даже не было так страшно, как было сейчас. Тогда они просто боролись вместе с Биллом, за жизнь, за здоровье, за то чтобы все оставалось так как есть. За свое будущее, за свои отношения, за все. Он и сейчас порой просыпался ночью в холодном поту от ужаса, понимая, позволяя себе только сейчас до конца понять что это было.   
«Бери трубу, идиот, пока Билл не засунул мне в жопу барабан» - кратко, но емко отэсемесил Георг. Билл. Том хорошо помнил, что говорил ему Билл, после, про свои мысли, обо всем, о бизнесе, о Йосте. Он хорошо помнил, как он, в сущности, довольно легко и просто бросил его в такой тяжелый момент одного. Том думал, Йост просто мудак. А оказалось, он спокойно игрался с новой игрушкой, ну, чисто на всякий случай, не то чтобы всерьез думая, что выстрелит, но, если что, у него было бы отличное занятие. То есть, Билл мог там себе спокойно подыхать от ужаса и понимания правды, а именно того, что в любую секунду может быть выброшен с балкона как использованный презерватив, а Йост ублажал своих старых верных дружков. Том закрыл руками лицо, внезапно представив себе, что по этому поводу скорее всего почувствует Билл.   
«Барабан – это больно!» - сказала СМС-ка Георга.   
\- А…все-таки, - с трудом подбирая слова, спросил он Петера, - что ты хочешь от меня?   
\- Я? – переспросил Петер, - Тебе списком или только самое основное?   
\- Бля, - Том покачал головой.   
«Барабан – это очень, сука, больно!»   
\- Петер, слушай, а зачем ты вообще приплел меня сюда? Я тут причем? Это его блядское йостовское дело, я вообще здесь не при чем, я не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим гавном!   
\- Это касается твоего брата, Том.   
\- Зачем ты ставишь меня между ним и Йостом?! – Том даже вскочил от возмущения, повышая голос на старшего.   
\- Это не Я поставил тебя между ним и Йостом, - хладнокровно парировал Хоффман.   
Справедливый комментарий несколько привел Тома в чувство.   
\- Ладно, профессор, скажите мне, что я должен теперь с этим всем делать?   
Хоффман улыбнулся престарелым добрым земноводным из детского мультика.   
\- А вот это уже вопрос к ТЕБЕ, мой мальчик, ЧТО ты будешь со всем этим делать, - любезно сказал он.   
Том, кажется, услышал наяву как капкан над его головой захлопнулся с холодным, металлическим скрежетом. Вот теперь, он точно понял, как глубоко он попал.   
\- А что, если я не скажу Биллу об этом? – на всякий случай уточнил он. Телефон разрывался как ненормальный. Том больше не решался его отключить, потому что он просто уже по манере звонка и вставшим волоскам на руках понял, КТО ему звонит.   
\- Значит, он этого не узнает, - сказал Хоффман, - ну, скорее всего.   
Гребаный Мефистофель подцепил наконец-то его за самое слабое место на крючок. Блядь. Блядь. Черт. Блядь.   
\- Алло? – Том взял-таки, трубку, чтобы выиграть еще время, хотя он прекрасно знал, что именно он сейчас услышит, - Я, да, я…недалеко, я тут, Билл, послушай, ну…подожди, две минуты и я вернусь, потом, потом скажу, блин, ну не ори ты на меня, а? Ну секунду? Да, я взял твой телефон. Да. С собой. Вот он, у меня в руках. С какого хуя? Чтобы Георг туда не влез. С чего бы Георгу лазить? Блядь, ну я не могу тебе сейчас рассказать, я потом тебе скажу, я обещаю, потом. Я занят, Билл, ну извини, а? ЧЕМ Я ЗАНЯТ?!?!?!?! БОЖЕШЬ-ТЫ-МОЖЕШЬ-ТЫ!!!!!!   
Том выключил телефон. У него тряслись руки.   
\- Блядь, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он.   
\- Я думаю, тебе, наверное, пора идти, - сказал Хоффман, - ты же не хочешь заставлять Билла нервничать.   
Том в первый раз в жизни понял, что такое хотеть удавить собеседника голыми руками и не иметь никакой возможности этого сделать. Телефон снова зазвонил. С живого с него Билл слезать не собирался.   
\- Ты ненавидишь меня сейчас, - задумчиво встал с кресла Хоффман, - а зря. Ну, я думаю, завтра ты уже станешь думать об этом иначе.   
\- Алло? Билл, я уже иду, я иду уже, блин, ну сказал же иду…. Я не бросал трубку, оно само отключилось, блин, это не я это связь!!!   
Том молча проследовал к входной двери, более теперь погруженный в мысли о том, что он именно будет сейчас рассказывать Биллу. Он не решил еще, будет ли он рассказывать ему правду. Нет, скорее всего он ему ее все-таки расскажет, но не здесь и не сейчас, он подумает, подумает, как это сказать лучше, может, позже. Может быть, поговорит вначале с Йостом. А может нет, блин, что же делать, блин, что он сейчас скажет Биллу?   
\- Хоффман, - хрипло обернулся к пожилому мужчине Том, - дай мне чонить?   
\- Что тебе дать, Томми? – спросил Петер.   
\- Что-нибудь, - пояснил Том, - ну, бумажку, документ там, в студию, я не знаю.   
\- Зачем? – настало время Петера не понимать к чему клонит Том.   
\- Типа, зачем ты меня вызывал, - сквозь зубы сказал Том, заставив Хоффмана громко расхохотаться. Да, старый Мефистофель понял, что Том включился в его игру. Хотя бы тем, что решил сразу не говорить Биллу об их разговоре.

***

\- Что это? – раздраженно спросил Билл, выхватывая конверт с бумагами из рук Тома, он не сказал ему даже «Привет!» всем своим видом демонстрируя смертельную обиду.   
\- Не знаю, Хоффман сказал передать Йосту. Он сказал это типа, кон-фи-ден-ци-аль-но, - старательно выговорил Том.   
Билл фыркнув отшвырнул конверт презрительно на диван.   
\- Это он за этим звал меня? – на самом деле глубоко оскорбленно переспросил он Тома.   
\- Ты был занят, я сходил, - усиленно делая вид, что не замечает о чем это Билл, сказал Том.   
\- Ну, все, ребята, пока, ночь на дворе, вы тут ночуйте, а я домой, баю-баюшки-баю, - сказал Георг, спешно на всякий случай прощаясь с обоими близнецами за руку.   
\- А чо, Йост не приехал? – спросил Георга Том.   
\- Не-а, - отрицательно покачал головой Георг, надевая куртку и шапку, и хлопая себя руками по карманам, проверяя на месте ли бумажник, телефон, права, и прочие документы.   
\- И не звонил? – удивился Том и сразу скривился, поняв, что он ляпнул.   
\- Те.Ле.Фон, - мрачно рыкнул на него Билл, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.   
\- Сорри, братик, - хихикнул Том.   
Георг слинял из студии, следом за ним усталый и зевающий, и потирающий мышцы на руках выбрался Густав. Билл сказал, что он тоже устал, и им следует собираться домой. Билл был зол как черт, и даже не смотрел на Тома. Он медленно подошел к пассажирскому месту, когда Том вспомнил, что он, по-хорошему, не должен был бы вести машину. Тогда, у Хоффмана это казалось так просто, а сейчас он не знал, как попросить Билла.   
\- Билл, - позвал он, решив положиться на вдохновение.   
\- Что?   
\- Ты не хочешь повести машину? – любезно спросил Том.   
\- ЧЕГО?! – удивленно отвесил челюсть Билл.   
\- Ну, машину, повести, ты же…ну, говорил же, тебе надо тренироваться…а я…ну, почему все время я, тебе тоже надо ты…   
\- Том, ты что, пил? – сразу в лоб спросил пронырливый младший.   
\- Я?! КОГДА?! – возмущенно спросил Том.   
\- Том, я тоже работал сегодня, я устал, давай как-нибудь в другой раз?   
\- Билл, я обещаю, я буду сидеть рядом и не вякать, даже если ты поедешь на красный свет!   
\- Ты что, заболел? – нет, определенно, все становилось страннее и страннее.   
О, господи, спасибо тебе, Билл за то что ты есть, - подумал Том, подхватив идею сходу. Он, грустно понурившись подошел к Биллу, с несчастным видом утыкаясь ему в плечо, словно щенок.   
\- Биль, я не знаю, я не хотел тебе говорить, но я что-то очень плохо себя чувствую, - сказал он, - потрогай лоб, у меня нет температуры?   
Билл озабоченно притронулся губами ко лбу Тома, тут же испуганно схватив его обеими руками, потому что от пережитых эмоций лоб Тома и вправду пылал так, словно у него поднялась температура.   
\- Что с тобой, Томчик? – злость его прошла словно летняя гроза, окончательно, оставив только любовь, теплоту и заботу о брате. Тому даже на секунду стало стыдно, когда Билл заботливо помог ему сесть, сбегал в студию за водой. Стыдно, но с другой стороны даже как-то и приятно, потому что Билл мало того, что вел машину как человек, так еще и спрашивал его каждые пять минут, как он себя чувствует, касаясь плеча или пылающей щеки рукой. Да, ему стыдно было, конечно так волновать своего брата, но с другой стороны, съехав по сидению вниз, на второй половине пути Том всерьез размышлял, что бы ему затребовать сегодня в качестве компенсации его пошатнувшегося здоровья, массаж может быть, например, или снова напомнить Биллу о новых методах лечения и профилактики простуды.   
Они уже подъехали. Том положил руку Биллу на бедро, и тихо прошептал:   
\- Я тебя люблю.   
Заставив Билла испугаться за его здоровье уже теперь совсем не на шутку.


	6. Chapter 6

Том так перенервничал за этим всем, что ему и вправду поплохело, когда они добрались до дому. Он даже сам себя убедил в том, что он болен. Его трясло, кружилась голова, а во рту засел противный кислый привкус Хоффманского коньяка. Он было даже подумал на секунду, ну, чисто паранойяльно, не решил ли под это дело зачем-то старый змей отравить его плохим алкоголем.   
\- Том, я приготовлю тебе чаю? – спросил Билл, когда они вошли в квартиру, - может тебе выпить чего-нибудь от температуры?   
Том молча кивнул, с трудом сглатывая слюну.   
\- Я в душ, - сказал он коротко брату.   
\- Не закрывайся только, - обеспокоенно, сказал ему Билл.   
\- Да, не волнуйся, я в порядке, - позволил себе сыграть в героя псевдобольной.   
\- Не закрывайся, - металлическим голосом повторил Билл.   
\- Есть, сэр, - сказал Том.   
Горячая вода била по плечам, успокаивая и расслабляя. В душевой он стоял довольно долго, вся ванная заполнилась паром, а кожа его стала красной как у вареной креветки. Но зато за это время он наконец-то пришел в себя, услушался всякой фигни, которая играла по радио. Билл периодически спрашивал его, в порядке ли он, и не нужно ли ему чего.   
\- Все нормально, - сказал Том, приваливаясь спиной к стенке душевой и меланхолично глядя на текущую из душа воду. Честно говоря, в самом начале он несколько психанул. Теплота и нежность Билла к нему подъебнули его под самое больное, и он захотел просто спрятаться ото всего, словно улитка в свой домик. Ему не хотелось даже думать о том, что он может носить в себе, внутри, что-то, что может причинить Биллу боль, это было слишком больно для понимания ему самому. Он было хотел схватить телефон прямо сейчас, позвонить Хоффману и рявкнуть, что пусть он сам со всем разбирается, и что он не хочет играть в его сраные манипуляции, и ему плевать, что он подумает о его малодушии. Потом Том подумал, что в таком случае, взбешенный его неповиновением Хоффман почти наверняка отомстит ему, и отомстит наиболее болезненным способом для него, ударив по Биллу. И сделает он это так, что Биллу точно будет очень больно. Взвесив все, он понял, что в любом случае, теперь будет чувствовать свою вину.   
\- Томик, ты точно в порядке? – осторожно всунул обеспокоенную голову в дверь брат.   
\- Лучше всех, - отрезал Том.   
\- Может тебе помочь? – предложил Билл.   
Том задумался всерьез:   
\- Мммм, вот так значит, да? Тебе не терпится потереть спинку больному брату? – высунув голову из душевой многозначительно повел бровями он, намекая очевидно может быть даже и не только на спинку.   
\- Дурак, - мгновенно обиделся Билл на его намек, и закрыл дверь.   
\- Хехе, - сказал Том.   
Настроение у него мгновенно улучшилось.   
Внезапно, как-то совершенно неожиданно ситуация в его мозгу перевернулась на 180 градусов. И это вдруг улучшило его настроение сполпинка. Он вдруг понял. Осознал внезапно. Вот так вот на раз взял и допетрил, догнал, вкурил до самой печенки, какую власть дал ему в руки Старый Змий-Искуситель. Том взял в руки гель для душа, автоматически, занюхал его острый, немного мятный запах, и расплылся в глумливейшей улыбке.   
Он перенес легкий приступ нежности даже к Дэвиду Йосту на секунду, поняв до конца, насколько он сейчас находится в его руках. Он медленно с наслаждением намылился гелем, медленно и с чувством поглаживая руками в душистой пене свое тело, чувствуя как с переменой сознания, мышцы под его руками наполняются щекочущим ощущением бодрости и восторга. Как он воспользуется той властью, что он получил, он еще не знал. Он подумал, что, скорее всего отложит размышления об этом до первой встречи с Йостом, и пусть он только попробует сделать что-нибудь не так. Том жизнерадостно захихикал. Ладно, Биллу конечно может будет обидно, но в конце концов, он всегда будет рядом чтобы защитить и поддержать. Билл тоже, в конце концов, сам виноват. Нечего было связываться с этим придурком.   
К тому времени, как Том вышел из душа, вытерся, надел пушистый темно-коричневый банный халат, распустил дреды, чтобы медленно и заботливо промокнуть каждый хвостик теплым, пахнущим стиральным порошком полотенцем, он даже стал получать удовольствие от наполняющих его голову мыслей. А почему бы и нет? К тому времени, как в полотенце на голове и в халате Том вышел из ванной на кухню, где его ждал теплый чай в его любимой кружке, горячая булочка, которую он с восторгом намазал маслом и проглотил почти, кажется не жуя, и тихий, милый, испуганный братец, который бегал вокруг него, целовал его в лоб, и в ответ на вопрос, ляжет ли он сегодня с ним тихо и нежно пропел:   
\- Конечно, Томи.   
Том еще подумал, что надо бы ему почаще косить под больного. Все-таки это, как оказалось, крайне приятное и выгодное мероприятие. И Билл, что характерно, даже и не думал спрашивать у него ни про Хоффмана ни про телефон. Господи, спасибо тебе, что ты меня вовремя надоумил, подумал Том.   
Билл лег с ним в кровать, обнявши за шею обеими руками. Кто-то бы сказал что это неудобно, но им обоим казалось, что удобнее быть не может. Том чувствовал его дыхание голой кожей. Вначале он лег в майке, и сопение Билла смешно щекотало его шею, но потом он под видом того, что ему очень жарко, майку снял. Теперь это было уже не щекотно, а даже как-то эротично. Чувствовать близость Билла всей своей кожей, его тепло, его дыхание. Он лежал на спине, и смотрел в потолок. Спать ему уже больше теперь совсем не хотелось. Чего ему бы хотелось, так это чтобы Билл уже тоже был без майки. Ничего такого, просто ему вдруг показалось, что ему, ну никак не заснуть, если он не почувствует кожу Билла своей. Просто показалось важнее некуда. Ровное дыхание говорило о том, что брат спит и видит уже третий сон. Но Тому прямо вот зачесалось чтобы Билл был без майки, ему аж плохо стало уже, уже майка Билла стала просто царапать его нежную кожу, ну, по крайней мере, именно так ему казалось.   
Он осторожно освободился от захвата рук Билла, перевернул его на спину. Билл спал так крепко, что, кажется даже не заметил этого. Том сунул руку под одеяло к нему на живот. Билл не шелохнулся. Том аккуратно провел ладонью по нежной коже живота вверх, задирая майку Билла как можно выше. Билл слегка заерзал под его рукой, прикосновение ему понравилось. Может быть даже стало причиной каких-то приятных снов. Том с удовольствием прижался к вожделенной голой коже братского бока животом, едва сдержав мурлыкающе удовольствие пронзившее его на раз. Впрочем, длилось это наслаждение недолго. Спустя короткие несколько минут Том понял, что ему мешают его собственные трусы.   
Он осторожно отполз от Билла. Сел в кровати, и попытался снять трусы. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам свободно длинные дреды мешали ему изо всех сил сделать это незаметно, и своими странными прыжками по кровати не разбудить спящего рядом брата. Том сел в кровати, взял с тумбочки резинку и деловито стянул дреды в хвост. Дальше дело пошло полегче. Он отбросил трусы на пол, залез под одеяло, вновь прижимаясь всем телом к телу брата. Чтобы понять как никогда, что теперь ему мешают трусы Билла.   
Том честно попытался смириться с этим. Честно. Несколько минут он терпел их прикосновения, пока понял, что ничего на свете он не может ненавидеть так сильно, как трусы Билла. Вот некстати на него накатило желание вырядиться, ругался он про себя. Еще бы ботинки надел заодно, или куртку. Юмор, однако, не помог. Если секунду назад мозг Тома еще велся на эти дешевые отговорки, что мол ну вот еще чуть-чуть, и я засну, уберем майку, да…то теперь уже Тому четко стало ясно что он уже точно не заснет. Тяжелый но сладко томящий комок засел у него в яйцах разогревая все члены его несчастного тела, а особенно один, самый главный, который сейчас упирался в бедро Билла и чем больше упирался тем тяжелее становились яйца. Теперь мозг Тома стал работать уже в другом направлении. Если раньше он думал о том, как бы потереться о Билла, не разбудив его, то сейчас он лихорадочно перебирал идеи, как бы Билла разбудить бы и побыстрее бы уговорить его потрахаться с несчастным больным братом.   
Том снова осторожно погладил его по животу. Решив, что в принципе, есть вариант, что он разбудит Билла в таком уже готовом на все состоянии, что ему будет наплевать на все условности. Он еще медленно погладил живот Биллу, потом опять влез под майку вверх, медленно инспектируя его плечи, грудь, и соски. Да, особенно их. Медленно, потирая подушечкой безымянного пальца нежную кожицу. Поскольку явного результата это не вызвало, Том задумчиво облизал палец и повторил то, что он делал до того, судя по тому, что кожа под его медленными ласковыми и настойчивыми движениями стала жестче, а сосок стал поддаваться, съеживаться и напрягаться под его пальцами. Том так увлекся ловлей тактильного ощущения твердого маленького укола шарика, не больше булавочной головки, под своим пальцем, что сам не заметил, как уже задерживает сбивающееся от возбуждения дыхание. Билл заерзал под ним, застонал во сне и двинулся навстречу его руке. Ебать, с этим уже точно надо было что-то делать. Том быстро высунул руку из под майки Билла, чтобы отдышаться, и чтобы решить что делать дальше. Если честно, ему уже вообще стало все равно, что Билл скажет или подумает, он решил так: Если у Билла сейчас стоит, то он, блин, в общем, он подумал, что ну почему бы и нет, в самом деле? Он уже вообще ничего не думал, просто решил, что если у него стоит, то он просто тупо стащит сейчас с него трусы, перевернет его аккуратненько на бочок, и… ну, сами понимаете. Ну, он подумал, что как-нибудь Билл все-таки за это его простит, потому что вот сейчас его хуй уже не очень понимал шутки и моральные ограничения. Что делать, если у Билла не стоит Том еще не придумал, потому что рука его сама уже сжимала член Билла через трусы, уебанским восторгом наполняя Тома по самые уши и даже выше. У Билла стоит. Том подцепил большим пальцем резинку трусов Билла и не особо уже чего-либо беспокоясь, потянул ее вниз.   
И вот в этот самый момент, видимо уже не в силах игнорировать заигрывания Тома…Билл проснулся.   
\- Том, что случилось? – испуганно спросил он, садясь в кровати.   
Кажется, спросонья, как обычно он ни черта не соображал, и это дало Тому пару секунд форы. Он даже успел вернуть резинку билловских трусов на место. Билл задумчиво потер лицо всей ладонью, пытаясь прийти в себя. Том лежал рядом стянув с него одеяло, замотавшись с головой, и закусив один его угол зубами и испуганно-затравленно смотрел на него и молчал. Еще он тяжело сопел.   
\- Эй, Том? – спросил Билл. Том подтянул к себе еще одеяло и мрачно уставился на Билла. Хуй его стоял по полной, пропорционально этому мозг его завис.   
\- Дааа… - несчастным тоном проныл Том.   
Билл приблизил свое лицо к его, отчаянно побуждая Тома сглатывать слюну, от желания быстро впиться губами в его губы, и чтобы уже хрен бы с ним со всем. Но как-то вроде было неудобно. Губы Билла тронули его лоб:   
\- Блин, какой ты горячий, - сказал Билл, а Том чуть не завыл, потому что его хуй понял его слова каким то своим, только лишь ему известным способом. Билл попытался вытащить себе хоть кусок одеяло от завернувшегося в него словно в кокон Тома, но Том выдернул его себе обратно, - давай померяем температуру? – озабоченно спросил Билл.   
Я бы померял, подумал Том. Только не себе и не градусником и не в подмышку.   
\- Не надо, - мрачно проговорил он, - я итак знаю что высокая.   
И тут, тут его мозг наконец-то заработал. Видимо поняв, что стоит все-таки подчиниться некоторым более насущным нуждам его тела, и выдал гениальную на взгляд Тома на данный момент идею.   
\- Билл, у меня жутко ломит спину, ты…не мог бы мне ее…ну, массаж там, типа, чуть-чуть, а? Я заснуть не могу…   
\- Конечно, Том, какие вопросы, - пожал плечами Билл. Ну, по-крайней мере, Том нашел повод лечь на живот, и уткнуться горячим лбом в руки, пока Билл стаскивал с него одеяло и взбирался на него сверху.   
\- Ты чего голый-то? – не сумел удержаться от вопроса Билл, - тебе не холодно?   
\- Не, - хрипло сказал Том, елозя бедрами под раздвинутыми бедрами Билла, которые он бесцеремонно водрузил ему прямо на голую жопу, впаяв его член под своим весом в кровать. Ох, бля.   
\- Бля, Билл, поосторожнее, я тебе не девочка…. – выгибаясь в спине сказал он.   
Где-то через пол минуты до Билла дошла соль шутки, и он хихикнул:   
\- А, Гы-гы, я понял, - и он несколько ослабил давление, опираясь теперь больше на коленки, по обеим сторонам тела Тома. Он осторожно обхватил руками его талию ласково но сильно надавливая на нее, и чуть не заставляя Тома застонать в голос, такие сладкие ручьи удовольствия скатывались с кончиков пальцев Билла к самому его члену.   
\- Так хорошо? – очень заботливо и мягко спросил Билл.   
Том был счастлив, что теперь он хотя бы не должен был скрывать всех своих чувств, счастливо проныв «Даааа», ну по крайней мере это точно смогло бы сойти за стон облегчения.   
\- Может мазь какую взять? – предложил Билл.   
\- Зачем? – испугался Том.   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Билл, - может ну болеть будет меньше…   
Нет, от мази он у меня точно болеть меньше не станет, подумал Том.   
\- Нет, Бильчик, не надо, мне и так хорошо, просто еще повыше спину помассируй мне, ладно?   
Господи, и как это у него вдруг стало получаться так складно гнать?   
Мягкие руки, сильные тонкие пальцы мягко продавливали его кожу и, несмотря на все усилия в спортзале и витамины-протеины, что он пил по расписанию, тонкий слой с трудом накаченного мяса. Их с братом телосложение с трудом позволяло мышцам нарастать. Мягко-мягко, но настойчиво, с упорством, ритмично, словно занимаясь сексом со всем его телом сразу, ммм, братик, так вот как ты умеешь, надо чаще тебя об этом просить! Он заерзал под Биллом активнее, не специально, просто чтобы усилить ощущения и как-нибудь заставить замолчать свой отчаянно зудящий хуй. Он тяжело дышал. Он уже даже ничего не соображал и меньше всего думал теперь о том, заметит ли его возбуждение Билл.   
\- У тебя так бьется сердце, - тихо проговорил Билл пронзая его насквозь кончиками пальцев, ну по крайней мере Тому так казалось что от каждого его прикосновения, потирания, надавливания горячи стрелы удовольствия пронзают его насквозь.   
\- Что? А, да, - сказал Том, - это от температуры, наверное…   
\- Ужас, - сказал Билл, изгибаясь и приникая к спине Тома ухом, словно прислушиваясь, - такое ощущение, что у тебя градусов сорок.   
\- Де-вя-но-сто – сам себе под нос хихикнул Том. От пола, этого он вслух не сказал, но, кажется, братец понял шутку, он внезапно замер на Томе, осторожно переспросив.   
\- Что?   
\- По Фаренгейту, - поправился Том, как он ни был возбужден перемена тона брата ему не понравилась.   
\- По Фаренгейту…. – передразнил его Билл, ухмыляясь.   
Ладно, все равно он уже понял, что у него стоит, решил Том, потому решил не терять времени даром.   
\- Бильчик, а давай потрахаемся?   
\- Ты же…, - как то удивленно съехал с него на кровать рядом Билл. Имея в виду, что Том же вроде слаб, немощен и сильно болен.   
\- Ты сам виноват, - пояснил Том, переворачиваясь на спину, опираясь на локти, и являя миру бесстыдную и откровенную картину собственной полной эрекции. Для верности он даже провел по собственному длинному, ровному члену рукой, будто пытаясь, опустить его вниз, но он упруго подпрыгнул по направлению к животу.   
\- Я? – Биллин взгляд маслянисто приклеился к движениям Томовского члена в прохладном полумраке спальни. Том оценил его внимание, и протянул руку к тумбочке, чтобы включить ночник. Ему нравилось, когда Билл смотрел на него в этом самом месте с таким интересом, и даже некоторым восхищением.   
\- А чо ты мне массаж какой-то эротический делал… - буркнул Том. Билл недовольно прищурился, глядя на свет.   
\- Том, ты идиот, какой эротический? Ты сказал что у тебя болит спина…я…   
\- А теперь у меня болит хуй, - Том подхватил, свой член в руку, сжимая сильнее и поглаживая головку, - ты мне брат или что?   
\- Брат, - хмыкнул Билл, и не сдвинулся с места.   
Непонятно с чего это его настроение так изменилось. Скорее всего, он все-таки догадался, что Том косит под больного, уж больно бодренько, красивенько и здоровенько он выглядел, но не мог понять, какого хрена Том это затеял, и какой в этом всем кроется подвох.   
Том понял, что терять времени нельзя. Он встал на колени перед сидящим на кровати Биллом, и обеими руками, рывком, заставив Билла помочь ему, через голову стащил с него майку.   
\- Я сам все сделаю, - тихо прошептал он тихо у самых губ Билла, целуя его взасос. Мягкость и податливость братца еще не исчезли, как видно до конца и он подчинился его поцелую, вполне пристойным случаю энтузиазмом отвечая на Томовский поцелуй.   
\- Мммм, - простонал Том ему в рот. Теперь перспектива ебли стала не просто реальной, а очень реальной. Билл встал на колени рядом с ним, чтобы прижаться плотнее к телу Тома, обнимая его за поясницу, скользнув руками ниже под попу, зажимая член Тома между их телами сильнее, - Билль, трусы сними.   
Билл подчинился ему сразу, в общем, Том с огромным облегчением отметил что вариант, чтобы отказаться в любом случае не приходил Биллу в голову. Том, облизнувшись, ухмыльнулся. Член Билла не так уж сильно уступал его члену по степени своей эрекции.   
\- Ххааа, - восторженно протянул он, похабно шевеля бровями. Билл в упор глянул на него, отбрасывая последний мешающий Тому жить полноценной социальной жизнью в данный момент предмет туалета, и медленно-медленно, не отводя от него взгляда, широко раздвинул перед ним ноги.   
Том подавился дыханием на секунду, даже не очень сумев понять, только краем сознания, что Билл откровенным взглядом указал ему на свой член. Он и сам пока временно не видел ничего кроме него. Раздвинутых подчеркнуто для него бедер Билла, и его медленно и истомно напрягающегося члена.   
Когда всякие разные жаркие мысли немножко вырисовались в одну логическую цепь, Том больше не думал вообще, он просто поставил один локоть прямо между бедер Билла, касаясь предплечьем его яиц, и рукой заставляя его ногу согнуться, и одним движением беря в рот его член так глубоко как только получилось бы. Чувствуя как против всех законов анатомии, казалось бы, соприкосновение его губ с мягкой нежной кожицей члена брата вызывает трепет крыльев сотен бабочек в его животе, и заставляет пульсировать его член сильнее и сильнее с каждым движением.   
\- Ааааааа, - простонал Билл, задохнувшись от сладкого прикосновения рта Тома к самому центру его личности и удовольствия в этот самый исторический отрезок времени, благодарно подвигаясь навстречу, чтобы Тому было удобнее у него сосать.   
Том старательно заглатывал его каждый раз все глубже, принимая в себя, по максимуму, радуясь той сумасшедшей радуге эмоций что разрывала его изнутри, начиная с хуя. Потому что он подумал, что это гораздо скучнее было бы просто пристроиться сзади к мирно спящему Биллу, чем сейчас, стоя перед ним раком на кровати, и впитывая кожей сладкие и мучительные стоны сосать его хуй так, словно ничего слаще и прекраснее в его жизни вообще не было никогда. Увлекшись, Том сам чуть не подавился Билловским хуем, он никогда еще не брал его так глубоко, и испуганно отпрянув назад увидел только потрясенно и благодарно сияющие две черных в слабом свете ночника бездны глаз брата. Он ничего не мог бы ему сказать кроме слабого:   
\- Томи, еще, пожалуйста, милый, ну еще немного…   
Да не надо было его уговаривать, блин! Том и сам плохо себе представлял, как он сможет существовать без хуя Билла у себя во рту. Он просто чувствовал что это самое натуральное, что он когда-либо делал, и он не мог бы объяснить, почему он это чувствовал. Он ласково подхватил член Билла рукой, проводя губами медленно по внутренней стороне бедра Билла от коленки до самого верха, туда обратно, он знал, Биллу это очень нравится. Билл взвыл, слегка брыкаясь, подаваясь навстречу его движениям, Том хотел теперь немножко успокоить и себя и его. До него вдруг внезапно дошло, что они с Биллом дома. Даже не в квартире, где они жили раньше, а в отдельном доме, в лесу. Что им не надо никуда торопиться, что им можно буянить, орать хоть во всю глотку, беспредельничать всячески, и никакой сосед в номере или в квартире не сможет ограничить выражения их чувств друг к другу. Он счастливо перелез через ногу Билла, располагаясь ровно между ногами брата, и забрасывая его левую ногу себе на плечо. Чтобы не радовался раньше времени, что он так покорно и с энтузиазмом отсасывает у него.   
\- Нравится мой рот, мой маленький братик? – хмыкнул он, ловя на себе отчаянный взгляд Билла.   
\- Ну, дааа…дааа, - отчаянно заерзал братик под ним. Ему уже очень хотелось это проверить снова.   
\- Ну, давай, покажи мне это, хули я зря стараюсь что ли? – несмотря на кажущуюся резкость слов, это казалось странно-интимной лаской Биллу от Тома. Такой золотистой теплотой лучились его яркие карие раскосые глаза, такой чувственной нежностью веяло от порозовевших припухших губ, что ему просто хотелось раствориться в них, раствориться в нем, в этой нежности и страсти, и любви, которая просто пульсировала в ночном воздухе между ними.   
\- Как? – с интересом включился в игру Билл растопленный до вязкого полузастывшего желе сладкой лавой любви брата.   
\- Иди сюда, - Том заставил его сесть, снова целуя в губы, потом падая на кровать вместе с ним. Билл жалостно даже как-то заныл ему в рот, не в силах передать все свои эмоции, но Том, кажется, понял ход его мыслей.   
\- Нравится целоваться с перцем, который у тебя сосет, да? – нагло хмыкнул Том ему прямо в самые губы.   
\- Ххааа,….ага, - сказал Билл, - да, - Том поцеловал его подбородок, быстро и мокро чмокнул по шее, лизнул ключицы, потом снова поцеловал Билла в рот.   
\- Перец, - ласково промурлыкал Билл, - хуй ниже….   
Он заставил Тома расхохотаться, ответив на его подачу, и опуститься снова к своему покинутому посту между ног Билла. Где им слишком быстро снова стало не до смеха. Том быстро довел его до прежнего возбуждения, осторожно, отстраняясь и отвлекая в самые пиковые моменты Билла нежными мокрыми поцелуями в живот, заставляя стонать, не стесняясь ничего и никого, и выгибаться навстречу, хватаясь руками за изголовье кровати, умирая от наслаждения.   
\- Тооооооооом, - заставляя звуками его имени, и своего голоса, едва не терять сознание от удовольствия и самого Тома, - Том, ты такой классный, Тооооом.   
На пятом или седьмом «Томе», нет, он не считал, конечно, но Том не выдержал, решив, что вылизывать Билла ниже живота это конечно кайф, но надо же подумать и о продолжении банкета.   
\- Все, бля, - мрачно сообщил Биллу он, подаваясь назад, и выпрямляясь на коленях, и маня его к себе пальцем, - Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа, - сказал он все так же мрачно указывая на свой хуй.   
Билл ухмыльнулся и ловко, словно ящерица извернулся на кровати, вначале хватая ртом влажную головку Тома, опираясь на руки, чувствуя как Том заботливо убирает с его лица волосы, чтобы они не мешали ему сосать. Билл повернул голову и взял член Тома полураскрытыми губами снизу, довольно цинично царапая черными маслинами глаз изгибающегося от удовольствия брата. Том перехватил рукой волосы, сжимая их в кулак. Краем глаза замечая жестковатый блеск в глазах брата. Это ему определенно не понравилось. Он подхватил его голову за волосы и угрожающе толкнул бедрами вперед, засаживая свой хуй ему в рот глубже, объясняя без слов, что время для обоюдных нежностей закончилось.   
Билл промычал что-то, возмущенно, но не слишком. Он просто не ожидал как видно. Ничего против он, ясное дело, не имел. Он подхватил член Тома рукой, заставляя Тома зашипеть отчаянно, и пощекотать языком ложбинку в центре покрасневшей и плачущей от возбуждения головки.   
\- Вот теперь бы….ааа….теперь бы, мазь бы…больному пригодилась бы, - мечтательно вникуда простонал Том.   
\- Больному? – приподняв одну бровь осторожно переспросил Билл.   
\- Не, ну если ты предпочитаешь жесткий секс, - хихикнул Том, - это твои проблемы…   
Билл фыркнул насмешливо, потянувшись к тумбочке и доставая из нее любрикант в пластиковом тюбике и швырнул его в Тома. Тюбик ударился об его живот и Том его поймал, открыл крышку:   
\- Р-р-руку, - приказал он Биллу. Билл все так же продолжая хихикать подчинился, их обоих как-то одновременно очень сильно перло, возбуждало и перло, потому состояние было странное, словно внутри лопались пузырьки шампанского. Том выдавил гель Биллу на ладонь, Билл тут же, облизываясь, медленно обмазал им Томовский член. Он стоял на коленях, напротив Тома, и гладил его. Том задохнулся от счастья. Потом Билл снова подставил Тому ладонь.   
И схватил ладонью их оба члена, слегка сжимая и потирая друг об друга. Заставляя их чувствовать друг друга самыми интимными и чувствительными частями их тел, Том спустя только несколько минут заметил, что они оба стоят, сопя, уткнувшись лбами друг другу в лоб, не в силах отвести глаз от их соединенных в руке Билла членов. И Тому уже стало все равно, он уже точно понял, что Билл ни черта ему не верит насчет этой его болезни, а потому и притворяться-то уже ни смысла ни повода нет, да и вообще думать о чем-то кроме того, чтобы насладиться их близостью сильнее, еще сильнее чем сейчас, если это в принципе было возможно, никакого смысла не было.   
Том легко приобнял Билла за плечи:   
\- Губкидаймне, - не разделяя предложение на отдельные слова тихо прошептал он.   
И они снова целовались, наслаждаясь слиянием их губ, и скользкой прохладной от геля близостью их членов. Том обхватил попу Билла снизу обеими руками, прижимая к себе, и, очевидно, намекая и прося разрешения. Разрешение им было получено.   
Однако в несколько своеобразной форме, потрясшей его до спазмов в мошонке. Билл отстранился от него, развернулся на кровати и лег перед ним на живот, указав пальцем Тому поднять с кровати упавший туда за время их стоячих ласк и поцелуев открытый тюбик, и без слов заставляя Тома выдавить его себе на палец.   
Том превратился в зомби. Он сделал все так как было приказано, чтобы отчаянно запищать от восторга, иначе издаваемые им звуковые волны в ультра-диапазоне нельзя было обозвать, когда пальчик Билла медленно, словно бы колеблясь еще, скользнул между представленными его жадному взгляду половинками его попы, и, погладив себя ровно до того состояния, чтобы у Тома потемнело в глазах, осторожно и медленно вставил его в себя.   
\- Ииить, - жалостно сказал Том, глядя как аккуратный пальчик братца осторожно и даже в чем-то элегантно, если данное слово можно было бы употребить в данном контексте, трахает себя. Том и сам не заметил как оказался на четвереньках, нависая над лучшим шоу, которое он когда-либо видел, боясь даже моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды.   
\- Нравится? – уточнил зачем-то Билл.   
\- Дааа, - проныл Том, потому что он перестал это делать, - ну давай…потрахай себя еще, ну пальчиком, ну давай....   
Ему уже очень сильно хотелось Биллу помочь. О собственном члене он пытался не думать, все-таки, не выдержав и укусив Билла в чувствах за попу, когда шоу Частное шоу Билла Каулитца специально для Тома Каулитца дрочило уже себе попку двумя пальцами, Том понял, что пора. Он отчаянно шлепнул Билла по руке, задыхаясь прошептал:   
\- Бля, покажи мне это в следующий раз поподробнее, боюсь, щас блядь, не дозаценю,… - Смазанная прохладная головка члена Тома сменила на боевом посту его пальцы, стараясь уже поскорее оказаться внутри, но Тому не понравился угол, потому подхватил Билла под живот, подтягивая на себя: - Блин, ну встань как-нибудь по-человечески…. – простонал он, потому что думал, что прямо вот сейчас у него уже яйца все и полопаются нахрен.   
\- По-человечески, это как? – не мог ехидно не уточнить Билл. Нет, он был заведен ничуть не меньше Тома, и вообще-то, если быть точными в данный исторический момент жизнерадостно ерзал под ним своей задницей, усиливая их контакт.   
\- Р.А.Ч.К.О.М-м-м-м-ммм, - очень тщательно выговаривая каждую букву и застонав на последней, потому что его член оказался в Билле по самые гудящие яйца, парализуя саму способность говорить.   
Билл застонал, выгибаясь в спине, упираясь лбом в руки и выставляя попу на полный откуп собственному отчаянно долбящему его брату. Черт бы его подрал, но ничего на свете не казалось ему таким естественным и настоящим на свете чем это. Ему хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно, горячий толчок внутрь, натягивающий до предела и тут же заставляющий хотеть еще больше и еще сильнее, мягкие руки Тома на контрасте с хабальски и цинично таранящим его членом, нежно и как-то смущенно поглаживающие его поясницу, и от этого странного контраста ему просто порой хотелось разрыдаться, как бы неуместно и глупо это бы не звучало. Впрочем об этом он бы не сказал даже Тому, что в тот момент, когда он в хардкоровских традициях лучшего порно двадцать первого века ебет его в зад, поставив раком посреди кровати, со включенным светом, потому что ему нравилось смотреть, Билл думает о его нежных и заботливых ладошках, на боках, на животе, и ему хочется кончить от мысли именно о них.   
Том сунул ему свой член в рот, прямо скажем Билл мало удивился его сумасшедшему желанию оттрахать его во все дыры, как можно циничнее, потому что он уже вообще был не в состоянии удивляться. Ему казалось, что все его тело просто раздирает изнутри от возбуждения, ему хотелось чувствовать Тома в себе любым возможным способом. Он знал, что Том это знает, и знал, что на его месте он бы поступил бы совершенно так же. Потому просто подставил ему свой рот, позволяя пользоваться собой как куклой, прекрасно помня выработанный ими с Томом как-то юмористический принцип, что самое главное и сложное умение в ебле – это не мешать, и следуя ему до конца.   
Том снова трахал его сзади, вытаскивая и засаживая во всю длину, мало заботясь об удобстве их обоих. Том заставил его бурно кончить, отчаянно, Билл кричал, наверное, он плохо помнил, помнил только как мучительно сладкой болью свело и начало раздирать пополам живот и широко раздвинутые бедра, как долбящий его член начал в буквальном смысле слова таранить обжигающими всполохами его мозг.   
Том привел его в чувство увесистой парой шлепков по мягкому незащищенному месту, намекая, что, блин, Билл тут не единственный, кому охуенно надо было кончить прямо сейчас. Все еще плохо соображая что делает, Билл повернулся под ним, пролезая чуть вниз, Тому между ног, чтобы дать ему кончить так как ему больше всего нравилось, стоя над ним на коленях, в рот, и куда попадет, по лицу и груди, чтобы потом восхищенно упиваясь собственным шоу слизать остатки спермы с Билла и увлеченно сосаться с ним пока усталость не загасит последние затихающие почти мучительные в своей сладости волны оргазма.   
Потом Том отвалился уже так и не сползши толком с Билла в царствие Морфея, почти заснул, говоря нормальным языком, слабо захихикав на Биллин мрачный комментарий о Чудесном Исцелении, ответив, что тот имеет дело с самым большим специалистом в Германии по лечению простуд.   
\- Ты чего телефон-то мой спиздил? – ни с того ни с сего рявкнул ему в ухо его мелкий неугомонный брат.


	7. Chapter 7

Той ночью у Тома перед мысленным взором пронеслась вся жизнь. Что отвечать, о чем говорить Биллу, и с какого, собственно места, и имеет ли смысл говорить не все, если вдруг потом он решит сказать все. Наверное, лучше было бы ничего не сказать, чем сказать половину…   
\- Отстань, - наконец решился он. Билл под ним едва не подскочил от его неожиданной резкости, - Чо те, брату телефон жалко дать поиграть?   
От неожиданности Билл замолчал на несколько долгих минут. Вот тогда у Тома и пронеслась перед глазами вся жизнь, начиная от первого крика Билла, спустя десять минут после его, и до нынешнего момента.   
\- Конечно, нет, мне не жалко, Том, - кротко ответил Билл, - Я…я просто думал… - теперь, кажется, он думал, что сказать, но быстро нашелся, - Том, а мама не звонила?   
\- Нет, Биль…   
Том даже удивился его неожиданно быстрой сговорчивости, может быть, он все-таки устал сегодня, и ему просто лень было ругаться, а может тон его оказался для него более чем убедительным. В любом случае, столько уверенной наглости он в себе никогда не чувствовал, и это явно почувствовал и Билл тоже.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Билл, - дабы закрепить эффект, так же уверенно сказал он, и чмокнул Билла в щеку.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Том, - Билл чмокнул его в ответ.   
Черт, неужели-таки получилось?

***

Все шло своим чередом.   
Прошла неделя, началась другая.   
Еще через семь дней они снова должны были лететь в Штаты, снова садиться с ребятами в автобус и колесить окучивать мелкие и полумелкие деревеньки дикого запада. А сейчас они писали альбом, каждый день, медленно и лениво.   
Утро начиналось поздно, часов в пять. Они собирались медленно, не торопясь, завтракали. Том подкручивал дреды, заботливо собирал их в хвост, пока Билл лениво сушил волосы вниз головой, периодически беся Тома тем, что направлял в его сторону струю горячего воздуха, и спутывал ему всю работу. Потом они завтракали, одевались и спускались к машине. Приезжали на место работы к шести, встречались с ребятами, ржали, придуривались, пили кофе или колу, по-доброму прикалывались над потрепанным и накофеиненным Йостом, который укушенный за нежные части тела менеджментом Юниверсала походу, в студии жил и спал. Потом работали. Потом садились вместе за стол, смотрели и обсуждали что и как, спорили друг с другом до хрипоты, часто разругиваясь вдрызг, хлопая дверями и выскакивая в сердцах на улицу покурить.   
Иногда разбиваясь на два равноценных лагеря, Густав с Георгом против Тома с Биллом, и несчастный, усталый Йост посередине, уткнувши голову в руки, и не в силах переспорить ни тех, ни других. Если орать друг на друга начинали близнецы, Густав с Георгом сразу вставали и уходили молча покурить и возвращались ровно через пятнадцать минут, заставая Билла с Томом сидящими по разные углы комнаты, злыми и надутыми как мыши на крупу. Йост вначале встревал между ними, но вскоре ему надоело получать от Билла, что он его не поддерживает, если он его не поддерживал, и от Тома за то, что он поддерживает Билла, а потом от них обоих за то что он посмел неосторожным словом обидеть любимого братика. Или первого или второго.   
На четвертый день Йост стал молча вставать и выходить из комнаты вслед за Густавом и Георгом. И стоял с ними в молчании, вдыхая прохладный осенний воздух и сигаретный дым. Наслаждаясь спокойствием и тишиной полуголой осенней природы.   
Часто на запись приезжал и его друг, Дэйв Рот. Тот порой встревал в перепалку с Биллом, и начиналось соревнование, кто кого перенудит. Том закатывал глаза в потолок, нервно дергая коленкой, Георг ухмылялся, рисуя чертиков на листке бумаги, и только Густав слушал внимательно и принимал аргументы каждой стороны очень близко к сердцу.   
За этим всем делом, честно признаться, Том и забыл о том, что он должен был сделать. Нет, ну, если признаться честно, поначалу он просто откладывал это, потому что, ну как-то не в тему было, и вообще ему не хотелось портить себе настроение. Он подумал, ладно, когда Билл его совсем достанет, он возьмет и ляпнет, и будь что будет. Но Билл его что-то никак не мог до конца достать. Нет, ну он его бесил помаленьку, ну, как обычно, по мелочам, так что повода не было. И даже Дэвид Йост вел себя с ним прилично и уважительно. Том прикалывался втихаря, посасывая витаминный коктейль из бутылки и рассматривал менеджера-соперника с глумливейшим вниманием к деталям, которые обычно в нем его мало интересовали. Он словно бы открывал этого человека для себя заново сам. Он как-то всегда воспринимал Йоста как данность, как неизбежное зло, а тут вот он как-то его даже заинтересовал.   
Он почему-то в первый раз заметил, как Дэвид изменился с возрастом. Когда Том увидел его впервые, он не хуже Билла был сражен его убийственным имиджем и стилем наповал. Он казался им прямо крутым и супервзрослым, хоть и был относительно молод. Он располагал к себе, всем, и панибратским имиджем, в котором прослеживалось внимание к деталям и скрытое тщеславие и такое желание стать своим пацаном. Он выглядел круто, но так что он вроде бы и не прочь потусоваться с ними. Это делало их в их понимании крутыми, раз такой чувак так запросто с ними общается. В общем Том понимал, что некоторое время тоже ходил, придавленный очарованием Дэвида, и тоже прыгал как зайчик и заглядывал ему в рот не хуже Билла, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, ревнуя его внимание друг к другу. Пока конечно до Тома не доперло какого рода внимание требует к себе от Дэвида Билл и его не парализовало от жадности а потом и от несколько иных эмоций и чувств. Странно. Прошло столько времени, а его и сейчас перетряхнуло от некоторых воспоминаний, от болезненных и унизительных теперь для воспоминания и понимания мыслей закололо сердце и свело живот.   
Он испуганно уставился на Билла, не в силах внезапно отогнать от себя ощущение что это все было вчера, ему отчего-то захотелось попросить у Билла прощения. Он даже не знал за что, просто ему казалось это до ужаса уместным. Билл лениво переругивался с Дэйвом Ротом, делая вид, что он с ним не переругивается. Густав ковырял заусенец, а Георг тупо ржал, уткнувшись лицом в руки, которые он сложил на столе.   
Потом Том снова перевел взгляд на Дэвида, цинично скользя по смягчившимся с возрастом, ставшими более мягкими, податливыми и хитрыми чертами его лица. Он понял, что воспринимает его сейчас совсем иначе. Если раньше он был взрослым соперником, более умным, более сильным, более мужественным чем он, то сейчас он вызывал у него жалость. И теперь, когда он знал о нем больше, чем он должен был, это вызывало в нем не возмущение подлостью Большого Дэвида, а презрение к жалкому и слабому человеку. Он смотрел на него и видел лишь безвольное и несколько затюканное жизнью лицо, казавшийся безвольным подбородок, слышал его кажущийся ему смешным и высоким и вовсе не грозным и пугающим голос, и ему хотелось громко ржать в голос над тем монстром, что он вообразил себе. Нет, определенно, он больше не хотел побеждать Дэвида. Том увидел открытый от удивления рот Билла, безусловно просекшего странности в его лице в процессе пролонгированного разглядывания менеджера группы, и решил, что похоронит эту тайну в себе, ибо этот мудлан, он снова с нежностью глянул на Дэвида, подставит себя сам.   
Так Том думал еще пару дней, пока в студию не заехал Хоффман с каким-то мужиком. Вообще обычно он этого не делал. А тут он ворвался с ехиднейшей ухмылкою, схватил Йоста и потащил за собой в кабинет. У Тома испуганно екнуло сердце, он сам не знал отчего и почему. Конечно, Старый Змий сказал ему, делай что хочешь, но оценивающий пронзительный взгляд его прибил Тома гвоздями к креслу.   
\- Как дела? – небрежно бросил Хоффман пролетая мимо с Йостом под ручку.   
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - удивительно вежливо ответил Том, всем своим видом показывая, мол, не ваше дело. Хоффман ухмыльнулся, поправил очки, Йост удивленно вытаращился на набычившегося на начальство Тома.   
Нет, пока там сидел Йост, Тому было хорошо. Хотя конечно он несколько раз прошелся мимо двери жадно ловя слова, грызя чипсы, какая-то скрытая паранойя не давала ему покоя на предмет не собирается ли его каким-то образом подставить Хоффман. Но когда открылась дверь и они позвали Билла у подавившегося Тома чуть чипсы носом не пошли. Он пытался убедить себя, что ну не может же такого быть, чтобы Хоффман что-то сказал, но понял, что долго он так точно не протянет.   
Когда Хоффман попросил Билла проводить его до машины…мужик с Йостом остались в кабинете, Том понял, что еще один такой парад-алле в исполнении Петера Хоффмана и он станет таким же седым. Билл вернулся какой-то задумчивый. Но спокойный.   
Том спросил его:   
\- Ну, чо там Хоффман-то? – нарочито небрежно.   
Билл равнодушно пожал плечами.   
\- Странный он, - хмыкнул младший близнец, и по-хозяйски запихнул свою длань в Томовский пакет со снэками. Что-то на нервной почве Том не мог перестать жевать всякую дрянь, - Любезный такой… гадость что ли задумал? – с набитым ртом равнодушно проговорил брат, водружая свою задницу на подлокотник Томовского кресла, - Кста-те…   
\- Да? – переспросил Том, протягивая ему весь пакет тщетно надеясь, что брат заткнется, потому что он уже знал что он собирается у него спросить.   
\- А чо он те тогда говорил-то? – Нет, занятый рот никогда не мешал Биллу говорить.   
Том облизал губы.   
\- Хуй знает, - сказал он наконец, чтобы дать себе время подумать, - Я не понял…   
\- Том, ты чо, дебил? – беззлобно поинтересовался брат, хрустя соленым печеньем.   
\- Нет, - так же беззлобно ответил Том.   
\- Что он тебе говорил? – эта зараза, не получив ответ на свой вопрос не отлезала. Том хотел схамить, но потом понял, что в этот раз уже не прокатит. Это было бы нечестно уже, они так не делали.   
\- Знаешь что, - наконец решился Том. Его голову осенила гениальная идея. Как сказать правду, не говоря правды. Он понизил голос, - Я думаю, он копает под Йоста.   
Билл застыл с печеньем в зубах. Долго смотрел в окно, а потом активно закивал головой.   
\- Да, возможно… я тоже так думал, - сказал он, - а зачем?   
\- Неисповедимы пути Петера Хоффмана.   
\- Не ну… - Билл нетерпеливо заерзал рядом с ним, вообще в комнате они были одни, и стоял совершенно незанятый диван и еще пара кресел, но он предпочитал сидеть на подлокотнике кресла Тома и нависать над ним как богиня возмездия Немезида, - ну что он тебе конкретно говорил?   
Том подумал, а что если положить хавчик на диван, Билл туда пересядет? Его присутствие, обычно не замечаемое им как факт давило его сегодня просто невыносимо.   
\- Не ну так, поспрашивал, чо и как, как жизнь, как дела, про тебя спрашивал…   
\- М-м-м, как ми-ило… - странным голосом пропел Билл, - а с чего ты взял что он копает под Йоста?   
Чтоб тебе потолще ехидина, а? Ну что непонятно что я ради тебя стараюсь? – подумал Том.   
\- Да не помню я уже слово в слово! – раздраженно рявкнул Том. Ну никакого уважения к старшему! – коньяк мы с ним пили…   
\- Ах ты сволочь, - все так же жизнерадостно с набитым ртом сказала ехидина, глаза его засверкали счастливым открытием, - так это ты потому меня заставил машину вести и под больного закосил? То-то я думал, что от тебя так алкоголем несет.   
\- Бля-а-а-а-а, - отчаянно протянул Том, откидываясь в кресле назад и водружая ноги на стол.   
\- Том, ты не умеешь врать! – безапелляционно сказал Билл.   
\- Умею, - буркнул Том.   
\- Не умеешь!   
\- Умею.   
\- Ни хрена.   
\- Хрена. Еще как умею!   
\- Ну и в чем ты мне сейчас врешь? – спросил Билл.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - Том отобрал у зазевавшегося брата пакет со жратвой. Билл возмутился, и в краткой борьбе отобрал у него пакет обратно.   
\- И тут врешь, - сказал он.   
\- Не вру, - мрачно сказал Том.   
\- Тогда я тебя тоже ненавижу, - сказал Билл и задумчиво облизал пальцы.   
\- Я всегда подозревал, - сказал Том.   
\- Блин, Том, - Билл возмущенно вскочил с места, уязвленный, - с тобой невозможно разговаривать!   
\- Ну и не разговаривай, - сказал Том, забирая пакет со снэками.   
\- Не указывай мне что делать!   
\- Да нужен ты мне, здоровье дороже, - вообще-то Том хотел пошутить. Билл промолчал минуты две, решая, воспользоваться ли подачкой Тома или нет. Потом решил.   
\- Нет, я передумал, я буду разговаривать. Ты что-то от меня скрываешь!   
\- У тебя паранойя.   
\- Я и слов таких не знаю.   
\- Не надо было списывать у меня уроки.   
\- Баклан, это я за тебя уроки делал!   
\- Меня не поделили, девочки? – жизнерадостно ухмыляясь засунул в дверной проем лицо Георг.   
\- ГЕОРГ, ИДИ НАХУЙ! – хором, не договариваясь одновременно рявкнули оба близнеца.   
\- Хахаха, - сказал Георг, входя в комнату, - И я рад вас видеть.

***

Одним обычным рабочим вечером, точнее, уже ночью, часов в двенадцать, или около, Йост отпустил уже всех работников и ребят тоже, так что они остались в студии втроем. Было тихо и спокойно. Дэвид доделывал что-то в звукооператорской. Том бренчал на гитаре в коридорчике, на него внезапно напала какая-то музыкальная идея. Билл задумчиво попивал пиво, честно расслабляясь на кожаном диванчике в предбаннике студии, после тяжелого рабочего дня. Он валялся на диване, то на боку, то на животе, хитровыебанно переплетя длиннющие конечности, и быстро листал журналы.   
Целая стопка которых валялась рядом с ним на полу.   
\- Ищешь знакомые буквы? – хихикнул Том.   
Билл презрительно одарил его демонстративным факом с ободранным лаком.   
\- Хи-хи-хи, - сказал Том и увесисто по-братски наградил Билла звучным шлепком по пятой точке, заставляя от неожиданности взвыть.   
\- Ай, уйди, придурок!   
Том вложил во второй шлепок все свои силы и всю свою широкую душу, у Билла аж звезды перед глазами заплясали.   
\- БЛЯ, ТОМ,СУКА, БОЛЬНО ЖЕ! – возмущенно заорал он, переворачиваясь на бок, и обиженно поглаживая себя по месту ранения.   
\- Да ладна-а-а… - позволил себе не поверить Том.   
\- Больно… - капризно протянул Билл, пока Том с грохотом скидывал его ноги на пол, чтобы сесть на диване рядом, в ногах.   
\- Ну, дай поцелую тогда, - хмыкнул Том, и не дожидаясь ответа, полез исполнять свою угрозу. Билл начал вопить еще громче, вырываться и хихикать, потому что по пути Том умудрялся его еще пару раз ущипнуть и пощекотать, заставить Билла облить пивом себя, журнал, и диван.   
\- Том, отва-а-алииии…. – простонал Билл от смеха, потому что Том не отпускал его ни на секунду.   
\- Тооом, отваааалиии – передразнил его Том, схватил один из журналов, и забросив ногу на ногу, открыл журнал, жизнерадостно присвистнув, ибо попал на очень красивую на его взгляд картинку длинноволосой красиво задрапированной шелком голой красотки с богатой округлой грудью.   
\- Билл, пиво определенно рождает в тебе какие-то очень правильные мужские первобытные инстинкты, - сказал Том, пока Билл усаживался на диване рядом с ним, недовольно пытаясь отряхнуться, но уже прекрасно понимая, что майка его теперь обречена пахнуть пивом до самого вечера, - тебе надо его больше пить!   
\- У, блядь… - непонятно, адресное ли это было высказывание Тому или просто восклицание от чувств, но досада Билла развеселила Тома.   
Впрочем, на этом интерес к брату он потерял, погрузившись с головой в разглядывание глянцевых картинок.   
\- Пивком угости? – Том протянул руку, Билл недовольно всучил ему бутылку, - Десять правил хорошего секса, советы для чайников, хихи, - Том сделал несколько больших глотков, - ммм… мой маленький братик, ты наконец-то начал интересоваться сексом! – глумливо сказал он.   
\- Идиот! – совсем не нашел его комментарий смешным Билл, и, ногами забрался на диван, отбирая у Тома пиво, - сам почитай, может чего узнаешь!   
\- Чееегооо?! – возмутился Том, отбрасывая журнал.   
\- Чего слышал! – проговорил Билл, полностью счастливый, что отомстил близнецу не отходя от кассы, допивая пиво, и прижимая к груди коленку.   
\- А ну повтори?   
Билл молча показал ему язык.   
Том мрачно отбросил журнал и уставился в стену. Дурацкая шутка Билла с намеком на то, что он якобы был не так уж хорош в постели испортила ему настроение совершенно. Вообще, это было совершенно несправедливо его в этом обвинять, и вообще, со стороны Билла это было подло, Том уже даже открыл рот, чтобы высказать Биллу все что он думает о его дурацком языке, о его неблагодарности и нетактичности, но не успел, потому что Билл легко склонил голову на бок и горячо и мокро схватил мочку его уха в рот, слегка посасывая и прикусывая ее.   
У Тома разом как-то перехватило дыхание и защемило все, затосковало вдруг по братской любви и ласке где-то в яйцах.   
\- Ох, - сказал он и раздвинул ноги шире, что-то в штанах точно начинало ему мешать. Билл слегка повернул голову и язык его скользнул легко проникая Тому в ухо. Том тихо взвизгнул. Это было и щекотно и приятно…чертовски, блин, приятно. Дреды он скрутил резинкой наверх, оставив длинную шею открытой, тонкой и трогательно-беззащитной. Губы Билла скользнули по его шее вниз и вверх, щекоча языком в ямке за ухом, заставляя Тома счастливо подскуливать, и назад по шее, касаясь губами, короткими поцелуями по тонким, коротеньким кудрявым волосам, которые росли по шее и не попадали в дреды.   
Потом Билл переменил свое положение на диване, вставая на колени, оперся руками о диван за плечами Тома, и попытался поцеловать его в губы, но Том почему-то отвернулся, и снова загрустил:   
\- Эй? – недовольно окликнул его Билл.   
\- Я правда так плох в постели? – убито спросил Том. Почему-то возбуждение никак не могло убить у него эту мысль. Точнее она то и дело грозилась убить в нем все возбуждение.   
\- Дурак, - отчаянно сказал Билл, - я же пошутил…   
Ой, блин, он уже и сам был не рад, что родился эдаким юмористом.   
\- Он что, лучше, лучше меня да? – совсем уж отчаянно прошептал зачем-то Том, ему так было себя жалко, что хотелось плакать, - лучше, да?   
\- Ты же сам пошутил…первый…. – Билл подался назад испуганно, - Бог ты мой, Том, что творится у тебя в голове?!   
Знал бы ты, что творится у меня в голове, Бильчик, истерически ухмыляясь, подумал Том. Ему почему-то от внезапной обиды, в которую он сам себя накрутил и ревности к Дэвиду захотелось прямо сейчас рассказать Биллу все как есть, чтобы убрать соперника со своего пути во веки вечные. Но потом ему стало жалко Билла. А потом ему почему-то стало жалко Йоста. Он почувствовал себя еще и совершенно никчемным, потому что он не смог сделать даже этого. Он бы разрыдался бы прямо сейчас перед Биллом, если бы губы его не накрыли его рот, ласково раскрывая его себе и впиваясь в его внутренности словно в тропический сочный плод.   
Билл сел к нему на колени как-то бочком, придавливая в самом нежном месте, ну не сильно, так, чувствительно, Том застонал ему в рот, ерзая под ним, чувствуя, как нежный рот Билла, и его такая приятная ему тяжесть у него на коленях возвращают его разум в вожделенное состояние первозданной пустоты. Он начал отвечать Биллу с повышенным энтузиазмом, чем снял груз странной тревоги за брата.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Билл. В пятьсот миллионный раз наверное в их жизни сказал, но Том, наверное в первый раз осознанно оценил, какими охуенно возбуждающими могут быть эти слова.   
\- Нет, это Я тебя люблю, - ухмыльнулся он гнусноватенько, рождая ответную смиренно-снисходительную и всепрощающую улыбку Девы Марии на лице у Билла.   
Лапы Тома теребили его ремень, как будто бы ни на что не намекая. Но они оба что-то как-то случайно завелись, раздергавшись в шутку и распсиховавшись не на шутку. Билл облизнулся.   
\- Договорились, - выдохнул он, и снова поцеловал Тома. Тому нравилось конечно жутко, подумайте только, они в студии, в их студии, где обычно работали все, на диване, целовались по-французски, взасос, громко, не стесняясь никого и ничего. Было даже сложно сказать, что возбуждало из сейчас сильнее, их откровенные поцелуи или мысль о том, что вообще-то обычно они этого бы сделать тут не смогли бы. Нет, они оба думали совсем не о поцелуях конечно. Определенно, мысль о том, чтобы потрахаться на этом заебавшем их в мозг до боли студийном диванчике возбуждала их обоих.   
\- Сядь мне на член, - попросил Том прямо в лоб, без обиняков.   
\- Я итак на нем сижу, - лукаво прищурился Билл, и еще поерзал, чтобы понятнее было. Том зашипел, отодвигая его от себя подальше, ему уже было не до шуток.   
\- Как тебе вчера Йост сказал? – со страданием в голосе начал Том, борясь с ремнем Билла вначале единолично, потом с помощью брата, - Брось мне эту демагогию!   
Том оттолкнул Билла от себя, расстегивая ширинку и вытаскивая на воздух свой выпрямившийся член.   
\- Ах, вот что он имел в виду, - хохотнул Билл, глянув на бодренько торчащий хуй брата, заставляя Тома тоже радостно расхохотаться. Он стянул через голову майку и отбросил в сторону. Внезапно стало как-то очень жарко, да и прикосновение кожаного дивана к коже спины говоря честно, было приятно и даже возбуждающе. Том поерзал на диване, усаживаясь так, чтобы Биллу было удобнее.   
Окончательно желание поржать у него пропало при виде голой попы братца в полуметре от своего лица. Билл не озаботился снять штаны до конца, решив, что снимать еще и ботинки, и носки, в фойе студии как-то не слишком все-таки соответствует. Собственно да, мысль о ботинках и носках окончательно утвердила его решимость.   
Том смачно-деловито поплевал на ладони и тщательнейшим образом пытаясь по возможности увлажнить свой хуй. Потом он придержал Билла за талию, пока он раздвигал ноги так, что его коленки оказались между ними, опираясь на руки на спинку дивана, чтобы облегчить ему и без того предстоящую нелегкую задачу.   
\- Слушай, - внезапно как-то совсем невовремя подумал Билл вслух, - А Дэвид же здесь…   
В принципе он имел в виду, что Йост-то отпустил из студии ребят, но сам-то был все еще тут, и вообще в любой момент мог их застать, но Том позволил себе понять его, учитывая нюансы их любовного треугольника, совсем в ином смысле.   
\- Шлюха, - мрачно-глумливо резюмировал он.   
\- Вчера ты пять раз за ночь кончал от этого, - цинично смерил взглядом через плечо брата Билл. В принципе, в данном конкретном случае он совершенно справедливо принял это за комплимент. Как у него удавалось выглядеть так пафосно, когда его голая жопа почти касалась плачущего от предвкушения экстаза чужого хуя, Тому было вообще никогда не понять. Пафосно и похабно одновременно. И жопа касалась. Но почти. И вот это почти убивало его с каждой секундой все сильнее. Потом он сообразил, что можно было бы и ответить, по крайней мере, он точно понял, что Билл именно этого от него ждет.   
\- Да, - он не стал спорить. Не сейчас только. С хуя бы ему сейчас с Биллом спорить? – Слушай, ты, блядь, опускайся, а?   
Он обхватил свой член рукой, направляя его туда, куда нужно, несколько раз, для верности погладив там головкой, чувствуя, как восторг рвет его легкие на части, предвосхищая близкое наслаждение. И все-таки Билл делал это слишком медленно, Том решил ему помочь. Нет, ни в коем случае он не собирался засаживать ему сам, Биллу в его позиции по всякому было виднее что сейчас лучше делать, он перехватил свой член левой рукой, правую просовывая вперед и начиная поддрачивать его хуй, заставляя выгнуться и застонать восторженно:   
\- Да, Том…   
Да, Билл, да, именно так, да. Он не видел его возбуждения, но стальная твердость под нежнейшей кожицей, феноменально приятно чувствующаяся ладошкой радовала его невероятно, это было так же знакомо и привычно как свой, но только приятнее в тысячу раз, потому что ладошкой чувствовался все-таки не свой, а его. Том не говорил Биллу, но ему чертовски нравилось его дрочить. Нет, шаловливые ручонки Билла тоже порой любили забраться к нему в трусы без спросу, но Тому нравилось это именно в контексте контроля за его удовольствием. И это сработало так как надо, Билл задышал чаще, всхлипнул от радости, и медленно опустился на его каменном стволе. Вначале до половины, потом, сцепив зубы и задохнувшись до самых яиц. Ладно, у Тома тоже потемнело в глазах, он даже не знал от чьих эмоций и ощущений больше, Билловских или своих. Билл сполз по нему ниже, откидывая голову ему на плечо, на лице его, на висках, лбу и над верхней губой выступил пот. Том боялся двинуться, боялся пошевелиться. Своей нижней частью тела, в смысле. Рукой он продолжал гладить Билла ниже живота, и осторожно коснулся губами его щеки. Ему очень хотелось прошептать Биллу на ухо как он его любит, почему-то именно сейчас, но казалось как-то глупо и не в тему. Но Билл, кажется понял это итак, он слегка повернул голову, давая возможность Тому коснуться его губ.   
Они целовались, медленно втыкая в тот факт, что Билл насажен на Тома да предела, и это придавало нежному поцелую цинично-похабной и такой сладкой ассоциации. Видимо от нежных усилий Тома Биллу несколько полегчало, вряд ли его осторожное движение чуть вперед и назад можно было бы увидеть обычным взглядом, но хуй Тома его почувствовал так как сроду не чувствовал ни одной самой забойной фрикции.   
\- Мммм, - он застонал в поцелуй от счастья, невольный страх засосавший под ложечкой подотпустил и оставил место счастливой расслабухе, растапливающейся горячими волнами восторга от получающего изрядную стимуляцию хуя.   
Билл отвернулся и отчаянно схватил открытым ртом воздух, которого предательски не хватало, он нашел в себе силы подняться чуть вверх до половины, Том заботливо подхватил его бедра снизу, подсаживая, чтобы Биллу было легче перенести тяжесть тела опять на руки, и не разрывать при этом их контакта ниже пояса. Этого Том совсем не хотел допускать. Ну никак. Он сам слегка попробовал подтолкнуть свой хуй движением бедер, в Билла. Получилось значительно легче, Том совершил еще несколько недлинных быстрых движений бедрами от дивана в Билла, заставив Билла застонать и выгнуться назад от сработавшего с запозданием зажигания внутри.   
\- А-а-а-аа, д-а-а-ааа, да-а-а-а….   
Том закусил губу от счастья только почувствовав какая она соленая понял, что у него самого абсолютно мокрое от пота лицо и шея. Он засадил Биллу несколько раз изо всех сил, едва не заставив его упасть, от интенсивности ощущений у Билла соскользнули руки.   
\- Я сам, - наконец сказал Билл, когда они немного отдышались и угомонили прыгающее где-то в районе горла сердце, и это прозвучало ангельским пением у Тома в ушах. Он сам не понимал, почему это дарит им такую интенсивность чисто физических ощущений. Или наслаждение на грани боли, или боль на грани наслаждения. Пошлое клише из плоти и крови. Просто хуй одного пацана, ебущий другого пацана в жопу но от каждого рывка хотелось орать, потому что строго говоря, казалось еще чуть-чуть сильнее, и можно будет кончить, потому что почему-то это все казалось слишком сильно в этот раз. Наверное, это были нервы.   
Билл сделал это сам, начиная двигаться на Томе вверх и вниз, пока его кожа не касалась его кожи на животе и бедрах, Том вцепился пальцами в его бедра, откидывая голову назад и стараясь сосредоточить свой взгляд на серых плитах потолка и вмонтированных в них лампочках. Думать о том, что делает с ним Билл он по понятной причине просто боялся, как и глянуть вниз, честно говоря, тоже. Ему итак хватало отчаянных попыток Билла сдержать сладострастные стоны, в общем, он старался да, но от его попыток выходило только еще хуже, как-то еще только сладострастнее и похотливее. Том сидел задравши потерянно башку к потолку и молился лампочке, чтобы не кончить от очередного сдавленного звучавшего где-то за гранью человеческой похоти вскрика. Спина Билла была настолько мокрой что его серая майка темными пятнами прилипла к спине. Это отвлекло внимание Тома, который задрал майку к подмышкам Билла. По ходу дела он и погладил его тело, что заставило Билла уже застонать в полный голос, вызывая вой отчаяния у Тома:   
\- Билл ну пожалуйста, ну не надо так же…а?!   
Он боялся что кончит, боялся что на подобные хардкоровские вопли точно придет Йост, потому что понять тон Билла как-то иначе ему не позволили бы яйца, как ничто в человеческом мозгу читающие все тонкие нюансы стонов и вздохов. Билл все понимал, но он не мог ничего сделать. Не мог сделать ничего лучшего, чем схватить смятый подол майки и взять его в зубы на манер кляпа.   
Вот именно так, с майкой в зубах, верхом на Томе, мокрый и возбужденный, отчаянно насаживающийся на разрывающий его от извращенного истерического удовольствия член, он и предстал перед глазами, естественно не вовремя решившего выйти проветриться Дэвида Йоста.   
Они наверное и не знали раньше, что Дэвид Йост знает столько матерных слов. Он тоже не знал. Нет не то что бы он был сильно зол на их циничную животную еблю, хотя и это тоже, но он еще и как-то сильно не ожидал что зрительный образ так болезненно ударит его в пах, что ему придется аж согнуться и потемнеет в глазах.   
\- Здравствуйте, Дэвид, - разжав зубы и выплюнув майку, вежливо поприветствовал продюсера Билл. Это было единственное, что пришло ему в голову, не зря мама учила его быть вежливым в детстве. Дэвид тоже подумал, что не зря, ответить Биллу он ничего не смог. Ему следовало бы хотя бы слезть с члена Тома и сдвинуть ноги, чтобы Дэвид вспомнил бы немецкий язык.   
Ну что же, тоже неплохое средство для продления полового акта, подумал Том, вытаскивая свой член из попы Билла, и схвативши его за голые мокрые бока толкнул его на диван. Билл с восторженным вздохом приземлился и перевернулся на спину, растягиваясь на черной кожаной поверхности, за время своей гимнастики на Томе у него ужасно устали ноги.   
\- «Труд освобождает!» - мрачно вернул Йосту его шутку Том, вставая с дивана. Нет, он не собирался заканчивать с Биллом. Теперь то он уж точно не собирался заканчивать с Биллом на глазах у Йоста. Смотри и трепещи, несчастный пидор, - мы скоро закончим.   
\- Стерва, - очень гнусно и оправдывая Томовский эпитет обозвался на него Дэвид.   
Билл лежал навзничь на диване, вытянув руки над головой, счастливо ухмыляясь и гадая, чем это все закончится. Сиденье дивана грело ему спину, воздух студии холодил его от живота и до колен, вокруг которых собрались его джинсы и трусы, а недоебанная Томом попа жарко и сладко ныла, конечно, в глубине души он чувствовал странное смущение конечно, в основном потому что в этот раз они как-то именно в этот момент совсем не ждали появления Дэвида, но, честно говоря, больше всего на свете он бы хотел, чтобы они выебли его оба. Желательно по очереди. А больше в данный момент он вообще, наверное, ничего не хотел. Его даже самого рассмешила полная пустота в собственной голове.   
Жизнерадостное фырканье Билла отвлекло соперников от злобных переглядок. Том принялся стаскивать с него штаны и ботинки, все-таки Билл понял что от поиска носков по комнате с голой жопой ему потом уже все равно не отвертеться, и, знаете ли, как-то расслабился.   
\- Только попробуй его тронь, - прервал полет души Дэвида к любимому грубый Том. Дэвид скептично поднял одну бровь, подошел и донельзя фамильярно хлопнул Тома по жопе. Том чуть не подскочил от такой наглости. Нет, он помнил прекрасно, что за свидание с хуем Дэвида Йоста устроила ему эта подлая сука, более известная широким массам как его брат-близнец. Ладно, ему всегда было интересно попробовать. Ему интересно было, как чувствует себя Билл с ним. Но это был только научный интерес. Черта с два он даст Дэвиду с собой так фамильярничать!   
\- Я передумал, - мрачно отбросил его руку Том, - иди его трогай лучше!   
Дэвид глумливо расхохотался. Том по-хозяйски схватил Билла за бедра и потянул на себя.   
\- Бля! – от неожиданности сказал Билл. Больше он ничего не сказал. Под жопой оказалась кожаная подушка широкого подлокотника дивана. Том перевернул его на бок, снова поплевал на ладони, словно бы перед тяжелой работой, и ловко вернул свой член в то место, которому он по его убеждению принадлежал.   
Билл уткнулся лицом в диван, отлично понимая, что Том устраивает эдакое наигранно-циничное шоу для Дэвида. Да, ему нравилось, в общем, и заводило, но почему-то в этот раз чем-то смущало. Том был какой-то странный. Билл с благодарностью принял хуй Тома в себя, потому что его ласковые и настойчивые проникновения своим ритмом должны были очень быстро лишить его способности мыслить, которая ему сейчас только мешала. Билл не ошибся, именно так все и произошло. Член Тома посылал обжигающие волны от бедер и паха по всему телу, и скоро уже ничего не имело значения кроме этого ритмичного движения внутри.   
Он даже толком не понял как хуй Дэвида оказался у его лица, и вряд ли думал или взвешивал мысль о том, стоит ли брать его в рот или нет. Дэвид осторожно присел на одно колено на диван. Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Тому, который так же пристально наблюдал за ним. Его передернуло отчего-то.   
Ну понятное дело, о чем думал в этот момент Том и с какого рода демоном он боролся в себе. Да, именно так. Именно сейчас, когда возбужденно приоткрытый ротик его ебаного братца с вожделением потянулся к толстому возбужденному члену мужчины, со стоном принимая в себя, он испытал очень острое искушение расправиться с Дэвидом раз и навсегда. Ну да, он чуть было не передумал. Не надо его в этом винить. Не надо было так сладко сосать хуй у этого подонка, и этот подонок еще и ласково поддерживал ему голову и подталкивал ему член дальше в рот.   
Знаете, что остановило Тома в конце концов? Что заставило его развернуть абсолютно безвольное теперь тело Билла почти навзничь, чтобы Йосту было сподручнее его ебать в рот?   
Том подумал, что это было бы бесчеловечно обломать кайф брату в тот самый сладкий момент, когда его отчаянно таранили с двух сторон два твердых, мощных, и, черт бы его подрал, все-таки отчаянно любящих его хуя, потому он просто закрыл глаза, вцепившись плотнее в разведенные бедра Билла, которые он теперь просто держал на весу, и продолжал драть его что есть силы, от всей своей широкой души. Он кончил внутрь Билла, словно метя территорию для Йоста. Билл на самом деле кончил немного раньше, но ни Том ни Йост толком решили не обращать на это внимание, ему все равно было так просто не уйти сегодня.   
Впрочем, кончив, Том потерял интерес к группового рода развлечениям. Он сходил, умылся, ну и все такое, сами понимаете. Нет, ему определенно нравились стоны Билла, которого Дэвид ласково уткнул лицом в диван и трахал сзади, сдвинув голые бедра парня вместе. Тому неожиданно сильно понравилась эта идея, у него даже снова встал, когда он вернулся из туалета. Только ему совсем больше не хотелось вступать в какого-то либо интеракции с Дэвидом даже посредством Билла. Потому он с комфортом приземлился в кресло, и обложившись салфетками смачно отдрочил глядя на извивающегося под ударами жесткой похоти менеджера Билла.

***

Билл с огромным трудом опустился в машину. Сцепив зубы и взвыв съехал по сиденью вниз. Труд обоих мужчин не прошел для него даром. Он сначала сдвинул, потом раздвинул ноги шире, отчаянно пытаясь опытным путем найти хоть одно положение, где бы его надранная задница не убивала бы его.   
\- Господи, зачем я это делаю?! – обращаясь неизвестно к кому, с искренним отчаянием воскликнул он.   
Том меланхолично потянулся к бардачку машины. Достал из него тряпочку для полировки, и заботливо подышав на приборную панель ласково протер стеклышки на любимой машинке.   
\- Говорил я тебе в детстве, девочками интересоваться надо! - строгим голосом старшего брата проговорил он.   
И вот тогда Том заплакал в третий раз в жизни. От смеха правда. Билл вцепился зубами в ремень безопасности, чтобы не выть, у него живот свело от хохота. Том просто лежал лицом в руле и тихо плакал. Тихонько подскуливал от истерического смеха, не чувствуя как из глаз текут слезы. Он хлюпнул носом, вытер его рукавом белой толстовки и завел машину. Включил сцепление и, положив руку на сиденье Билла и глядя в заднее стекло, сидя в полоборота дал задний ход до самой дороги.   
Было половина второго ночи. Улица была тиха и пустынна. Только золотистым светом освещали ровные ухоженные домики и садики фонари.   
\- Жрать охота, - задумчиво проговорил Билл уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло и лениво следя за серо-желтой в свете фонарей лентой дороги проносящейся мимо.   
\- Не думаю, что что-то, где реально можно пожрать, сейчас открыто, - Том, по-деловому закурил сигарету, внимательно глядя на дорогу. Потом он засмеялся, - вообще я не думаю, что нам вообще стоит куда-то идти. В общем у нас с тобой остается на выбор или поехать на другой конец города и разбудить мать воплями, жрать давай, и увидеть мрачное лицо Трюмпера от которого аппетит пропадет на месяц вперед, либо заехать по дороге в Мак-авто за нажористыми химикалиями, либо наслаждаться моими божественными спагетти с колбасой, кетчупом и майонезом.   
Билл рассмеялся.   
\- М-да, - сказал он, - слушай, я даже не знаю, что из этого выбрать!   
Том тоже рассмеялся вместе с ним. Потом он внезапно посерьезнел.   
\- Ты знаешь, - начал он, смущенно потирая большим пальцем руль, - Только не смейся. Я бы так хотел тебя куда-нибудь повести… Нет, ну в смысле не пожрать или выпить там, нет, ну…не только…ну, ты понял….   
\- Да, - коротко сказал Билл. У него отчего-то перехватило горло от смущенного братского дурацкого приглашения на свидание. Это выглядело так глупо и так трогательно. Но смеяться над этим ему совершенно не хотелось.   
\- Ты бы пошел…со мной? – застенчиво спросил Том. Они часто храбрились друг перед другом, но иногда, когда речь заходила об их чувствах особого уровня интимности, не связанных даже с сексом, их порой просто заклинивало. Ну, по крайней мере, они понимали друг друга без слов в такие моменты.   
\- Побежал бы, - честно ответил Билл, пытаясь хотя бы чуть-чуть пошутить от накатившего на него вдруг чувства смущения.   
\- Это хорошо, - с явным облегчением выдохнул Том, очень странно, скажете вы, но он все равно в глубине души иногда сомневался. Том помолчал еще пару минут и добавил еще более идиотичное на вид, но вместившее в себя всю его любовь к брату, - Ты хороший.   
\- Спасибо, Том, - Билл зажмурился и снова уткнулся лбом в стекло, надеясь как-нибудь отвлечь себя от того комка, что перекрывал доступ кислорода ему в легкие и жег глаза. Он не хотел бы расплакаться сейчас, как-то глупо и неуместно было. Он закусил нижнюю губу чтобы отвлечься. Но Том все-таки добил его сегодня. Это было так в его стиле, упорно, не глядя по сторонам идти до конца. Билл даже порой переставал сопротивляться.   
\- Спасибо тебе, что ты у меня есть, - очень серьезно, тихо, и по-взрослому сказал Том, и последний бастион защиты Билла пал и рассыпался в прах, заставив его тупо и не то чтобы сильно адекватно разрыдаться. Он и сам не знал, от чего. От всего. От любви и боли. Острого приступа жалости к себе, к Тому, к ним обоим. Нет, он прекрасно знал, отчего он не может сдержать текущих по щекам обжигающих слез, вытекающих в ответ на болезненно сдавливающие его грудь спазмы. Слишком хорошо знал отчего. Но если бы Том спросил его, он бы не смог бы выразить это словами, они бы не изменили бы ничего, только лишь разбередили бы нанесенные им самими же себе болезненные раны, которым ни Богом ни чертом не было дано зажить, а это было совсем ни к чему. Но Том не спросил. Потому он мог спокойно плакать при нем, не заботясь о том, что брат подумает по этому поводу. Том оставил его в покое. Не трогал его довольно долго, сосредоточенно ведя машину по ночной дороге и включив радио.   
Единственное, что он сделал, это когда он все-таки решил, что истерика Билла слишком затянулась, он зубами вытащил из пачки мальборо, не глядя прикурил, и все так же, не глядя на Билла протянул зажженную сигарету ему.   
\- Ты знаешь, а неплохие сигареты, - ровным и выдержанным тоном сказал Том. Билл взял у него из рук сигарету дрожащими пальцами, у него зуб на зуб не попадал, но сигарета точно должна была помочь. Он затянулся из последних сил, - Ну вот, мы почти и приехали, - так же равнодушно констатируя факт, сказал Том.


	8. Chapter 8

Билл сидел на пассажирском сиденье, и с раздражением грыз конфету. Казалось, он получал явное удовольствие от громкого хруста ее раздробленного усилием челюстей сахарного панциря. С Дэвидом он разговаривал неохотно. Вежливо и корректно, но как-то словно сквозь сцепленные зубы.   
\- За что мы Дэвида опять не любим? – как бы в шутку, между делом, спросил Дэвид, автоматически нажимая на рычажок «дворников», брызгая стеклоочистителем на лобовое стекло. Как и обещал, он отвез Билла смотреть машины, по салонам, ну и заодно решил похвастаться своим новым спортивным Ауди, конечно.   
\- Я?! – с вызовом раздавил зубами еще один леденец Билл.   
Дэвид мужественно подавил в себе желание ответить Биллу в рифму. Как-нибудь. Ну, хоть как-нибудь. Ну, хотя бы «Тазик для белья».   
\- Милый, а вот с хуя ли ты меня игнорируешь?   
\- А? ! – Билл от неожиданности даже напрягся. Очень ему не понравился тон Дэвида. – Дэвид,… чо ты завелся-то?   
\- Ничего, - буркнул Дэвид. Ему внезапно расхотелось разговаривать, и он уставился на дорогу, - Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Забей. Проехали.   
\- Окей, - равнодушным тоном проговорил Билл и уткнулся лбом в стекло. Помолчал пару минут и повторил свой вопрос ровно тем же тоном, что и раньше, - А чо ты завелся-то?   
Вообще, он до умопомрачения иногда любил дразнить своего продюсера, менеджера и, по странному стечению обстоятельств, друга и любовника. Но по делу. По делу, как-то Дэвид ему все прощал и понимал, в конце концов, и даже порой умел поставить себя на его место. И, тем не менее, у Дэвида был не самый легкий характер. Без особой цели и смысла Билл предпочитал не нарываться.   
\- Устал, - коротко сказал Дэвид, не глядя на Биллу. Биллу почему-то показалось, что он очень на него обижен.   
\- Что случилось, Дэвид? – очень тихо, но очень настойчиво спросил Билл.   
\- Ничего, - слова повторил Дэвид, но в этот раз это прозвучало много убедительнее. Теперь уже и он сам в это верил, - На самом деле, ничего. Все как обычно. Я скучаю по тебе. Мне не хватает твоего внимания. Но в принципе, это обычная ситуация, и ничего за последнее время принципиально не изменилось, - простив воли, в тоне мужчины прозвучала застарелая боль. Дэвид ненавидел выглядеть несчастным перед Биллом, потому быстро взял себя в руки. Он продолжил свой монолог уже другим тоном, словно посмеиваясь над собой, - Билл, просто я как дурак звонил и писал тебе всю ночь,…нет, я знаю, ты спал. Я не обвиняю, нет….   
\- А чего ты писал? – озадаченно спросил Билл. Внезапно его лицо стало казаться значительно человечнее. Он явно заинтересовался словами Дэвида, коли уж речь зашла о нем.   
\- Долгие душераздирающие СМС-ки, - хихикнул Дэвид.   
Билл мягко цапнул его взглядом. Дэвида окатило внезапно теплой волной воздуха так, как бывает, когда внезапно выключают кондиционер. Отчужденная холодность Билла вдруг куда-то пропала, он с интересом ловил каждое слово и интонацию старшего друга. Потом, видимо додумав какую-то свою мысль, Билл мгновенно выхватил телефон из кармана, и, незаметным невооруженному человеческому взгляду сверхзвуковым движением нажал на нужные кнопки.   
\- Ничего нет, - коротко бросил он и снова уставился на Дэвида долгим немигающим взглядом рептилии.   
\- Ты…с Томом спал? – осторожно спросил Дэвид.   
\- Да. А чо? Ни-зя? – Билл не считал нужным это скрывать, это было само собой разумеющимся с его субъективной точки зрения, - Чо такого-то?   
\- Ничего, - ехидно ответил Дэвид, - Если не обращать внимания на странные совпадения. Всякий раз, как ты проводишь время в близком общении с Томом, мои смс-ки, сообщения, письма и звонки таинственным исчезают так, словно их и не было! Мистика какая-то!!!   
Билл ухмыльнулся и многозначительно втянул щеки.   
\- Дэвид, ты неправ, - начал он, задумчиво потирая ладонями свои тощие и совершенно непонятно чем настолько охуенные, чтобы забывать ради них обо все на свете бедра, - Том никогда не…   
\- БИЛЛ!!! – Дэвид, кажется, даже взвизгнул, криком обрывая Билла на полуслове, - Я уже, блядь, много лет назад выучил поговорку «Том всегда прав. Если Том не прав, смотри пункт первый»!!! Я уже охуел и задолбался все это слушать каждый день! У меня уже жопа чирьями пошла от Тома, который всегда прав!!!   
\- Упс, - меланхолично сказал Билл. А Дэвид и вправду был сильно взбешен. Он редко так красочно и цветасто выражался, если не был выведен из себя до полной потери человеческого облика. Не время впрочем было разбираться, кто прав кто виноват. Билл за много лет тоже выучил хорошо, чего делать ни в коем случает не надо.   
Билл коснулся осторожно пальчиком его плеча.   
\- Отстань, - обиженно буркнул Дэвид.   
\- Подожди, - Билл дотронулся до его шеи, так, словно увидел там что-то, - Что это?   
\- Где? – недовольно буркнул Дэвид, стараясь одним глазом смотреть на дорогу, а вторым настороженно следить за Биллом справа, чтобы понять, что же такого страшного и ужасного он там увидел.   
Билл убрал палец и коснулся его шеи губами, заставляя в очередной раз, привычно, но блин, ничуть не менее мучительно-сладко от этого, забыть как дышать. Перестать ощущать все, все кроме щекочущей мягкости острого наслаждения пронзившего его от прикосновения губ Билла к чувствительной коже. Он даже понял, что не может злиться. Он просто не чувствовал больше злости. Он чувствовал только губы Билла на своей шее, и все остальные эмоции, чувства, соображения, идеи и мысли о справедливости потеряли для него свое значение.   
\- Не злись на него, - горячо прошептал у его уха Билл, посылая пульсирующие вспышки наслаждения прямо в пах, - и на меня не злись.   
Господи, да разве он мог теперь злиться? Он просто изнывал теперь от любви к Биллу, боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть его внезапный и неожиданный приступ нежности. Губы все не уходили, почти не двигались, но горячее дыхание посылало обжигающие волны возбуждения, каждую из них, сильнее и горячее предыдущей.   
\- Билль, Бильчик, мальчик мой, миленький, не надо… - отчаянно выдохнул он, - я за рулем. Он редко называл Билла в уменьшительно-ласкательной форме, боясь проявить то, что Билл мог бы счесть за неуважение.   
Впрочем, волновался он совершенно зря. Тон получился такой нежно-возбужденный, что Билл не только ни разу не подумал возмутиться, но и отлез сразу от него, шелковый, послушный. Ерзая на сиденье, устраиваясь в штанах поудобнее, и уставился потерянно в бардачок. Облизнулся.   
Дэвиду очень хотелось надавать себе по щекам, чтобы привести себя самого в чувство и заставить хоть чуть-чуть уделить внимание дорожной ситуации, раз уж он был за рулем, и перестать уже пялиться Биллу на штаны и судорожно сглатывать слюну.   
\- Не злись на него, - внезапно повторил Билл. Кто о чем, а Билл о Томе, - он, правда…на самом деле он очень…хороший.   
Дэвид подумал, что сейчас точно запоет дифирамбы Тому какой угодно цветастости и развесистости, если только Билл намекнет ему на то, что проведет эту ночь с ним. Складка на штанах Билла так сладострастно обрисовывала тугой ствол в правой штанине и начавшую формироваться головку.   
\- Милый, смотри на дорогу, - совершенно непередаваемым тоном самодовольнейше промурлыкал Билл Каулитц, не оставив интерес в глазах старшего мужчины к своей анатомии без внимания.   
Дэвид хмыкнул, закусывая щеку изнутри зубами. Сердце его радостно заколотилось у него в груди. Билл с ним заигрывал. Как же ему нравилось, когда они начинали заниматься любовью еще даже не притронувшись друг к другу. Ну, не считая конечно поцелуя Билла ему в шею. Он снова ощутил его губы на своей коже словно наяву, расплавляясь в свежем потоке удовольствия.   
\- Так чего ты писал-то мне? – внезапно спросил Билл.   
\- Бред всякий, - самокритично сказал Дэвид, - романтический. Наверное, это даже хорошо, что ты не читал.   
\- Не знаю, - Билл как-то нервно заправил прядь волос за ухо, - Фигово мне чего-то было так вчера.   
Он хотел пожаловаться Дэвиду. Рассказать о всей той тяжести, что камнем лежала у него на душе. От всего. От усталости, от страха за то, что будет дальше, и как жить с тем, что уже есть. О работе поговорить. Об иллюзорности успеха, всего, что было создано, и от опасений по поводу того, что этого не существует на самом деле, что он просто это все сам себе придумал. От неуверенности во всем, в том, правильной ли дорогой они идут, от неуверенности в том есть ли вообще это понятие «они». Он никогда не знал, есть ли это понятие у них с Дэвидом и это било его в поддых больнее чем что-либо иное.   
Билл считал, что порой он, несколько излишне даже, боится сближаться с людьми. До паранойи боясь открыть и открыться, боясь разочароваться, или наоборот, боясь привязаться к человеку, до панического ужаса сторонясь боли, которую неизменно приносят с собой предательство человека к которому привязываешься. Иногда Биллу казалось, что он видит человека насквозь, что при том обилии общения, в котором он плавал как рыба в аквариуме каждый день, было не удивительно. Так бывало даже с людьми значительно старше себя, в общем, в основном он и общался с людьми значительно старше себя, да он и чувствовал себя порой значительно старше чем он был, сверстники в основной своей массе казались ему скучными, глуповатыми и немного недоразвитыми. Сам того не замечая, он порой общался с ними покровительственно, и немного свысока.   
А бывало и так, что даже зная человека, Билл долго не мог понять, что он на самом деле из себя представляет. Так было с Дэвидом. Билл даже про Хоффмана все знал, ну или ему так казалось. Дэвида он не понимал в упор, хоть и думал о нем, в общем-то значительно побольше чем о Петере, по понятным причинам.   
Мимоходом и не специально, все делают друг другу больно продираясь по своей тернистой дороге в сложном мире людей. Это было легко простить и понять, они все были не ангелы. Но крайности Дэвида порой сбивали с панталыку. Он то носился с Биллом как с хрустальным яйцом Фаберже, сдувая пылинки, обожая и облизывая от макушки до пяток, то ударял, исподволь, подло и неожиданно, по всем болевым точкам сразу, а то и вовсе забивал на его существование и занимался своими делами, раздраженно и резко посылая Билла с его нелепыми вопросами, так словно Билл был его каким-то шапочным знакомым, который ему к тому же еще и задолжал пару евро. Билл пытался его провоцировать. Чтобы понять, который из трех Дэвидов является правдой, но Дэвид не раскрывался перед ним. Дэвид был орешком, который не раскалывался под алмазным прессом сахарных клыков молодого хищника. Может быть, в этом-то и заключался секрет того, почему они были вместе так долго.   
Они расходились с Дэвидом два раза. Нет, на самом деле и на полном серьезе. Расставляя все точки над ё, и понимая, что так больше продолжаться не может, их общение превращается в массу взаимных упреков, недопониманий и обид.   
Если в первый раз Том радостно плясал джигу на могиле соперника, то второй раз он лишь философски изрек :   
\- Правильно брошенный мужик как бумеранг. Всегда возвращается!   
За что заслужил злобный пинок под зад от собственного родного и единокровного брата. Хотя, когда они второй раз помирились с Дэвидом, Билл, как оказалось, не забыл, и признал его правоту и неадекватность своих принятых ответных мер. Повернулся к нему задом и мрачно сказал:   
\- Был неправ. Можешь мстить.   
\- Я по-другому отомщу, - гнусно захихикал Том, которого вид братской задницы, добровольно обращенной к нему, против воли навел на целый ряд гораздо более интересных планов, понимая, что чувство справедливости, воспитанное ими друг в друге не позволит Биллу ему отказать ни в чем, - Не расслабляйте булки!   
Кстати о Томе. Билл бы хотел бы рассказать о том, что его задело то, как Дэвид с ним обращался при Томе, словно демонстрируя свою власть над ним. Однако, не знал он толком, как обсуждать с Дэвидом не раз уже обсужденные нюансы, и как видно не умел просто говорить на эти темы. А может это были и не проблемы Дэвида, а его, Билла личные любовно взрощенные в голове тараканы, может Дэвид и старался идти навстречу, но тоже не знал как. Билл понимал, что помочь могло только время. Но блин, было обидно казаться подстилкой Дэвида в глазах Тома. Но он не мог этого сказать, потому что Дэвид бы сейчас состроил козью морду бы и сказал бы:   
\- Ну извините, что я так плохо разбираюсь в тонкостях этикета, как вас следует трахать в присутствии вашего брата, после того что он вас только что отодрал как сидорову козу!  
В общем, Билл понимал, что отчасти Дэвид, конечно, будет прав со своей иронией. Но так же Билл понимал, что если Дэвид скажет ему это, то он совсем немужественно вцепится ногтями Дэвиду в морду до самого мяса, и пусть его оттаскивают потом от продюсера хоть вдесятером. Потому что ему было насрать кто из них прав.   
Ему хотелось тупо уткнуться кому-нибудь в грудь головой и шмыгая носом пожалеть себя и чтобы его погладили по голове и ласково успокоили бы. Ну, типа как мама в детстве. При мысли о том, чтобы рассказать все нюансы своих моральных страданий маме Билл даже сам развеселился. Вот это был бы номер! Мама с Гордоном аплодировали бы ему стоя!   
Еще он бы хотел поговорить с Дэвидом о странностях поведения Тома, вот ровно с того исторического момента как он ускакал сайгаком с его мобилой жрать коньяк к Хоффману, и с тех пор повадился там хозяйничать, чего он себе никогда в жизни еще не позволял. Однако он понял, что и тут заинтересованного собеседника он не найдет, Дэвид итак крайне нервно реагировал сегодня на это слово из трех букв. Том. Потому Билл просто как обычно ничего не сказал. Ему опять легче показалось сымитировать что его все устраивает.   
\- Тяжелый был вчера день, наверное, - сказал Билл очень тихим голосом.   
\- Да, тяжелый, - согласился Дэвид, хотя, конечно причины для этого утверждения у него были совершенно иные.   
Билл закусил зубами прядь длинных черных волос. Хотелось выть, но казалось как-то совсем немужественно и неуместно.   
\- Ты это,… - начал Дэвид, - выпить не хочешь?   
Билл подумал, что он вообще хотел бы пить не просыхая, и желательно не приходя в сознание, как под наркозом во время операции, хотя бы некоторое время, может все само рассосется. Но вообще он понял, что Дэвид намекает на другое, потому раздраженно бросил:   
\- Боже, Дэвид, когда ты уже вырастешь?!   
\- Чего?! – удивленно отвесил челюсть Дэвид.   
\- Когда ты уже научишься говорить прямо: «Давай потрахаемся?»   
У Дэвида заходили желваки, в тщетной попытке сдержать прорывающуюся улыбку. Вольно или невольно, Билл передразнивал теперь его тон, когда он бывал недоволен слишком незрелыми и подростково-максималистичными идеями Билла.   
Он завел машину на подземную стоянку. Оба мужчины не нарушали тишины, повисшей в салоне двухместной Ауди до того самого момента как Дэвид не заглушил двигатель.   
Пока Билл расстегивал свой ремень безопасности, Дэвид резко развернулся и хозяйской рукой накрыл его член сжимая сквозь штаны.   
\- Так, - навис над ним, поглаживая бедро, - как, ты говоришь, я должен….тебе говорить? – прошептал он.   
Билл завис. Слегка окосел даже от напряжения и удивления, как в детстве. Он, было открыл рот, чтобы повторить свои слова, чисто автоматически, а потом до него дошло, что хочет заставить его сделать Дэвид. Любовник застал его врасплох. От неожиданности Билл завис.   
\- Ну, помоги мне, милый, - губы мужчины скользнули по шее, лениво лаская, - что говорят в таких случаях взрослые, мальчик?   
Билл хмыкнул. Он не мог даже всерьез обидится. Дэвид так грамотно и качественно его развел, он мог только восхититься работой профессионала и подчиниться.   
Билл обнял Дэвида за плечи, потянулся губами к его губам:   
\- Дэвид,…ты это…выпить не хочешь? - хихикая, сказал он.

***

\- Ву ле ву куше авек муа? – «Не пожелаете ли со мной прилечь» - многозначительно пропел Густав, покачивая бедрами и неся в обеих руках по две литровых кружки пива.   
\- А ка-а-а-аккк же! – жизнерадостный Георг облегчил ему ношу, выхватив парочку и одну вручая Тому.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Том и отвалился назад на спинку дивана в чилауте ночного клуба.   
\- Спасибо не булькает, - хмыкнул Георг и рухнул на диван рядом.   
\- ВУ ЛЕ ВУ КУШЕ АВЕК МУА?!?! – проревел Густав, уже даже как-то неприлично повиливая бедрами. Том с Густавом засвистели и захлопали ему.   
Потом к ним подошел приятель Густава с девицами, манерно потягивающими клубничный дайкири. Девицы были вызывающе одеты, в блестящие короткие топики и детские юбочки, на вполне себе половозрелых формах. Скорее всего они работали в этом клубе, подумал Том, посматривали они на них с профессиональной скукой. Хотя и старательно улыбались и поводили наклеенными ресницами с отработанной истомой.   
\- Зырь, - Густав поднял ногу и водрузил ее на стол, - я купил себе новые клевые ботинки! – похвастался он Тому.   
\- Такую же вонючую модель как предыдущие? – ехидно спросил Том.   
\- По спецзаказу! - с гордостью сказал Георг, - Хочешь понюхать?   
\- В другой раз, - сказал Том, - унюхаюсь еще в автобусе, до чертей зеленых. В Америке, говорят сейчас тепло.   
\- Принцесса не даст врубить кондер? – хихикнул Георг, - вдруг простудится?   
\- Не смешно, бля - холодно отрезал Том.   
\- Да ладно, я пошутил, - сказал Георг и отпил пива.   
\- Угу, - сказал Том.   
\- Ну неудачно.   
\- Ага.   
\- А чо Билл не пришел? – между тем, спросил Густав, подходя к ним и оставляя своего друга развлекать девиц, - он же хотел куда-нибудь сходить, по-человечески? – Густав, почему-то чувствовал себя обиженным.   
\- Его увез человек на букву Йо – сказал Георг.   
\- Да, - кивнул Том.   
\- Скажи человеку на букву Йо, пусть привезет обратно, - сказал Густав.   
\- Как это? – с удивлением уточнил Том.   
\- Как увез, так пусть и привезет, - отрезал Густав.   
\- Блин, Густ, ну может у них дела какие-то, - защищаясь как-то несчастно проныл Том. Ему не хотелось ни звонить Йосту, ни падать в грязь лицом перед Густавом.   
\- Знаю я какие у них там дела, - мрачно буркнул Густав, обидевшись окончательно на Билла, Том подумал, что Биллу потом точно долго придется с ним заигрывать чтобы тот перестал на него дуться и простил.   
\- ГЫ-Ы-Ы-Ы-Ы! – радостно сказал Георг.   
Том тоже знал ЧТО у них с Дэвидом сейчас за дела, и лучше их всех вместе взятых. У него даже член зачесался, так хорошо он знал, что сейчас там происходит. Билл, ох, Билл, какого нахуй черта, а? Ты знаешь, ты точно знаешь, что ты делаешь? Том вскочил с дивана, нервно теребя подол длинной майки.   
\- Бля-а-а-а, - отчаянно простонал он.   
Вообще в самой глубине души, он тоже думал что Билл приедет. Он, конечно ненавидел тусоваться с чужими, ну да и хрен с ним, выгнали бы ребята блядей, то же мне отмаза! Би-и-ил. Незаметно для себя отчаянно проныл он вслух.   
\- Что случилось? – испуганно подскочил Георг.   
\- Ничего, - сквозь зубы прошипел Том.   
\- Да ладно тебе психовать, - сказал Георг, - ну чего ты?!   
Том шмыгнул носом, отворачиваясь, Георг почувствовал острый укол совести насчет своих шуток, потому что мелкий пацан едва уже не пустил слезу.   
\- Ну…Том, эй, чувак, ну…   
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Том. Нет, слезу он все-таки не пустил.   
\- Пошли к бару, по текилке? – многозначительно задвигал бровями Георг.   
\- Гениально, - хрипло проговорил Том. Они вышли из вип-зоны и спустились по лестнице к барной стойке.   
\- Не балуйте, детишки, - помахал остающимся в комнате ребятам Георг.   
Они махнули по одной. Потом повторили. Морщась над куском выгрызаемого из кожуры лайма, Георг тихо проговорил:   
\- Слушай, я думал ты привык давно…   
\- К чему?   
\- Ну, к тому что…к тому что…Бабки есть?   
\- Есть, заказывай.   
\- Бармен, еще раз две текилы.   
\- К тому, что Дэвид пялит Билла.   
Том подавился текилой, поставил на стойку, откашлялся.   
\- Бля, - сказал он, - Георг, ты дебил.   
\- Ну пялит же, - равнодушно пожал плечами Георг.   
\- Да ладно, - Том мрачно допил текилу, в животе зажегся приятный огонь, стали ватными ноги. В голове тоже зашумело, внезапно захотелось глупо хихикать, - Билл его тоже пялит.   
\- Пиздишь! – хихикнул Георг в ответ.   
\- Не пизжу! - сказал Том.   
\- Пиздишь, - повторил Георг.   
\- Бля буду! – громко рявкнул Том, заставляя вздрогнуть соседей по барной стойке справа.   
\- А откуда ты знаешь? – Если Георг вдруг начинал чем-то интересоваться, легче его было сразу удавить.   
\- Не твое дело, - сказал Том.   
\- Не, ну правда? – их обоих развезло немного, если честно, потянуло на откровенности и дурацкие вопросы. Все это казалось таким забавным и клеевым, - А вдруг Билл те напиздел?   
\- Не, - самодовольно сказал Том.   
\- Да не может такого быть, я представить себе не могу, Билл пялящий нашего дорогого и любимого…   
\- Может, - Тома просто распирало теперь. От гордости, что Билл пялит их продюссера.   
\- Ты сам чо видел чтоли? - медленно жуя лайм пробурчал Георг исключительно из желания подъебнуть Тома с Биллом, любимого своего развлечения за последние несколько лет   
Томом наверное руководила текила, когда он это ляпнул. Она его поработила наверное когда он это ляпнул, потому что он это ляпнул, дурак, гордо выпятив грудь, и сразу же пожалел.   
\- Да, видел!   
Том даже не знал что у Георга могут быть такие большие круглые глаза.   
\- Ух ты… - многозначительно сказал Георг, - да-а-аже-е-е та-аак у вас Каулитцей прии-и-инято…   
\- Чего принято? – глупо улыбнулся Том.   
\- Или ты подсматривал за братиком, маленький похабник?   
Том густо покраснел.   
\- Нет, - он мечтал теперь только об одном, чтобы закончить этот мегаидиотический разговор. Его совсем развезло, потому что они залакировали это дело пивом. Он ничего не мог придумать даже, чего бы соврать. Одно было хуже другого.   
Он просто видел теперь голого Билла перед собой. Кусающего губы в тщетных попытках сдержать стоны жаркого удовольствия. Длинные тонкие руки, сведенные вместе над головой, отчаянно цепляющиеся за прутья в изголовье кровати. Потом он подумал, что руки вообще лучше было бы приковать к изголовью наручниками, чтобы не мог освободиться, чтобы чувствовал это, чувствовал себя зависимым от него, чувствовал власть каждого его движения над своим телом, невозможность противостоять и противодействовать, Том знал, что Билла это заведет не по-детски. Да и его это уже тоже завело не по-детски. Он хотел к Биллу, а Георг продолжал бубнить какие-то свои похабства.   
\- Джордж, - с английским прононсом сказал Том, - заткнись.   
\- Я заткнусь, - сказал Джордж, - но ты ответь сперва. Ты видел как Дэвид с Биллом это делают?   
Подлое воображение заменило теперь его на Дэвида. Под пинком дурацких вопросов Георга. Дэвид ласково целовал руки Билла, каждый его длинный тонкий аккуратный пальчик, так уязвимо и ранимо смотрящиеся в сковывающих их наручниках, до слез пробирая своим невыносимым контрастом. Это было хорошо, это было правильно. Когда Дэвид так делал, Том совсем не ревновал, нет, его просто перло, что Дэвид относится к Биллу так, как ему, Тому, больше всего нравилось, чтобы он к нему относился. И его просто перло от того, что Билла перло. Вообще, Том не сомневался, хорошо зная Билла, что прет его и совсем, прямо скажем, порой от совершенно других вещей, и совсем по-другому. Но Том предпочитал об этом не думать, понимая, что в любом случае, что бы ни нужно было бы Биллу чтобы кончать, принадлежать он может только лишь ему одному. Принадлежать в полном и самом глубоком смысле этого слова. Добровольно и отдаваясь. Принадлежать, с благоговением перед этим невероятной силы чувством. Всем телом и душой. Доверять абсолютно и без всяких оглядок на рамки приличия и пристойности.   
\- Видел, - сказал Том.   
Он и прям вот сейчас это видел, ну конечно это были его фантазии, но видел он это и не раз. Дэвид лежал между широко раздвинутыми ногами Билла и педантично и внимательно облизывал каждую вздувшуюся венку на его поблескивающем от его усилий и затраченной на это дело слюны его хую. Том бы и сам бы сейчас пооблизывал, нет, не стал бы, взял бы головку в губы и замер бы, наслаждаясь чувством нежной бархатной твердости, истомно растягивающим челюсти и сладостным возбуждающими покалываниями, щекочущими губы. С трепетом в мозгу и в чреслах задерживая дыхание и ожидая сладкого и сильного движения бедер Билла, заталкивающего нетерпеливую изнывающую от желания мужскую плоть подальше ему в глотку, лишая способности дышать, и этим лишь только распаляя сильнее.   
Том не выдержал и со стоном закусил фаланги указательного и среднего пальца зубами.   
\- Том, тебе плохо? – заботливо поинтересовался Георг.   
\- Мне? – удивленно переспросил Том, внезапно обнаружив, что сидит не один а с Георгом, - не,…мне… хорошо, - странным голосом сказал он.   
Вообще, если бы не его мужская честь и достоинство, он сейчас мог бы отсосать и у Георга. Мысль шокировала Тома, потому он решил ее сразу отогнать. Надо было делать что-то с его неуемной эрекцией.   
\- Ну расскажи… - попросил Георг.   
\- Георг, - Том наклонился к самому его уху, - А если я сделаю то, о чем ты так долго мечтаешь, ты заткнешься?   
\- А о чем я так долго мечтаю? – озадаченно спросил Георг глядя на бутылки.   
\- Хочешь, я тебя сейчас поцелую, Георг?! – спросил Том, - прямо в губы, взасос, с языком, милый, а?   
\- БЛЯ, НЕТ! – возмущенно вскочил Георг, заставив Тома радостно расхохотаться, - Сука, бля, развел, бля, - отчаянно проговорил он, хватая две кружки с пивом, и кивая Тому – возьми еще две.   
Том продолжал хихикать от произведенного эффекта. Ему так понравился собственный экспромт, что даже хую его в штанах полегчало от радости.   
\- Чувак, я те скажу правду! – глумливо сказал спине Георга Том, - откуда я это знаю. Я его в рот ебал!   
\- Кого? – испуганно вполоборота застыл Георг.   
\- Продюсера, - пояснил Том.   
\- Это мы все периодически делаем,- философично сообщил Георг. - Но он, кстати, все-таки, значительно чаще.   
\- Я в буквальном смысле, - сказал Том. Его понесло. Успех собственного чувства юмора превзошел все его ожидания, потому остановиться он уже не мог.   
\- ЧО?! – переспросил Георг.   
\- Хуй через плечо, - процитировал любимую поговорку Йоста Том, - Братик мой единокровный с одной стороны, а я с другой, или наоборот, как тебе больше нравится.   
\- Продюсера? – сдавленным голосом проговорил Георг.   
\- А ты чо думал, в сказку попал? – спросил Том. Его внезапно осенило, что это признание точно надолго отобьет у Георга повод кидать ему двусмысленности о Билле, и вообще, на самом деле даже, быть может, привьет ему каплю потерянного уважения к ним обоим.   
Девицы показывали увлекательное шоу, когда они вошли, танцуя друг с другом, Густав вскочил с места указующим перстом вперившись в них всех и громогласно заявил:   
\- РАЗ-ДЕ-ВАЙСЯ!!!   
Том так испугался, что едва не выронил свои кружки, но, оказалось, светловолосый юноша имеет в виду девушку справа.   
Музыка гудящая по стенам клуба изменилась. Приглашенные девицы долго устраивали шоу для них, лаская массивные груди друг друга медленно и чувственно, лениво как-то даже порой, рассчитывая на внимание. Которое они, безусловно, получали сполна. Том, ей-богу, в самом деле, даже завелся от их движений. Каким-то уже давно забытым способом завелся, уставившись на девиц осоловелым взглядом. Потом, когда они продолжили свое шоу, мысль его ушла опять в привычную сторону, и он стал развлекаться попивая пиво, представляя вместо одной из девиц развлекающих их интимным лесбийским шоу то себя, то Билла, то их обоих разом. Это казалось извращением, но почему-то это его развлекало. Том выпил еще и сам не запомнил точно, как одна из девиц оказалась в конце вечера между его ног, с истовым упорством Жанны д`Арк сосущей ему член, который он заботливо, критически, несмотря на пьяное состояние, или благодаря ему, упаковал в презерватив с банановым вкусом.   
Минет в презервативе ощущался странновато. Плохо он ощущался, если честно. Если учесть что от бухла Том итак почти уже ничего не чувствовал кроме шума в голове. Ребята ржали над Томом в презервативе, обзывая его ипохондриком, но Том только мрачно показывал им «Фак» и сообщал, что не желает подхватить от них какое-нибудь дерьмо!!! Он, кстати, так и не кончил. Но повеселился, написав смс-ку Биллу о том, что у него сейчас сосет клевая сисястая телка. Вот в то самое время, что она старалась с дурацким банановым презервативом на его хую, он сидел и жизнерадостно набирал смску Биллу. Когда ему потом рассказывали об этом он не верил.   
В общем, если говорить коротко, утром следующего дня Том зарекся пить. Навсегда, ну или по правде говоря очень надолго. По целому ряду разных причин.


	9. Chapter 9

Вот не задалась эта неделя.   
С самого начала не задалась.   
Вот как Дэвид прилетел вслед за мальчиками в Штаты и сел к ним в автобус, так и пошла кувырком.   
Началось с того, что Билл, как бы это покорректнее выразиться, кушал банан. Медленно поглаживая пальчиками осторожно очистил, нежно освобождая мякоть фрукта от кожуры. Он сидел на своей полке, лениво раздвинув, или попросту говоря, вывернув колени градусов на сто шестьдесят. Нет, кто бы спорил, наверное, Биллу непросто было жить на свете с ногами такой длины, но у Дэвида резко вспотел лоб под кепкой. Лично ему жить в одном замкнутом помещении с ногами Билла было как-то тоже не так-то просто, хотя несколько по иной причине. Локти Билл упер в коленки, и с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица уже пять минут мечтательно разглядывал сжатый в обеих руках банан.   
\- Любишь бананчики? – очень ехидно хихикая, спросил Георг, проходя мимо Билла.   
В противоположном конце автобуса упорно пялящегося в окно Тома передернуло. Дэвид заметил, что в последнее время Тома отчего-то передергивало каждый раз от любых производных слова банан. Ну, он же не знал, что Том сдуру отправил Биллу ту смс-ку! Он только видел, перед концертом, когда Георг с Густавом упомянули презерватив с банановым вкусом, с Биллом случилась средних размеров истерика. Парень ржал так, что у него слезы лились из глаз ручьями, ухохатывался минут пятнадцать, согнувшись пополам, держась за живот и размазывая макияж по роже. Наташа его тогда чуть не убила. А Том, почему-то не ржал. Лицо его налилось кровью, покраснело до самых краев шапки, которая подпирала кепку с гордой надписю «Секс», изнутри. Он спазматически сцепил ладони у себя на коленях и смотрел невидящим взглядом в одну точку. Почти как сейчас.   
Том настороженно вперил косой взгляд в брата, подозревая западло.   
\- Да-а, - с придыханием сказал Билл. Медленно обвел языком кончик банана, прикрыв глаза, по почти явственному потрескиванию статического электричества в воздухе убедившись, что внимание всех четверых мужчин, находившихся с ним в одном транспортном средстве типа тур-бас, приковано к нему. Обхватил губами упруго кончик банана и с фирменным хрипловатым стоном-придыханием съехал по нему вниз.   
\- Ой, - испуганно выдохнул красный как рак Густав, сидевший, так сказать, в партере, то бишь, ровно напротив Билла на полке Георга, и случайно принял на себя прямой и ничем незащищенный удар радиации Билловского сексапила.   
\- Гыгыгы, - радостно жуя и чавкая бананом, довольный собой до черта сказал Билл. Том устало выдохнул и надвинул вязанную шапку, под которой он собрал дреды, себе на глаза.   
\- Гыгы, - сказал Георг, делая вид, что его совершенно не смутило поведение Билла.   
\- Билл! – укоризненно покачал головой Дэвид. Сколько раз он ему говорил, что нельзя так шутить, но, блин, как об стенку горох.   
Густав все так же сидел и смотрел в одну точку как зачарованный. И сопел. Чувствуется, внутри себя он жил в этот момент очень активной социальной жизнью.   
\- Эй, Зачарованный Гном, очнись! – Георг со смехом дал Густаву шуточный подзатыльник.   
\- ОХУЕЛ?! – яростно взбычился Густав, и начал поднимать руку для мощного хука справа, который должен был сбить с копыт даже такого лося как Георг. Билл испугался, потому отбросив недоеденный банан и ловко перебросил свою тощую попу с одной полки на другую. Ему даже ноги переставлять не пришлось.   
\- Не смей обижать моего любимого маленького гномика, - Билл лениво пнул ботинком Георга, изо всех сил обхватывая обеими руками тело Густава так, что он даже и обидеться на его слова-то толком не успел. Георг так же лениво со смехом отпихнул ногу Билла, и конфликт был бы, в принципе исчерпан. Но Билл продолжал висеть на Густаве и что-то шептать ему на ухо. Густав вовсе не возражал, порой глумливо раздувал ноздри, и хихикал. Георг был уверен, что Билл точно задумал какую-то очередную гадость и подбивает Густава его поддержать, но он был занят, потому что жевал остывший кусок пиццы и не собирался отрываться от столь увлекательного занятия по такому ничтожному поводу. Тома же категорически взбесило непотребное и демонстративное поведение Билла.   
\- Больше двух – говорят вслух! – громко сказал он.   
Билл никак не отреагировал на слова Тома, хотя Дэвид бы мог ручаться, что Билл их точно услышал.   
Том не стал повторяться. Он молча встал, потянулся, подошел к Биллу, по прежнему болтающему какую-то ерунду Густаву, такую важную на его субъективный взгляд, что мира вокруг не существовало. Переступил одной ногой через ноги брата, так что ноги Билла оказались между его ног. Билл не обратил на него никакого внимания. Но больше Тома это не смущало. Он подхватил обеими руками за правое бедро над коленкой и молча, ничего не говоря рванул на себя.   
\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!!! – заорал Билл, сползая по полке и по ногам Густава вниз. Все произошло так внезапно, что Густав не успел его даже толком схватить. Сначала не успел, потом не решился. С такой мрачной и истовой физиономией Том проволок Билла по полу автобуса мимо Йоста, у которого брови поползли вверх совершенно неконтролируемо. Биллу, очевидно, не нравилось, как его бесцеремонно волокут по полу, но сил помешать Тому всерьез физически у него было явно маловато.   
\- Том, пусти меня сейчас же! – приказал Билл тоном, который Том обычно не решался ослушиваться. Но не в этот раз. Том даже не обернулся! Билл пнул Тома по заднице от всей души другой ногой.   
\- Отпусти, козел!!!   
И это сработало лучше чем что-либо другое.   
\- Все бля, - сказал Том, - Ну все бля. Ты меня достал, бля!!! – Он с грохотом опустил ногу Билла, в долю секунды развернулся и напрыгнул на него сверху с боевым хриплым воплем непереводимого содержания, пытаясь, очевидно, придушить своего младшего брата. Йост испуганно вскочил, вот только драк ему и не хватало!!!   
\- Эй, эй, вы! Оба! – Йост прокричал, но они не слышали его.   
Билл согнул ногу в колене, очень угрожающе упираясь в тело Тома, грозясь применить свой традиционный подлый прием, коленом в пах, если Том посмеет сжать руки сильнее. Том широко улыбнулся:   
\- Подо-о-онок, но-огу-у-у убе-е-ери-и-и?!?!   
\- Авотхуйтеврот, - так же широко улыбаясь ответил младшенький.   
\- Ты не сможешь.   
\- Испытай меня, Томи! – нежно пропел Билл.   
\- БЛЯ, ТЫ МУЖИК ИЛИ ЧТО?!?! – возмутился Том, убирая, впрочем руки с шеи Билла. Угроза Билла его незащищенному паху была воспринята им всерьез. Нет, он бы не стал испытывать Билла.   
\- Я?...Йа-я-я-я?!?!….я….му-у-ужи-и-и-и-ик, - непередаваемым тоном сообщил окружающим Билл, медленно раздвигая ноги под все еще полулежащим на нем Томе и так же медленно и сладострастнейше, по крайней мере на взгляд изумленного до крайности таким искренним выражением небратских чувств Йоста, забрасывая их близнецу на талию.   
\- Ого, - сказал Том, рожа его лучилась самодовольной ухмылкой, когда ноги Билла сцепились у него за спиной, прижимая его к себе на очень интимный манер. Очевидно, Билл дал повод Тому убедиться в его половой принадлежности, дав в полной мере ощутить его телу то, что делает мужчину мужчиной. Рожа у Тома была при этом уж слишком довольная, Йост бы не перепутал ЭТОГО выражения его лица ни с чем и никогда! Том, впрочем, почти искренне, как казалось, пытался освободиться от цепкого захвата, но то ли захват был слишком силен, то ли его желание не так уж принципиально, но его поступательно-вращательные движения лишь веселили их обоих.   
Йост упал обратно на сиденье, надеясь, что его покрасневшее лицо не будет замечено прочими пассажирами, потому что он точно не знал что делать и как себя вести в этой ситуации. Ему было плохо. У него в штанах уже натянулись до предела все швы, потому что на его субъективный взгляд оба наглых засранца сейчас занимались любовью в проходе между сиденьями в автобусе у всех на глазах. И отлившая от головы кровь никак не могла ему помочь сообразить стоит ли акцентировать внимание оставшихся на этом вопиющем факте или продолжать наивно надеяться на то, что они полные идиоты и не поймут.   
\- Билл, - умирающим голосом простонал Йост, - кончайте уже, а?   
Ну почему он точно знал, что именно ответит ему Билл?   
\- Мы еще не начали, Дэвид!   
\- Гы-гы-гы! – в один голос заржали оставшиеся дебилы. Походу, Дэвид и правда переоценил интеллектуальные способности других пацанов. Они явно подумали что это шутка. Да. Однако дальнейшая реакция их на происходящее оказалась достаточно своеобразной на взгляд Дэвида. Особенно в тот момент, когда хихикающий Георг оказался пузом на полу, глумливо и медленно, на порнографический манер, приставил ко рту лежавшего под Томом Билла заботливо прихваченный с собой недоеденный, брошенный банан.   
\- Спасибо, Георг! – сказал Билл, и открыл рот, позволяя Георгу всунуть ему в рот банан. К чести Георга нужно сказать, что груб он не был. Он сделал это очень медленно и чувственно. Нежно и как-то даже заботливо, словно мать, кормящая грудью свое дитя. Выглядело это так трогательно и глумливо, и похабно одновременно, что даже Том жизнерадостно хихикал, глядя на этот беспредел.   
\- Гы-ы, идиоты, - жизнерадостно откомментировал происходящее Густав, сидя рядом с этой групповухой на корточках.   
Потом Билл возмущенно замычал, Дэвид не сразу понял что не так, потом до него дошло, что, скорее всего дело было в том что Биллу просто жрать было в такой позе неудобно. Оба близнеца, вмиг объединившись против общего врага, хохоча и вопя бросились мутузить Георга. Потом в месиво вмешался и Густав. Дэвид в отчаянии надел кепку себе на лицо, чтобы этого не видеть. С одной стороны ему было не по себе от их шуток, и распиздяйства, вполне очевидно становящегося неуправляемым, с другой стороны, смешно, потому что возню пацаны устроили на редкость ржачную. Том ударил Густава подушкой по голове, и теперь тихо скулил от смеха, забравшись с ногами на полку Георга, и подушкой же яростно отмахиваясь от разъяренного светловолосого парня, угрожающе размахивающего кулаками у него перед лицом.   
Дэвид, было снял кепку, но зрелище Билла Каулитца, верхом на Георге, хохочущего, запрокидывающего голову, словно Вавилонская Блудница, предвестница Апокалипсиса верхом на Звере, отмеченном печатью трех шестерок, оказалось для него немножко слишком, и он надел ее себе на лицо обратно:   
\- Мама, роди меня обратно, - складывая руки на груди, и пытаясь задремать в этом шуме и гаме, проговорил он. Лишь бы уже не видеть этого всего безобразия.

***

Они ехали по трассе к следующему городу.   
Билл был такой теплый с ним. Тогда, когда они в последний раз были вместе.   
Такой податливый, мягкий.   
Дэвида до сих пор расплющивало по жесткому кожаному сиденью от воспоминаний о его тонких руках, нежных пальчиках, скользивших по его обнаженному телу. Замиравших трепетно на боках, словно не решаясь сделать шаг вперед или назад. На грани щекотки, легких касаниях, словно трепет крыльев бабочки, да вот только смешно не было, хотелось плакать от пронзающей до основания черепа удушающей нежности.   
Она и сейчас его пронзила, эта мучительная нежность. Вид у него при этом наверняка был идиотский, должно быть, или просто Билл интуитивно почувствовал его состояние, но он глянул на него тепло, в упор, подойдя к нему, и улыбнулся так, что у Дэвида заныло в самом центре живота.   
\- Дай водички.   
Дэвид передал пластиковую бутылку, и рука Билла коснулась его руки. Специально, сладко скользнув от запястья до кончиков пальцев, дразня и намекая, но ускользая, заставляя Дэвида покраснеть от простого прикосновения, словно неопытного школьника.   
Господь один свидетель, как ему хотелось сейчас обнять Билла, прижать к себе медленно, осторожно, словно фарфоровую статуэтку, боясь ранить, боясь сломать. Обеими руками, растопырив пальцы, так, словно бы таким образом можно было бы почувствовать его еще сильнее. Обхватить спину по лопаткам и по талии, чувствуя тепло тела, и биение его сердца. Почувствовать каждый изгиб его тела своим, уткнуться носом в плечо, дальше он не доставал, потому что Билл был на голову выше его. Упиваться ощущением того, что Билл рядом. Дышать родным запахом одежды на его коже. И со сладкой истомой, разливающейся по членам мечтать о том, что под одеждой, вспоминая знакомые созвездия родинок. Со все возрастающей тоской по ним мечтая притронуться и обвести каждое из них губами.   
Жаль, он не мог этого сделать сейчас, не при этих глумливых засранцев.   
\- Посиди со мной немного, пожалуйста, - одними губами проговорил он. Стремительным нападением ядовитой змеи изогнувшись, одним движением задвигая Дэвида в стену автобуса, и хрена бы с два Дэвид бы возражал, чтобы его туда вдавило это тело.   
Билл запрокинул голову далеко назад, присасываясь к бутылке.   
\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, - превозмогая желание взобраться на любимого сверху и впиться губами в длинную тонкую шею нежно проговорил Дэвид.   
\- Чо стряслось? – оторвавшись от бутылки спросил Билл.   
\- Да, ничо, - сказал Дэвид, - Просто так.   
\- Мммммм, - ехидно и как-то многообещающе одновременно протянул Билл, убедившись, что Дэвид внимательно на него смотрит в упор, не нашел ничего лучше чем исполнить в этом театре одного актера и одного зрителя свой любимый фокус с шариком в языке.   
\- Би-и-и-илл, - отчаянно проныл Дэвид.   
\- Что, больше уже не хочешь поговорить? – широко улыбнулся он, глядя на боль, застывшую в глазах Дэвида.   
\- Нет, я другого хочу… - Дэвид ухмыльнулся в ответ, понимая, что Билл, скорее всего вряд ли хочет, чтобы он сказал это вслух при таком количестве ушей.   
\- На уш-ш-шка… - Билла, впрочем, было не перехитрить.   
\- Я хочу тебя, - прошептал Дэвид, - сегодня ночью.   
Он прошептал и лизнул его под ухом, незаметно постороннему глазу, но зато крайне чувствительно для Билла, которого передернуло от удовольствия.   
\- Ммм, а как же Том?- задал свой коронный вопрос Билл.   
\- А можно на этот раз без семейного блядства? – очень нежно но очень настойчиво прошептал на ухо Биллу Дэвид.   
Билл увесисто шлепнул Дэвида ладонью по бедру. Дэвид чуть взвыл, столько приятной стимуляции получил от этого его и без того не спящий спокойно хуй.   
\- Я тебя с четырнадцати лет учу, Билл, не клади чужим дядям руки на бедро. Это не шутка, - сказал Дэвид, впрочем противореча своим словам и с силой вдавливая руку Билла себе в самый верх бедра, под натянувшимися сверху свободными слаксами, - Уделают так что…   
\- Уделают… как? – переспросил Билл, и тут Дэвид уже испугался. Билл потянулся к нему, глаза потемнели и стали совсем раскосыми, губы его были полуоткрыты, зовя к поцелую, и провоцируя. Самое страшное было в том, что Дэвид чувствовал, что Билл хочет его. Именно его. Сильно хочет и прямо сейчас. Это было головокружительнейшим из всех известных ему афродизиаков. Он за эти секунды мог все на свете ему простить, и все позволить. В эту секунду он понимал, что такое счастье. Билл хочет его. Если бы Дэвид любил бы его меньше, он бы уже три раза наплевал бы на все правила приличия и пристойности, и смачно засосал бы его при всех, - как именно…. уделают, Дэвид?   
\- Беспредельничаете? – любезно спросил Том, плюхаясь на сиденье напротив них через стол, и хватая со стола чипсы, разрывая пакет и всем своим видом показывая, что в ближайший час менять месть своей дислокации он не собирается.   
Дэвид вяло кивнул, отодвигаясь от Билла хотя бы чуть чуть подальше, сенсорный шок от близости Билла парализовал его мозг, он даже обхамить Тома в ответ не сумел. Слов не нашел.   
\- Хочешь чипсиков, упырь? - жизнерадостно протянул пачку Биллу Том.   
Зря он это сделал, потому что упырь по привычке выхватил у него всю пачку. Замену сексуальных домогательств на работе на еду из вредных химикалиев, он принял не задумываясь, и тут же жизнерадостно захрустел чипсами как ни в чем не бывало.   
Впрочем, с ночью как-то тоже не получилось.   
Они задержались на заправке, что-то случилось с автобусом, потом потерялся Густав, Дэвид хотел уже было звонить в полицию, охранники проверили туалеты и кладовки магазина, но его нигде не было. Спустя сорок минут Бенджамин Ебель нашел юношу сидящим в кустах за магазином на бензозаправке, созерцающим североамериканский осенний подлесок, и с наслаждением пьющим пиво. В ответ на вопли всех четверых, что ты не отзывался, придурок, продавцы на заправке даже уже начали вздрагивать от их воплей, Густав лишь удивленно поднял брови.   
\- Надо было громче кричать. Я вас не слышал, - отрезал он.   
Проезжая Вашингтон они пять часов простояли в пробке на хайвее, в общем из графика они выбились в общей сложности на семь часов, и планируемая ночевка в человеческих условиях отменилась.   
Острую нехватку половой жизни, к сожалению, так просто отменить не удалось. Дэвид забегавшись, успевши смотаться на самолете уже до Лос-Анджелеса в недавно приобретенную ими студию, и вернуться обратно, совсем потерял осторожность и стыд, и как-то просто и бесцеремонно перед концертом затащил Билла в какую-то каморку за гримеркой, завалил его на какие-то тюки с одеждой и внаглую сожрал весь блеск для губ и половину крем-пудры, по крайней мере с нижней части лица Билла. Времени было в обрез, но хотя желание урвать минут десять, чтобы всласть нацеловаться было сильнее доводов разума.   
Жар сцепленных губ, столкновение языков, зубы, ласково цепляющие кожу, раззадоривающие сильнее, и снова теплая и мокрая ласка языка.   
\- Боже….как же я тебя хочу, - простонал Билл, запрокинув голову назад. Дэвид не вынес искушения и, задрав ему майку, вылизывал ему до блеска живот от солнечного сплетения до звездочки в паху. Биллу, ясное дело хотелось чего-то более существенного, Дэвид прихватил зубами легко член Билла сквозь штаны, вызывая раздирающий ему уши и душу стон:   
\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а-о-отсосиии…ну пожалуйста….   
В общем, именно это он и сделал.   
Быстро и ловко и от всей души. Заставляя Билла задыхаться от восторга и отчаянно кусать губы, чтобы не орать. Он едва не рухнул со своего импровизированного тюфяка, пока кончал, руки Дэвида успели подхватить и больно вцепиться в бока в самый последний момент. Ну, зато он не упал, да. Хотя, синяк остался.   
Вопли разыскивающих их, заставили забыть их о всякой осторожности и конспирации, и они вломились в гримерку толкаясь в дверях, оба, один с обкусанными губами и блядской физиономией, на ходу поправляя ремень на штанах, а второй с важным и начальственным видом, чтобы никто не дай бог чего не вякнул, сосредоточенно вытирающий рот. Может быть другие и не заметили толком, мало ли чего они сияли, но Том-то точно знал, что там происходило. Он недобро посмотрел на соперника. Вы сами прекрасно понимаете, какую бурю противоречивых чувств пришлось испытать юноше. Нет, на Билла он не злился совершенно. Ему как-будто заранее было его жалко и за него больно, он относился к нему как к тяжелобольному в данном конкретном случае, потому он только рад был за то, что ему было хорошо, да и поводов ревновать ему уже больше и не осталось.   
Но вот чаша весов, выделенная Томом Каулитцем для грехов Дэвида Йоста переполнилась.

***

Субботний вечер вообще превзошел по своей мерзости и подлости все возможные ожидания. И завершил неделю так, как Дэвиду и не снилось в самом страшном сне.   
Подали салат.   
Том проглотил свою порцию так что его товарищи за столом не успели еще и глазом моргнуть. Ибо был голоден. А помидоры были с маслом, ну так пространно он объяснил свою сверхзвуковую скорость.   
\- Жуй, - ухмыльнулся Георг, поучая младшего товарища.   
\- Не болтай! – парировал младший товарищ, и стащил у него из-под носа из тарелки вилкой ровный белый кружочек моцарелы.   
Густав сидел по левую руку от несчастно и манерно расковыривающего ножичком и вилочкой помидор Билла. Густав истово жевал и бурчал себе под нос, что мол правы фанаты, у него точно анорексия. Билл жестко оборвал его причитания:   
\- Я не козел. Траву жрать.   
\- Хи-и-и-и-и-и, - высоко и пронзительно заржал Том над недоуменно дернувшейся в ответ на сентенцию Билла Дэвидовскую бровь. Дэвид подозревал камень в свой огород, только не очень понимал, с какого собственно, хрена?   
Георг почувствовал краем уха, что что-то странное происходит за столом, но решил не эскалировать конфликт, и потому, пока официант не видел, разлил всем по бокалам вино, по ходу дела поприкалывался над Биллом:   
\- Мадемуазель, - обратился он, - поухаживать за вами?   
\- Поухаживайте, - милостливо кивнул Билл.   
\- Но-но-но, - хмыкнул Том, - пидарасня!   
\- Гыыыыы, - сказал Билл, строго указывая Георгу на свой бокал и на то что Георг наполнил его только до половины, - ЧО-ЗА-НАХ, Джордж? – удивленно спросил он, - Это по-твоему доза для звезды рок-н-ролла?   
\- Зве-е-е-е-езда-а-а-а, мля-а-а-а, - Георг многозначительно зашевелил бровями. Бокал, однако, долил.   
Парни громко расхохотались. Воздух над столом значительно потеплел. Подали горячее. Еще вина. Официант вежливо сделал вид, что не подозревает о наличии несовершеннолетних за столом. Йост с самого начала сунул ему нужную бумажку приятного любому глазу зеленоватого оттенка.   
\- Я хочу поднять этот бокал, - с серьезным и даже до некоторой степени, уважительным видом, начал Георг, - за нашего единственного и неповторимого… - он сделал театральную паузу, - дикого…но симпатичного,… - он посмотрел на Дэвида, - менеджера и продюсера, друга и… друга и…   
\- Георг, сукозаткнись! – добродушнейшее, улыбаясь во весь рот, прервал его Билл. Правда глаза у него были при этом черные-черные и узкие-узкие.   
\- ТОВАРИЩА! – нашелся Георг. Который, как мы помним порой удивительно быстро понимал тонкие нюансы взаимоотношений.   
Дэвид закусил губы.   
\- Спасибо, Георг, - сказал он.   
\- Не, ну правда! – Они выпили, а Георга, походу понесло, - Ты удивительный человек, херр Йост.   
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, херр Листинг, - возразил Йост, хотя конечно внимание подопечного было ему лестно и приятно, хотя и несколько неожиданно.   
\- Да ну, блин, Ты столько с нами возишься… столько времени нам отдаешь. Ты просто потрясающий друг…и начальник…   
У Георга явно был вечер лизания жопы начальству. Билл увлеченно жевал картошку, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Агрессивен он не был, но и воодушевлен, в общем, тоже не был ни на йоту. Ему было похуй. Он увлеченно жевал картошку и был погружен в себя.   
\- Что-то Билл, кажется, так не думает, - что-то дернуло сказать Дэвида.   
Билл медленно и драматично вздернул тяжелое опахало ресниц, недоуменным взором простреливая менеджеру лоб.   
\- Чо? – неожиданно забычил на Дэвида он.   
\- Проехали, - сквозь зубы сказал Дэвид.   
Тому не понравилось, как Дэвид ведет себя с Биллом. Он откинулся на стуле назад, складывая руки на груди. Дэвид этого не заметил, или не посчитал нужным обратить на это внимание. А зря.   
\- Нет, правда, Дэвид, ты так много уделяешь нам внимания! Занимаешься только нами, никакой личной жизни…   
Билл, застывши с вилкой во рту изо всех сил пнул под столом ногой Георга. С другой стороны в то же самое время его пнул Том.   
\- Эй, больно! – заорал Георг, Густав громко расхохотался и зааплодировал. Он считал, что Георг получил по заслугам, - Короче…. – Георг Листинг явно находился в странном ударе и был не готов еще закончить пение дифирамбов руководству.   
\- Короче, мы уже выпили, придурок, - сказал Густав.   
\- А, да,… - Георг осушил свой стакан и влюбленными глазами уставился на Дэвида.   
\- Спасибо на добром слове, дорогой Георг, - старательно улыбнулся Дэвид.   
\- Нет, ну правда, Дэвид, как у тебя хватает терпения заниматься только нами? Я думаю, мы должны быть в натуре польщены вниманием такого крутого чувака, ты занимаешься только нами, и в сложные времена, когда было непонятно, что будет со всеми нами дальше…   
\- Правда, потом отчего-то выходят альбомы каких-то других твоих проектов, - голосом каменного гостя отчетливо выговаривая каждую букву отчеканил Том Каулитц.   
\- О чем ты? – испуганно подался назад Дэвид.   
Билл мгновенно принял стойку, вытянувшись в струну как ирландский сеттер, учуявший стаю уток, пригнул голову, прищурил глаза и даже переднюю лапку приподнял.   
\- О чем я? – переспросил Том. Он был на самом деле зол. Внешне не было видно, он все так же болтал ногой, раскачиваясь на стуле, и ухмылялся одним уголком рта. Только Билл видел, как его трясет внутри, собственно это состояние брата и заставило его напрячься, - Я бы хотел бы, чтобы это ты, Дэвид, мне объяснил, о чем я.   
\- Том, давай не будем сейчас, - суетливо поднял обе руки, обозначая капитуляцию, и призывая Тома отложить этот странный разговор, но Билл внезапно влез в их беседу своим традиционным и ничуть не менее чеканным:   
\- А-па-чи-му-э-та?!   
\- Билл, это ерунда, не стоит внимания….   
\- А Я СКАЗАЛ СТОИТ! – рявкнул Том, с грохотом ставя стул в нормальное положение.   
Георг шарахнулся от Тома, едва не пытаясь залезть на коленки к Густаву, словно от огня. Глаза Тома сверкали как два черных брильянта на солнце. Даже Билл как-то осел, подался назад, не то что бы испуганно, но явно уважительно. Тому быстро стало неудобно за свою вспышку, впрочем, он не привык к коронным выступлениям на публике, да и Тобиас, охранник как-то нехорошо на него стал поглядывать, потому он вдохнул воздух полной грудью, потом выдохнул, и повторил уже значительно более спокойным тоном.   
\- Я…думаю,…что нам всем стоило бы…кое-что прояснить, Дэвид…   
\- В чем ты пытаешься меня обвинить, Том? – ответил нападением на нападение Дэвид.   
\- Я…не..пытаюсь, нет, Дэвид, я не пытаюсь, я просто хочу понять, вот этот твой проект…как его…ну недавно вышел альбом, мне….я… у Хоффмана видел…   
\- Черт…   
\- Это же твой проект, ты не рассказывал нам…   
\- Разве? - удивление Дэвида выглядело очень похожим на настоящее. В принципе, все должны были поверить. Он выглядел совершенно невинной овечкой.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, - ухмыльнулся Том, уж не его было пронять артистизмом, у него на эти штучки была вынужденная защита, - Может быть это мы неудостоились чести знать, что ты занимаешься другой группой, но ты рассказал Биллу…   
\- ЧЕ-ГО ОН РАССКАЗАЛ БИЛЛУ?! – удивленно в третьем лице о себе спросил Билл.   
\- Ой, господи, Том, не надо лезть в то, что ты не понимаешь,…   
\- Окей, Дэвид, я не буду, мне просто интересно…   
Если бы только Билл не сверлил его так своим взглядом. Это было невыносимо.   
\- Билл, это не то что ты думаешь!   
\- А о чем… по-твоему… я… думаю? – удивился Билл.   
\- Я просто помог своему старому другу….   
\- Это так мило, Дэвид, - яд, сочившийся в голосе скрыть-таки не удалось.   
\- В мае, в начале лета, да? – уточнил Том так, как будто не знал.   
\- Это было в апреле,… - поправил его автоматически Дэвид и тут же похолодел, потому что он понял, в какую ловушку его загнал Том.   
\- А, да-да, это когда Билл болел, да, точно, - пояснил для присутсвующих на случай, если они не успели еще так быстро сообразить к чему он ведет, - когда мы не знали что будет дальше со всеми нами, когда все к чертовой матери катилось нахрен вниз, ты нашел себе запасной аэродром? А где еще ты его нашел?   
Билл с грохотом уронил вилку в тарелку.   
Все четверо за столом автоматически уставились на него.   
\- Том, то что ты говоришь, это чушь, это совсем не так, ты не понимаешь нюансов… я просто выполняю свою работу…я… - тихо проговорил Дэвид. А что он мог поделать?   
Чертов Том конечно перегнул палку. Для него правда выглядела несколько иначе. Дэвид понимал, что звучит совершенно неубедительно. Но он никак не мог найти подходящих слов. Кратких и убедительных. В данном случае ему было наплевать на Георга с Густавом, но судорожно сведенные сцепленные пальцы Билла были очень плохим знаком.   
\- Билл, - начал он. Он не знал как это сказать, он просто знал, что им надо поговорить, что он сможет объяснить ему, но господи, не сейчас же и не при всех, выяснение некоторых моментов было явно не для чужих ушей, - Я понимаю, что Том переживает, но…я …должен сказать что….Билл?   
Билл не шевельнулся. Он просто не слышал.   
\- БИЛЛ!   
\- А? – глаза у него блестели так, будто стеклянные.   
\- Билл, перестань, не надо, я все могу объяснить.   
\- А-ха, - сказал Билл, и встал.   
\- Э… куда? – Густав оказался единственный кто смог говорить в этой ситуации.   
Кадык Билла судорожно дернулся, он не мог произнести ни слова, потому что знал, что бы он сейчас не пытался предпринять, предательские и гнусные слезы отчаянно и стыдно покатятся по щекам через долю секунды после первых произнесенных слов. Он схватился за солнечное сплетение, казалось, где-то внутри просто свело, он даже вздохнуть толком не мог.   
\- Пойду…это… припудрю носик, - с усилием растянул губы в подобие улыбки он, и вышел из-за стола.   
Дэвид вскочил с места, бросаясь ему на перерез, пытаясь остановить, шутку Билла он не оценил.   
\- Билл, стой.   
\- Уйди, - сквозь зубы прошипел Билл, глаза уже просто горели от рвущихся на волю слез.   
\- Нет, - Дэвид был удивительно упорен, - И я не отпущу тебя…   
Он преградил Биллу дорогу, расставляя руки и показывая ему, что его намерения серьезны.   
Билл ничего не сказал. Он больше не мог. Он с размаху впечатал ладонь в грудь Дэвиду, заставляя его пошатнуться, отступить назад, споткнуться и приземлиться на колени к Георгу.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Алло, Дэвид?   
\- Чего тебе не сидится-то старый ты черт? - немного заплетающимся языком устало спросил телефонную трубку Дэвид Йост. Он лежал на диване, глядя в потолок, и эстетствующее, из стакана с растаявшими кусочками льда приканчивал бутылку виски.   
\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать, коллега. Не рановато ли нажрался, сокол ясный? Дурной пример подаешь своим несовершеннолетним подопечным, - хихикнул Петер Хоффман на том конце провода, - Смотри, чтобы тебя там не арестовали за…как это у них называется, развращение несовершеннолетних?   
\- Уже почти двенадцать. Ха. Ха. Ха. Как смешно, Хоффман. Я просто сейчас с дивана упаду. Как невероятно смешно! Хоффман я твой фанат.Ты дашь мне автограф на чеке из своей чековой книжки на миллион долларов?   
\- Ну ладно, пошутили и хватит - отрезал Хоффман, - Десять тридцать. Или я неправ?   
\- Прав, - стукнул зубами о стакан, осушая его быстро согласился Йост, - ты прав, ты, блядь, Хоффман всегда-а-а-а прав.   
\- Ты чего это? – Хоффман почувствовал в тоне молодого мужчины слабую едва заметную угрозу.   
\- Ни-че-го, - певучим голосом сообщил Йост, - абсолютно ничего, все хорошо, все в порядке. Старый черт, хоть ты будешь плакать обо мне, когда я сдохну? Ну пожалуйста, ну пару слезинок, ну чего тебе жалко что ли? Ну я же был такой хорошей и смешной игрушкой. Оборжаться просто. Персональный цирк Петера Хоффмана, весь вечер на арене грустный клоун Дэвид Йост. Смотрите, как смешно его пинать! Описаетесь со смеху! Петер, скажи, ну ответь, ты будешь хотя бы скучать по мне изредка, а ?   
\- Кто тебе опять не дал, Дэвид? – очень жестко и зло спросил Хоффман. Он редко себе позволял такой тон, но пьяная истерика Дэвида начала его бесить.   
\- Сука, - очень отчетливо и холодно ответил Йост, совсем не испугавшись тона собеседника, - ты мне жизнь сломал.   
\- Ах, Билл, - с едва заметным издевательским смешком сказал Хоффман, - А я-то тут при чем?   
И тут Дэвид понял, что в сущности, ему нечего сказать. Точнее он всю ночь ломал голову и придумывал речи, одну пламеннее другой, что он скажет Хоффману по этому всему поводу. Нет, ну а чего? Заняться ему ночью все равно было нечем. Сон и так не шел к нему, не поддаваясь ни на какие уговоры, так еще и парочка изуверов в соседней комнате всю ночь веселила его очень характерными звуками и стонами и хихикающими побегами через его комнату в ванную, добавляя к симфонии его человеческого отчаяния мощную ноту сексуальной фрустрации. В телефоне повисло неловкое молчание.   
\- Ребята еще спят? – Хоффман понял, что тема закрыта. Йост тоже это понял. Не было никакого смысла припирать Хоффмана к стенке. ибо, а собственно, что он такого сделал?   
\- Нет, они ушли играть в пейнтбол вместе с Бенджамином.   
\- Они подружились? - удивился Петер, - Билл решил заполучить его душу, заместо жалких бренных останков?   
\- Очевидно, да, - Йост так жалел что он не сумел скрыть горечь, мелькнувшую в его голосе, потому что убежденный садит по ту сторону телефонного аппарата не смог удержаться чтобы не откомментировать это.   
\- Ммм…ну ничего не ревнуй, мой дорогой, - сказал Петер, - я думаю, еще рано делать выводы…   
\- Уже поздно, - убитым голосом сказал Йост.   
\- А? – переспросил Хоффман, - а что, он уже вытатуировал себе вторую звезду с другой стороны?   
\- Зачем она ему? – удивился Йост. Алкоголь не давал ему ясно соображать и это начинало его уже бесить.   
\- За второго сбитого продюсера, - расхохотался Хоффман довольный, что Йост подыграл его искрометной шутке даже сам не желая того, - ну, знаешь, это как на фюзеляже истребителя...   
\- Старый ты пи…   
Впрочем, окончания фразы Йоста Хоффман не услышал, ибо, радостно хохоча положил трубку. А что ему еще надо было узнать, кроме того что он уже узнал? Милашка Том не подвел его надежд, и, чувствуется сделал все самым наилучшим образом. Конечно жаль, что он не видел этого всего в подробностях, но эффект превзошел все его ожидания. Йост был абсолютнейшим образом убит.

****

\- Подумать только, какую змею я пригрел у себя на груди, - мрачно, вникуда, проговорил Дэвид Йост.   
Они сидели рядком на диване в гостиной сьюта. Забившись по разным углам, истово пялились в телевизор на жизнь животных морских глубин. Они все равно не видели, что там происходит, но однообразное мелькание сине-голубых картинок расслабляло. А несчастные стоны китов напоминали о том, что есть на свете еще и те, которым на данный исторический момент даже еще хуже, чем им обоим. А еще отвлекало от плеска воды в ванной.   
\- Билл, ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – осторожно поинтересовался на всякий случай через дверь Том, когда они с Дэвидом вошли в номер. Ну, понятное дело, волновался.   
\- Не дождетесь, - мрачно ответил Билл, лежа в ванной, заложив одну руку за голову, и задумчиво глядя в потолок. Теплая вода если не расслабила, то хотя бы немного отвлекала. Правда сигарета, схваченная мокрой рукой потухла так же быстро как и первые три. Билл не глядя схватил пачку. Она оказалась пустой, - Блядь, - мрачно сказал он и в сердцах зашвырнул ни в чем не повинной пустой картонкой в дверь.   
Больше Том у Билла ни о чем не спрашивал.   
Ранее, пять минут назад, у входной двери, старший из близнецов любезно предложил занять своему менеджеру, Дэвиду Йосту до лучших времен баксов сто-двести, чисто по дружбе, если у него так плохо с деньгами, что он не может позволить себе снять отдельный номер.   
\- А хочешь, Том, я тебе одолжу? – отказался капитулировать Йост.   
Том скрипнул зубами. Он был уверен, что знал Йоста как облупленного. А тот Йост, которого он знал, должен был трусливо поджав хвост забиться в угол, прятаться, играть под дурачка и в несознанку, с видом несчастным и виноватым как у побитого щенка. Этот Йост, конечно, тоже нес на своем челе печать вины, однако прятаться даже и не пытался. Тихо, неагрессивно, но настойчиво доказывая свое право находиться там, где он находится.   
\- Подумать только, какую змею МЫ пригрели у себя на груди, - парировал Том. Алягер ком алягер. На войне как на войне.   
В ванной выключился фен.   
Дэвид судорожно сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок.   
Том нервно заерзал на месте.   
Щелчок открывающегося замка ванной отбил желание говорить у них обоих разом. Том сделал погромче стоны китов. Оба мужчины уставились в телевизор с воистину нездоровым интересом к морским млекопитающим на лицах. Билл мрачно проследовал мимо них, в белом гостиничном банном халате, только что высушенные волосы пушисто рассыпались по плечам. У двери в комнату Билл словно что-то вспомнил, потому что резко остановился, как вкопанный, словно напоровшись на преграду. Резко повернулся и подошел к сидящим мужчинам. Оба не шелохнулись, вылупившись в телевизор так что заболели глазные яблоки. Билл повернул голову, скептично глянул в телевизор.   
\- Йост! – резко окликнул он.   
От звука его голоса Йост и Том подпрыгнули на диване одновременно.   
\- Куртку дай мне, - сказал Билл.   
\- Что? - настороженно вытаращился на него Дэвид.   
\- Куртку, - сквозь зубы процедил Билл, - Дай. Мне. Мою куртку. Вот эту самую. На которой ты лежишь.   
Йост отпрянул от спинки дивана как ужаленный. Странно, почему никто из них не заметил до этого что на самом верху была брошена куртка Билла. Он схватил ее одной рукой и протянул Биллу.   
\- П…прости, - тихо проговорил он.   
Билл ошпарил его кипятком чернейшего взгляда, и еще Йост заметил что у него ходуном заходили желваки. Нет, он подозревал, что Билл будет его ненавидеть за то что он сделал, что он будет чувствовать себя оскорбленным, обиженным и преданным. Может быть даже думал что прольет ненароком даже пару драгоценных слезинок. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Билл будет в ярости. В холодной ярости. Йост честное слово, поначалу надеялся, что под дурачка ему-таки удастся подкатить, зализать юноше вполне очевидно уязвленное им самолюбие доступными ему по возрасту и опыту общения с людьми методами. Но стальное лицо Билла отбило у него желание к нему даже приближаться.  
Йост испуганно отдернул руку.   
Билл проследовал к себе в комнату на ходу обыскивая карманы в поисках пачки сигарет. Когда за ним закрылась дверь Том и Дэвид почувствовали, как в комнате внезапно стало легче дышать.

***

Передача о китах кончилась.   
Потом началась передача о слонах.   
Потом о собаках и самоотверженных ветеринарах, которые их моют, откармливают и лечат от перенесенных стрессов, нанесенных им жестокими людьми.   
\- Я…бы….хотел…..бы….лечь, - осторожно сказал Йост.   
\- Ложись, - сказал Том, привставая с сиденья и пересаживаясь на подлокотник дивана, любезно позволяя Дэвиду разобрать свое спальное место.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Дэвид, разбирая диван.   
Все пятнадцать минут что он возился с дурацкой конструкцией, чертыхаясь, а так же с подушками и одеялом, шастая в поисках его из коридора в комнату и обшаривая все шкафы, Том сидел на подлокотнике дивана, не шелохнувшись.   
\- Том, в спальне тоже есть телевизор, - уж куда уже прямее намекнул Тому Дэвид.   
\- И чего? – не соизволил понять намек Том.   
\- Ты мог бы посмотреть его там, - очень любезно, тихо и даже как-то нежно и беззлобно проговорил Йост. Иногда его терпение было воистину христианским и безграничным.   
\- Верно, мог бы - сказал Том, глядя на Йоста в упор, - но я буду смотреть его здесь.   
\- Я хочу спать, - сказал Йост, хватаясь руками за пряжку ремня.   
\- Спи.   
\- Ты мне мешаешь, - Йост понял, что со старшим дипломатия ну вообще не прокатывает. Не понимает он иносказаний, как-то видимо по каким-то сугубо гормональным причинам.  
\- Я потиш-ше с-ссделаю, - совершенно змеиным тоном упершегося рогами в отстаивании своей точки зрения Билла, холодно прошипел Том. Йоста даже передернуло от трехмерности эффекта присутствия.   
\- Мне надо раздеться, - решив применить тяжелую артиллерию сообщил Йост.   
\- Что я тебя голым не видел что ли? – равнодушно сказал Том, взбил подушку и опустился на кровать в изголовье, вальяжно развалившись и поигрывая пультом дистанционного управления в руках.   
Йост медленно разделся, задумчиво посетил ванную, все еще надеясь в глубине души что хотя бы его отсутствие отобьет у Тома настроение играть ему на нервах, потому что ему наскучит ждать. Долго и с иезуитской маниакальностью чистил зубы. Но, открыв дверь ванной он с прискорбием отметил, что Том возлежит на их ложе все в той же самой позе, в которой он его оставил. Ну только теперь Том еще и громко хрустел вытащенными из минибара чипсами.   
\- Ну ладно, только потом не жаловаться, де-то-ч-ка, - сквозь зубы проговорил Йост и залез под одеяло.   
\- Но-но, дядя, только без рук, - предостерегающе-хабалисто сообщил Том.   
\- Тебе понравилось в прошлый раз, - ладно, Дэвид Йост тоже был не лыком шит.   
Том закашлялся.   
\- Ты что? – ехидно поинтересовался Дэвид.   
\- Чипсой…подавился, - хрипло сказал Том.   
\- Осторожнее, Том. Береги себя, милый, - поправляя одеяло, мрачно сообщил Дэвид Йост.   
Том не удостоил его ни ответа ни даже взгляда. Передача про собак закончилась. Он доел чипсы. Йост устало сопел на подушке рядом. Из-под двери Билла перестало тянуть табаком. Упырь, должно быть уже угомонился, и по крайней мере точно не поприветствует его ударом с ноги. Ну не всерьез же он на самом деле бы решил провести ночь с Йостом? Том зевнул, потянулся, выключил телевизор, и пошел готовиться ко сну.

***

Упырь, впрочем, не спал.   
Сидел нахохлившись, почти так же как Том раньше, на разобранном диване Йоста, завернувшись в халат и в одеяло с головой, и увлеченно, как в детстве грыз гламурный маникюр.   
\- Опять все подушки себе под жопу подложил? – проворчал Том, забираясь на кровать и выдергивая подушку из-под спины Билла.   
\- Пш-шелты, - злобно сказал Билл.   
\- Пиписька вредная, - серьезно сказал Том. Он так обзывал Билла лет в пять.   
Билл неожиданно заржал. Весьма неожиданно. Видимо, перед лицом серьезной травмы его психика мобилизовалась сильнее, чем можно было бы ожидать.   
Воодушевленный быстрой положительной реакцией Билла он раскрыл руки навстречу к нему, и коротко сказал:   
\- Иди сюда.   
Билл повиновался ему, так же быстро и без вопросов как в детстве. Том понял, что из тысячи возможных путей он выбрал один и самый правильный. Билл жалостно вздохнул-заскулил утыкаясь носом ему в щеку. Том обнял его обеими руками, прижимая к себе крепче, и ласково потрепал взъерошенный затылок.   
\- Твой халат царапается, - прошептал старший.   
\- То-о-ом, - укоризненно ответил младший, имея в виду что он устал, и не в настроении, и вообще, с его стороны было цинично сейчас намекать на…   
\- Ну, правда царапается, я не пристаю, Билл, - сказал Том.   
Билл поверил на этот раз, потому что приподнявшись на одном локте развязал пояс, стянул, поводя плечом и ерзая одну половину банного халата, потом, для упора уперевшись рукой по ту сторону от лица Тома, фактически лежа на нем, вытащил из под себя другую часть халата. Том закрыл глаза, и как-то даже подсознательно задержал дыхание внезапно начиная понимать, что под халатом Билл абсолютно голый. Нет, ну вы понимаете, что он конечно и раньше понимал, но теперь он как-то осознал это значительно острее. Теперь ему как-то стало совсем не все равно. Он испуганно открыл глаза, когда Билл отстранился от него, чтобы скинуть тряпку на пол. Но Билл не ушел. Он быстро вернулся в его объятия, потому что очевидно, здесь ему было теплее и комфортнее.   
Они не разговаривали. Не говорили. Но общались. Так как привыкли и мало кто бы мог понять. Каждый миллиметр кожи, которым они соприкасались дарил другому тепло. Уникальное, знакомое, родное до боли тепло. Том шмыгнул носом, чтобы не потекли слезы, его захлестнуло головокружительной волной обоюдной острой нежности, такой силы, что она даже убила всю сексуальность и двусмысленность того что Билл голый, он почти голый, и Билл лежал с ним в одной кровати в обнимку и грустно сопел ему в ухо.   
Ладно. Почти убила.   
Том был в этом уверен ровно до того момента, как губы Билла коснулись его плеча. Ласково, в благодарность за поддержку и тепло. Он зашипел. Покалывающее тепло быстро кругами по воде расплылось по телу, от поцелуя Билла словно как от ядовитого укуса.   
\- Я передумал, - прошептал Том.   
\- Чего? – спросил Билл.   
\- Пристаю, - сказал Том.   
Билл подтянулся на руках выше и легко поцеловал Тома в рот. Немного поиграв с сережкой в губе.   
\- Не-а, - сказал он Тому.   
\- Чойта? – удивился Том. Он бы удивился сильнее, если бы тонкие пальчики Билла не пощипывали бы ехидно его сосок, сжимая нежную кожицу, но удивительнейшим образом совершенно не делая ему больно.   
\- Ты не пристаешь, - сказал Билл. Он снова поцеловал его в рот. Облизнулся, словно наслаждаясь вкусом их поцелуя, - я пристаю, - сообщил он Тому в рот, заглушая губами его ответный стон. Тома вполне устраивал любой поворот событий.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Том, приподнимаясь на локтях. С одной стороны оказываясь ближе к Биллу, с другой - немного отталкивая его назад, что несколько противоречило его словам, - меня это устраивает.   
\- Эй, - Билл даже несколько нахмурился, не понимая, к чему Том клонит. Но Том уже ничего не скрывал, к чему он клонит, он увлеченно вылизывал Биллу шею. Это быть может звучит глупо, но это было чертовски приятно, у Билла аж чуть за ухом не свело от попытки выгнуться навстречу губам Тома сильнее.   
\- Еще, Томчик, - едва слышно прошептал он, и Тому как никогда нужно было это его одобрение.   
\- Ты мой сладкий, - хмыкнул Том самодовольно, продолжая целовать Билла, опускаясь к ключицам, поднимаясь в верх и скользя полуоткрытыми губами туда-обратно по гладкому плечу. Чувствуя как от слов, от ласки сердце Билла под его рукой забилось сильнее, провоцируя его сердце присоединиться к этому ритму просто от мысли что он может так быстро завести Билла, - Поцелуй меня, - сказал Том. Ему нравилось, конечно ощущать свою власть над телом Билла, но когда его ненормальная и психанутая половинка так вот запрокидывал ему голову по-хозяйски, одной рукой, крепко держа за затылок, медленно наслаждаясь, выдавливая губами из его губ нежный сок, высасывая их, он почти терял сознание от наслаждения, желая только одного, раствориться в этом чувстве, расплавиться, потому что прекраснее с ним точно ничего не могло произойти. Он просто как мечталось в детстве тонул в облаке сахарной ваты, превращался в бессловесный воздушно эфирный сгусток, он не чувствовал себя вообще, своего тела, своих границ, он чувствовал только Билла. Его руку на затылке. Его дыхание. Его губы, язык, его тяжесть, его тепло, он даже не слышал биения собственного сердца, ему казалось, что он живет только потому, что бьется сердце Билла. Когда он отрывался на секунду, чтобы передохнуть, вдохнуть, полюбоваться на благодарно порозовевшие и распухшие от его упорных трудов губы брата, которым казалось, даже сережка уже становилась мала, Том в первые секунды вообще не мог ни дышать не смотреть. Ему казалось, что он как по правде чувствовал боль от того что они больше не соединены. Он бы сказал Биллу что это так же было, когда их разъединили, ну при рождении. Больно. Но Билл бы снова не поверил ему. Хотя Том точно знал, что это так и было, и он знал что Билл знал. Просто не помнил. Потому что он маленький. Младше его на 10 минут. За это время он успел запомнить на Вселенную больше.   
\- Ну целуй… сильнее, Бильчик, хочется так что губы болят, - он сказал и пожалел что сказал, потому что Бильчик взвыл так, что прозвал его упырем не просто так и не случайно.   
Он понял о том, какую мысль он зародил своим неосторожным комментарием в голове брата, даже быстрее чем Билл успел ее вербализовать.   
\- Это тебе надо ниже, милый, - глумливо сообщил Билл Тому озорно прикусив краешек нижней губы Тома зубами, - чтобы не болели.   
\- Засранец мелкий, - хмыкнул Том. Надо было пошутить, а то он бы уже кончил. Билл мало того что сладко грыз его губы и подбородок, и щеки, он еще и сунул руку ему в трусы нешуточно опытной рукой сжимая его счастливый от внимания толстый член всей рукой. В ответ на шутку Билл схватил его как-то не то чтобы крепче но усидчивей, поддергивая себе навстречу, и заставляя застонать Тома в голос, - поаккуратнее там…   
\- Ахуле…чонетак? – в два слова спросил Билл.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе в руку кончил? – дернувшись и задохнувшись спросил Том, потому что Билл не переставал его крайне недвусмысленно ласкать рукой, и Том знал что каждое движение становится все опаснее. Билл охуительно его дрочил всегда. Вообще он часто не понимал почему он просто не может подойти к Биллу и сказать – отдрочи мне, вместо того чтобы порой заниматься этим самому.   
\- Я хочу чтобы ты кончил, - прошептал Билл, - подо мной. Столько,… сколько сможешь.   
Том выгнулся в его руках откровенно взвыв, потому что шепча это все ему Билл руки с его члена не убрал, и Том понял что он уже достигает точки, откуда нет возврата, и жар, раздирающий его изнутри накалился до такой температуры, что он уже вскипел и начал выливаться белой тягучей липкой жидкостью, стекая по руке Билла, попадая между пальцев размазываясь по медленно мягчающему стволу, и обтираясь о ткань трусов.   
Он медленно лежал в полной прострации, пока Билл сползал с него, и разворачивался на кровати. Нет, не то что бы ему уже ничего больше не было нужно, просто было внутри тепло и хорошо.   
\- Томик, очнись… - сказал Билл. Нежно и тихо, но очень настойчиво.   
\- А? – Том приоткрыл один глаз, - чо?   
\- Чо-чо, Том, яйца больно, вот чо, - Билл растянулся на кровати на спине, слегка раздвигая ноги, не сомневаясь, что подробнее Тому объяснять не придется.   
\- Угу, ща, - Том вылез из угробленных ненароком трусов, - уже иду, Биль…   
Он расположился между раздвинутых ног Билла, одним гладким движением заглатывая его по возможности глубже в горло, заставляя Билла закричать. Буквально, не застонать, не захныкать, не сдавленно замычать, а просто откровеннейшим образом чуть хрипловато, отчаянно закричать, цепляясь руками за кровать.   
Том вытащил член брата изо-рта, медленно проводя им по своей щеке. По кромке губ, заставляя Билла опереться на локти, облизываясь, жадно наблюдая за тем зрелищем, что Том устроил специально для него. Том обхватил ствол члена Билла, губами впиваясь с громким чмоком в головку, еще и еще раз, ей богу, он и сам уже не мог оторваться, ему казалось, что каждое соприкосновение его губ посылает потоки позитивных вибраций прямо в его хуй, и ему не надо было его трогать, чтобы чувствовать как он снова возвращается к активной социальной жизни.   
Снова глубоко в рот, так что в глазах потемнело и чуть не подавился, но блядь, это было круто. Билл снова закричал под ним, рефлекторно подаваясь навстречу.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - непонятно Биллу ли или его хую сообщил Том, слегка оттягивая ствол в сторону и полураскрытыми губами проходясь от самого основания до кончика, - хороший,… - Том завел член Билла наверх, присасываясь сначала к одному яичку, потом к другому, заставляя Билла раздвинуть ноги еще шире, слегка сгибая в коленях, наводя Тома на мысли. Нет, вообще говоря, поначалу, он думал прикончить его поскорее, потому что понятно, человеку было надо. Но теперь он смотрел на происходящее совершенно иначе.   
Теперь в его голове были мысли. Он вообще забыл про его член. Мелкими, короткими быстрыми поцелуями спустившись вниз по внутренней стороне бедер. Потом языком скользнул едва ли не до коленки, жизнерадостно обнаруживая, что это было может быть не то, что Билл ждал от него, но безусловно, то, чего он более всего хотел. Он только пожалел что диктофона с собой не взял в кровать. Томик, хороший, милый, любимый, братик, он бы записал бы и слушал бы. И дрочил бы, точно. Ночью на койке в автобусе. Чтобы нескучно было.   
Вообще, Бог один свидетель, сколько самообладания потребовалось теперь Тому. Билл лежал под ним такой беззащитный, открытый весь для него, Том подумал, что это было очень умно со стороны Билла дать ему кончить первым, иначе он точно бы не смог бы совладать с собой, и точно показал бы ему уже где раки зимуют, и он знал, что Билл не сильно расстроился бы, но ничуть не хуже он знал, что вот именно сейчас Биллу НУЖНО от него совсем другое.   
Том снова подлез повыше, беря в рот член Билла и вновь засасывая его значительно глубже чем было позволено природой, но явно ровно столько, сколько Билл хотел. Он решил не выпускать его из себя столько, сколько хватит воздуха, тщательно зажмурив глаза и насаживаясь на хуй брата ртом столько сколько в принципе мог. Это было мучительно, это было даже страшно, в тот момент, когда совсем не хватало воздуха и он отклонялся назад судорожно хватая ртом воздух, но в то же время это возбуждало его так, что каждый стон, крик Билла отзывались в его собственном хую тянущей болью. В очередной раз отклонившись, и понимая, что тупо кружится голова от недостатка кислорода, Том посмотрел на Билла, губы его уже давно были измазаны в смазке, слюне, черт его знает в чем, но Билл сам удивлялся, почему он все еще не кончил. Наверное, это был шок.   
\- Пиздец, - сказал он Тому, - я уже умер?   
\- Нет, - заверил его брат, - но я по-моему точно едва не…   
\- Иди сюда, - очень серьезно сказал Билл.   
Том и не думал своевольничать, не под этим взглядом, который прожег дырку у него в затылке через глазные яблоки. Не ненавистью, не страстью, а нежностью, любовью и благодарностью. Он на четвереньках влез по Биллу вверх, сцепливая свои губы с губами брата. Билл шептал ему у самых губ самые сладкие и нежные для него слова, но чертовы шаловливые ручонки вцепились в его задницу далеко не нежным образом. Вдавливаясь пальцами в мягкую и такую, черт бы ее подрал податливую каждому его прикосновению задницу. Том не знал что делать, Билл посадил его на себя верхом, продолжая целовать в рот, и наициничнейшим образом сунул в него на две фаланги оба пальца сразу. Рот Тома еще не забыл хардкоровский отсос, и тело радостно подчинилось агрессии, возбуждаясь все сильнее. Остатки разума требовали от Тома спросить наконец, как же так можно обращаться со своим единственным старшим братом, но Билл шептал ему в рот:   
\- Томик, я так тебя хочу…   
И Томик знал, что сейчас обслужит его как лучшая блядь из борделя, причем, блядь, по собственной воле. Только чтобы услышать это еще раз.   
\- Я очень тебя хочу, - прошептал Том быстрее чем подумал.   
\- Пожалуйста, Том, - простонал Билл, и наверное это было таким редким «пожалуйста» что Том больше не сомневался ни секунды. Он выпрямился на коленках над лежащим под ним на спине потрясенным Биллом, внезапно понимая, что получает от его прожигающего взгляда все больше и больше и чисто эстетического и эротического удовольствия. Подхватил себя одной рукой под яйца выгибаясь слегка навстречу к Биллу и поддрачивая свой член другой. Они с Биллом застонали почти одновременно, как-то шоу понравилось обоим. Том облизнулся, чувствуя, как пот стекает по его щеке. Он видел полуоткрытый рот Билла, блестящий лоб, и виски, и охуевшие капли пота над верхней губой, и зная что брат не видит больше ничего кроме его поблескивающих при ярком ненормальном свете луны широко раздвинутых бедер и рук, ласкающих себя.   
\- Том, - Билл явно больше не шутил, но Тому некуда было торопиться. Он снова выгнулся на Билле, зубами прихватывая его сосок, потом другой исключительно из желания подразнить, зная что Билл уже боится лишний раз даже пошевелиться под ним. Но Билл проявил неожиданную мужскую сноровку, подхватив свой член и недвусмысленно проведя им Тому по мошонке вниз, надавливая, и показывая Тому, что он на самом деле от него хочет.   
\- Окей, - сказал Том, снова выпрямляясь.   
Заерзал, устраиваясь на коленках Билла поудобнее. Билл снова приставил к его заднице свой член, и Том отклонился на руках слегка назад, опираясь на чуть согнутые в коленках ноги Билла, чтобы ему было проще войти.   
\- Ну, давай уже, - жестко скомандовал Билл, нажимая на его бедро, с неизвестной до сих пор Тому силой, так что он вообще едва удержался, но это Билл правильно сделал, потому что он едва не испугался того, что он собрался сделать, а тут, пытаясь одновременно удержать баланс, и не дать рукам Билла сделать это слишком быстро, увлекшись, он опустился по его стволу до середины, отчаянно взвыв, черта с два соображая приятно ему или больно. Вроде бы было больно, но с хуя бы он сейчас вытащил бы штуковину Билла из себя, ему показалось, что она наполняет его изнутри всполохами чистого восторга, хотя двигаться было по-прежнему больновато, и Том испуганно просунул руку под свое бедро, упираясь Биллу в лобок, подсказывая, чтобы тот сдуру не рванул бы сейчас.   
Билл теперь внимательнейшим образом слушал его, закрыв глаза от усердия, и успокаивающе поглаживая широко раздвинутые бедра Тома. Том задумчиво закусил зубами дредину для храбрости и опустился на Билла до самых яиц.   
Потом поднялся, и через несколько секунд уже и не помнил, что это было вначале, потому что бедра его задвигались сами во все ускоряющемся, сладострастном ритме, встречаясь в воздухе с ничуть не менее интенсивным движением бедер Билла, стремящемся засадить ему резче.   
\- А-а-а-а, бля-а-а, крута-а-а, - Том сам не знал кто заставил его это ляпнуть, но это реально было круто. Он переменил положение, слегка перенося вес тела вперед, и меняя угол, под которым твердый член Билла входил в него мощными, охренительными ударами.   
\- Да, Томи, Да,… - Билл отвалился на минуту, пытаясь совладать с дыханием и ошушениями, пока Том продолжал свое движение на нем верхом. С благодарностью чувствуя знакомую ручку на своем члене, быстро преводящей его в состояние полной боеготовности, нет, он думал, кстати, что если чего, наверное кончит и так, или как это называется, ну, в том смысле что движения хуя Билла внутри его вполне заводили и удовлетворяли даже в некотором смысле. Ему нравилось быть на нем именно так. Чтобы он видел, чтобы чувствовал, что Том отдается ему сам, уделывает себя как может, потому что хочет, и потому что знает, что этого хочет он сам.   
\- Бииииилл, - стонал Том, чувствуя, что скоро кончит, правда он и сам незнал как скоро. В его воспаленном мозгу каждая фрикция выжигалась раскаленной лавой и длилась вечность, долго, слишком долго, слишком мягко, - сильнее, Билл, Билльчик, сильнее, - он был так рад, что не соображает, какого черта он делает, какого черта он орет. Просто он точно знал, что он хотел чтобы Билл засадил ему сильнее, и заставил его почувствовать себя еще и еще. Билл снова двинулся ему навстречу, в последнюю долю секунды в заполонившем мозг тумане разбирая крики Тома о том, что он сейчас, к чертовой матери кончит, в последний момент каким то чудом вытащил свой хуй из Тома, соединяя их члены вместе, заставляя Тома завыть одновременно от потери так полюбившегося ему сегодня ночью контакта, и нахлынувшей очередной волны оргазма. Впрочем, даже несмотря на эту потерю, испытывая головокружительное удовольствие от того что они кончают с Биллом вместе, от трения их членов друг о друга. Билл кусал губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко когда его сперма и сперма Тома тяжелыми сладкими каплями забрызгала его грудь и живот. Последнее что он вообще успел сообразить, это был Том лизнувший его в живот и соединивший их губы липким и похотливым ощущением их спермы на губах.

***

Как они потом ходили в ванную, стараясь не разбудить Йоста, но спотыкнувшись о хвост от пояса халата Билла едва не перевернули журнальный столик, и ржали после этого часа полтора как ненормальные – это была уже отдельная история. Какую возню устроили в ванной, Том собрал свои дреды в высокую прическу кончиками вверх, чтобы не замочить, а Билл чуть не окунул его башкой в наполненную пеной ванну, разъяренный Том, конечно угрожал утопить Билла в ванной, но Билл отделался легким испугом, обещав при случае отсосать у него при первом же требовании. Том подумал, все взвесил, как обычно. И тут же потребовал. Потом они опустошили минибар, и стали звонить Ебелю насчет того, чтобы он с ними завтра шел играть в пейнтбол. Ебель уже спал и не помнил, когда он им обещал, но Том был очень убедителен, а Билл важно говорил – Да, точно! Что он понял что сопротивляться бесполезно.   
Близнецы будучи уже изрядно подшофе лениво перепихнулись перед сном, и жизнерадостно отрубились. Удивляясь поутру что Ебель делает в их номере, и какой к чертовой матери может быть пейнтбол, особенно Тому, который вообще еле ходил. Билл постарался от души.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Том, ты чего ходишь так странно? – спросил внимательный Георг пронзая спину переваливающегося уточкой Тома, темными буравчиками глаз.   
Густав многозначительно хмыкнул, дожевывая по дороге печенье.   
\- Нога…болит, - сквозь зубы прошипел Том, начиная хромать еще с большим усердием.   
\- Хи-и-и-и-и, - высоко противно хихикнул младший, очевидно лучше всех понимая, что именно произошло с Томом и поправил вязаную шапочку, натянутую на голову, потому что влом было лишний раз мыть голову.   
\- Пр-р-равая, - если не убив взглядом, то точно ранив, стрельнул очами в брата Том.   
\- Дай поцелую, и все пройдет, - сказал младший.   
Георг с Густавом закатились от хохота. Том мрачно надулся. Самоуверенная скотина. Вот, блядь, и трудись над твоим настроением после этого.   
\- Сильно болит? – озабоченно спросил Густав. Если дело касалось здоровья коллеги, он всегда становился очень обеспокоенным и стремился помочь.   
\- Терпимо, - Том думал что у него сейчас просто щеки лопнут от краски, залившей его лицо.   
\- А где болит? – Густав, милый Густав, а не пойти бы тебе прямо сейчас со своей гребаной заботой. Билл касался Тома плечом. Хоть сука глумился, но был такой теплый, и дыхание его легким мятным ветерком ласкало щеку Тома, у Тома затянуло сладко где-то там, где на самом деле болело от приятных воспоминаний. Все-таки Упырь был в этом деле неплох. Ему хотелось повернуть слегка голову и чмокнуть Упыря в щеку, и сказать что-нибудь хорошее, но вроде как не к лицу было при мужиках, и все такое. Потому он лишь тяжело хлопнул темно-каштановыми густыми ресницами, словно бабочка-махаон крыльями, и краем глаза увидел, даже не увидел, а почувствовал как кончики губ Билла дернулись в ответной теплой улыбке.   
\- ГДЕ БОЛИТ-ТО?! – обеспокоенность Густава все не проходила.   
У Тома вообще всю фантазию парализовало. Точнее она расплавилась и растеклась нежной патокой и унеслась в далекие дали. Нет, он не был возбужден, конечно, просто скорее на него накатила смутная истома расслабления и нежности. Ему просто хотелось бы сейчас постоять где-нибудь, у окна, задумчиво глядя вдаль и чтобы рука или плечо Билла его касались, так, чтобы он чувствовал его присутствие не глядя, просто чувствовал его всем телом. Или сидеть рядом на диване, чтобы Билл полулежал на нем как на подушке, по своей привычке, и просто пялясь на какой-то бред в телевизоре. Ничего сексуального, просто он устал наверное. По испуганному дрожанию его губ, незаметному никому кроме близнеца, Билл понял, что Том утонул где-то в другом измерении. Он положил руку Тому на плечо, поглаживая одновременно и лаская и приводя в чувство, и подсказал:   
\- Коленка опять, да Том?   
\- Что? – спросил Том,- а, да-да, коленка-коленка….   
Бенджамин подошел к ним вплотную, пока они ждали пока менеджеры уладят вопросы с владельцем пейнтбольного клуба. Стояли кружком внизу, Бенджамин ковырялся со своей камерой, и в разговоре особенного участия не принимал, но разговоры о здоровье и больных коленках видимо затронули в нем что-то глубоко личное, потому он, особенно не думая и не глядя ляпнул:   
\- Так смазывать надо…. – сказал он и не понял почему глаза у Тома стали огромные в пол лица, а Георг громко по-жеребячьи закатился. Билл фыркнул и до боли закусил губу, чтобы не ржать слишком громко, хотя изнутри его просто распирало смехом, - мазью…смазать, - пояснил Бенджамин Ебель, тур-менеджер группы Токио Отель.   
Густав тоже не понимал веселья этих идиотов. Он сильно потянул ногу недавно, и теперь эта сволочь была как барометр и болела перед каждой сменой погоды тянущей зубодробительной болью. Лично ему были очень интересны советы старшего и более опытного товарища.   
\- А какая мазь лучше, Бен? – серьезно спросил он.   
\- Не знаю, - Бен пожал плечами, - не помню названия, ну такая в тюбике, с красным перцем… надо мазать…   
И тут Билл не выдержал и заскулил. Завыл счастливо от смеха. От этого пронзительного и глумливого звука, Георг, хватаясь руками за живот, и с хохотом сполз по стене вниз.   
\- Красным…перцем… это… блин….блин….очень… жестко! – задыхаясь от смеха, оправдываясь перед удивленными Беном и Густавом просипел Билл. Теперь настала пора Георга завыть.   
\- С пе-е-е-е-е-ерц-е-е-е-е-ем, - провыл он.   
Билл подошел к стене и уткнулся в нее лбом, плечи у него тряслись от хохота. А по лицу текли слезы. Офигевшее лицо Тома ничуть ему не помогало в том, чтобы справиться с собой хотя бы для вида.   
\- С краа-а-ассны-ы-ым пер-це-е-е-ем…. – продолжал восторженно выть Георг.   
\- Идиоты, - спустя несколько минут Том все-таки нашел в себе силы, чтобы хоть что-то ответить на этот филигранный глум, - Билл, ты у меня доржешься сегодня над старшим братом, - мрачно сказал он. Хотя, честно говоря, он уже и сам подхихикивать стал, представив эту ситуацию в лицах, - смазать….красным перцем…хххы…. Георг!   
\- А?   
\- Георг, если ты еще, собака страшная, будешь надо мной ржать, я тебе сам, своими руками, красным перцем кое-где смажу, - пригрозил ухмыляясь Том, - будешь летать по комнате и каркать….   
На моменте очередного взрыва хохота даже до Бена дошло что его поняли несколько превратно:   
\- Ну, мальчики…   
Густав обиделся на то что менеджер лишил его своего внимания, когда он только-только начал рассказывать о том как порвал сухожилие…потому тронул его за рукав нетерпеливо:   
\- Ну так, я не договорил….

***

Самое странное было то, что Том не чувствовал удовольствия от победы.   
Точнее если сказать, то даже не так.   
Он вообще победы не чувствовал.   
Он стоял, курил внизу, у входа в отель, под присмотром Георга и Тоби, видел солнечный жаркий Лос-Анджелесский день, а внутри у него было холодно и мрачно и серо, словно в подвалах Нойшванштайна.   
Том чувствовал себя тотально проигравшим. И причина была в том, что ему было чертовски жалко Йоста. Том втянул дым в легкие так, что закружилась голова. Кто бы мог подумать! Ему, Тому Каулитцу, в здравом уме и светлой памяти, было отчаянно жалко Дэвида Йоста! Боже, если бы он только знал раньше, насколько сложную загадку задал ему на самом деле Петер Хоффман. До чего подлая и неожиданная ловушка лежала в самой ее сердцевине. Если бы он только мог знать заранее. Если бы только мог!   
Нет, по правде говоря, одной половиной своей бессмертной души он был до усрачки доволен тем фактом, что он единолично обладает Биллом – эта мысль возбужденно разливалась по членам его тела, словно мысль о просмотре запрещенного порно, стыренного у родителей. А вот второй половине отчего-то было тоскливо и мерзко от того, как фигово было Йосту. Вот этот новый внутренний нюанс их взаимоотношений с менеджером и любовником его брата, он просто выводил Тома из себя!   
Том докурил сигарету, и закурил новую.   
\- Щас, щас идем уже, - сказал он едва заметно, нервным подергиванием бровей выказывающему нетерпение Тоби.   
\- Курить вредно, - важно сказал Георг.   
\- Мало чего из того что я делаю полезно для здоровья, Георг, - мрачно сказал Том, - это хотя бы приятно.   
\- Том, а может тебе стоило бы перейти на девушек? – меланхолично глядя в небеса, спросил товарищ по борьбе.   
\- ЧЕ-ГО?! – Том возмущенно закашлялся. Дым попал не в то горло.   
\- Не ну а что? – делая вид, что не понимает возмущения старшего из близнецов продолжал Георг, - и приятно. И для здоровья полезно.   
\- Сам ты пидар, Георг! – возмущенно ответил Том. Ну, как мог, так и ответил, все эти словесные игры и нюансы это было для макиавеллевского мозга его младшенького.   
Георг жизнерадостно заржал.   
А Тому продолжал размышлять о природе своего странного отношения к Дэвиду. Может быть дело было в том, что это не Билл сам решил его бросить – неожиданно пришло в голову ему. Да, наверное, так было бы легче, если бы Том подспудно не чувствовал своей вины в том, что произошло. Биллу было бы тяжело, он бы бросил Йоста, Том бы утешал брата как мог. Несколько минут Том в картинках представлял себе способы утешения собственного брата. Почему-то от нежных братских объятий они быстро переходили в область, остро щекочущую его ниже пояса.   
\- Ой, бля, - скривился он, поправляя задумчиво свой член в штанах.   
\- Ба.Бу.Бы, - опытным глазом смерил его движение Георг, - бабу бы!   
\- Георг, чего ты приебался? – обиженно сказал он.   
\- Не обижайся, - улыбнулся Георг, - анекдот такой был. Знаешь?   
\- Какой? – все еще холодно спросил Том. Хотя в поведении Георга не было агрессии, скорее всего он как обычно просто тупо шутил.   
\- Знаешь, с чего началась эволюция человека?   
\- С чего? – спросил Том. Он даже о сигарете забыл.   
\- Жили-Были четыре доисторических человека, - начал Георг, потом ухмыльнулся, - Ах, да, все аналогии с персонами тебе знакомыми и ныне живущими совершенно случайны.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Том. И хихикнул.   
\- Ну так вот, один из них всегда говорил: «Ба-Ба-Ба!», другой всегда говорил: «Бу-Бу-Бу!», а третий всегда говорил «Бы-Бы-Бы!». Знаешь, с чего началась мировая эволюция?   
\- Ну? – лениво спросил Том.   
\- С того что пришел четвертый и сказал: «БА.БУ.БЫ!!!» - захохотал сам над своей шуткой Георг.   
\- Ка-зе-е-е-ел воню-ю-ючии-ий, - сквозь смех проорал Том и попытался заехать Георгу ногой по жопе, но Георг ловко вывернулся и помчался в отель, сшибая дверь, вслед за ним, все так же хохоча помчался Том, и молча и исполнительно спортивной трусцой Тоби.

***

Хотя, надо сказать,…мысль о том, как Билл, в принципе, вполне логично, мог бы надумать утешиться в этом историческом прецеденте чуть не случившегося предательства их менеджера, заставляла живот Тома противненько скукоживаться изнутри.   
Билл снова стал подыгрывать на публике, заигрывая с мужиками одним лишь ему подвластным способом высасывания мозга через глазницы и подавлением воли жертвы к сопротивлению. Да и видели бы вы с каким томным и, одновременно, царским видом он позволял Бенджамину поправить на нем одежду, застегнуть застежку на подтяжках у себя на жопе! Том был уверен, Дэвид повторял про себя все известные матерные слова каждый раз и каждый божий день. Изуверству мести в упор не замечающего его Билла, не было конца и края. То что Бенджамин не пал к ногам Билла, целуя его следы, и умоляя о благосклонности, было воистину чудом, потому что воздух в гримерке порой звенел от феромонов. Или Бенджамин так боялся гнева Йоста, или был клиническим идиотом, и Биллу нечего было у него высасывать из черепной коробки.   
Том только надеялся, что Билл это делает исключительно и злобства и мстительности натуры, чтобы Йосту стало плохо. Том точно знал, что еще раз этот путь ему никогда не пройти. Кого-нибудь он точно тогда убьет. Нет, на Билла ему руку было бы не поднять, он скорее убил бы себя, но тут Билл ему не позволит. В общем, все понятно, чем бы это кончилось. Он итак едва держал себя в руках теперь. Он знал каково Йосту, но, черт подери, ему хотелось вскочить и дать в морду очередной жертве Билльского очарования первым.   
Сколько людей тогда на маленьких американских радиостанциях и в клубах, рисковали своей жизнью. И даже сами себе не предполагали того!   
Третьего дня, когда они встретились в коридоре, Йост был слегка подшофе. Он пах словно винный погреб и покачивался как молодая сосенка на ветру.   
Братья возвращались с пейнтбола. Билл был мрачнее тучи. Он только что набил новую татуировку, и она что-то у него побаливала. Не только Том, в общем, сидел в тот день как раненый в жопу рысь, то есть как-то боком и со страдающей, истончавшей от страданий до прозрачности физиономией.   
Йост встретил их в коридоре и ни с того ни с сего приебался к Биллу по какому-то совершенно маловажному вопросу. Билл, разумеется, принялся на него в своей неожиданно жесткой манере бычить на начальство тупо и по полной, пока начальство не дошло до белого каления. Том благоразумно молчал. Срач быстро перешел в область обсуждения Бенджамина Ебеля, Билл расхохотался и покрутил пальцем у виска. Потом схватился за татуированный бок. Йост покраснел и почему-то очень пристально заинтересовался новой татуировкой под майкой Билла. Билл, в свою очередь, категорически отказался ему ее демонстрировать, в не совсем печатных выражениях. Йост взъярился как в забытом далеком детстве, и бросился на Билла, в попытке лишить его одного из предметов туалета, скрывающим новоприобретение на левом боку. Билл не понял его поведения. И молча выставил ему навстречу локоть в самый последний момент, Йост не ожидал и налетел на него, прямехонько, носом.   
\- Ох, бля-а-а, - взвыл он придерживая переносицу и чувствуя во рту металлический привкус крови.   
\- Пидарас ебаный, - мрачно сказал Билл и захлопнул перед ним дверь. Йост продолжал стоять и мрачно капать кровью на ковер.   
\- Ты сядь, хотя бы, что-ли, а? – обеспокоенно сказал Том, - Я ща лед принесу.   
Йост, шатаясь отошел к стене, опустившись в мягкое кожаное кресло песочного цвета, стоявшее в холле гостиницы, недалеко от их номеров.   
Том открыл дверь в их с Биллом номер своей карточкой-ключом, набрал в мини-баре льда в стакан, взял полотняную салфетку и вышел к Йосту. Себе он взял маленькую бутылочку колы, и сел в кресло стоявшее рядом. Йост смотрел в потолок, прикладывая к переносице завернутый в салфетку лед. Том медленно попивал свою колу, забросив ногу на ногу, не то чтобы чего-то он ждал, просто совесть ему не позволяла бросить Йоста в таком состоянии одного.   
\- Том, ты мне друг? – шмыгнув носом, неожиданно спросил Йост.   
\- Зависит от контекста, - ответил Том.   
Йост хмыкнул.   
\- Спасибо за честность.   
\- Кушайте на здоровье, мистер Менеджер.   
\- Слушай, контекст, ты можешь ответить мне на один вопрос?   
\- Сто баксов, - Том отхлебнул колы.   
\- Жадина.   
\- Я могу не отвечать, если не захочу!   
\- Пятьдесят.   
\- Семьдесят и бутылка высокоградусного бухла.   
\- По рукам.   
\- По рукам.   
\- Что у него на боку? – без прелюдий и предисловий спросил Йост.   
\- Татуировка, - после длительной паузы ехидно сказал Том.   
\- Что за татуировка?   
\- Еще сто баксов.   
\- Сволочь.   
\- Это уже второй вопрос!   
\- Том я с тобой по гроб жизни не расплачусь! – в сердцах воскликнул Дэвид.   
\- Это точно, - сквозь зубы процедил Том. Получилось настолько двусмысленно, что несколько даже…излишне.   
Дэвид настороженно покосился на него.   
\- Две бутылки, - сменил гнев на милость Том.   
\- За какие, блядь, мои грехи, вы, блядь, такие сука умные выросли? – в сторону пробормотал Дэвид.   
\- За те самые, - сказал Том, - согласно Священному Писанию, содомия, кстати, смертный грех, я еще не дочитал до педофилии, или это в другой книжке?   
\- Это в Уголовном Кодексе.   
\- А, да. Точно, - кивнул Том, - Я перепутал.   
\- Слушай, Том, чья бы корова мычала! – восхищенный наглостью Тома воскликнул Дэвид.   
Том коротко хохотнул, словно вспомнив что-то.   
\- А, да. Ну, да. В общем, ты прав. Гы-гы. Да.   
\- Так что там? – кровь остановилась, Йост опустил руку с мокрой салфеткой вниз. Вообще его интересовала только эта гребаная татуировка сейчас. У него так быстро билось сердце, знай Хоффман, – уржался бы, точно!   
\- Там написано: «Том, я тебя люблю» - хихикнул Том.   
\- Чо…да ты…ты чо…ты…чо? – Йост аж салфетку выронил.   
Том поднял ее с пола.   
\- Ну…кагбэ-э-э….иносказательно, - пояснил он.   
Йост отчаянно вздохнул.   
\- Еб вашу мать, - сказал он.   
\- Ты нашу мать не тронь, - грозно сказал Том, - Но вообще, как бы, ну, да, татушка опизденеть какая большая в общем, - Том показал руками, - вот такенная, от подмышки до жопы. Аж два предложения. «Том я тебя люблю. Том я просто охуеть как тебя люблю!». Да.   
\- Че-го? – Йост даже рот открыл, - А вашей фамильной шутки про «Доброе утро, солнышко!» и вагину, он там не написал?!   
\- Нет, вроде. Ну, Дэвид, ты пойми, ну я пытался сказать ему, что он придурок, но ты же знаешь, на него это не производит ни малейшего впечатления.   
Йост молча кивнул. И вздохнул. Но на всякий случай решил уточнить:   
\- Послушай, Том.   
\- Да, Дэвид.   
\- А там не… там не… там не…   
\- Там не что? – Йоста, похоже, заклинило, и Том решил ему помочь.   
\- Там не звезда? – совершенно глупо и неадекватно счастливо спросил Дэвид.   
\- Господи, да нет, конечно! – удивился Том фантазии менеджера и продюсера, - с чего ты взял?   
Ну и вот, тогда Йост рассказал Тому с чего он это взял. Он подробно пересказал Тому разговор с Хоффманом. Нет, ну а чего ему было терять? Ниже упасть в своих и его глазах ему уже все равно бы не удалось, так чего было скрывать? Так он хотя бы твердо узнал что на сей раз Хоффман гнал на удачу, и только лишь психически давил на него.   
\- Пипееец, - приговаривал Том, - Во пипец, а?!   
Молодой парень ржал, ронял пустую бутылку на пол, потом поднимал, похлопывал себя ладонями по ляжкам и приговаривал:   
\- Вооот старое пресмыкающееся! Хы-хы-хыыы! Звезда за сбитого продюсера! Ха-ха-хааа! Надо будет рассказать Биллу.   
\- Не надо! – настойчиво выставил вперед ладонь Йост, - Том. А вот этого – не надо.   
\- Правильно, - все еще хихикая, согласился Том, - да, с другой стороны это – правильно. Не надо. Довольно извращенное занятие – трахаться со звездным небом.   
\- Бо-о-ог-ты-ы-ы-мо-ой, - неизвестно, по какому поводу простонал Йост, и устало провел по лицу рукой.   
Несколько минут они просидели в молчании.   
\- Спасибо, Том, - наконец, сказал он, - ты сам не знаешь, что ты мне сейчас сделал. Я просто снова стал чувствовать себя живым. Спасибо тебе, Том.   
\- «Спасибо» не отделаешься, - буркнул Том.   
\- Бутылки сразу, деньги утром, - сказал Йост.   
\- Опять наебалово, Дэвид?   
\- Наличных нет.   
\- Дай кредитку, я сам сниму, - любезно и ласково предложил Том, - тока ты не подсматривай.   
\- Черта с два я безнадзорно дам свою карточку кому-то по фамилии Каулитц! – сказал Йост.   
\- Какой ты все-таки мелочный, - грустно сказал Том, - когда на весах лежит твое личное счастье…   
Йост отвернулся и ничего не сказал. Том понял, что немного перегнул палку, все-таки он, увлекшись забыл, что происходит.   
\- Ну ладно, я пошутил, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Том.   
\- Я понял, - грустно сказал Йост.   
\- Ты ревнуешь? – Том переменил тему со своей неудачной шутки.   
Йост посмотрел на Тома искоса, однако ни в тоне, ни в выражении лица его не было ни тени издевки. Юноша был абсолютно серьезен. Потому он ответил честно:  
\- Да.   
\- Успокойся, - Голос Тома внезапно стал басовитым и взрослым, - Ты же не думаешь, что я подпущу кого-то к нему ближе чем на два метра?   
Йост снова шмыгнул носом. На этот раз, вероятно, расчувствовавшись. То ли смеясь сквозь слезы, то ли плача сквозь смех.   
-Том, - качая головой проговорил он, - О, боже, Том…   
\- Костьми лягу! – сказал Том.   
\- Спасибо, дорогой, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Самому приятно, - сказал Том, и допил колу, - Ладно ты как, в целом?   
\- Хуево, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Я про нос, - уточнил Том.   
\- А, это в порядке.   
\- Ну, вот и отлично, - сказал Том, делая движение, как будто он приподнимается с кресла, - Ну вот и океюшки. Я это, я пойду тогда.   
\- Подожди, - сказал Дэвид. Спокойно и тихо, но Том как-то не сумел возразить.   
Он сел обратно в кресло.   
\- Я,… - начал Дэвид, - я знаю, я виноват перед вами всеми, Том.   
\- Послушай, Дэвид…   
\- Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста, Том. Я не думал вас предавать, но я понимаю, что вы все могли воспринять это именно так. Моя ошибка в том, что я не подумал. Я не попытался даже подумать, что это может значить для вас.   
\- Никто не идеален, Дэвид, - Том пожал плечами. Ему было противно от самого себя. Он уже простил Дэвида.   
\- Да, конечно, но я старше, опытнее, я ваш менеджер, в конце концов, я должен был…   
\- Должен был, - кивнул Том, - но не сделал.   
\- Не сделал. И не сказал. Я хочу попросить у тебя за это прощения.   
\- ЧО?! – удивленно подскочил на месте Том. Он как-то не ожидал такого подхода.   
\- Прости меня, Том.   
\- Да бля, - Том так растерялся, что даже не знал, что сказать, - Да, блин, Дэвид, да я-то тут причем?   
\- Как это, причем? – удивился Дэвид.   
\- Ну, я хотел сказать, ты у Него прощения проси, раз уж, как бы, зашел об этом разговор, - Том, разумеется, не сомневался, что Дэвид поймет о ком идет речь, - я-то чего? Это ты меня прости.   
\- За что? – спросил Йост.   
\- А…. – начал Том, и понял, что он пока еще не готов выложить свои размышления Йосту, хотя поначалу было, ведомый чувствами и эмоциями чуть не вывалил все в кучу, - да ладно, не важно.   
Йост вздохнул.   
\- Ладно, расскажешь как-нибудь.   
\- Да. Не знаю. Наверное, - сказал Том.   
\- Я боюсь, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Чего?   
\- Я боюсь, - повторил Дэвид, - боюсь как никогда не боялся вообще ничего. Боюсь молчать. Боюсь не то сказать. Боюсь не то сделать.   
\- Ты не зря боишься, - Том на полном серьезе показал Дэвиду на нос. Намекая, что и правда ведет он себя не слишком адекватно.   
\- Блин, - сказал Дэвид, - Я боюсь, что я его уже потерял.   
Том задумчиво накрутил на палец дред.   
\- Ну, эээ… - начал он.   
\- Навсегда. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Как вы говорили мне в детстве? Фарш невозможно провернуть назад?   
\- М-да, - кивнул Том задумчиво. Очень подробно вспоминая повод, по которому они с Биллом это говорили, - Невозможно. Да мы бы с Биллом и не хотели бы. А ты уверен, что оно тебе надо?   
\- Что? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Проворачивать назад?   
\- Я боюсь, что я не смогу уйти, Том. Что бы ни случилось. Я что-то как-то оказался совсем не готов отвечать за свои ошибки.   
\- Да ладно, ничего же не случилось, страшного, - Том махнул рукой, - ну, относительно, конечно.   
\- Ну, конечно, - в тон ему кивнул Дэвид, - Я сейчас попрошу у него прощения, а он пошлет меня нахуй. И чего я с этим всем буду делать? Я люблю его, Том, больше жизни люблю.  
Настало время Тома задумчиво шмыгать носом.   
\- Блядь, - некорректно сообщил начальству он, - Блядь, заткнись, Дэвид. Ты меня, сука, пронял. А это… нельзя так. Я тогда встану на твою сторону. А это вообще, как-то…не знаю, ну…противоестественно как-то…и вообще даже…неспортивно.   
\- Я люблю твоего брата. Я люблю Билла. Я люблю его, Том.   
\- Я уже понял, - кивнул Том.   
\- Я распрощался с мозгом и со здравым смыслом уже давно. Я даже и тебя уже люблю, Том, - честно признался Йост.   
Том решил пропустить мимо ушей слово «даже». В виде исключения.   
\- Я…я бы….ну, - он с усилием проглотил комок в горле, - Я понял, что я бы… наверное скучал по тебе, - сказал он.   
\- Пиздец, - сказал Йост, - Я пожалуй пойду к себе, порыдаю в подушку от счастья.   
Он пытался шутить, но всем было понятно что это вообще-то не то что бы смешно. Том тоже попытался.   
\- Эй, где мое бухло? – вернул он Дэвида с неба на землю.   
\- Пойдем со мной, - сказал Йост, поднимаясь с кресла.   
\- А бабки завтра, - сказал Том.   
\- А бабки завтра.   
Том зашел за Йостом в номер, молча взял честно заработанные бутылки с выпивкой. И пошел на выход. Прямо перед дверью он обернулся и сказал:   
\- Йост.   
\- Чего?   
\- Хочешь, я поговорю с Биллом? – сказал Том. И сам испугался того, чего он сказал.   
\- Что, простите? – переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Ну, за тебя, - Том прочистил горло. Дэвид сделал шаг вперед.   
\- Я не…не…знаю, Том, я… - он настолько не ожидал услышать это, он даже не смог подготовиться. Дэвида шарахнуло словно шаровой молнией, жаром и холодом. И неожиданностью, и надеждой, и тем, что он не ожидал от Тома ничего подобного. И не мог бы просто даже ожидать даже. И права даже не имел. Он не был уверен, что будь он на месте Тома он сам сделал бы так. Он прислонился к стене, стараясь справиться с дыханием. Нужно ли говорить, что он абсолютно протрезвел от эмоциональных американских горок, которые ему довелось пережить за последние полчаса? – Боже мой…а он не…он…ну…   
Том понял, что Дэвид хочет. Но боится.   
\- Я аккуратненько, - сказал Том, - незаметненько.   
Дэвид вытер выступивший пот со лба. Только тогда заметив, что руки у него трясутся.   
\- Что ты за это хочешь? – едва слышным голосом проговорил мужчина, - Я все отдам.   
Том даже как-то чувствовал себя неудобно перед так расчувствовавшимся начальством. Хотя, в общем, ему было приятно. Лестно и как-то даже приятно понять, насколько это все важно для Дэвида. Насколько для него самого это было…. важно.   
\- Да ладно, - грубовато сказал парень, - Это я от всей души, и по дружбе, Дэвид.   
Дэвид молча сделал шаг и обнял его. Обхватил под подмышками и прижал к себе. Том осторожно положил руки, по поллитра виски в каждой, ему на плечи, и вздохнул. Да, точно после сегодняшнего сумасшествия, надо будет как следует нажраться.   
\- Том, спасибо, спасибо тебе за все, милый мой, - едва слышно прошептал Дэвид, - я не знаю чем это все закончится, но я никогда не смогу забыть этого. Спасибо тебе, родной.   
\- Да ладно, - Том, право слово, застеснялся эмоций Дэвида, - Ладно тебе, Дэвид, ну свои люди, е-мае, блядь, ну чего ты, прям ну как баба, а?


	12. Chapter 12

Что-то творилось с погодой в этом году. Была уже середина весны, почти май, а на улице было еще холодно. Билл только что приехал из магазина, и бросил машину у гаража, взбираясь по ступеням дома в обнимку с большим пакетом собачьей еды.   
\- Билл, Дэвид звонил, - Том прошаркал, лениво зевая, мимо Билла, запихивающего пакет ногами в шкаф, а руками ловко раздраконивающим пачку со снэками стоящими на полке выше и с энтузиазмом набивающего себе ими рот.   
\- Чо нада? – Билл сосредоточенно жевал.   
Том был уже при полном параде. Полностью одет. В двух майках, штанах, в кроссовках. Осталось надеть только толстовку, и завязать дреды в хвост, что в данный момент, задрав тонкие руки и скептически глядя на попытки Билла засунуть пакет в шкаф, он и делал.   
\- Приказал приехать срочно.   
\- Угу-уже-бегу, - Билл продолжал жевать и пихать ногой вываливающийся пакет в шкаф.   
\- Блин, ну наклонись, убери банку с нижней полки, и пакет чудеснейшим образом влезет, - по-хозяйски посоветовал Том, - сам удивишься.   
\- Что мне надо сделать, ты говоришь, Томми? – искоса глянув на брата, уточнил брат, проглотив еду и облизнувшись, - наклониться?   
\- Ах ты, бля-а-а, - Том расхохотался над явной кокетливой двусмысленностью брата – Билл, начальник сказал работать!   
\- Работа не хуй, может и постоять, - слегка подмяукивая на мягких согласных, сказал Билл, - народная мудрость.   
Тому в принципе нравилось когда Билл употребляет в одном предложении слово «хуй» и слово «стоять», но еще больше ему нравилось что эти два слова были произнесены одновременно с тем, что Билл опустился на колени, медленно выгнул спину и встал на четвереньки, попой к нему.   
Очень хорошим. Очень нужным ракурсом встал. Том оценил. И вышеупомянутый хуй его тоже. Том завязал, наконец свой хвост из дредов на затылке, задумчиво скользнув взглядом по почти такому же, но только черно-белому хвосту на затылке у Билла, потом по спине и ниже, с ухмылкой наблюдая за тем, как бедра его, словно чувствуя Томовский влюбленный взгляд, едва заметно, сладострастно покачиваясь, раздвинулись шире, заставляя сердце Тома нежнейше забиться в сладчайших конвульсиях предвкушения.   
Том подошел ближе на пару шагов. Нет, он ничего не собирался делать, просто так было лучше видно. Он даже голову наклонил пониже. Увидел руку Билла, которую он, вероятно пытался вытереть от пыли, скопившейся в шкафу о собственное бедро, и ясное дело, очень у него это сладострастненько вышло, уж пусть это останется не его совести нарочно так или нет. Тому уже виделось его бедро совершенно голым, и рука поглаживала его уже совсем с другой целью, Том облизнулся и положил свою руку Биллу на попу.   
\- ТОМ! – окликнул его возмущенно Билл.   
\- Чего? – испугался Том.   
\- Я уже с тобой пять минут разговариваю…   
Хха. Надо же, как неожиданно торкнуло, ухмыльнулся Том.   
\- Я что-то не так тебе ответил, маленький? – Том по-хозяйски сжал руку на его попе. Билл задохнулся, и даже не стал скрывать своего удовольствия от процесса, Том даже не сразу заметил что как-то так оказалось, что это не он гладит Билла по попе, а Билл по-кошачьи трется об его руку.   
\- Ты мне НИЧЕГО не ответил! – как при этом вот блядском времяпрепровождении у него в голосе могло остаться столь слез детской искренней обиды за братское невнимание, Тому было просто в принципе не дано понять, но он искренне восхищался братом за это умение.   
\- Извини, я не расслышал, - ну а что еще Том мог сказать.   
Билл согнул ноги в коленях, и сел, водрузив задницу на пятки. Он не попросил Тома убрать руку, Том и не стал, так что она так и осталась у него на попе, только теперь была крепко прижата к телу задником кроссовок. Только сидеть было не очень удобно, потому он передвинулся поближе к Биллу, седлая его коленки своими, так что мордочки их оказались прямо рядышком друг с другом. Билл ткнулся Тому в губы, ловкой ручкой влезая ему между майкой и трусами и прихватывая за голую попу и его.   
Том застонал отчаянно, от мысли, господи, ну, блин, господи, ну почему же сейчас у них не отпуск?! В левом кармане завибрировал вызов телефона, черт, Дэвид! Он до сих пор предпочитал звонить Тому по разным вопросам. Черт, черт, черт, ну черт! Ну какого хрена они не в отпуске?!   
\- Алло, Дэвид?

***

Дэвид. Видит бог, никому так сложно не давались эти несколько месяцев. Билл был с ним учтив и вежлив, но находился, как видно на другой планете, вырастив между ним и собой стену из толстенного пуленепробиваемого стекла. Это было приятно, но пахло отчужденностью. Билл словно погрузился в себя, с новой силой закрывая все заслоны от людей вне его замкнутой экосистемы. Тома это не касалось, так Том и не понимал в упор вопросы Дэвида о том, все ли в порядке с Биллом. На его взгляд с ним было все просто отлично, лучше, чем когда-либо. На взгляд Тома Билл просто стал меньшим идиотом чем был раньше. Отчужденность была, но не холод. Но холода Дэвид не чувствовал, и это рождало в нем перманентную в своей странности надежду, что может быть любовь к нему все-таки слишком глубоко пустила корни в душу Билла, и ее не вытравить оттуда так быстро. Поэтому он и решился на этот разговор тогда.   
Они обсуждали с Биллом их предстоящий с Томом отпуск. Дело было в декабре. Билл очень мягко, но настойчиво донес до него мысль о том, что он никого больше не хотел бы видеть рядом в ближайшее время.   
\- Дэвид, я хочу быть только с Томом, - очень тихо и мягко произнес он.   
\- По-моему я это уже слышал когда-то, - с неожиданной горечью вырвалось у Дэвида, - я был такой дурак, что не понял, насколько это серьезно.   
Билл вскинулся, вздрогнул так, словно его ударили, он впиявился абсолютной чернотой антиматерии сливающейся с радужкой зрачков в его глаза, побледнел, хотя при его цвете лица это казалось невозможным. По щеке его медленно сползла крупная тяжелая слеза. Билл не всхлипнул ни разу, только одна слеза скатилась по его щеке, одиноко и отчаянно, а у Дэвида уже сковало железным обручем грудь, обожгло горло, едва не разорвало внутренности, его чуть не зашибло, не пробило насквозь силой Билловских эмоций. Черт, какого гребаного хрена он вообще это сказал? Какой черт его и за что дернул. Хрупкий их мир оказалось до странности легко сломать, и Дэвид внезапно понял, как много эта имитация мира для него значила, и как ему стало не хватать этого ощущения через секунду после того как он рухнул мелкими осколками к их ногам. Он вскочил на ноги, в панике, на самом деле, не зная, что будет дальше, что он собирался сделать, схватить ли Билла, удержать ли физической силой, всеми правдами и неправдами удержать хотя бы на секунду.   
Однако, Билл не шелохнулся.   
Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Он медленно выдохнул и сложил руки на груди. Брови сошлись на переносице.   
\- Да, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл, - я думал, я смогу за это заплатить.   
\- За что? – переспросил Дэвид. До него как-то сразу не дошло.   
\- За это, - сказал Билл. Конкретизировать он не смог. Слов не хватило, - я ошибся.   
Настал момент Дэвиду шмыгнуть носом. Он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Он определенным образом понял, что именно Билл имел в виду. Билл каким-то странным образом расписывался в собственном махровом эгоизме, но при этом еще более странным образом признавался в наличии к нему чувств. Стало быть, в понимании Билла, его поведение было ответом на тот факт, что Дэвиду приходилось делить его с Томом.   
\- Боже мой, - вздохнул Йост, - боже мой.   
Вообще ему хотелось сказать резче и грубее, но Билл отчего-то казался хрупким как хрустальная ваза. И страшно было разбить.   
\- Я не изменял тебе, - сказал Йост.   
Билл съежился и съехал в кресле ниже, подгибая под себя обе ноги, зябко поводя плечами. Он опустил глаза и уставился в свои коленки. Ему было неприятно что Йост видел его насквозь, четко просек все его слабости, неприятно что он немог не закрыться не соврать. Все что он мог сделать, это только обхватить коленки руками. Краешки его губ подрагивали нервически. Он хотел ответить Йосту резко, наотмашь сказать, что ему на это наплевать, но ему не было на это наплевать.   
\- Я не…не….в этом…смысле…я…ты…   
\- Ты считаешь, я предал тебя, - сказал Йост. В конце концов, он был старше, он был мудрее. Кто-то из них должен был это сказать.   
\- Да, - сказал Билл.

***

Когда Билл сделал себе дреды, нужно ли говорить, как торжествовал Том? Брат признал его превосходство в вопросах стиля, и он хотел быть похожим на него! Это был Новый Год и День Рождения и первый секс одновременно! Просто нереальных размеров мега-праздник.   
Тому показалось, что он полюбил Билла заново как в первый раз, каким-то он сильно стал другим человеком, и дело даже не в дредах, хотя и в них тоже, а просто каким-то другим Билл стал внутри, и это очаровывало его значительно больше. Том больше ничего не имел против Дэвида Йоста, но он был уверен, что это внеочередное расставание с ним пошло Биллу на пользу. Ну, ладно, Том тоже в общем порой скучал по той близости что была у них с начальством усилиями его младшего братца, ну в принципе, вся ситуация…он думал что из ловушки Хоффмана выхода нет, а оказалось, что это вовсе даже и не ловушка, а трамплин. Вся ситуация, она явно пошла Биллу на пользу. Вначале он выглядел так, будто у него стержень вытащили, убрали какую-то очень важную опору, подпорку, Тому было жалко на него смотреть. Билл старался не подавать виду, но лицо у него порой, когда никто не видел, становилось такое потерянное, порой до паники. Он даже косить начал снова, немного, как в детстве, Том старался помогать ему, но он не пытался его жалеть. Его жалость это последнее в чем нуждался его брат. Том как никто знал, что если что и способно добить его брата в такой непростой и в общем, кризисной для него ситуации, так это его жалость. Он и не жалел. Делал вид, что не замечает, но сердце кровью обливалось.   
Билл пришел в себя скорее чем он думал.   
Началось это наверное чуть раньше, но в первый раз Том прочувствовал это в номере, на Мальдивах, где они, по традиции проводили свой отпуск. Том лениво раскинулся на кровати, Билл лежал головой у него на бедре, глядя в телек, и рассуждал о работе. Обычно Том бы аккуратно намекнул бы ему, что вообще-то они договорились в отпуске о работе не говорить, но тут у него челюсть отвисла. Вообще говоря, у Билла регулярно случались истерики, когда он начинал кричать на него, какого хрена он постоянно за все отвечает один, и делает все один, а Тому все похуй, сделал, не сделал, все равно. Потому в этот раз, когда Билл начал фразу:   
\- Том, ты знаешь, мне кажется, ты бы мог принимать большее участие в работе группы…   
У Тома сразу яйца откатились, и чуть не замутило от страха. Ой, блин, ну только не сейчас!   
\- Ну, блин…   
\- Подожди, - Билл погладил его по коленке, и сказал ему множество очень странных и удивительных слов. Том потом две ночи ворочался, не мог уснуть. Он был очень впечатлительным юношей. Билл сказал что думает, что он, Том, хороший, умный, способный, талантливый и вообще что он ему всегда завидовал, как легко ему удавалось общаться с одноклассниками, и с друзьями, и вообще, он больше всего боялся если бы кто-то сказал, что он, Билл, хуже него, слабее, да и вообще.   
\- Ояебу! – потрясенно сказал Том.   
Его так сразило признание Билла, как не сразило бы ни одно признание в любви. Он даже чуть не расплакался. Да ладно, что уж там. Всхлипнул пару раз, сославшись на сквозняк, от которого он, наверное, простыл. Он думал, что это только его, Тома, проблемы. Он никогда не думал, что услышит это от Билла. Тот всегда был закрытее его. Он тоже хотел сказать много чего, но не смог, челюсти свело, потому он просто положил руку Биллу на лоб, и гладил его волосы, благодарно, он был уверен, Билл поймет, что он тронут до самой глубины души.   
Он хотел сказать, что это он всегда боялся раствориться в нем, стать тенью, ничем, потерять его уважение. Нет, не любовь, их любовь ничто не могло бы разрушить, но это было бы слишком унизительно позволять Биллу себя любить, но не уважать. Хотел сказать, что он понял, что это глупость, понял это раньше Билла, наверное, еще тогда, в автобусе, когда Марта тащила его до койки, пьяного в сосиску, и он пытался донести до нее эту мысль. Мысль о том, что он встречался с ней, потому что думал, что брат его будет больше за это уважать и ценить. Он не понял, почему она сочла эту мысль чудовищной, и заплакала. Потому что все, что имело значение для него – это только чувства брата к нему. В своих чувствах к брату он был уверен и не сомневался, что ничто на свете не может этого изменить.   
\- Упырь, - сказал Том проглотив комок в горле. Потом поправился, - Билли.   
\- Да, Томми.   
\- Слышь, я это…   
\- Я тоже, Томми, - сказал Билл.   
\- Нет. Ну, то есть, да, и это да, конечно тоже, но я не о том…   
\- А о чем?   
\- Ну я типа…знаешь….я горжусь тобой. Чего ты рыдаешь-то? Плачешь-то ты чего, блин, ну Билл, ну ты иногда ну прямо как девчонка!!! – проговорил Том, не замечая, что у него из глаз текут слезы,- ну иди сюда, маленький…   
\- На себя посмотри, - всхлипнул Билл ему в шею.   
Том долго гладил Билла по загривку, размышляя об истине открывшейся перед ним. Ему было так хорошо, как только могло быть, когда он был рядом с Биллом. Анализируйте это, но блин, он не мог чувствовать себя счастливым когда был один. Он не мог чувствовать себя счастливым, когда он был без Билла. Он и сам не знал, какого хрена вдруг пришла ему в голову в такой момент мысль о Дэвиде Йосте. Нет, он не только что вспомнил, что он ему обещал, просто раньше он как то ну никак не мог этого сделать. Он долго думал, стоило это делать или нет, не испортит ли он своим дурацким вмешательством все, что только можно было испортить. Но коли сегодня, на закате, у них был вечер откровений, то почему бы было бы не сказать, в самом деле?   
\- Билл.   
\- Да, Том.   
Он в натуре не знал как это сказать. Но он обещал.   
\- Билл, я…просто…я знаю, я не в тему, но…Дэвид.   
\- Дэвид? – спросил Билл.   
\- Я…хотел сказать что…ну, я все понимаю, но…ты подумай, Дэвид он…   
\- Дэвид, он? – Билл решил уточнить.   
\- Он неплохой мужик, вообще-то, - сказал Том, - конечно, дурак, местами, но…кто из нас идеален?!   
\- Вот только не надо говорить мне сейчас, что ты на его стороне! - обиженно сказал Билл.   
Том покачал головой и улыбнулся закату.   
\- Он любит тебя, - сказал он, - а стало быть, в некотором смысле, я всегда на его стороне.

***

\- БИЛЛ! ЕБАТЬ ТЕБЯ ЧЕРЕЗ КОЛЕНКУ!!! НУ, КТО ТАК МАШИНУ СТАВИТ, А? – возмущению Тома не было предела.   
\- Й-я! – гордо сказал Билл, глядя на свой белый джип, стоящий по диагонали и перекрывающий выезд из гаражей, - а чо, завидно?   
\- Б-б-б-б-ля, - сказал Том.   
\- От бля слышу, - невозмутимо парировал Билл.   
\- Ну и как мы теперь выедем?   
\- Используя двигатель внутреннего сгорания, - равнодушно повел плечами Билл, - хуле ты орешь как потерпевший?   
\- Я не ору! Я вообще никогда не ору! – возмущено закричал Том.   
Билл молча покрутил пальцем у виска.   
\- Блин, Билл, поставь машину в гараж!   
\- А с хуя ли?! – удивленно спросил Билл.   
\- Чтобы мы могли поехать в студию, - сказал Том.   
\- Хорошо, я переформулирую вопрос, - поправился Билл, - что НАМ – он подчеркнул слово «нам» - мешает поехать на моей, ебать меня через коленку, криво поставленной машине?!   
\- Сегодня моя очередь, - сказал Том таким мерзким и пафосным тоном старшего брата, что Биллу стало понятно, что спорить дальше – просто портить себе нервы.   
\- Ворота мне открой! – сказал Билл, в сердцах ударяя ногой по передней покрышке, одним плавным движением взлетая в кабину джипа.   
\- Ага, щас, два раза, - сказал Том.   
\- Пожалуйста, - уточнил Билл через открытое окно. Вылезать из машины и влезать снова совершенно не хотелось.   
\- Сам открой, - иногда на Тома совершенно без всяких причин нападало баранье упорство. Тем интереснее Биллу было его сломать.   
\- Отсосу, - тихо сказал он. Но он не сомневался, что уж чего-чего а это Том услышит.   
\- Чо щас прям?! – оживился Том.   
Он даже как будто бы и разрумянился даже немного.   
Билл подавил в себе желание скептически отзеркалить его вышеупомянутые два раза.   
\- Потом, - сказал он.   
\- Нет, сейчас! – сказал Том.   
\- Во-р-р-рота откр-р-рой, - прорычал Билл.   
Том зайчиком подлетел к воротам. Но на этом его желание помочь Биллу не закончилось. Он остановился в проеме ворот и начал махать руками, словно прораб крановщику, едва не вскрикивая «Майна!» и «Вира!», подсказывая Биллу, куда ехать.   
\- Ой,-йебаный-в-рот-блядь, съебись! – выругался Билл в зеркало заднего вида. Как же он ненавидел, когда Том начинал строить из себя охренеть какого умника и учить его водить машину.   
\- Выкрути колеса! Правее бери, правее!!!   
\- Бля, Том, уйди!   
\- Чего, бля уйди?! Здесь стоит моя машина!!! БЛЯ, ТЫ КУДА РУЛИШЬ?!   
\- КУДА НАДО ТУДА И РУЛЮ БЛЯ! ЧЕГО ТЫ НОСИШЬСЯ ПОД КОЛЕСАМИ ТУДА-СЮДА КАК РАНЕНАЯ БЕЛКА?!   
\- СТОООООООООООЙ!!!   
\- Упс.   
Билла бросило в холодный пот. Он бросил зажигание, машина заглохла. Следя за сумасшедшими прыжками Тома он едва не протаранил гараж. Господи, помоги ему не убить его собственного брата.   
\- Я говорил тебе, правее бери! ПРАВЕЕ! – в голос завыл Том.   
Когда Билл заводил машину снова у него тряслись руки.   
\- А Я КУДА БЛЯДЬ, БРАЛ?! – но это не помешало ему проорать Тому в окно.   
\- Не знаю, куда ты брал но право там!   
\- Так ты бы и сказал куда ехать! А то выкрути колеса правее, блядь, я и выкрутил колеса вправо!!!   
\- Я говорил, это ты ни хрена не понимаешь!!!   
\- Том, уйди с глаз!   
\- Ты нам весь гараж расхерачишь!   
Билл нажал на газ в ярости, включил заднюю передачу и надавил на педаль, заставляя Тома выругатся и отскочить. Он умудрился еще походу насоветовать ему что-то. Но несмотря на все старания Тома спустя пять минут Билл все таки завел свой джип задом в гараж.   
Остановившись, Билл молча выскочил из машины. Том взбесил его ровно так, как никто на всем свете не мог бы взбесить. Одного краткого взгляда на Томовскую довольную ухмылку было достаточно, чтобы понять, что сделал он это специально, и не без изрядной доли удовольствия для себя.   
Все долгие три шага до Тома Билл подбирал слова, поточнее и поемче, чтобы выразить в них все нюансы и всю глубину чувств, испытываемых им к родному брату. Но когда подошел вплотную, нос к носу, он понял, что он ничего ему не может сказать. Ярость попросту парализовала ему мозг и весь речевой аппарат в придачу. Билл мрачно толкнул Тома обеими руками в грудь.   
Том отлетел назад, на пару шагов, но быстро вернулся в исходное положение, с толкнул брата назад ровно таким же образом, с возмущенным криком:   
\- Эй, ты чо ва-а-аще?!   
Билл не ответил, вцепился неожиданно сильными руками ему в майку у самого горла и припер Тома к его машине, двухместной Ауди, стоявшей в гараже параллельно джипу Билла. Лицо у него было таким злым и агрессивным, что Тому потребовалось все силы, что у него были чтобы обнаружить у себя хотя бы остатки присутствия духа, и так же глумливо, осторожно и мягко хватая Билла за руки в спазматической ярости, вцепившиеся в его одежду у самого горла.   
\- Послушай, киска, мне до крайности лестно, что ты так теряешь контроль над собой от одного упоминания о возможности секса со мной, - сказал Том, отодвигая от своего горла руки опешившего от его развязанной наглости Билла, - но…ПОБЕРЕГИ СИЛЫ!!!   
Закричал Том, снова повторяя маневр Билла, с той разницей, что приложил он Билла об джип, и при этом крепко держал его руки, заведя их ему за голову.   
\- Вот так… - удовлетворенно констатировал он, стараясь не встречаться с убийственными всполохами взгляда Медузы-Горгоны, кажется, не только по легенде способным превратить любого смертного в камень. Действовать, однако, следовало очень быстро. Пока Билл не успел сообразить применить в битве ноги. Том закрыл глаза и наощупь нашел его губы и коснулся их своими. Поцелуй его был так же невинен и воздушно легок, словно трепетание крыльев бабочки.   
\- Т-с-с. Ну что ты так завелся? Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, чувствуя как стальная пружина напряжения напрягшая его брата до предела мгновенно отпустилась, и тело брата в его руках словно по мановению волшебной палочки становится мягким и податливым, как вода. Он освободил руки Билла.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Билл и обнял его за шею и уткнулся носом ему под дреды. От Тома так приятно пахло свежей словно воздух после летнего дождя туалетной водой, кокосовым воском и…Томом, рот Билла как-то сам по себе наполнился слюной. Он не нашел ничего лучшего чем вцепиться зубами Тому в шею.   
\- Уп-пы-ы-ырь! – ласково повторил детское прозвище Билла Том, - кровосос…   
Билл увлеченно покусывал его шею зубами, сладострастно причмокивая. Вообще-то, это было даже не смешно. Мурашки удовольствия волна за волной скатывались по спине и рукам Тома. Билл то покусывал его шею то нежно и заботливо зализывал языком место укуса. Том попытался схватить зубами его за ухо с другой стороны, но что-то не получилось. Тогда он переменил тактику. Схватил Билла за толстый хвост из нарощенных дредин и довольно-таки настойчиво и уверенно потянул назад.   
\- Чо? – Билл несколько удивился такому обращению, но особенно не возражал, потому что Том втерся в него своим телом, а особенно бедрами, и то, что Билл почувствовал у Тома ниже пояса слишком захватило его внимание.   
\- Ничо, - сказал Том и взял лицо Билла в руки гипнотизируя его теплым солнечным горчичным медом глаз. Билл смотрел на него снизу вверх. Крепко прижатый Томом к дверце своей машины он широко раскинул ноги в стороны, из-за чего оказался чуть ниже. Лицо у него в ответ на гипноз брата стало трогательно-нежным и внимательным, как у щенка. Если бы Том не видел этого прямо сейчас в этот момент, он бы в принципе бы и не подумал, что это возможно. Билл облизнулся намекая Тому на то что он был бы не против попробовать его губы на вкус, и хватит уже играть в гляделки. Том облизнулся тоже. Просто автоматически и слегка нагнул голову, чтобы поцеловать Билла в полураскрытые податливые на вид губы.   
\- Это у тебя телефон в кармане вибрирует или ты так рад меня видеть? – ехидно сообщил его губам в последний момент Билл.   
\- А, че-е-ерттт, - Том отпустил Билла и полез в карман, на экране телефона высветилось черным по белому «Дэвид Йост». - Ой, блин, йо-майо….начальничег нас убьет…   
\- Не убьет, - сказал Билл очень тихим и очень ехидным голосом, - Он еще слишком молод, чтобы рассчитывать на то, что доживет до пенсии на дивиденды от Монсуна.   
\- Ха-ха-ха-хаааа!   
Том выключил телефон. И дернул ручку задней двери джипа. Другой рукой поддерживая Билла под талию. Очень навязчивая намекая ему залезть на заднее сиденье. Билл вяло сопротивлялся, отпихивался, все еще надеясь, что этого можно будет избежать, но Том был непреклонен.   
\- Ну, раз так, тогда поехали, - сказал Том, пнув Билла ровно под солнечным сплетением и заставив приземлиться на заднее сиденье, и жизнерадостно влез сверху, впиваясь короткими, кусающими поцелуями в губы Билла.   
\- Том!   
\- Ты мне обещал, - серьезно сказал Том. Иногда его педантичность превосходила даже все Билльские ожидания, - Я же открыл тебе ворота!   
И тут Билл вспомнил, что, собственно говоря, он обещал, и отчаянно застонал, отвечая на Томин поцелуй. Он чувствовал запах возбуждения от Тома и он так гармонично вторил его собственному странному чувству лопающихся пузырьков шампанского внутри от каждого столкновения их губ, от каждого соприкосновения рук, от тяжести тела Тома наверху, от твердого напоминания его обещания потирающегося ловко, удивительно ловко для заднего сиденья автомобила вдоль его собственного.   
\- Раз обещал – то сделаю, - прошептал Билл, чувствуя, как руки Тома что-то шерудят у него в районе замка ремня, - зачем ты снимаешь с меня штаны, Том?!   
Нет, голой попе, подмятой под возбужденным Томом было крайне приятно чувствовать собой кожаное сиденье, учитывая, что куртку например, с Билла Том снять не удосужился, хотя достаточно посовал руки под нее чтобы свести Билла с ума настолько, что он не решился спросить про связь между минетом и сниманием с него трусов. Том перевернул Билла под собой одной рукой, легко, как кутенка, взбираясь сверху и яростно закусывая его хвост зубами.   
\- А в принципе, можешь и не отсасывать, - сказал Том, рванув собственные штаны, и уперевшись тугой натянутой дугой члена обтянутый мягкой тканью трусов в попу Билла, рождая у последнего целый ряд неугомонных фантазий по поводу того, как бы захватить этот самый член сквозь ткань, по выгнутой линии зубами, слегка, чтобы подразнить, - я все равно что-нибудь с тобой сделаю.   
\- Не надо, Том…   
Нет, не то что бы Билл сильно возражал. Забивающееся сердце давно заставило его перестать соображать. Если бы не это, он бы давно был в студии и занимался бы тем, за что ему платят деньги, а не лежал бы мордой в заднее сиденье собственного джипа, извиваясь под сладкими поглаживаниями рук собственного брата по животу, груди, пояснице и бедрам. Не слушал бы его похабные и такие приятные комментарии по этому поводу, растворяясь в теплом вязком желании принадлежать Тому сейчас, стать единым целым с ним, влиться в единый ритм, единую страсть, единый поток.   
\- Понимаешь, - тон Тома стал очень доверительным, - Я так давно мечтал сделать это в машине!!!   
Господи, да конечно он понимал, но ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Том сделал это быстро. Хотя он бы позволил ему, конечно, потому что еще неизвестно, кому бы это на самом деле доставило бы больше удовольствия.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл, когда понял, что дело зашло слишком далеко, - я сказал, нет, Том.   
Том испуганно отпрял от него, прыгая на колени на пол машины рядом с ним. Он правда не понял что не так, потому что тело Билла отвечало ему со столь же неуемным желанием, что требовало его тело, какого черта «нет»?!   
\- Бильчик, ты чо? – Том испуганно сунулся к Биллу, и только потом увидел его глаза. Когда он их увидел, то подумал, что больше сроду Билла раком трахать не станет, потому что упускает большую часть шоу, не видя его глаз. Похабнее взгляда он еще никогда не видел.   
\- Уговор есть уговор, - промяукал Билл, - давай свой член мне в рот.   
У Тома перехватило дыхание на секунду от возбуждения, хотя он не смог сдержать жалостливый взгляд, обращенной к такой круглой и манящей голой попе. Но кто бы, находясь на его месте в трезвом уме и светлой памяти, отказался бы от того, что предлагал ему Билл.   
\- Подвинься, - сказал Том. Очень коротко и безымоционально. Только совсем вот даже и не потому что его не разрывало на тысячу маленьких Томиков от эмоций он так сказал.   
Он подогнул одну ногу под себя, садясь на сиденье и принялся бороться с собственными трусами, сопя и пыхтя. С собственными трусами и Биллом, вовсю мешающим ему выполнить задуманное мероприятие. Прежде всего тем, что он своим ртом прихватил его член сквозь материю, заметно так прихватил, сладострастно и со знанием дела. Том вынужден был на несколько секунд опустить руки. Закрыть глаза. Забросить голову назад, чувствуя теплые возбуждающие прикосновения и теряя себя в этих ощущениях.   
\- Я хочу его, Том, - Билл привел его в чувство своими словами очень быстро, заставляя внезапно захотеть большего. В четыре руки они избавились от трусов Тома, и Том радостно в голос завыл от влажного теплого и такого ласкового прикосновения. Он точно знал, кто бы когда его ни сосал, так охуительно сосать ему член мог только его собственный брат. Да он и не сосал ему член, нет, этому было другое название, Том только не знал какое. Он любил Тома своим ртом, стараясь каждой секундой доставить ему все большее и большее наслаждение, осторожными и быстрыми ли касаниями язычка, играми ли с пирсингом, нежными ли захватываниями его ствола от депилированного основания (наследия отдыха на Мальдивах), до самого кончика, медленным ли засасыванием каждого яичка, заглатыванием ли его члена почти до самого основания. Он просто любил его и проявлял эту свою любовь именно так, как Тому снилось в самых горячих снах, хотелось в самых ненасытных мечтах.   
Да еперный театр, он бы уже кончил десять раз, особенно, когда Билл попросил его выебать его в рот, переворачиваясь на спину, заставляя Тома встать над ним, широко расставив бедра и приняться трахать его в рот снизу вверх, сжав зубы в мучительной неге. Том кусал свою ладонь, второй упираясь для устойчивости в сиденье автомобиля, охреневая от острой и бьющей наотмашь сексуальной беззащитности позы Билла под собой, от того с каким желанием и как глубоко он его брал. Оху-е-ва-я от возбуждения Билла, которое мало того что было разлито по его телу, оно еще и сконцентрировалось под рукой Билла, который сжимал свой напряженный полностью порозовевший хуй рукой поглаживая себя в такт с движениями хуя Тома в его горле.   
Десять раз бы уже кончил, да, блядь, нога так затекла, что сил не было никаких. Том едва уже не плакал, не зная, каким образом этот факт никак не отражается на его гребанной эрекции. Он не мог справиться сам с собой. С одной стороной он не хотел лишать себя эксклюзивного удовольствия, а с другой, точно знал что еще пара минут и нога его точно убьет. Все-таки теперь он точно вынужден был сказать, что Билл прав, и в некотором смысле в постели заниматься любовью все-таки значительно удобнее. Но, согласитесь, совсем не время было ему в этом признаваться.   
\- Билль, хватит, хватит, маленький, - он задыхался и чуть не выл, когда пытался переменить положение, - Ох, боже ты мой, а?!   
На счастье Тома, впрочем, Билл без вина находился в ничуть не более трезвом состоянии, чем Том. Потому он не был в состоянии заметить никаких нюансов. Тем более когда Том обхватил рукой его член, и рот его быстро всосал в себя влажную от смазки головку.   
\- Мммм…..аааааа…….мммм…….дааа, Том, да!   
И черт его дери, если он сам не знал лучше всех на этом свете, как доставить удовольствие хую собственного брата!!! И черт его дери, если он не гордился этим как самым высшим и святым своим достижением!   
И все-таки, пришлось раком.   
Нет, Том попробовал иначе, но ему или приходилось сгибаться в три погибели или доставать до вожделенной цели в прыжке. Он долго и громко материл конструкторов автомобилей, обзывая их импотентами и ханжами, веселя Билла и прицеливаясь, чтобы войти поудачнее. Билл уже сам был готов насадиться на него, когда спустя долгие мучительные попытки Том все-таки сделал то, что планировал, сунул свой гудящий от напряжения хуй в возбужденно извивающуюся под ним вожделенную голую попу.   
\- А, ну еще давай, блядь, - у Тома со лба капал пот, он зажмурился в жудчайшем приступе охватившего его жара, не понимая даже, что Билл на сиденье под ним и сам мокрый как мышь, и его пот смешивается с потом Билла, его стоны смешиваются со стонами Билла, и его запредельное неконтролируемое удовольствие смешивается с буйным экстазом Билла.   
Много ли требовалось времени им, чтобы очнуться, один Бог знает. Том только точно помнил, что ему удалось оставить свой след в истории все-таки умело и значительно надрав Биллу задницу своими ожесточенными от страсти движениями. Он привел себя в порядок первым, значительно раньше Билла, одежду которого они оба угваздали на совесть. Более того, он даже привел в порядок автомобиль Билла, достав из бардачка одноразовые чистящие салфетки и стерев разводы и капли их спермы с сиденья. Салон, впрочем не стал от этого менее походить по запаху на дешевый бордель, примешивая к запаху секса, пота и спермы радостный привкус спирта и дешевого парфюма. Впрочем этот дурацкий запах по странной причине крайне веселил и радовал Тома.   
Такой вот радостный и веселый, Том вышел покурить, открывая дверь гаража и щурясь на солнце. Открывая дверь гаража и замирая с отвисшей пачкой прямо там на выходе.   
Словно в ожившем Тарантиновском кино, взгляду его предстал сам Давид Йост во плоти. Начальник стоял, возложив свою начальственную задницу на капот собственного двухдверного спортивного автомобиля. Стоял, сложив руки на груди и терпеливо и мрачно взирал на Тома исподлобья в упор. Вероятнее всего, несколько задолбавшись ждать их в студии.   
\- Ой, е… - сказал Том, испуганно вжимая голову в плечи.   
\- Где номер два? – спросил Дэвид. В голосе его слышался арктический холод.


	13. Chapter 13

\- А…он…он по… мо… моется, - сказал Том.   
Дэвид был сильно зол. Очень сильно зол. Лицо его окаменело. Расплющенная килоджоулями яростно сведенных челюстей сигарета беспомощно роняла пепел ему на рубашку.   
\- И чем же был вызван этот острый приступ невероятной чистоплотности? – процедил Дэвид.   
Том сделал вид, что не понимает по-немецки. Ну, таким образом он надеялся выгадать минуту другую на то чтобы придумать наиболее правдоподобную версию.   
\- А? – втянув на всякий случай голову в плечи, уточнил он, - Ш-то?   
\- С хуя ли ему мыться приспичило?! Вы. Оба! Полчаса назад должны были быть в студии!   
\- А… - вот блядь, ничего как назло не лезло в голову! А он походу отупел, да. Перед мысленным взором Тома Каулитца то и дело вставали собранные под голой попой джинсы Билла, угвазданные к чертовой матери изнутри спермой так, будто бы его брата отъебла футбольная команда в полном составе, включая тренера и запасных. А так же то, что предшествовало этому и у него парадоксальным образом начало сладко, тихо и несмело чесаться в штанах, Билл в таких случаях глубокомысленно изрекал «недоеблись», - ну…испачкался, наверное, - вот в принципе и все, что смог выдавить из себя Том.   
\- Вот как, - Дэвид щелчком выбросил полудохлую сигарету на газон, - что же вы делали?   
\- МЫ?! Я?! – Том возмутился так же искренне, как ложно обвиненная престарелая монашка в том, что водит к себе любовника, - я ничего не делал!   
\- А кто еще был? – Том мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как скрипнули зубы Дэвида, хоть тот и находился от него на расстоянии добрых пяти метров. Вот сюжетец, вот попали, а? Том внезапно ощутил в себе зарождающееся желание подставить кого-то из их общих знакомых. Не знаю уж как, но Дэвид точно просек, чем занимался Билл, и Том понял, что утверждать что его брат просто ставил машину в гараж было взрывоопасно. Так почему бы не отвести от себя опасность, вполне логично подумалось Тому. Тем более он был уверен, что Биллу-то Дэвид свое «фе» высказать не решится, а вот помучается сам изрядно, пусть даже не до конца поверит, спать не будет пару дней, как пить дать. Ладно, потом он просто скажет, что пошутил. Дэвид мягкий, он простит. Лицо юноши просветлело, словно бы на него снизошло Дао. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы назвать имя жертвы, как тут на свет божий из гаража выполз мрачный и зевающий Билл:   
\- Том, ты что тут де…. Ой, блядь…   
\- Здравствуй, Билл.   
Билл глубокомысленнейшим образом открыл рот и уставился на Дэвида. Как ни стыдно ему было в этом признаться себе самому, он дал слабину. Мерзкое ощущение тысячи ледышек скользнуло в живот. Он, почему-то испугался. Глупо, как в детстве, когда в его восприятие Дэвида было ближе к восприятию своих родителей. Необъяснимо и панически глупо как в детстве испугался. Успей он включить мозги, он бы сам бы себя накрутил агрессивными постулатами вроде, да что хочу – то и делаю, я сам себе хозяин, уж если кто и имеет на меня какие-либо права, так это точно не ты, Дэвид, и не тебе меня учить. Но проблема была в том, что мозги включить он не успел, и его окатило горячей волной стыда и ощущения собственной неправоты. И еще волной непонятным образом выжившего атавизма – детского страха перед старшим. Перед Дэвидом. И самое мерзкое было в том, что очевидно, Дэвид все это прекрасно понял. Потому что его поведение мгновенно переменилось. Он взял себя в руки, выражение лица его с излучающего неуемную ярость мгновенно сменилось на извиняющееся. Так всегда бывало, когда Дэвид после своих дурманящих разум вспышек ярости внезапно понимал, что Билл далеко еще не так силен и не так уж непробиваема его броня, как ему думалось и хотелось бы показать. Когда он понимал, что его слова ранят Билла гораздо глубже и сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось. Даже тон его, когда он произнес:   
\- Билл, пожалуйста, срочно, садись в машину, - тон его был мягким и извиняющимся.   
Билл послушно побрел к машине, не говоря ни слова, и опустив очи долу. Матеря себя про себя, за то что его неконтролируемые эмоции заставили его так неожиданно, фигурально выражаясь, прилюдно обосраться перед Дэвидом. Однако, залупаться сейчас, значило лишь только еще больше опустить себя в глазах Тома и в своих собственных глазах. Потому он молча пошел, даже не глянув на Тома. И, тем не менее, Том попытался свести это к шутке:   
\- Эй, - возмущенно воскликнул он, так, словно он ни в зуб ногой не понял, что сейчас произошло, - Дэвид, а как же я?! У тебя же двухместная машина! Не надо, не убеждай меня, я не поеду связанным в багажнике с кляпом во рту!   
Дэвид ухмыльнулся, открывая водительскую дверь и глянул на Тома:   
\- Садись ко мне на ручки! – насмешливо сказал он.   
\- Грязный извращенец! – парировал Том.   
\- Чтобы ровно через пять минут ты сидел в студии! – Дэвида не смутил эпитет Тома.   
\- До студии ехать ровно семнадцать с половиной минут, я засекал. И то если этот блядский светофор опять не зависнет! – уточнил Том.   
\- А мне насрать, - мстительно сказал Дэвид, - я сказал быть через пять минут, значит там надо быть через пять минут.   
Он бухнулся на сиденье и демонстративно хлопнул дверью, наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида некоторые комбинации из пальцев, понятные даже глухонемому пришельцу, которые строил ему вдогонку, рассчитывая что начальник его не видит, Том. Дэвид хмыкнул и повернул ключ зажигания.   
\- Пристегнитесь, сэр, - бросил забившемуся в угол на пассажирском сиденье несчастному и недовольному собой Биллу, саркастически обращаясь к нему на «Вы», заранее ожидая что он из принципе начнет с ним спорить. Но Билл все так же молча и покорно пристегнулся.   
Эта молчаливая покорность Билла была тем, что выбило старшего из колеи. Дэвид честно хотел отвесить Биллу пару ласковых комментариев по поводу его поведения. И в целом очень откровенно выразить свое возмущение, потому что он как руководитель точно знал, что оставлять подобный акт откровенного презрения и неподчинения без внимания нельзя. Но Билл сидел с ним рядом, в машине, и выглядел так же растерянно, словно ему снова было четырнадцать лет. У него даже лицо стало совсем юным, с выражением раненного олененка Бэмби, как тогда, в четырнадцать, и Дэвид почему-то снова начинал чувствовать себя жестоким насильником и убийцей детей. Но это было еще полбеды.   
Самым страшным было то, что на это все наслаивалось чувство невыносимой тоски. Он так давно не был с Биллом наедине. Острый спазм любви к Биллу против его воли пронзил его тело насквозь, он едва не завыл от того, как это оказалось больно. Пока они не были так близко, он мог питать надежду на то, что все не так страшно, что можно терпеть, и все его чувства подчинены строгому контролю. А сейчас он сидел в машине и дрожащими руками и ногами не мог выжать сцепление и включить первую передачу, потому что ему хотелось выть отчаянно и в голос до хрипоты и визга как брошенной больной собаке, которая через решетку клетки приюта видит своего хозяина.   
\- Блядь, - выругался он себе под нос, замечая как пальцы Билла побелели от того, как он вцепился в сиденье. Билл сидел с закрытыми глазами, недвижимый как изваяние. Дэвида трясло так, что он был уверен, что это даже заметно, а Билл был абсолютно недвижим. Если бы не побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, и не судорожно сведенные тощие коленки, сложно было бы понять силу его напряжения.   
Дэвид каким-то чудом справился с техникой и сумел выехать на проспект, и только там немного переведя дыхание, и чувствуя, как у него неконтролируемо отчаянно дергается левый глаз совершенно каким-то несчастным и обиженным тоном хрипло протянул совершенно дебильную с его точки зрения фразу, но иначе он выразиться не сумел.   
\- Билл, ты это нарочно? – он имел в виду, то что произошло до того. Специально ли Билл тянул время, занимался черти-чем и демонстративно игнорировал его слова. Если он сейчас скажет «Да», я подохну, подумал Дэвид. Потому что он совершенно не знал, что делать, если Билл скажет «Да». Он ничего не сможет ему сделать, и скорее всего вместе со своим мнимым авторитетом грохнется сейчас размаху в грязь лицом. Он ничего не сможет сделать!   
\- Нет, - едва слышно, одними губами прошептал Билл, снимая гору с плеч Дэвида одним коротким словом. Потом помолчал и добавил - Прости, Дэвид.   
\- Уже простил, - таким же отчаянным шепотом проговорил Дэвид, голос больше не повиновался ему, глаза горели отчаянно словно в них насыпали песка. Еще секунда и он заплачет просто он нахлынувших на него противоречивейших эмоций совершенно нечеловеческой силы.   
Билл выдохнул с облегчением и расслабился. Мигом сменил свою фирменную и знакомую Дэвиду до боли позу девочки страдающей ДЦП, с судорожно сведенными коленками, раскидывая ноги в стороны и радостно ударяя коленкой Дэвиду по руке.   
\- Упс, сорри, Дэвид, - ему самому стало смешно, каким римейком старой сцены это выглядело, Дэвид посмотрел на него с легкой укоризной:   
\- Отрастил, мля, копыта… - с некоторым оттенком грусти проговорил он.   
Билл рассмеялся. Странноватым, впрочем, смехом. Посмотрел на Дэвида искоса. Он понял, что Дэвид понял, о чем он.   
А Дэвид бы отдал бы душу дьяволу за так, если бы это было бы тем началом, которым было тогда, но, наверное это было слишком многим, что он бы мог попросить. На повороте на главную улицу он вспомнил все. Вспомнил свои фантазии и надежды, мечты, нервы, и пьяные разговоры с Хоффманом, вспомнил изучающие провокации Билла, вспомнил свое нелепое и обреченное с самого начало сопротивление. Господи, как же он хотел этого! И тогда и сейчас. Сейчас он ехал на машине, даже не включая радио, ради того чтобы только слышать дыхание Билла рядом, и понимал, что вот смысл его жизни он вот именно тут. Тихое, родное, теплое дыхание. Ему хотелось прижать Билла к себе уткнуть его голову себе в плечо, и целовать его волосы и лоб, только чтобы чувствовать что он рядом, что он дышит для него. Господи и почему ты даруешь нам ум и опыт только после того как мы наворотим гору неисправимых ошибок?! Дэвид вдавил педаль газа в пол.   
\- Билл, - внезапно сказал он.   
\- А? – спросил Билл.   
\- Билл, а если я сейчас отвезу тебя куда-нибудь далеко, украду. Запру где-нибудь, привяжу и оставлю только для себя, ты же ничего не сделаешь? – совершенно обыденным тоном сказал Дэвид, в общем вопреки собственной воли даже наслаждаясь отвесившейся нижней челюстью Билла воззрившегося на него карей чернотой глаз.   
\- Ты чо, охуел чтоли? – обескуражено спросил Билл.   
\- Нет, я с рождения такой, - сказал Дэвид. От стресса в нем развилось странное чувство юмора.   
\- Я имел в виду, ты что, спятил, Дэвид? Чего я не сделаю?!   
\- Я хочу сказать, что на спидометре сейчас 120, ты же не будешь пытаться выпрыгнуть из машины? Нет, я знаю, это нереально в принципе, и нормальный человек этого не сделал бы, Билл, но сказать по правде, честно говоря, по-моему, ты от рождения тоже…не совсем…того.   
У Билла дернулись желваки. Он сцепил зубы. Что-то, видать хотел сказать, но передумал.   
\- Послушай, Дэвид, - осторожно начал он.   
\- Я, Дэвид, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Дэвид, ты не туда повернул, - сказал Билл.   
\- Я знаю, Билл.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Билл, - останови машину.   
\- Черта с два, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Дэвид, останови сейчас же, иначе я…   
\- В отличие от тебя, мне нечего терять, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Останови, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл. Он явно начинал злиться.   
\- Какого бы черта?   
\- Дэвид, я не собираюсь ехать черт знает куда с психом, который ни хуя не соображает, что он делает!!!   
\- Это тебе раньше надо было думать, Билл, - нервно хихикнул Дэвид, - когда ты только решил со мной связаться!   
\- О, боже, - Билл запрокинул голову назад, отчаянно выдыхая. В этот самый момент он думал, что на его душу точно многовато психов попадается на душу населения. Он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, в самом деле, - Дэвид, притормози. Я хочу с тобой поговорить.   
\- А? – испуганно покосился на него Дэвид.   
\- Я не выйду из машины, - успокаивающим тоном сказал Билл.   
\- Честно?   
\- Честно.   
К сильному облегчению Билла, Дэвил его послушался. Это внушало надежду на то, что он был на самом деле нормальнее, чем пытался казаться. Дэвид съехал на обочину, прошуршав шинами по гравию, остановился. Сердце у него забивалось, прыгало где-то в горле. Совершеннейшее отчаяние заставило его ляпнуть то, что он ляпнул, но он совсем не мог позволить себе потерять Билла из-за того, что он бы не сказал это сейчас.   
\- Я не могу жить без тебя, - тихо сказал Дэвид, выключая мотор, - Я ничего не могу тебе сделать. Это не в моей воле. Ты свободен. Ты совершенно свободен и волен в своих решениях, Билл. Ты можешь уйти от меня. Я ничем не смогу противостоять, я слишком люблю тебя. Может, я делаю что-то не так, может я не тот, кто тебе нужнее всего. Я совершаю ошибки, но я говорю тебе, что я осознаю это. Уходи. Уходи если хочешь. Уходи, если считаешь нужным. Я не сделаю ничего. И не скажу ничего больше. Я не буду тебе мешать жить, Билл. Просто я не смогу жить без тебя. Нет, я не умру, конечно, Билл, но я и не живу без тебя.   
Билл, как и обещал, не шелохнулся. Он и не попытался даже выбраться на волю. Просто закрыл обеими руками лицо. И сидел так некоторое время. Сидел, закрыв ладонями лицо и молчал. Дэвид тоже молчал. Как и все ведущие события в его жизни это событие проходило крайне банально. В салоне автомобиля, на обочине проселочной дороги. Он хотел закурить, да не мог. Горло словно парализовало силой эмоций. Билл убрал руки от лица и уставился в окно, на проезжающие мимо автомобили. Он не плакал, но лицо его было потерянным от целой гаммы разрывающих его изнутри эмоций. Билл упер локоть в окно и вцепился зубами в тонкий указательный палец руки.   
\- Дэвид, - наконец сказал он. Потому что было очевидно, что нарушить молчание должен был именно он.   
\- Да? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Почему ты… - начал он, потом не нашел слов и замолчал надолго, мучительно вытягивая из Дэвида душу заживо, словно средневековая ведьма, - почему…   
Дэвид сам того не ведая отзеркалил его положение, вцепляясь зубами в пальцы левой руки, и отчаянно барабаня пальцами правой руки по рулевому колесу.   
\- Почему ты не сказал мне…почему не…попытался объяснить? – Биллу еще никогда в жизни не давались так тяжело слова.   
\- Я,…я…думаю. Думал. Ты. Меня не простишь, - да и Дэвиду было не легче, - не так важно что бы я мог тебе сказать, я никогда не верил в то, что ты бы мог меня простить, - голос его так предательски дрожал, что слеза скатившаяся по щеке точно не имела ни малейшего значения. Билл итак прекрасно понял что он чувствует.   
То, что произошло дальше Дэвид точно мог бы вспоминать как величайший шок в своей жизни. Билл молча накрыл его руку своей рукой. Прохладная кожа ее еще никогда в жизни не казалась Дэвиду такой нестерпимо горячей. Билл накрыл пальцами его руку на рулевом колесе и сжал ее. От всей души, сильно и жарко сжал.   
Дэвид замер, открывши рот, впервые за последние шесть или блин, сколько там месяцев прошло, позволив своей душе поселить в себе несмелые и трепетные ростки надежды.   
\- Я…уже…простил, - тихо сказал Билл.   
Неизвестно откуда черпая свои нечеловеческие силы ураган по имени Дэвид смял под собой Билла с воплем выдирая ремень безопасности из замка, причем вопли были и Билловские тоже, и преимущественно были матерными убедительными просьбами его не задушить на хуй, ненароком, до тех пор пока Дэвид не закрыл ему рот своим ртом, обжигаясь и воя ощущением сладких губ и языка. Подминая под себя его тело, хвост из дредов смягчил тупой удар затылком об выступающую часть дверцы, когда Дэвид стаскивал Билла на сиденье вниз, впрочем, Билл этого и не заметил. Левую ногу он подогнул под себя, не то что бы было удобно, а даже больно, под весом Билла и ручник упирался в спину, но что он мог сделать с энергией Дэвида сейчас? Ничего. Кроме того, чтобы недолго думая, не забросить на широкую и низкую приборную панель спортивной машины Дэвида свою правую ногу.   
Дэвид целовал его. Лихорадочно и жадно, теплыми сильными губами лаская подбородок, щеки и лоб, виски, дрожащие ресницы, как он сам стоял это было неописуемо, одной ногой на полу машины на колене, вторую отчаянно пытаясь пристроить на сиденье так, чтобы Билл не ныл протестующее и не орал на него, что он ему ногу сломает своим лошадиным весом, и что ему сейчас этот блядский ручник жопу проткнет. Не то что бы его не заводили поцелуи Дэвида, просто надо же было как-то бороться за жизнь. Дэвид пытался ему помочь выжить, но в данном случае спрос с него был небольшой:   
\- Билл щас тебе кое-что посерьезнее жопу проткнет, - грубовато, но очень четко и по сути выразил свое состояние Дэвид Йост, - ручник в жопе покажется тебе детской игрушкой.  
\- Щас блядь, ручник отожму - наебнемся в канаву оба, - мрачно в тон ему отхабалил Билл, открывая рот навстречу очередному глубокому и отчаянному поцелую.   
\- Аааа, - простонал Дэвид, - я тебя люблю, - сказал он, и они замолчали на долгое время, отчаянно сопя и стараясь уместиться на сидении вдвоем, друг на друге, возясь и мокро чмокая губами о губы друг друга. Дэвид с ума сходил от нежности и возбуждения, наконец его осенило как улечься на Билле. Он оперся на руки, выпрямляя их, согнувшись в низком салоне своего Ауди, коленкой раздвигая ноги Биллу шире, заставляя его согнуть придавленную им конечность в колене и поставить на свое сиденье. Черт и чего он сразу-то не мог сообразить. Он радостно опустился на Билла сверху сладострастно упираясь пахом ему в пах.   
\- О-о-о…ого… - сказал Билл, ухмыляясь, мгновенно подхватывая мужчину под задницу и вжимая в себя сильнее, - Дэ-э-эвид….   
\- Да, Билл, да, драгоценный мой…. это я так рад тебя видеть! – быстро отрапортовал Дэвид. Он не стал дожидаться традиционной шутки. Билл быстро расстегнул ремень Дэвида и сунул прохладную ладошку ему в штаны.   
\- Ммм…я и забыл какой он у тебя огромный, - промурлыкал Билл обхватывая возбужденный член Дэвида ладонью.   
\- Я бы сделал бы так, чтобы ты его дня три бы не забыл, милый, - это было охуенно приятно и хотелось кричать, но смущало другое, - но к счастью для тебя, и к сожалению для меня, у тебя не стоит.   
Билл широко улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.   
\- Ми-лый, - четко зная что он делает, медленно с расстановкой, немного сквозь зубы, потому что он не переставал улыбаться, и не переставал при этом сжимать хуй Дэвида, проговорил Билл, - Только что, Том меня сорок пять минут ебал, на заднем сиденье моего же собственного джипа…   
\- Так все-таки это был Том, - уточнил Дэвид.   
\- Что я хуй родного брата не узнаю? – лениво переспросил Билл, перехватывая руку так, чтобы ему было удобнее дрочить член Дэвида.   
\- Интересная мысль, - сказал Дэвид, уже несколько задыхаясь, движения руки Билла были невыразимо приятны, - надо будет подговорить Тома проверить как-нибудь… так сказать… экспериментально. Боюсь только, что если ты его не узнаешь, тебе придется тяжело…может быть даже… больно. Месть его будет страшна! – ухмыльнулся Дэвид. Ухмылку его усилили наркомански расширившиеся при мысли о сексе зрачки Билла:   
\- А что… - начал Билл облизнувшись, дыхание у него слегка сбивалось, - что…сделаешь… ты…если я….не узнаю… тебя…твой?   
\- Ничего, - серьезно нахмурился Дэвид.   
\- Ничего? – Дэвид чуть не кончил от искренней обиды и разочарования прозвучавшего в голосе Билла. Это было бесценно.   
\- Конечно, милый, - голос Дэвида был сама доброта, когда он шептал это Биллу, успокаивающе поглаживая его по бедру, - не волнуйся, я ничего тебе не сделаю,- правда Биллу почему-то не становилось спокойнее от его мягкого голоса и настойчивых поглаживаний, становилось все беспокойнее. Если можно так выразиться, сердце, по крайней мере, стало биться вдвое чаще, - ничего-ничего,… просто помогу тебе…запомнить его…весь…каждую венку, бугорок и впадинку, вот пока не запомнишь…буду…помогать.   
Мозг Билла не зафиксировал тот момент, когда его рука соскользнула с крепкого члена Дэвида и подхватила себя чуть снизу за то же самое место, сжимая через штаны, отвечая посильно на давление, происходящее изнутри этих самых штанов. Слова Дэвида и ощущение чужой каменной мужской твердости под нежной кожей в руке, слишком сильно действовали на его подсознание, чтобы он смог сообразить раньше чем он схватил себя за член.   
Мозг Дэвида, впрочем, не смотря на возбуждение, а скорее всего именно благодаря ему, движение руки Билла как раз таки просек и зафиксировал. Зафиксировал на месте своей собственной рукой, возложив ее сверху на руку Билла и побуждая ее задвигаться, Билла выгнуться, выдохнуть судорожно, запрокидывая голову. Зажигание пошло.   
\- Не на-а-адо, - жалостно прошептал Билл.   
\- С чего это вдруг? – удивился Дэвид.   
\- Дэвид, я нахуй заебался уже ебаться в машине как блядь с дальнобойщиками, я забываю кем я работаю…   
\- А кем ты работаешь? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Сука, - мрачно процедил Билл.   
\- Компенсировать тебе разницу в зарплате? – очень тихо но очень отчетливо поинтересовался Дэвид, в принципе, отдавая себе отчет, что сейчас будет, потому на всякий случай сжимая ногу Билла за бедро так, чтобы тот ненароком его не лягнул в жизненноважные места за хамство. Дэвид правда чуть не обосрался только глянув Биллу в лицо. Оно его напугало. Прямо поперек лица Билла было написано, Дэвид, тебе пиздец пришел. Что за черт его дернул так тупо шутить сразу прямо сегодня? Как ни странно, его спас…Том. В воцарившейся в салоне Ауди тишине яростно и требовательно зазвонил телефон Билла. Билл нажал кнопку ответить и все на что его хватило было презрительное:   
\- К-а-з-зел, - брошенное Дэвиду.   
Грубая фамильярность Билла подсказала вздохнувшему с облегчением Дэвиду что не все так плохо.   
\- Да, Том. Мы рядом. Мы едем Том. Том, не волнуйся, все в порядке. Том, я сказал, все в порядке, мы скоро будем. Блин, чего ты такой заведенный-то?! Ничего не случилось. Ну откуда я знаю, чего мы так долго, ну не знаю…пробки… Я не пизжу, Том. Нет. Сказал не пизжу, значит не пизжу. Ладно, пизжу. Мы разговаривали с Дэвидом. Разговариваем то есть... Нет, блядь, я не ебусь с Дэвидом, - краска бросилась в лицо Биллу, оставалось только догадываться что по этому поводу сказал ему Том, он отнял трубку от уха, - Дэвид, скажи Тому, что я с тобой не ебусь?   
\- Том, - Дэвид откашлялся чтобы голос звучал позначительней, - Билл со мной не ебется. Нет. Нет, я не сказал бы что я не настаивал, но он мне не дал, - Дэвид высокоинтеллектуально показал возмущенному Биллу язык. Теперь его уже просто разбирал смех. Он не знал, что делать, наверное, это была истерика, и нервы от всего пережитого, но анекдотичность сложившейся ситуации она просто раздирала ему мозг изнутри. Он начал ржать. Прямо в телефонную трубку, он уже ничего не мог сказать возмущенному Тому, ворчащему на него в трубку.   
Билл вначале мрачно смотрел на Дэвида, потом тоже не выдержал, схватил руками коленку, прижимая немного смущенно к груди, сел на сиденье и ухмыляясь. Это на самом деле не то чтобы было смешно, хотя конечно смешно, но более всего иной тому было ощущение внезапно свалившейся горы с плеч. И звонок Тома такой знакомый и обыденный в его ворчании и наездах внезапно дал им обоим понять, что все что происходило до того – реально. До того их обоих несло на гребне чувств, они вряд ли соображали что-то…а тут поняли что это правда и… смутились как-то оба. Мгновенно. Словно были друг с другом в первый раз.   
\- Том, милый, не нервничай, у нас был действительно важный разговор. Да, вопрос жизни и смерти. Я не шучу, - серьезно сказал Дэвид, - Спасибо за понимание, Том. Мы скоро будем.   
Дэвид уселся на сиденье, не глядя протягивая мобильник Биллу. Том уже отключился. А Дэвид сидел и смотрел на дорогу в счастливой прострации, чувствуя что тонет в облаках сладкой ваты, как в детстве.   
Билл сидел рядом и деловито поправлял хуй в штанах. Вот был у него вкус к романтизму, с самого рождения, вероятно.   
\- Дэвид, - наконец удостоверившись что он лежит достаточно красиво и под нужным углом, позвал он.   
\- Надо ехать, милый, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Угу, - сказал Билл, - подожди.   
Дэвид испуганно глянул на Билла:   
\- Что еще?   
\- Закрой глаза, - тихо попросил Билл.   
\- Я не смогу вести с закрытыми глазами, - попытался отшутиться Дэвид.   
\- Хватит, Дэвид. Хватит. Замолчи, - попросил Билл. Но не грубо. Мягко так. Эротично даже, с таким придыханием что снова засвербило в яйцах, Дэвид задохнулся, откинул голову назад на подголовник, и закрыл глаза.   
Прохладные ладони Билла подхватили его лицо, и он быстро и остро, словно кусая, хотя не было в поцелуе зубов, впился губами в губы Дэвида. Не с эротической, впрочем целью, нет, он словно признавался ему без слов в чем-то. В том что ему было плохо без него, что он скучал, что все это раздирало ему сердце на части. И это шокировало едва ли не больше чем «Уже простил», Дэвид наверное до этого самого болезненного и ударяющего током быстрого поцелуя и не знал, насколько Биллу не все равно.   
Билл еще был слишком молод, чтобы выразить это в словах, но не выразить это он не мог. Дэвид задохнулся от чувств, и лишь задержал его руку на секунду в своей, когда Билл выпрямился чтобы сесть ровно. Тоже без слов, а какие могли быть тут слова, Дэвид просто прижал его тонкие пальцы к своим губам, молча благодаря за откровенность. Билл дернулся, словно его обожгло этим поцелуем, удивительным образом смутившись. Он снова забился в угол, едва не втерся в дверцу машины, пока они ехали до студии. Поглядывал иногда, впрочем на Дэвида, Дэвид наблюдал за ним, искоса, но ничего не говорил и не вылезал из своего угла. Только когда они остановились, и Дэвид помог ему снова отстегнуть ремень безопасности, потому что руки у Билла теперь дрожали ровно так же как у него, когда они только отъехали от дома близнецов.   
\- Черт, Дэвид…это что, это правда любовь что ли? – спросил он, заставляя в сотый за сегодня раз Дэвида захотеть вообще заблокировать его ремень, обнять, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать.   
Дэвид с трудом проглотил комок образовавшийся в горле. Он прижал палец к губам, словно призывая Билла говорить тише, словно их кто-то мог бы услышать:   
\- А теперь помолчи, - сказал он.


	14. Chapter 14

Дэвид закрыл дверь на замок, чувствуя кожей прохладу квартиры.   
\- Бр-р-р, - сказал Билл, тыкая пальцами в кнопки пульта кондиционера, - чо у тебя тут за вытрезвитель?   
Дэвид молча обнял его сзади, крепко прижимаясь всем телом и легко закусил зубами тонкое плечо, отчаянно вдыхая родной запах Билла. Теплый пудреный запах кожи и волос, остро-холодноватый укус парфюмерной приправы к главному блюду этого вечера. Запах, от которого рот его наполнялся слюной рефлекторно как у собаки Павлова.   
\- Зацелую, - тихо простонал Дэвид, впиваясь губами в изысканную тонкую длинную шею черного лебедя.   
\- Валяй, - хмыкнул лебедь и призывно изогнул шею.   
Он снова заставил Дэвида мяться и бубнить под нос себе что-то неразборчиво, после того как они прибыли в студию, получили пиздюлей от злого Тома, отработали как надо, потом Дэвид попытался намекнуть Биллу, чтобы тот поехал с ним к нему домой.   
\- Хочешь сказать, у тебя есть коньяк? - припомнил, ухмыляясь, сволочь. Да Дэвид бы удивился, если бы узнал что Билл забывает хотя бы что-то. Он еще не знал впрочем, во что ему обойдется сей милосердный акт прощения, да и впрочем, сейчас это и не имело никакого для него значения. Все что имело значение это желание обнять Билла, прижаться к нему всем телом, всей кожей ото лба до кончиков пальцев на ногах, ощущая невообразимую близость, и хотеть быть еще ближе, чувствуя ненасытный голод к ощущениям, поцелуям и ласкам.   
\- Нет, - сухо отрезал Дэвид, - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. И если ты никак не можешь на всю жизнь, то хотя бы на ночь.   
Глаза Билла сузились зло и впились в Дэвида. Дэвид уже давно не удивлялся той широкой гамме эмоций, которую Билл порой мог испытать за одну секунду. Эту конкретную эмоцию Дэвид смог прочитать у Билла на лице и без всяких слов. Билл недоумевал, на каком основании вдруг Дэвид уже так быстро начал качать права и давить на него. Причины Дэвида вы видели выше, а потому легко поймете, почему отступать живым он не собирался.   
Том вошел в комнату, зевая, переглянулся с Биллом, почесал яйца, скользнул взглядом по Дэвида и вышел, хабалисто хлопнув дверью. Билл в сердцах стукнул чашкой из-под кофе об стол.   
\- Послушай, милый, - тихо сказал Дэвид, - ведь тот факт, что я закрываю глаза на ваши отношения с Томом, потому что я знаю, что тебе будет больно, если я заговорю об этом, а мне больно делать тебе больно, это же не повод, чтобы обращаться со мной как с тряпкой?   
В этот самый момент Билл засунул в рот печенье целиком, потому взгляд на Дэвида он кинул крайне забавный и озабоченный, громко хрустя печеньем. Дэвиду даже показалось, что в нем проскользнула тревога. Впрочем, голос Билла не отразил его эмоций. Он был холоден и спокоен. Очевидно, за годы необходимости контролировать свои эмоции прилюдно, его возлюбленный монстр, его непокорное создание, его смазливый Франкенштейн, изрядно натренировался.   
\- Нет, - прочавкал он, - а ты вообще о чем?   
\- Бля, когда же я подохну... - спросил небеса Дэвид.   
\- Терпи пока, - сказал Билл, судорожно проглотив печенье, желваки у него дернулись как у норовистого коня, - хочешь печеньку?   
\- Нет, - отрезал Дэвид.   
\- Хочешь, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл. Губы его стали тонкие как ниточки.   
\- Ненавижу я твои печеньки. И слово это ненавижу, - А больше всего ненавижу собственное бессилие перед такими обстоятельствами как Том и того что он вынужден был проиграть каждый раз как только заговаривал об этом. На Билла вдруг обрушивалась внезапная острая глухота. Он отказывался воспринимать даже порой справедливое слово, - Пора бы уже как-то перерасти тот факт что вас в школе развели по разным классам, и как-то уже смириться, что ли?   
\- Нет, любишь, - отрезал Билл, - Мне лучше знать.   
Дэвид убито наблюдал за тем, как Билл встал с дивана, потянулся, и водрузил себя к Дэвиду на колени вместе со своей печенькой.   
\- Закрой глаза. Открой рот, - приказал Билл.   
\- Иди в жопу, Билл, - беззлобно сказал Йост.   
\- Будь осторожен с тем, чего просишь, Дэвид, - ухмыльнулся Билл, - Потому что я могу тебе это дать.   
Дэвид снова не знал плакать ему или смеятся.   
\- А психоанализ твой - гавно, - спустя некоторое врем задумчиво но беззлобно добавил Билл, - Я все равно ебанусь, если с кем-то из вас не дай бог, что-то случиться.   
\- Давай сюда свою гребаную печеньку, - сказал Дэвид, он шмыгнул носом, растрогавшись.   
Билл ухмыльнулся и приставил печенье к губам Дэвида, Дэвид взял его осторожно, откусил кусочек, Билл осторожно подхватил его под подбородок.   
\- А Дэвид Йост у меня из рук ест, - совершенно непередаваемо ехидным тоном сообщил ему юноша. Ну это как всегда, чтобы сильно не расслаблялся, вероятно. Дэвид отчаянно зарычал.   
\- Билл, я с тобой когда-нибудь сделаю что-нибудь сильно противоестественное.   
\- Что? - у Билла от интереса аж дыхание перехватило, - Ну что, например? Что, Дэвид, ммм? А вдруг мне понравится?! - он увлеченно слизал крошки от печенья со своей руки, в большей степени наслаждаясь расширившимися от его слов и действий зрачками Дэвида, наблюдающими за тем, как он наигранно эротично и убийственно медленно облизывает свою ладонь и пальцы. Вылизав большой палец он похабно причмокнул, вытаскивая его из крепко сомкнутых губ, ну так что у Дэвида вообще не осталось сомнений с чем он это пытается проассоциировать, и чувствуя как перед глазами вспыхивают тысячи праздничных салютов. Еще немного и не только то что ниже пояса, но и сердце у него не выдержит всего происходящего. Облизав палец Билл приложил его к губам Дэвида, заставляя его автоматически взять его между губами. От прикосновения руки Билла к губам отчаянно завибрировало все внутри, словно под напряжением в двести двадцать вольт. Дэвид даже застонал от кайфа тихо, едва слышно.   
\- Лю-юбишь пече-е-еньку,.. - утвердительно протянул Билл. Дэвид выпустил его руку и по-отечески шлепнул Билла по бедру.   
\- В МАШИНУ, БЫСТРО ПОШЕЛ! ПЕЧЕНЬКА! - рявкнул он.

***

И вот теперь печенька выгибалась холодно, делая вид что ему вообще от Дэвида ничего не нужно, а он так зашел, полюбоваться на шедевры постмодернистской живописи. Он просто знал, что Дэвида это заводит ничуть не меньше чем его заигрывания, а сейчас Биллу было просто до черта интересно, до чего он в принципе сможет его довести. Он уже не соображал, хорошо так провоцировать и издеваться над живым человеком, в данном случае половозрелым мужчиной, или нет. Билл просто не мог остановиться.   
Дэвид так и понял. Понял, что нервы его точно не позволят ему выдержать очередную словесную перепалку. Иначе он снова оплошает, нервы подведут, сделает это слишком суетно, слишком быстро, нет, не сейчас, только не сейчас. Это совсем не тот случай, чтобы сделать это быстро на диване. Он тогда-то себя ненавидел за это, а сейчас бы точно бы удавился. Дэвид молча схватил Билла в охапку. Ну и что, что длинный, зато легкий.   
Схватил в охапку, взял на руки, и молча, ни слова не говоря потащил в спальню. Кинул на кровать, завел Биллу руки за голову, взобрался сверху, да Билл и не сопротивлялся нихрена, вряд ли что-либо могло скрыть как сильно ему хотелось того, что Дэвид любезно собирался ему предложить в полном, так сказать, ассортименте.   
\- Люби меня, - томно протянул Билл, цепляясь руками за изголовье кровати и выгибаясь под теплыми руками Дэвида ласково задирающего его майку выше до самых подмышек.   
Дэвид только простонал в ответ, не в силах оторвать губы от мягкой тонкой благоухающей кожи, ведя от пупка вверх и отрываясь с неохотой где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Он привычно скользнул большими пальцами по маленьким нежным сосочкам вверх и вниз, заставляя Билла благодарно зашипеть, и почти чувствуя ладонями, как от этой нехитрой ласки по телу Билла распространяется жар.   
\- Как ты хочешь? - спросил Дэвид, не убирая рук, ласково-ласково, шепотом, - Нежно?   
\- Нет, - так же тихо сказал Билл хватая его рукой за ворот майки и потянул Дэвида на себя, глаза были черные и сверкали они на его лице абсолютно адски, потому Дэвид не удивился его ответу, - Жестко, я хочу жестко, Дэвид.   
\- А ну-ка, руки-то убери сначала, зайчик, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид, видя как левая бровь Билла вздернулась, ох как ему не понравилась фамильярная наглость Дэвида. Не, ну а чего ты, собственно хотел? Хочешь жестко - будет жестко, - Что, уже передумал, милый? - ласково спросил Дэвид смело уставившись какими-то пронзительно холодными серыми глазами прямо ему в глаза.   
\- Хуй, - сказал Билл. В том смысле, что "нет". И заложил обе руки себе за голову. Дэвид растормошил его заново, стаскивая майку через голову, Билл словно нарочно над ним издевался. Нет, он не сопротивлялся всерьез, но вполне очевидно Дэвиду вовсе помогать не собирался, расслабился и болтался в майке как куль с мукой.   
\- Хочешь, я привяжу тебя к кровати? - обыденным тоном, словно предлагая хлеб за столом, спросил Дэвид отчего-то мрачноватому Биллу. Отчего-то. Уж Дэвид бы и не знал отчего? Ничего маленький, в глубине души ты всегда был мне благодарен за то, что я тебя учу.   
\- Нет, - буркнул Билл.   
\- Тогда вытяни руки и возьмись за изголовье, - так же любезно и безымоционально сказал Дэвид, как-то заботливо даже сказал, - Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь и будешь мне мешаться, я тебя свяжу.   
Лицо Билла против его воли выразило глубочайший интерес к словам Дэвида. По-меньшей мере, его заинтересовало быстро он его развел. Быстро и эффектно. Билл сказал себе, что стоило бы это запомнить и использовать как-нибудь при случае. Ну, ладно, посмотрим, что там у вас в меню на сегодня.   
\- Да, Дэвид, - слишком покорно и слишком быстро, чтобы Дэвид поверил в его искренность Билл выполнил его указание.   
Дэвид провел руками по его телу еще несколько раз сверху вниз и снизу вверх, в первый раз так близко и так интимно наблюдая его исписанный татуировкой бок, упоминание о котором и шутка Хоффмана в свое время едва не довело его до греха.   
Он задумчиво погладил рисунок, скользнул по нему ласково губами, поцеловал крепко в нескольких местах, заставляя Билла сладко поежиться от своих прикосновений:   
\- Больно было? - сочувствующе спросил он, намекая на процесс делания такой большой татуировки.   
\- Если сильно хочешь - больно не бывает, - очень тихим голосом сообщил Билл.   
\- Глубоко мыслишь, - двусмысленность его фразы не прошла незамеченной, - Зришь в корень, мальчик.   
\- Не называй меня мальчик, - фыркнул Билл, возмущенный, очевидно его менторским тоном.   
Дэвид провел рукой ему по подбородку, потер губы пальцем со значением, заставляя Билла взять его средний палец в рот.   
\- А как тебя называть? - уточнил Дэвид, - Девочкой? Хорошо, ты знаешь, Билл, с тобой это не так уж и сложно. Давай, соси мой пальчик, девочка, глубже, мягче, давай еще, ты уже мечтаешь о том, чтобы тут оказался мой член...ИДИОТ, БЛЯДЬ, ЗУБЫ РАЗОЖМИ?!   
\- Тьфу, блять, больно, - сказал Билл, садясь на кровати, то ли губу прикусил в процессе, то ли еще чего.   
\- Ай, - сказал Дэвид, - хули ж так кусать-то? До кости прогрыз. Тебя что, блядь, Том не кормит?   
\- Ггы-ы, - случайно как-то вырвалось у Билла, шутка показалась ему смешной, - а ты не болтай лишнего, когда мне в рот суешь, - сказал он. Перевернулся на коленки, и жизнерадостный сел на кровати.   
Дэвид мрачно посмотрел на него.   
\- Что, - уточнил Билл, ухмыляясь, голос его отдавал легкой ноткой яда, - лечь на кровать и держаться руками за изголовье?   
Все, милый, шутки кончились. Дэвид грубовато толкнул Билла в плечо.   
\- На пол. На колени. Быстро, - резко сказал он. Билл от неожиданности даже не вякнул, сползая на пол. Дэвид еще подтолкнул его назад, перекидывая ногу так, что Билл оказался прямо у него между раздвинутыми коленками. Дэвид рванул ремень, с перекошенным от ярости лицом. Билл тяжело дышал, то ли взбесился, то ли возбудился, Дэвид был слишком зол, чтобы уточнять. Он вытащил свой примятый одеждой покрасневший, оживающий с каждой секундой под рефлекторно заинтересовавшимся им взглядом Билла.   
Однако, природное ехидство взяло верх.   
\- А не боишься? - хмыкнул Билл.   
\- Только попробуй, - Дэвид очень унизительно на взгляд Билла, хотя и не больно хлопнул его по щеке. У него аж в зобу дыханье сперло от того, как унизительно, в глазах потемнело, он правда ничего не сумел сообразить или сделать, Дэвид схватил его за волосы, и с ненавистью сунул его голову себе в пах сообщив, - Билл, заебал залупаться. Заткнись, блядь, и соси.   
Помимо злобы в голосе его играло такая сексуальная фрустрация, что Билл не смог противостоять его просьбе, теперь уже вполне себе серьезно и покорно забирая нежную кожу возбужденной плоти Дэвида в рот. Ощущение мужского члена во рту привычными волнами возбуждения прокатилось по губам и отзеркалилось в паху, заставляя двигаться активнее и ритмичнее и жестче. Дэвид застонал от его неожиданной активности и заинтересованности. Нет, он конечно подозревал, иначе бы не повел с ним себя так грубо, но зажмуренные глаза и сбившееся дыхание, и то как Билл отчаянно впился в его бедра, поглаживая пальцами, но в общем не для того чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, и это заводило Дэвида сильнее всего, а просто совершенно рефлекторно, потому что ему отчаянно нравилось у него сосать.   
Дэвид подхватил свой хуй, добавляя управления процессу своей рукой. Другой рукой он придерживал голову Билла, чтобы он не мог помешать процессу. Он вытащил мокрый от слюны хуй и едва дыша провел им медленно Биллу по щеке. Билл застонал то ли протестующее, то ли возбужденно, а Дэвиду похуй было почему, лишь бы стонал, потому что это, блядь, вставляло не по-детски, что он, как говорят в народе, водит Биллу хуем по всей морде, засовывая за щеку, вытаскивая снова и сладострастно похлопывая им по припухшим полураскрытым губам, и засовывает снова, а Билл только полулежит у его ног, так увлеченно, что ноги его расползлись в разные стороны как у щенка, и дает ему ебать себя в рот.   
Дэвида так растрогала увлеченная покорность Билла, что он даже не смог продолжать без остановки, дыхание перехватило. Он схватил Билла за плечи и заставил выпрямиться на коленках, наклоняясь и жадно целуя его в губы, чувствуя что он так же жадно отвечает ему. Ох, да он уже и забыл какой пиздец накрывает его с ушами, когда он ебется с Биллом, и почему любая попытка противостоять этому обречена на провал.   
\- Мальчик мой, милый, мальчик, - шептал он между поцелуями, ни к кому и никогда его сердце не полыхало таким костром из смеси похоти и нежности, в общем, в этот раз Билл не возразил на подобное обращение, - или девочка, - не смог не пошутить Дэвид.   
\- Девочка я, - отрезал Билл, - Трахни меня. - Его глаза с томной поволокой не давали Дэвиду понять это он шутит или серьезно. - У меня уже хуй болит.   
Дэвид хихикая принялся помогать Биллу спустить штаны, хватая рукой его за вышеупомянутый орган и принимаясь его поглаживать.   
\- А-а-ай, Дэвид, Дэ-э-эвид, - он закусил зубами предплечье Дэвида, выгибаясь назад, пытаясь уменьшить соприкосновение своей горячей плоти с сильной мужской рукой, он едва не плакал. И это означало только одно, это означало что он уже готов кончить. Никогда Дэвиду не приходилось собирать разом столько силы воли, чтобы убрать руку с члена Билла и не довести дело до конца. Не заставить его закричать, задрожать под своими движениями, забрызгать спермой к чертовой матери все что только можно и то что нельзя особенно.   
Он подхватил его под поясницу, стоящего на коленях, успокаивающе поглаживая тонкую спинку.   
\- Хочешь кончить? - тихо прошептал он Биллу в ухо.   
\- А ты дашь? - простонал Билл.   
\- Нет, - сказал Дэвид, целуя острое плечо, - я так спросил, для поддержания разговора.   
\- Пиздец, - сказал Билл.   
\- Давай, иди ко мне на коленки, - сказал Йост, помогая Биллу взобраться обратно на кровать. Нога его как-то толи соскользнула, толи подвернулась, в общем, он оказался лежащим поперек коленей Йоста, уткнувшись взъерошенной головой и раскрасневшимся лицом в кровать.   
Йост надавил ему на загривок, засовывая его в мягкий матрас глубже, спуская по бедрам штаны ниже, Билл проныл что-то возмущенно, но задохнулся собственным стоном, когда теплая тяжелая рука Йоста принялась поглаживать его попу медленными, широкими кругами, одновременно и снимая накопившееся острое сексуальное напряжение и, увеличивая его. Билл, заерзал у него на коленях, очевидно, чтобы усилить собственные эротические ощущения от поглаживаний Йоста. Однако Йост посчитал это чрезмерным в данной ситуации.   
\- А ну перестань! - он скомандовал с размаху со звонким шлепком опустив отеческую длань на беззащитные ягодицы пацана.   
\- Ай! - возмутился Билл, потом сообразил, и выдохнул как-то иначе, эротичней как-то, - а-а-ай, больна.   
Йост снова гладил его в этот самый момент, потому выглядело неубедительно.   
\- Да ладно! - изволил не поверить Йост, ерзания Билла его задевали его даже не столько фактом того, что кончить мол Билл. Голое бедро неспособного, как видно угомониться даже во сне пацана умудрялось сладострастненько-назойливо поглаживать его собственный голый член, зажатый между его животом и телом Билла, что кончить скорее всего мог и он. - Вот так вот будет больно! - сказал он, изо всех сил молясь, чтобы чрезмерная стимуляция не перебросила бы раньше времени возбуждение Билла через отведенную природой границу, и на самом деле с силой до круглой красной отметины от прилившей крови, вмазал ему по заднице так что от соприкосновения мучительным огнем обожгло ладонь.   
Отчаянный всхлип Билла, закусившего свою собственную руку, вначале испугал Дэвида, но перейдя в хрипловатый эротичнейший из всех что он когда-либо слышал, стон, и отчаянный рывок бедрами назад, когда Билл резко прогнулся в пояснице, отклячивая попу назад и вверх, уже без указаний Дэвида боясь их слишком тесного соприкосновения, вывел на седьмое небо от кайфа.   
\- Молодец, хороший мальчик, - прошептал Дэвид и прикоснулся губами к горячей коже на тощей, но вызывающе круглой попе. Ему ответило что-то типа "мяу" снизу, и не затыкалось до тех пор пока его губы продолжали скользить по нежной коже.   
\- Еще, - очевидно, намяукавшись, сказал Билл. И облизнулся, - Ай-й-й, да+ В этот раз было мягче, меньше горело но больше согревало. И это не было секретом для Билла, Йост всегда знал, как именно ему нужно. Билл слегка раздвинул ноги, рука Йоста скользнула между его ног сзади по яйцам вниз. Большим пальцем дразня выше, между ягодиц самое то, что в общем надо было Биллу уже очень сильно погладить.   
\- М-м-м-м... - простонал Билл, двигаясь навстречу руке Дэвида, - Дэвид, а ты меня трахать будешь?   
\- Буду, - сосредоточенно сказал Дэвид, и снова поцеловал его в попу.   
\- Сегодня? - этот голожопый звался бы не Билл Каулитц, если бы не смог бы не подъебнуть его в такой момент.   
\- А я никуда не тороплюсь, - мстительно ответил Дэвид, убрав руку снова отвесил покрасневшей попе любовника смачный шлепок, на этот раз не просто так, а с направлением, снова спихивая Билла на пол.   
\- Эййй, чо опять? - недовольно спросил Билл.   
\- Когда у тебя занят рот, ты похож на ангела, - мрачно сказал Дэвид, на этот раз вставая в полный рост и потягиваясь.   
\- Дэвид, сколько я тебя знаю, ты по-моему все время что-то путаешь, - ухмыльнулся широко раздвинувший полуголые бедра в сторону, и опирающийся сзади на руки, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы и гордо стоящего внушительных размеров члена уточнил Билл. Что бы он там Дэвиду не хамил, лицо его сияло. Кажется, он очень хорошо проводил время и в целом был счастлив и доволен.   
\- Насрать, - сказал Дэвид, - до тех пор, пока ты у меня сосешь.   
\- Хм, - Билл, все в той же позе ехидно воздел левую бровь вверх, размышляя, стоит ли заметить Дэвиду двусмысленность фразы, или все-таки лучше пусть он сперва займется его удовлетворением.   
\- Передохнул? - нежно спросил Дэвид.   
\- Да, - коротко сказал Билл.   
\- Вставай на коленки и соси, - сказал Дэвид.   
Билл подумал, что поговорить он всегда успеет, а потому встал. Подхватил рукой член Дэвида, ничуть за это время не потерявший ни капли своей жесткости, и сунул себе в рот.   
\- Без рук, - тихо приказал Дэвид, снова встречая стальным серым взглядом обжигающе-вопрошающий взгляд Билла. Разница была только в том что сейчас у него во рту был его член, и выдерживать вот это не было уже никаких сил. Потому что только Дэвид знал точно, что глаза Билла плавили металл. Билл отпустил руку, замерев на секунду, видимо, не в силах сообразить, что следует делать дальше. Член во рту сильно отрицательно влиял на его способность соображать, - За спину, милый, - подсказал Дэвид, заставляя Билла сцепить руки у себя за спиной и одновременно подхватывая лицо Билла с обеих сторон. Одной под подбородок, другой как-то ласково и подозрительно заботливо убирая приклеевшиеся к влажному лбу волосы, в которые были затейливо вплетены жгуты поразительно гламурных дредин. Билл уже понял, что он будет с ним сейчас делать, и все что ему придется сейчас делать это только расслабиться и как-то умудриться иногда дышать. Стало страшновато, но это возбудило сильнее.   
\- Хочешь меня так? - уточнил Дэвид. Он, сука, всегда уточнял.   
Билл кивнул.   
\- Ай, отлично, - обрадовался Дэвид делая первое пробное гладкое движение в его податливый рот. Медленно засовывая глубже и так же медленно высовывая, заставляя пот скатиться по лбу Билла вниз. Еще глубже и еще медленнее, Билл застонал испуганно, побуждая Дэвида освободить его, он чуть не подавился, а потому отчаянно уткнулся ему в бедро, закашлявшись. Руки, впрочем, он держал сзади и даже не попытался защитить себя.   
Дэвид поднял его лицо на себя за подбородок. По глазами черными толстыми разводами отпечатался легкий мейкап. Толи от пота толи от слез. Нет, он не плакал от расстройства, причиной слез был скорее слишком резкое движение хуя Дэвида в его глотке, и это, блядь, было очень трогательно. Дэвид нагнулся и благодарно впился губами в его податливый рот. Все это было так головокружительно, что он уже даже и не верил, что это происходит с ним и не во сне. Если бы он так не думал, он бы этого бы не сделал. Дэвид совершенно не думая и не соображая поцеловал его глаза, слизывая слезы и возбуждаясь даже на привкус туши, и думая что наверное он точно совершенно охуел.   
\- Тебе нравится? - осторожно спросил он его губы, боясь открыть глаза, и боясь услышать ответ.   
\- Да, - тихо сказал Билл. И наверное не было на свете слова, которое в устах Билла Дэвид любил сильнее чем слово "Да!".   
\- Можно еще немножко? - Счастье так редко поворачивалось к Дэвиду ТАКИМ своим лицом, он даже не привык и не поверил поначалу.   
\- Да, - повторил Билл.   
Он ему позволил.   
Он ему позволил это с собой сделать.   
Со второго захода получилось глаже. Дэвиду удалось изрядно изнасиловать его рот, в довольно-таки быстром темпе, перемежая его с изуверскими пыточными медленными толчками, так что когда он все-таки отпустил Билла, у парня было темно в глазах, отчаянно болела челюсть, он удивлялся что он мог дышать, и не удивлялся что совершенно не мог больше думать. Он бы точно завалился на пол, если бы Дэвид не подхватил его на руки и не кинул бы на кровать как полузадохнувшуюся рыбину.   
Билл с трудом чувствовал как его руки освобождают его ноги от штанов, трусов и прочего, и честно говоря, в глубине души даже немного сожалел, что Дэвид не кончил ему в рот. Как отчаянно ни хотелось ему ебаться с Дэвидом, эта убийственно жизнерадостная и мощная ебля в рот Билла несколько утомила. Билл только надеялся что бешеного энтузиазма Дэвида не хватит в той же мере на его задницу.   
Однако он как-то слишком долго отсутствовал для того, чтобы просто освободиться от одежды и сложить одежду Билла. Билл лениво приоткрыл один глаз и увидел Дэвида лежащим на боку и подозрительно счастливыми глазами рассматривающим его.   
\- Что? - хрипло спросил Билл.   
Дэвид резко развернулся, хватая между пальцев и зажимая сосок Билла.   
\- А-а, - коротко выдохнул он, встречаясь губами с губами Дэвида. Дэвид раскрыл ему рот своими челюстями, но руку не убрал, продолжая осторожно, но настойчиво массировать его, посылая острые уколы возбуждения куда-то прямо в самый центр удовольствия в мозгу Билла, присоединяя вторую руку, как-то даже уже на взгляд Билла резковато выкручивая второй сосок.   
Билл дернулся стараясь прижаться сами понимаете чем к Дэвиду, но тот как-то заставил себя шикнуть на него:   
\- Лежать! - тут же сам себя испугался, и осторожно, извиняющимся тоном поправился - Лежи, ну пожалуйста, я не могу так+   
\- Ну хватит уже, - тихо сказал Билл. И что-то в его лице подсказало Дэвиду что он не шутит, он сел. Это ввело Дэвида в отчаяние. Он быстро вскочил и схватил Билла за руку.   
\- Милый, - сказал он и больно завел ее Биллу за спину, - ну что случилось, что с тобой? - он сказал не агрессивно, а очень мягко. Прояви он агрессию, Билл бы взбрыкнул, впрочем как обычно, а тут покосился на Дэвида вдруг, привлеченный не столько смыслом его слов а подозрительной бархатности тоном. Мыщцы на предплечье Билла напряглись. Он еще не решил, поддаться ли Дэвиду, или нет.   
\- Ну, хватит, я же делаю тебе хорошо, - Дэвид поцеловал Билла в острое плечо, - разве нет?   
\- Да, - растерянно сказал Билл. Он обмяк, расслабился в его руках и даже доверчиво прислонился своим обнаженным телом к телу Дэвида, сжимаясь как-то, и даже вроде становясь ниже ростом, словно ища в нем убежище от самого себя.   
\- А чего ты брыкаешься? - тихо спросил Дэвид, желая убить себя головой об стену за то что оказывается с Биллом было так просто а он, дурак, все время ломился в закрытую дверь. Он чмокнул Билла в лоб, гладя его по голове, Билл грустно сопел в сгиб его локтя. Минуты две. Думал что ответить.   
\- Не знаю, - наконец сказал он.   
\- Я хочу с тобой поиграть, - сказал Дэвид, - ну еще немножко. Можно?   
Билл еще завис на пару минут.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя меня трахнуть? - наконец осенило его.   
\- Хм, - Дэвид почесал затылок, - Твоя прямолинейность, несколько искажает смысл того, что я хочу с тобой сделать, но в общем, в конце концов, в общем как бы, наверное, да.   
\- Ну это... трахни меня, что ли, - сказал Билл.   
\- Бля-а-а-а, - Дэвид не знал плакать ему или смеяться, - Билл... - он кусал губы чтобы не засмеяться, - Билл... ты...ты это... ты - это слишком для меня, слушай+я сейчас тебя просто попрошу, ты ничего не говори, ладно?   
\- То есть просить тебя меня выебать не надо? - уточнил Билл.   
\- Бля, - снова сказал Дэвид.   
\- Не ругайся, здесь дети, - любезно подсказал Билл.   
Дэвид расхохотался, не выдержав, и закрыл своей ладонью Биллу рот.   
\- Слушай, я просто сейчас сделаю с тобой то, что я хочу, а ты просто не будешь мне мешать, это не сложно, милый?   
\- А мне понравится? - уточнил Билл.   
\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Дэвид, - но если тебе не понравится - ты просто скажи, я перестану.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Билл.   
\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя, - сказал Дэвид, и заведя руки Биллу за спину защелкнул на них металлические наручники. Билл хмыкнул жизнерадостно:   
\- Ты знаешь, как мне это нравится, - сказал он, - это все было только ради этого?   
Вот засранец, а?   
\- Нет, - Дэвид убеждал себя не психануть раньше времени. Он развернул Билла на спину и заставил упасть на кровати навзничь.   
\- А чо? - выгнувшись дугой, спросил Билл, - Ты ключик потерял?   
\- Ха-ха-ха! - а это и правда показалось Дэвиду смешным, - не искушай меня, - сказал он.   
Он взобрался на Билла сверху и принялся вылизывать ему ключицы и вниз по само середине груди. Возбуждение парня мало спало за последнее время, потому чувствительная кожа очень бодро реагировало на его ласки и Билл отчаянно извивался под ним. Когда пальцы Дэвида снова ущипнули его за самые чувствительные места на груди, Билл сказал:   
\- У меня появилось нехорошее предчувствие.   
\- Боишься? - спросил Дэвид. Лицо у него было очень серьезным и сосредоточенным. Теперь стало яснее чего он так копался. Он взял с собой не только наручники, он взял с собой то, на что Билл вытаращился изо всех сил и что звякнуло тонкой серебряной цепочкой.   
\- Да, - сказал Билл. Адреналин закружил ему голову так что он даже не видел руку Дэвида у себя на груди, продолжающую издеваться над его соском. Однако возбуждения не снизил. Рука была убедительна. Дэвид был убийственно серьезен. В голом виде, сидящий верхом на нем с торчащим отчаянно хуем, это было зрелище что надо. В руках он сосредоточенно вертел металлический зажим.   
\- Мне перестать? - уточнил он на всякий случай.   
\- Не, - сказал Билл. Ебать-колотить, ему стало офигенно интересно!   
Дэвид кивнул, и осторожно нацепил зажим медленно отпуская металлические ушки.   
\- Ай, - сказал Билл - А-а-а-а, - собственно с каждой секундой как прищепка сжималась сильнее на соске, стон его становился сильнее, перейдя в отчаянно сорвавшийся на хрип крик. Он запрокинул голову назад. Однако кроме отчаянного "А" больше ничего не произнес. Дэвид вытер холодный пот со лба. Нагнулся вниз и принялся осторожно целовать его кожу вокруг, поглаживая руками бедра Билла, слыша его сбившееся дыхание, и понимая, что раньше он точно не знал, что такое страх. А теперь боялся даже пошевелиться, потому что он уже не понимал, от чего стонет и закусывает губы Билл.   
\- Ну...? - Билл отчаянно взвыл, и Дэвид не знал куда деваться от смеси страха и возбуждения, потому что в голосе Билла вдруг зазвучали такие нотки, которые он слишком хорошо знал. Дэвид дрожащими руками медленно, несмотря на матерные бодрящие комментарии Билла нацепил второй зажим, снова заставляя Билла отчаянно заорать, что чуть не взорвало яйца их обоих изнутри.   
\- Ну... как... но-нормально? - уточнил он, потому что этот дивайс и вопли Билла точно не выглядели нормально. Хорошо бы соседи не вызвали полицию, подумал Дэвид.   
\- ПИЗДЕЦ! - честно ответил Билл.   
Серебрянная цепочка поблескивая между двух зажатых в металлические зажимы сосков, и Дэвид сидел и капал на нее слюной фигурально, ну, блядь, не на цепочку конечно, а на то, на что она была надета. Больше всего его штырила конечно не цепочка а тот факт, что все это Биллу охуенно нравилось. Он бы смотрел на его порозовевшую кожу годами бы, на зажмуренные глаза, слушал бы отчаянные хриплые крики, потому что ни хуя он не просто так сидел, а потянул едва заметно цепочку на себя, подумав, что это он правильно связал Биллу руки, потому что иначе вот это точно был бы пиздец. Том точно наведет на него порчу за искусанные от удовольствия губы, в тщетных попытках Билла сдержать крик. Однако у них оставалось немного времени. Вряд ли Билл сможет терпеть это слишком долго. Он задрал ему ноги и рывком подтащил тело на себя. В данном случае ему врядли потребовались бы сантименты. Билл был слишком возбужден. Он вошел без труда в его тело, банальным сравнением как нож в масло, взвывая от остро усилившегося наслаждения и отчаянно закусывая биллину лодыжку, просто потому что это было самое близкое в данный момент что он мог у него закусить.   
\- Еще... - расплавленной плазмой прожгло ему мозг, застилая черной пеленой глаза, - еще давай, Дэвид, ну давай же, сильнее, еще+   
\- Да... я... пы... пытаюсь, - он даже уже сказать ничего не мог, только лишь старался изгнать из-под закрытых век образ возбужденного, связанного, изгибающегося Билла с этим гребаным девайсом, стонов его, вскриков, уже полностью теперь бесконтрольных и тем бьющих наотмашь было итак довольно, чтобы ему кончить, блядь, ну не восемнадцать же ему лет в самом деле, чтобы так опростоволоситься, черт его дери, Дэвид боялся не только двинуться еще он вообще боялся двинуться, потому что член его разрывало возбуждением изнутри. А с другой стороны он бы душу продал, да нет, так бы отдал за каждое это "Ну давай же, Дэвид", потому что ему хотелось плакать от счастья сильнее чем даже от биллиных слов любви, потому что отдавало такой близостью, которой не бывает. Дэвид снова впился в лодыжку Билла на этот раз губами от чувств, чтобы натурально не впасть в процессе ебли в неуместную истерику. Впрочем, это даже хорошо что он так растрогался, да. Теперь он по крайней мере сможет доебать Билла так как он этого заслуживает. От всей широкой менеджерской души доебать.   
\- А-а-а, да! Так, да...   
Конечно, милый. И только так.   
Он помог кончить Биллу после нескольких сильноматерных просьб бывшего подопечного, а ныне коллеги, отлично понимая, что он и правда сука драная, подонок и садист, и руки у Билла связаны, и он вообще уже ни черта не соображает из-за всех его блядских извращений. Крики Билла и в судорожной агонии запредельного экстаза сжавшиеся на его хуе мышцы послали его самого за грань практически одновременно.   
Билл наехал на него конечно еще раз после, и ничуть не менее корректно. Когда Дэвид снял сначала одну прищепку, и в онемевшую плоть вдруг снова постепенно начала поступать кровь, он вообще такого крика сроду не слышал. И даже укоризненно пожурил Билла, мол мальчики так не визжат. За это Билл цапнул его зубами за сиську так, что он и сам заорал как резанный.   
\- А ваще это круто было, - спустя минут двадцать задумчиво выдыхая дым сигареты в потолок сообщил Билл, ухмыляясь, - мне понравилось.   
Дэвид обиженно сложил руки на груди и смотрел в сторону двери. Билл почему-то каждый раз сдвигал его с той стороны кровати, на которой он обычно спал.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Дэвид, - сказал Билл, для приличия пару минут подождав, пока Дэвид выйдет из состояния вселенской обиды за недооцененность его усилий. Не дождавшись он дернул одеяло на себя, и ловко, словно голубец, завернувшись в него с головой жизнерадостно громко засопел через пару минут. Пообижавшись и поприсушивавшись к ровному дыханию Билла, Дэвид попытался часть одеяла вернуть себе. Но даже у спящего Билла была мертвая хватка, и, в принципе, зная Тома, Дэвид мог это понять. Потому он бросил это дело, и сначала прикорнул на одеяле сверху, но замерз, потому разозлившись, вскоре, залез под одеяло к Биллу, пристроился за ним в ложку и отрубился.

***

Дэвид проснулся среди ночи, часа в два, примерно. Билла рядом он не обнаружил. Вначале расстроился, потом испугался, потом не нашел своего халата и несколько подуспокоился. Слабый свет из под кухонной двери привлек его внимание. Он появился на кухне в полотенце вокруг бедер. Да, предчувствие его не обмануло.   
Взъерошенный Билл в его халате стоял и большой ложкой выковыривал из банки мороженое, не отрываясь завороженно глядя в холодильник, так, словно бы это был телевизор. Он даже не повернулся на движение и звук, когда Дэвид вошел в кухню.   
\- Интересная передача? - спросил Дэвид.   
\- А? - испуганно спросил Билл.   
\- На что там так долго и с интересом можно смотреть? - уточнил свою шутку Дэвид.   
\- Ты это ешь? - в удивлении Билла проскользнула даже капля скрытого уважения, - А как?   
\- Ртом, - сквозь зубы сказал Дэвид, ничуть не удивляясь высокому и ехидному и оглушающему "Хи-и-и-и" своего любовника. Он и не сомневался, что ему понравится его идиотская шутка. Она и ему самому в общем, тоже понравилась. Он подошел к Биллу вплотную и поцеловал прямо в рот, зажимая между ним и собой холодный пластиковый контейнер с мороженым. Мороженое еще никогда не казалось ему таким вкусным как на губах Билла.   
\- У нас с тобой есть серьезная проблема, которую необходимо решить, - серьезно сказал Дэвид.   
\- Прямо сейчас, Дэвид? - лицо Билла оказалось расстроенным. Но нельзя сказать, что это не порадовало Дэвида.   
\- Да, Билл, прямо сейчас, - отрезал мужчина.   
\- Что случилось, Дэвид? - мрачно спросил Билл.   
\- Ничего, - ответил Дэвид, - просто я опять тебя хочу, - с этими словами он снова впился в губы сопротивляющегося Билла и одним ловким движением развернул его, и посадил на стол. Только лишь еще сильнее радуясь распахнувшемуся халату, и без лишних церемоний хватая Билла за причинное место и начиная поглаживать его член в такт поцелуям. Вот на том его сопротивление и закончилось. Он заерзал на месте, чтобы руке Дэвида было сподручнее его ласкать, вздохнул жалостно по-собачьи, закинул руки далеко за шею Дэвида и вцепился в его губы. Губы Билла были горячими и мороженое совсем их не остудило.   
Такой теплый, такой податливый, такой мягкий, такой его. Он сам не заметил как губы скользнули по торчащим ключицам Билла, вниз, пальцы Билла до боли сжали его скальп настойчиво и без излишних церемоний посылали его голову прямо вот туда вот и посылали, где до того рука старшего разбудила его спящий член. Дэвид ничего не мог поделать, ему просто нравилось возбуждать Билла. Он не сдавался так сразу, и долгое время водил языком по его животу и гладко выбритому лобку. Билл переменил тактику и лег на стол, давая губам Дэвида лучший доступ и заставляя того упереться подбородком, на котором уже слегка ощущалась щетина в основание члена Билла, посылая ему знакомые возбуждающие импульсы, потому что уж кто-то, а член Билла очень хорошо знал, что будет дальше, и ожидания ничуть его не подвели.   
\- Как-то я это не зря проснулся, - сообщил Билл сладко выдыхая и подаваясь навстречу движению рта Дэвида.   
\- Да, - кротко кивнул Дэвид, вытаскивая на секунду мокрый член изо рта, - не зря, только для того чтобы вернуться к своему занятию вновь.   
Однако их счастью на этот раз было не суждено стать долгим.   
Нагло и надсадно заверещал телефон, трубка которого стояла на кухне. Дэвид не собирался его брать ни за какие коврижки, но Билл его заставил. Он просто сказал:   
\- Возьми трубку.   
\- Захер? - спросил Дэвид.   
\- А вдруг это маленький братик? - сказал Билл.   
\- С чего твоему маленькому братику звонить мне домой ночью? - спросил Дэвид, - и вообще, с чего ты решил что это он?   
\- Возьми, - вместо объяснений настойчиво повторил Билл.   
Дэвид взял трубку, и больше ему стало не до сантиментов.   
\- Том! ТОМ! Черт тебя дери, стой где стоишь, сиди где сидишь... - вскоре кричал он, на ходу впрыгивая в штаны, - нет, я сказал, нет! НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ ВЫХОДИ ИЗ МАШИНЫ!!!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Журналисты? Насрать. НАСРАТЬ, говорю! – Йост одновременно пытался застегнуть рубашку и вытащить из шеи судорожно вцепившиеся в него черно-белые ногти, - Билл все в порядке с Томом, Билл он жив, все в порядке, - одновременно в другое ухо из телефона на него орал ровно такой же голос, спрашивая, пиздец, Йост, что же делать-то? Йост подумал, что он уже достиг невероятных высот, недоступных никому из когда-либо живущих, даже самому Гаю Юлию Цезарю, одновременно слушать двоих орущих ему в два уха близнецов и даже обоим отвечать, - Нет. Я сказал, сидеть! Я тебя лично, блядь, убью, если ты выйдешь, Том! Слышишь полицейские сирены, ах ты, блять, бегу…. ДА НЕТ ЖЕ НЕ АВАРИЯ, БИЛЛ! Я уже почти в машине, Том, СИДИ ДЕЛАЙ ВИД ЧТО ТЫ ИДИОТ И ЗАБЫЛ КАК ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ МАШИНА, БЛЯДЬ! А Я ГОВОРЮ У ТЕБЯ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ, БЛЯДЬ!   
Йост кинул рванул в прихожую ,за ботинками и ключами.   
\- Я с тобой! – быстро сказал Билл.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Йост.   
\- Почему?   
\- Я СКАЗАЛ НЕТ!   
\- ДЭВИД!!! ДЭВИД!!! ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ, ДЭВИД?! ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ПОЕХАТЬ С ТОБОЙ?! ЧТО С ТОМОМ? ОБЪЯСНИ МНЕ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, ЧТО ЗА ХЕРНЯ?! ДЭВИД!!! – Билл разорался на него не на шутку. Йост подпрыгивал на одной ноге. Телефон в кармане опять отчаянно вибрировал, и Тома надо было вытаскивать из идиотской ситуации, хотя он еще ни черта не понял что там происходит, он подозревал, точнее, что, но не было времени объяснять, черт, с такими нервными перегрузками он точно не доживет до заслуженной пенсии. Блядь, бросить бы это все к чертовой матери! Йосту хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно, потому он просто истерически хихикнул:   
\- А поезжай. ПОЕЗЖАЙ СО МНОЙ! - его голос довольно быстро перешел на крик, потому что он не знал сколько времени еще продержится Том, - Отличная идея, Билл. Полиция, журналисты, фанаты, поехали к Тому. Поехали! Нет, ты лучше вообще не одевайся тогда! ТАК БУДЕТ ЭФФЕКТНЕЕ В ТЫСЯЧУ РАЗ! Кадры, блядь, будут, загляденье!!! Еще можно дать по примеру Тома кому-нибудь в рыло, а потом полезть к спасенному блядь, Тому обниматься. АХУЛИ ТЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ В МАШИНЕ БЛЯДЬ?! НАСРАТЬ ЖЕ ЧТО ЙОСТ ГОВОРИТ, ТЫ ЖЕ БЛЯДЬ, САМЫЙ УМНЫЙ, А? ВЫ ОБА БЛЯДЬ САМЫЕ УМНЫЕ БЛЯДЬ!!!А?! ДАВАЙ ВЫХОДИ!!!   
И пускай на лице Билла, прямо поперек его хорошенького личика Йост явно прочитал «Убью тебя, пидар ты, сука ебанная». Вслух Билл тихо сказал:   
\- Извини, - и открыл ему дверь.   
Йост так озадачился происшедшим, что даже не заметил как слетел с лестницы вниз, вскочил в машину и тронулся с места. Телефон снова зазвонил.   
\- Я еду, Том! – без всяких лишних «Алло» быстро сказал Йост.   
\- Бля, а тут дурдом, - довольно спокойно для сложившейся ситуации сказал Том, ну по-крайней мере он был способен рассуждать условно трезво и не был в панике. И то хорошо.   
\- Мне нужно 15 минут, - сказал Йост.   
\- У меня их нет, - сказал Том. Спокойно констатируя факт.   
Судя по крикам и доносящимся звукам громкоговорителя, Том был прав. Сердце у Йоста стучало так словно он выпил полсотни кофе- эспрессо сразу. Господи, твою мать, ну и адреналин.   
\- Полиция просит меня выйти из машины, - сказал Том, - что делать?   
\- Сидеть и закрыть машину изнутри, - прошипел Йост.   
\- До каких пор сидеть?   
\- Пока я не приеду.   
\- Они тут ходят. Смотрят. Показывают мне что-то.   
\- Не смотри.   
\- Йост, они говорят я должен подчиняться полиции, - мрачно констатировал Том.   
\- ТЫ БЛЯДЬ ДОЛЖЕН ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ МНЕ! – рявкнул Йост.   
\- Бля, я веду себя как идиот…   
\- Раньше надо было стесняться…   
\- Один ноль, блядь, в твою пользу, Дэвид. Ты далеко вообще? Жопой чую, меня щас автогеном начнут из машины вырезать, как гребануюустрицу из раковины выковыривать. Значит ты мне сказал не подчиняться полиции, да?   
\- Да. Я сказал тебе не подчиняться полиции. Я знаю, что я делаю!   
Йост вдавил педаль газа почти в пол. Он не смотрел на спидометр. Потому что скорость в любом случае была значительно выше разрешенной, если менты не возьмут за жопу, ему хотя бы не будет стыдно. Потому он и не смотрел.   
\- Я гоню как могу, Том. Потерпи, родной.   
Зря он его так назвал. Том почему-то неожиданно всхлипнул.   
\- Он мне в окно стучит, - прошептал в трубку он.   
\- Кто? – Йост закусил губу, закрыл один глаз для приличия и проскочил перекресток на красный свет. Хорошо что была ночь и на улицах никого не было. Господи, благослови приличных немцев!   
\- Мент.   
\- Пшел нахуй, - сказал Йост.   
\- Йост сказал «пшел нахуй!» - истерично хихикнул Том, - ой что-то у меня под руль закатилось…гы-гы-гы….   
\- Я уже на краю города, Том я буду с минуты на минуту.   
Йост выключил телефон. Не замечая, что рубашка уже просто прилипла к его спине от пота. Слава богу, он не нарвался на дорожную полицию, ему просто невероятно везло. На выезде из Гамбурга, впрочем ему пришлось притормозить, перед постом. Он сидел матерился от души и едва не бился головой об руль. Минута, каждая минута на счету, он боялся что Тома уже начали выковыривать из его машины, а светловолосый ехидный сволочь полицейский, ему казалось, нарочно включил ему красный свет на три минуты, какого хуя совершенно непонятно!   
Телефон зазвонил снова.   
\- Да, Том. Что? КАКОГО НАХРЕН ХРЕНА ТО-О-О-О-О-О-О-ОМ!!!!!!   
\- Йост, я сбежал.   
\- Блядь, как?!   
\- Ну, просто завел машину и уехал, - хихикнул Том.   
В трубке загудели гудки вызова второй линии.   
\- Бля, - сказал Йост. Он не заметил, что включился зеленый свет. - Кого черт дернул мне сейчас звонить? !   
\- Это, наверное Билл, - смущенно хмыкнул Том.   
\- Ой, нет, - сказал Йост.   
\- Он что-то сильно нервничает, - сказал Том. Они уже оба начали ржать просто бесконтрольно. Светловолосый полицай поглядывал все с большим вниманием на Йоста. Йост бы долго еще бы ржал, если бы Том не сказал следующей фразы.   
\- Ты знаешь, Дэвид. Ты можешь, конечно, считать что у меня паранойя но по-моему за мной гонятся. Ггы. БЛЯ! ЗА МНОЙ ГОНЯТСЯ!!!!! ПРИКИНЬ, ДЭВИД!!! ПОЛИЦИЯ ГОНИТСЯ ЗА МНОЙ!!! – вот счастье Тома в этот момент точно казалось Йосту несколько чрезмерным.   
\- ТЫ ГДЕ?!?! - Взвизгнув колесами развернув машину прямо на глазах у удивленного полицейского заорал Йост.   
\- В ЖОПЕ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – радостно заорал Том.   
\- МЫ ВСЕ В ЖОПЕ!!! – в тон ему заорал Йост, - ГЕОГРАФИЧЕСКИ БЛЯДЬ!?   
Том чувствовал себя как в одном из любимых фильмов, и только это наверное спасало его самообладание, а не то он бы уже давно бы обосрался бы к чертовой матери. Он пока не видел полицейских машин, но слышал. Он старался глубоко дышать, и волнение его выдавали только изрядно вспотевшие ладони.   
\- Я еду к шоссе в сторону нашего дома, - сказал он.   
\- Идиот, - сказал Йост, - тебе нельзя домой, идиот!!!   
Том вначале свернул на первый попавшийся съезд с автобана, потом подумал что сделал.   
\- Это первое место где тебя будут искать! – Йост уже на самом деле разозлился.   
\- Вот черт! – и хуй возразишь.   
Машина Тома радостно выехала на противоположную сторону автобана, по мосту-развязке сверху со включенными мигалками вслед за ним на съезд промчались полицейские автомобили. Врешь, не возьмешь!!! Он выжал сцепление и вдавил педаль в пол. Сколько там? Двести-двести двадцать? Черт да съебись ты с крайней левой полосы, улитка ты гребаная, ездить не умеешь а туда же на дорогу!!!   
\- Йост, вы где? – Дэвид обычно всегда был рад слышать голос Билла но почему-то не в этот раз. Он вообще не знал стоит ли ему объяснять, что Том съебался с места происшествия, что они с ним разминулись, что он удирает сейчас от гонящихся за ним полицейскими машинами, и они оба не могут сообразить, что им делать.   
\- В ЖОПЕ!!!! – радостно отрапортовал Йост, - Вот теперь из-за твоего гениального братца в полной жопе!!! А вот он…вот он кстати, блядь, пронесся мимо меня только что,….у-уй… козлина…. Жди нас дома с победой, боевая подруга!   
Он не стал выслушивать комментариев Билла по поводу последнего эпитета. На второй линии звонил Том.   
\- Я тя видел! – сказал он.   
\- Кидай машину, блядь! – Йост рванул за Томом слыша сирены приближающихся машин и чувствуя что по его телу носятся мурашки размером с кокер-спаниэля.   
\- Какого хуя?! – возмутился Том.   
\- Кидай машину и садись ко мне. Это приказ!   
\- Менты запалят!   
\- Насрать!   
\- Нет, стой Йост я придумал!!!   
Том на полной скорости свернул вправо, а пока Йост старательно раскорячивался на перекрестке, изображая умственно отсталого за рулем и пытаясь развернуться. Может быть стоило бы еще и помахать им рукой? Машины сигналили ему приближаясь, громкоговоритель требовал ему освободить дорогу, а Йост катался поперек дороги туда-сюда, тупо улыбаясь как дебил и жестикулируя мол, простите я в первый раз за рулем, и в душе не ебу, чего это я не могу развернуться.   
\- НЕМЕДЛЕННО ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ! – приказали ему.   
Полицейский выскочил из машины, рванул дверь:   
\- Господин, что случилось?! – в общем довольно вежливо как и подобает должностному лицу спросил он Йоста.   
Йост внезапно увидел как вторая полицейская машина пытается объехать его по встречной полосе спереди, он всплеснул руками как полоумная блондинка, заорал и вдавил педаль газа, заставляя машину шарахнуться в сторону и затормозить. Хоть на секунду, хоть на долю секунды но он должен был их задержать, а пусть считают идиотом, главное чтобы не начали бить и не задержали.   
\- ГОСПОДИН ВЫ НАХРЕН ОХУЕЛИ?! НА Каком основании выпротиводействуете действиям полиции?!   
\- Я?! – Йост испуганно высунулся в окно, - Простите простите меня господин полицейский!!! – истерично заорал он, резко включая задний ход на коробке передач потому что теперь его пытались обойти сзади, - ТВОЮ МАТЬ ЗАЕЛО КОРОБКУ ПЕРЕДАЧ!!!!!!! – Закричал он в окно округляя от ужаса глаза, господи, так хорошо он кажется еще никогда не играл, ну хотя бы потому что его все еще пытались объехать, а выскочивший полицейский бегал за ним вперед-назад как заяц, и в него еще даже и не стреляли! Блядь, шоубизнес все-таки был его истинным призванием! – ПОМОГИ-И-ИТЕ!!! СПАСИ-И-ИТЕ!!!   
\- ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ ЗАГЛУШИТЬ МОТОР?! – из двух оставшихся машин на улицу повыскакивали полицейские. Движение на обеих сторонах улицы было парализовано, слава богу тротуар на этом углу был такой узкий, что объехать его было просто никак, - ЗАГЛУШИТЕ МОТОР, ГОСПОДИН!!! ПОВЕРНИТЕ КЛЮЧ ЗАЖИГАНИЯ!!!   
\- А?! ЧЕГО?! – кричал Йост, катающийся как ненормальный псих туда-сюда.   
\- ВЫТАЩИТЕ КЛЮЧ ЗАЖИГАНИЯ!!!   
Надо было однако заканчивать шоу пока они не усомнились в том что у него есть водительские права и он не сбежал из дурдома!!! Он выдернул ключ зажигания, позволил себя вывести из машины под руки, и полицейскому выехать на улицу так как надо на его машине. В эту самую секунду в кармане у него зазвонил телефон:   
\- Да! ДА ДОРОГАЯ, Я УЖЕ ЕДУ, Я ПОЧТИ НА МЕСТЕ!!! – заголосил он истерично, пугая полицейских.   
\- Йост ты охуел?! – шикнул Том.   
\- ДЕРЖИСЬ, ДОРОГАЯ, Я РЯДОМ!   
\- Я бросил машину на стоянке у супермаркета, - быстро проговорил Том, - там было пусто, меня никто не видел, я перелез через забор и щас ховаюсь под скамейкой в саду у памятника, блядь, ты скоро?!   
\- НЕ РОЖАЙ БЕЗ МЕНЯ, ДОРОГАЯ!!! МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ РАЗДЕЛИТЬ ЭТОТ МОМЕНТ ВМЕСТЕ!!!   
Все еще сильно опасаясь что служитель закона проверит его документы, хотя и несколько смирившись с тем, что одна из машин стартанула, Йост бросился к нему обниматься!!!   
\- БОЖЕ!!! МОЯ ЖЕНА РОЖАЕТ! ЭТО МОЙ ПЕРВЫЙ РЕБЕНОК Я ТАК ВОЛНУЮСЬ!!! Я ДОЛЖЕН ЕХАТЬ!!!   
Офицер полиции с отвращением отцепил от себя его горячие объятия.   
\- Поздравляю, - сухо сказал он, - Может вас подвезти?   
\- Нет- нет, не надо!!! Я сам.   
\- Вы не пили?   
\- Нет ну что вы, как можно, я же за рулем, господин полицейский!!!   
\- Вы уверены, что вы в состоянии управлять транспортным средством?   
\- Да, я уверен! Просто я не знаю, что случилось, это новая машина, может быть там что-то сломалось…   
\- С машиной все в порядке, капитан! – отрапортавался младший по званию, который «обуздал» взбесившуюся машину Йоста. Поняв, что дело- жопа, Йост полез обниматься и к нему:   
\- ОФИЦЕР!!! ВЫ МЕНЯ СПАСЛИ!!! СПАСИБО ОФИЦЕР!!! ВЫ СПАСЛИ МЕНЯ И МОЮ ЖЕНУ И МОЕГО РЕБЕНКА!!! УРА!!! УРА ГАМБУРГСКОЙ ПОЛИЦИИ!! СПАСИБО ВАМ!!! СПАСИБО!!!! МОЙ ДЯДЯ СЛУЖИТ В ГОРОДСКОЙ АДМИНИСТРАЦИИ - Я ТАК ВАМ БЛАГОДАРЕН, Я ПРОСТО ДОЛЖЕН СКАЗАТЬ ЕМУ КАКИЕ САМООТВЕРЖЕННЫЕ И ДОБРЫЕ ЛЮДИ СЛУЖАТ У НАС В ПОЛИЦИИ! – Йост вытащил из кармана телефон тыкая во все кнопки подряд продолжая разыгрывать восторженного идиота, и, кажется, входя во вкус, - Я сейчас же позвоню ему….СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!!!   
\- Может быть вы поедете? У вас жена рожает – напомнил ему капитан полиции.   
\- О БОЖЕ!!! – Йост всплеснул руками, уронил телефон, подобрал, снова полез целоваться к полицейскому, тот тактично похлопал его по спине и передал наилучшие пожелания его жене. Йост вскочил в машину и стартанул к скверу.   
Он три раза объехал вокруг, медленно. Том не врал заховался он и впрямь отлично. Вдалеке выли полицейские сирены. Далеко, но не так далеко как ему бы хотелось бы. Черт, Том, сукин ты кот, где ты шляешься? Он остановил машину недалеко от фонтана и полез за телефоном, чтобы набрать Тома. Сердце прыгало у него в горле от ужаса, вот нехватало только чтобы его щас запалили за тем как он сажает в машину какого-то пацана. Однако Том подскочил к нему легкой теню и бухнулся на сиденье:   
\- Мужчина, не подвезете? – спросил он.   
\- Был бы у меня выбор, я б тя придушил, - сквозь зубы сказал Йост, и рванул с места, - маленьким еще.   
\- Прости, я серьезно не хотел помешать вам ебаться! – виновато сказал Том.   
\- Пригнись, - сказал Йост.   
\- А?   
\- ПРИГНИСЬ, СКАЗАЛ!!! - Йост снова увидел машину знакомых ему полицейских, она мчалась им навстречу.   
Том не стал возражать, а Йост начал размахивать руками, приветствуя служителей закона и молясь про себя богу, чтобы они не приняли его за психа.   
\- Можно уже разогнуться? – они выехали на автобан, и Том прохрипел откуда-то, из-под сиденья.   
Будь у Йоста опять же выбор, он бы сказал, нет, сука, так и сиди и не рыпайся. Исключительно из свойственного любой человеческой натуре садизма.   
\- Можно, - сквозь зубы сказал он.   
Телефон его снова зазвонил.   
\- Да, Билл. Все нормально Билл. Да, я везу Тома к нам. Нет, домой нельзя. Билл подойди к окну, посмотри внимательно на улицу, там полиции нет? Почему они должны там быть? Ну,…это долго объяснять, слишком долго. В общем, вообще-то, их там быть не должно…но мало ли….   
Он отрубил телефон, и посмотрел на Тома.   
\- Вроде горизонт чистый, - мрачно сказал он.   
\- Йоу, брат, - хихикнул Том, - мы с тобой как тру-гангста теперь!   
\- Чо? – переспросил Йост.   
\- Тру гангста-рэпперы, йо! – хихикнул Том. Йост хотел было гавкнуть, но потом решил что это нервное.   
\- Бля, как я гнал, я сука…как я гнал….слушай – ты мне сказал, когда что домой нельзя я свернул уже, ну и эти сука менты за мной рванули, я решил что все, все, блин, я попал как лох последний попал. Вот жопа была бы, да? И вот, я блин, я не думаю больше, я думаю, а ну нахрен, и гашетку в пол и обратно, боже, какие у них наверное рожи были когда я такой – Тыдыыынц и у них перед носом – в другую сторону…Я их провел!!! КАК Я ПРОВЕЛ МЕНТОВ!!! – Йост внимательно посмотрел на Тома, чтобы убедиться что это точно не Билл. Том сидел, размахивал руками, и подпрыгивал возбужденно на сиденье и сверхъестественно быстро выстреливал словами.   
\- Видел бы ты, какие у них были рожи когда я имитировал перед ними идиота, раскорячившись на своей машине поперек перекрестка, чтобы дать тебе время уйти, - мрачно сказал Йост, - Я думал меня в дурку заберут сегодня как пить дать!   
Том внезапно замолчал. До него внезапно дошло о чем Йост.   
\- АААА! – он радостно взвизгнул как девчонка и захлопал в ладоши, - Это ты поэтому гнал про рожающую жену?!   
\- Да.   
\- Хааааааа! Гениально! И чо поверили?!   
\- Как видишь. Если бы ты не съебался с заправки, может мне бы и не пришлось из себя строить такого идиота. Блядь, ты понимаешь, что тебя теперь будут искать? Ты понимаешь, что ты мало того что натворил хуй знает чего…   
\- Это не я….   
\- Неважно! Поверь, Том – ИМ ЭТО НИХУЯ НЕ ВАЖНО! Ты – публичная персона! ТЫ АПРИОРИ ВИНОВАТ!   
Том внезапно уткнулся лбом ему в плечо:   
\- Прости, - сказал он, - Я испугался.   
\- Я тоже, - тихо сказал Йост.   
\- Билл меня убьет? – спросил Том.   
\- Надеюсь, - сказал Йост.   
\- Йост, я был прав вначале все-таки, знаешь. Ты – хороший, - сказал Том.   
\- Не пытайся Том. Том, даже и не пытайся закосить под хорошего щеночка сейчас, ладно? Если бы не твой брат, я бы тебе поверил даже и растрогался, блядь, но меня уже столько лет наебывают одним и тем же способом, у меня уже идиосинкразия, Том!   
\- Окей, - сказал Том, - будем действовать иначе. Он выпрямился на сиденье и ткнул кулаком Дэвиду в бок, - Йоу, гомик, спасибо, в натуре!   
\- ЧО СКАЗАЛ?! – рявкнул Йост.   
\- Ну «гомик» это…ну типа…. так рэперы типа друг друга называют, ну это любя, расслабься, чувак, типа это клево, значит типа, ты свой чувак, я тебя люблю, ну типа, да, типа ты мой гомик, Йост.   
\- Бля-а-а, - протянул Йост, - как мило. А Билла ты тоже так называешь?   
\- Не, ты чо…. – хмыкнул Том, - не ну…так… иногда. Гыгы. Ну, еще типа я могу его назвать типа – Моя женщина, да, но он чота меня бьет. У него вообще с юмором хреново.   
\- У меня тоже, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Дай кулачок, - сказал Том.   
\- Я за рулем, - сказал Дэвид. К тому же они уже почти приехали. Билл снова позвонил ему и сказал, что вокруг все тихо.   
\- Ну дай кулачок, - повторил Том.   
Йост выставил кулак.   
\- Ты спас мне жизнь, бра-а-ат! – сказал Том ударяя его по кулаку, чувствуя как постепенно угроза его жизни по крайней мере от Йоста сходит на нет.

***

Когда они поднялись к Дэвиду в квартиру, Билл ждал их в дверях. Он был мрачен, сосредоточен, челом нахмурен и полностью одет. Волосы он собрал в хвост, задрал рукава на туках до локтя, общим своим видом напоминая Черную Мамбу. Том ни слова не сказал ему. То ли испугался реакции брата, толи стресс который он испытал, когда он устал храбриться накрыл его с головой запоздалым шоком, то ли просто внезапно расслабившись и почувствовав себя в безопасности, он просто жалостливо заскулил и уткнулся ему носом в плечо, обнимая его обеими руками за шею, словно детеныш панды.   
Билл сжал его судорожно руками, поперек спины, неожиданно мужественно и отчаянно, одним лишь только жестом выдавая всю гамму чувств что они испытывал по этому поводу.   
\- Все ведь будет хорошо? – спросил Том толи Билла, толи Дэвида, толи Бога. Но никто из них не ответил.   
\- Хорош стоять в дверях, пошли в гостиную, что ли, - устало сказал Йост.   
Билл потащил не отлипающую от него испуганную панду в гостиную. Йост мрачно шел за ними, философски размышляя о том, что все снова вернулось на круги своя, и покуда он выполнил свою роль по спасению Тома, как видно, в нем опять перестали нуждаться. Билл не выпускал Тома из рук, это было обидно. Если бы не Билловский полный благодарности влажный теплый взгляд на который Дэвид то и дело натыкался, он бы точно впал бы сейчас в тяжелейший приступ меланхолии. Вообще вскоре он тоже стал беспокоится о Томе, потому что он точно впал в тяжелейший отходняк от стресса. Он просто сидел, уставившись в одну точку и уткнувшись Биллу в грудь лицом, и молчал.   
\- Эй, пацан, ты живой? – спросил Йост, потеребив Тома за плечо. Билл нежно погладил Дэвида по руке. Это примирило Йоста с происходящим, по крайней мере на время.   
\- Может ему чаю? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Томик, чаю хочешь? – спросил Билл. Удивительным образом, Билла Том слышал. Слух у него видимо пропал исключительно избирательно.   
Том удивленно дернул головой, поднял глаза на Билла и отрицательно покачал головой:   
\- Нет, - сказал он.   
\- А водки? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Томик, а водки? – уточнил Билл.   
\- Не, - испуганно сказал Том, и снова впился в Билла руками, всем телом и головой, словно клещ.   
\- Совсем плохо дело с пацаном, - сказал Йост, - пора вызывать врача. Каулитц отказался от водки. Билл, давай ему сделаем клизму из водки.   
\- Не смешно! – сказал Том, внезапно очнувшись.   
\- Не смешно! – подтвердил Билл.   
\- А по-моему усраться как смешно, - сказал Йост и пошел, хихикая на кухню. По ходу дела он повторял свою шутку и ржал над ней все веселее с каждым разом. Ну и что, что один?   
Уже позже, ночью, когда они лежали в кровати, ну чего вы спрашиваете-то, конечно втроем. И Том счастливо сопел уткнувшись носом в сгиб руки Билла, Дэвид шепотом рассказал Биллу что произошло. Про то, как Том приехал на стоянку, и про то, как он встретился там с преследующими их фанатами, и про тот конфликт что там произошел. Про то, как Том ударил одну из домогавшихся его теток, и про то что, очевиднее всего, дело пойдет и в СМИ и в суд, и хрен его знает, что там получится. Но он этим займется завтра. Рассказал в красках о том, как они удирали от полиции, на моменте про рожающую жену Билл уже рыдал от смеха. Пытаясь не делать это слишком громко чтобы не разбудить Тома. Если еще час назад Йост хотел бы чтобы этот день вовсе не начинался, то сейчас он не хотел чтобы он заканчивался. Билл лежал, прижавшись к нему, слушал его, и смеялся вместе с ним, даже в общем порой восхищенно поглядывал на него, Том жизнеутверждающе-старательно сопел. Он бы хотел, чтобы так было всегда. А завтра будет снова бой не на жизнь а насмерть, бой за все на свете, за право сказать свое слово и быть собой, но наплевать. Это будет завтра.   
\- А потом Том мне сказал, спасибо тебе, гомик, - сказал Йост.   
Билл снова прыснул от смеха:   
\- Это он любя, - пояснил он.


	16. Chapter 16

Утро было пресным и тягучим как пережеванная жевательная резинка. Так всегда бывает, когда просыпаешься в гостях, а все еще спят. И как-то грустно и хочется домой, а нельзя, и тоскливо, и скучно и нечем заняться, потому что вроде бы как сам себе не хозяин. Хотя бы поесть что ли? Билл покружил голодной акулой по столовой, прошел на кухню, осторожно присел на стол. Полчаса, не меньше гипнотизировал кофемашину, сложив руки на груди, размышляя, насколько сильно некорректно было бы, не дождавшись хозяина дома, варить себе кофе, но жажда оказалась сильнее.   
Когда хозяин спустился, покашливая в столовую, Билл уже сидел за столом и увлеченно лакал что-то вроде капуччино, если он правильно нажал на кнопку. С первым же глотком ароматного напитка меланхолия его несколько рассеялась. Хозяин дома остановился, проходя мимо Билла.   
\- Ну и куда делись наши фирменные щечки? – Хоффман потрепал юношу за небритую щеку двумя пальцами, - Отощал-то как, мой сладкий пончик!   
Кто бы мог винить Хоффмана? Ну, он по правде ни черта не видел без очков! Небритый Билл в майке Тома, забравший волосы в хвост, залезший по уши с наслаждением в кружку, Хоффман, ясное дело, не привык! Оба тощие, косоглазые, теперь черноволосые, да ни один близорукий черт не разберет. Билл скрипнул зубами, но змеиная натура помогла ему сохранить хладнокровие. Он громко всосал в себя кофе, ожидая, что еще Хоффман скажет.   
\- Совсем замотал тебя упырь, да?   
Ноздри Билла раздулись от ярости. УПЫРЬ! Твою мать! Том обсуждал его с Хоффманом даже ТАК?! Одно дело – это было между ними, в общем, это было даже мило как-то, интимно, что ли, ну ладно с Йостом, Йост был их семьей, но с Хоффманом! Чудовищно!   
\- Б-л-я, - Билл шумно выдохнул. Ну, Том, ну ты, бля!   
Хоффман принял это за ответ «Да» и захихикал.   
\- Бедный, бедный мальчик – сказал он, - Мальчик мой, ну, признайся, ты же скучал по дяде Петеру?   
Он не удивлялся молчаливости Каулитца. Тома тяжело было разговорить.   
\- Боюсь соврать… - пробасил Билл. Ну не то чтобы специально чтобы закосить под Тома, но как-то так получилось.   
\- Не бойся, - рассмеялся Хоффман, подходя к окну и задумчиво глядя на улицу, - Я насквозь тебя вижу, мой милый мальчик.   
Билл подавился кофе, скептически поднял одну бровь, пощупал себя по карманам и достал из пачки сигарету.

***

Хотите спросить, а какого черта Билл Каулитц пил кофе с утра в доме у Хоффмана? Да потому что его продюсер и любовник доставил их к нему на временное проживание. В комплекте с братом близнецом.   
\- Я думал, мы останемся у тебя… – захлопал ресницами сонный Билл, когда Дэвид разбудил его вчера поутру. Часа в три пополудни. Уже после того как съездил в комиссариат и расписаться в получении пизды у Петера Хоффмана. Близнецы спали без задних ног на кровати в виде буквы «Т» один на животе у другого. В одинаковых майках, его майках, громко и сладко сопя, один накинув на голову подушку, другой завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Дэвид долго раскапывал их по очереди, чтобы найти нужного.   
\- Раньше надо было думать, - недовольно буркнул Дэвид.   
\- Это Том обосрался, а не я, - напомнил Дэвиду Билл.   
\- Сами разбирайтесь, - язвительно сказал Дэвид, - кого первого поймаю, тому жопу и надеру.   
Билл потянулся мечтательно, случайно ли, специально ли, схватил мужчину за плечи, выгибаясь навстречу.   
\- Мммм. Нам в детстве так мама все время говорила, - сказал он с закрытыми глазами чувствуя обжигающий кожу его взгляд, - Впрочем, по части надирания жоп ты ее заметно превзошел.   
\- Я тебе не мама, - все еще мрачно но уже с совершенно иным оттенком в голосе сказал Дэвид, потому что сердце отчего-то привычно забилось быстрее. Он обнял Билла заваливая его назад и раскрывая ему рот французским поцелуем.   
\- Просто Том в детстве хуже меня бегал, - пояснил Билл в тот краткий промежуток что Дэвид взял, чтобы схватить хотя бы немного воздуха, оторваться было совершенно невозможно. Дэвид не смог сдержать идиотскую улыбку. Он не знал, рассмешила ли его шутка Билла, или ему просто было хорошо.   
Собственно именно в этот самый момент он заметил такой тоненький нюанс что целует он Билла лежащего головой на животе Тома.   
\- Слушай, а этот, внизу, он еще жив? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Дэвид, - что-то подозрительно затих.   
\- Жив. Он спит, - сказал Билл, задумчиво проводя пальчиком по губам Дэвида. Дэвид чувствовал как завибрировало все внутри от прикосновения. Это было аморально со стороны его организма, потому что дел было до хуя, и глубина жопы в которую они по меткому выражению старшего на десять минут Каулитца до сих пор еще даже и не просматривалась, а организм подло плавил его от Биллиного пальчика в безвольную вязкую лужицу чистейшей похоти. Он не думая схватил его палец себе в рот, слишком поздно понимая, что не сделал лучше ни себе ни Биллу.   
Билл застонал на его ласку. Довольно громко, похотливо-цинично, он так умел. Яйца истово ласково скрутило сразу. Дэвид даже заерзал, устраиваясь в штанах поудобнее.   
\- Мы ему не помешаем? – он все-таки чувствовал себя неудобно, нагло облапывая соски и живот Билла, задирая майку и все-так же откровенно развратно целуя его в раскрытый рот даже и не пытаясь как-то скрыть свои намерения.   
\- Не-е-ет, ему нравится, - Билл схватил его прямо за самый за центр штанов, безошибочно определив направление и изгиб, заставляя Дэвида счастливо застонать.   
\- Он же спии-и-и-и-ит, - отчаянно всхлипнул Дэвид. Тонкая женственная ручка наглаживала ему яйца уверенно, жестко и по-мужски бескомпромиссно.   
\- Не, я знаю точно, - сказал Билл. Лицо его осветилось счастливейшей из всех возможных улыбок, глаза превратились в узенькие щелочки, - ему нравится, я чувствую.   
Он внезапно извернулся под Дэвидом, вылезая из-под одеяла и вставая под ним, простите, раком, хватая его за руку и одним ловким движением приземляя ее на обтянутый ядовитыми, адски-зелеными семейными трусами пах Тома. Дэвид вынужден был признать, что Билл был абсолютно прав. У Тома просто отлично стоял, он был вынужден согласиться.   
\- Погладь его, - промурлыкал Билл.   
\- Господи, Билл, зачем ты опять это начинаешь… - отчаянно простонал Дэвид.   
\- Ну погладь его, Дэвид, пожалуйста, погладь, - Билл тем временем спустил с бедер Тома трусы ниже, - Мне очень хочется!   
Во время всех этих перемещений Дэвид схватился за бедро Билла изнутри, чтобы не упасть. Он теперь полулежал на нем, и в горячечном бреду соображал, что в отличие от Тома, кроме майки, на Билле ничего нет. То есть абсолютно. И это ничего упирается ему в отчаянно зудящий пах с одной стороны, и ласкает интимной нежностью прикосновения его руку.   
\- А-а-а-ай, - нет, это было слишком для его измотанных нервов, - вижу я, как тебе хочется, - прошептал он. Тем не менее в данной ситуации будучи не в силах сопротивляться велению Билла и обхватывая ладонью стройно и гордо торчащий хуй Тома, - А хули ты без трусов-то?   
\- А чо, без них никак? – прошептал Билл возбужденно-насмешливо, - любишь, блядь, бег с препятствиями?   
\- Да не люблю я…. - Дэвид укусил Билла за ухо, - привык, блядь. Вы тут ебались что ли? – он сразу перешел к сути своего вопроса.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Билл.   
\- Я же все равно узнаю, - до чего же забавно было дрочить обоих близнецов одновременно, особенно того, который жадно пялился сейчас на хуй родного брата и в такт движению руки Дэвида на собственном напряженном члене терся об него своей голой попой.   
\- Ну,… почти нет, - уверенности в голосе Билла поубавилось – чуть-чуть только.   
Дэвид много чего хотел сказать Биллу по этому поводу. Но забыл буквы. Когда увидел как Билл, задумчиво склонившись над горизонтально торчащим надутым хуем Тома задумчиво и медленно плюнул ему на головку. С любопытством юного энтомолога наблюдая за тем, как это дело стекает вниз к руке Дэвида.   
\- Так лучше скользить будет, - посоветовал Билл.   
Том что-то пробормотал беспокойно дернувшись. Кажется, сон его стал уже не таким спокойным.   
\- Он сейчас проснется, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл.   
\- Проснется, - нет, он совсем был бы не против, но он все еще не был уверен, что Том считает тот факт, что Дэвид мял ему, спящему, хуй, такой же хорошей идеей как Билл.   
\- Я тебе покажу, как он проснется, - жестко отрезал Билл, - руку убери нахуй.   
Дэвид убрал. Его хуй в штанах уже не то чтобы не гнулся, а уже просто ломался. Мелкому засранцу уже ни в каком случае его было бы не избежать. Тем временем Билл одним гладким движением взял член Тома в рот так глубоко как смог.   
Дэвид подполз поближе, чтобы лучше было видно.   
\- А меня ты так не будил, - грустно сказал он.   
\- Ты ужинаешь, когда я просыпаюсь, - сказал Билл, вытащив хуй Тома и с силой щекоча языком клейкое от смазки углубление в самом центре головки.   
Том раскрыл рот, отчаянно хватая воздух, и пытаясь одновременно продрать глаза. Билл сжал ствол его хуя сильнее, ладонью подхватвая поджавшиеся яички еще ближе к телу.   
\- Айййбля… - сказал Том.   
Билл снова взял его в рот едва не утыкаясь носом в лобок, уже в процессе соображая, что все-таки в этом есть некоторый экстремизм, а потому выпуская мокрый член Тома из себя чуть раньше чем надо было. А может в самое время, потому что Том уже перешел границу, которую он мог бы терпеть, тем более в таком расслабленном состоянии. Старший выгнулся с воплем, пытающийся отдышаться Билл крепко держал его стреляющий белыми потоками спермы член в руке. Увидев каплю спермы Тома на щеке Билла Дэвид едва не кончил сам.   
\- ОЙЙЙЙЙБЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ! – Том упал обратно на подушки с широко открытыми глазами. За одну долю секунды он сообразил все, что сделал с ним Билл, - О, Дэвид…эээ….   
\- Доброе утро, Том, - сказал Билл, вмиг оседлав его. Он был не сильно любезен, потому что в данный момент был несколько занят тем, что обхватив, прижал смягчающийся, все еще слегка пульсирующий измазанный спермой хуй к своему, поражающему своей бодростью на контрасте, размазывая сперму Тома по обоим хуям сразу.   
И Том и Дэвид как-то судорожно сглотнули, глядя на это.   
\- Не то слово что доброе, Билл, - сказал Том, потрясенно наблюдая за его рукой. Ну не за рукой, конечно, на самом деле, ну вы же понимаете. Он определенно чувствовал, что это только начало этого прелестного утра. Потом Билл задумчиво облизал свою ладонь. Охуевши-возбуденно поглядывая на Тома, и Том укрепился в своих предчувствиях. Когда рот Билла накрыл его рот, специально давая ему почувствовать его вкус на своих губах, он был уже точно в этом уверен.

***

\- Тут курить-то можно? – спросил Билл Петера из вежливости.   
\- Что с тобой случилось? – испугался мужчина.   
\- А что со мной случилось? – подозрительно уточнил Билл.   
\- Раньше ты никогда не спрашивал! – хихикнул Петер.   
\- Я бы даже выпил, - Билла сначала удивила, потом неприятно задела фамильярность, с которой Петер Хоффман разговаривал якобы с Томом. Неожиданно оказалось, что значительная часть биографии близнеца проходила мимо него. «Раньше ты никогда не спрашивал!». Ему это ОЧЕНЬ не понравилось, - если бы не боялся, что ты хочешь меня отравить, - сквозь зубы закончил он. От злости Билл даже забыл притворяться Томом, но Хоффман как видно не притворялся, у него и мысли не возникло, что это может быть Билл.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - сказал он, - Не вредничай, Том, - сказал он, - Ты же знаешь, я тебя люблю! Однако, вы ввергаете меня в грех, юноша, ибо я уже год как дал себе обет. До полудня – ни-ни!   
\- Одиннадцать сорок три – металлическим голосом сказал Билл. Ну и получишь же ты, милый братик, пизды если только кажешь свою заспанную физиономию здесь, в столовой! И это тебе точно не понравится!   
\- Речь не мальчика, но мужа! – Сказал Хоффман и открыл высокий застекленный шкафчик в поисках нужного напитка, - Кстати, как там поживает любовь твоя до гроба, Дэвид Йост?   
\- Э….ме…ме…меее…. – задумчиво ответил Билл, - ну, типа, поживает. Нормально поживает.   
\- Я так понимаю, они с Биллом помирились. Ты будешь бурбон?   
\- Э…ну…типа, да, - сказал Билл, - и да, я буду.   
Все становилось интереснее и интереснее.   
\- Ну не томи, сокол мой ясный, я хочу знать все подробности!   
\- Какие подробности?   
\- Ну, те самые, - сказал Петер, - как это все произошло-то. Ты сказал Биллу про письмо, про проект? Сам? И что Билл сказал? – поскольку Билл молчал, переваривая всю полученную информацию, и закипая изнутри с каждым словом Хоффмана сильнее, Хоффман сосредоточенно разливал бурбон по стаканам и продолжал сыпать вопросами.   
\- Вообще, я жажду подробностей, как это было-то, Том, или ты сказал Дэвиду, что ты в курсе и развел его признаться самому? Я дал тебе выбор, мой мальчик, так порадуй же меня красочным рассказом о том, как же ты решил им распорядиться. Честно говоря, я до последнего мгновения не знал, скажешь ли ты вообще, порой даже думал, что может статься, что ты этого вообще никому не скажешь и решишь пусть оно идет своим чередом, узнает Билл – его проблема, а нет – так нет.   
\- Ё…пер-ный те-атр! – сказал Билл. Так вот как оно, значит было. Ему было трудно дышать. Сердце просто выпрыгивало из груди. Наверное, у него даже щеки порозовели, несмотря на обычную бледность. Так отчаянно горело у него лицо.   
\- Лед положить? – спросил Петер между делом.   
\- Нет, мне нельзя, у меня горло, - автоматически сказал Билл. Он спохватился, но было уже поздно и он в сердцах махнул рукой. Ну и хуй с ним. Ярость разрывала его изнутри словно выросшая личинка Чужого. Ему хотелось выть и царапать когтями все что попадется. Дубовый стол, пурпурный халат Хоффмана, собственную кожу, до боли, чтобы как-то в принципе прийти себя от захлестнувшей его волны эмоций.   
\- Это же у Билла вроде горло, - сказал Хоффман протягивая ему стакан.   
Билл в упор посмотрел ему в глаза. Желваки у него ходили ходуном. Да ладно, хватит уже играть в игрушки, решил он.   
\- А я тебе и не говорил что я Том, - металлическим голосом сказал Билл. Отобрал бурбон и залпом выпил.   
\- Упс, - сказал Петер Хоффман, - как неудобно получилось.   
В кухню задумчиво потягиваясь и сладко зевая, вошел Том Каулитц.

***

Петер Хоффман не смеялся так еще ни разу в своей жизни.   
Сперва конечно он смутился тому, как Билл не моргнув глазом выставил его идиотом, и даже зааплодировал.   
\- Браво, Билл Каулитц! Браво! – сказал он, - Голову даю на отсечение, нам растет достойная смена!   
Он снова расхохотался.   
\- А што, соп-п-пцтвенно, случилось? – расслабленно и ласково промурлыкал Том, недоумевая о том, отчего в такое милое утро в столовой в воздухе потрескивало электричество, а шерсть на холке братца встала дыбом.   
Билл резко вскочил со стула, сшибая стоящий рядом прямо в Тома.   
\- Ай, ты чего кидаешься? – возмутился Том.   
Билл прошипел что-то ему. Хоффан не понял и не расслышал, но звучало страшно.   
\- Это…Билл… - Том вдруг испугался и расстроился одновременно, - Билл, стой, ну постой, Бильчик…   
\- Сладкий пончик… - позвал Хоффман.   
\- Слыш, а ты чо ему сказал? – спросил Том, заранее холодея внутри. Он не знал, что произошло, но что то что произошло не сулило ему ничего доброго он точно знал.   
\- Ничего такого, - сказал Хоффман, наливая себе второй стакан, - Боже мой, какой темперамент, какие страсти!   
\- ТЫ ЧО ЕМУ СКАЗАЛ?! – проныл Том, закусывая ноготь. Билла точно надо было догонять, но он разрывался на части – все-таки узнать, что его ждет вначале от Хоффмана, или сразу плюнуть и получить от Билла.   
\- Хочешь выпить, милый отрок?   
\- Я хочу знать, что ты ему сказал, - Том зашипел на него ровно как Билл.   
\- Но-но, потише, - голос Хоффмана несколько изменился, - я просто перепутал его с тобой и спросил подробностей о том знаменательном дне, когда Билл узнал о письме и о Дэвиде. Кстати, ты мне так и не рассказал, малыш, как это было…   
\- В рот мне ноги, - сказал Том, - БИ-И-И-И-ЛЛ!!!!   
Он бросился по лестнице вверх, прямо к гостевой комнате. Ох, ты блин, что ж такое на его голову свалилось-то разом, ну кто его нахрен сглазил-то? То эта хренотень на заправке, то это.   
\- Козлище слепошарое, - ругался Том на Хоффмана, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, - шестикрылый семихуй …. Пиздабол фаршированный….   
На последней ступеньке он въехал головой во что-то мягкое. Ну. Условно мягкое. Когда он медленно поднял голову, он увидел глаза брата. Близко-близко. Руки Билл расставил широко, прямо от лестничных перил до стены. Обойти его точно было врядли. Он стоял на две ступеньки выше, и откровенно над Томом нависал. Нависал и молчал.   
Том проглотил образовавшийся в горле ком и встал на ступеньку выше, прижимаясь к Биллу всем телом. Надеясь, что он поймет намек и даст ему пройти сам. Но Билла это не смутило. Он продолжал молча нависать.   
\- Билл, ты все не так понял, - сказал Том. Черт, он звучал как баба, которую застукал муж с любовником в тех идиотских мелодрамах, которые так любил смотреть Билл. Стыдобище какое. Скорее всего Билл ответит ему – а как я должен был это понять?   
\- Ты обсуждал все это с Хоффманом и скрывал от меня, - сказал Билл, - я так понял. Я неправ?   
Блин, ну прав, ты блядь, прав, но зачем так обострять?!   
\- Билл…   
\- Я неправ?!   
\- Блядь, да я что самоубийца, начинать разговор с того, что ты неправ? – Том решил уйти от ответа. Однако кончики губ брата даже не дернулись. В шутку перевести дело опять не удалось.   
\- Дай пройти, - грустно сказал он, поняв, что разборок не избежать.   
\- Проходи, - сказал Билл, отходя чуть назад, однако, несмотря на то что, казалось бы, его воля победила, Том почему-то чувствовал себя заходящим к тигру в клетку. Площадка наверху лестницы была застелена персидским ковром и имела пару подранных бархатных козеток, очевидно, очередной гребаный антиквариат, - присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома, - сарказм в его голосе звучал все явственнее, - ты же тут как дома. Мой сладкий пончик.   
Он так передразнил Хоффмана что Том услышал его голос как наяву.   
\- Ой, бля…. – Том вздохнул и повернулся к Биллу лицом, - ну ладно, ладно, - он решился, закрыл глаза и выпятил подбородок, - ну хочешь, ну ударь.   
Он совсем не ожидал, что Билл последует его рекомендации так буквально.   
\- Хочу, - коротко сказал Билл, и с неожиданной для его хрупких ручонок силой въехал Тому в челюсть.   
Том упал от неожиданности, спотыкнувшись и опрокинув козетку, молча рухнув на пол. Молча, потому что он сходу не понял, как он умудрился воспроизвести такой грохот. Молча лежал, и соображал. За это время Билл успел испугаться и рухнуть на колени, хватая Тома за голову.   
\- Том, Том, ну прости… – испуганно залепетал он.   
\- Мудило крашеное, - от души сказал Том. Билл показал ему кулак.   
\- Лежачего не бьют, - сказал Том, потом подумал и добавил, - Ты – исключение. Тебе нравится. ЭЙ! – рука Билла подхватила Тома за шею с явным намерением придушить, - Кто твоих собак будет кормить?!   
Билл убрал руки и молча встал. Минута близости, вызванная испугом Билла и нелепым падением Тома прошла, и холод снова сковал воздух вокруг них.   
\- Почему ты со мной так? – спросил Билл. Так глупо и беззащитно это прозвучало, что Том чуть не разревелся. Господи, он вообще не мог себя контролировать с этим человеком.   
\- Я тоже не могу, - сказал Билл.   
Том испуганно шмыгнул носом. Вроде бы он не говорил этого вслух, или говорил?   
\- Прости, - сказал он, поднимаясь и ставя козетку на место, - ну чисто я не знаю, Билл, просто прости.   
\- Почему ты мне-то не сказал? – спросил он.   
\- Я хотел, - сказал Том.   
\- Но врал, - сказал Билл.   
\- Я не врал. Я не говорил. Слушай, я правда не знал, как это сделать. Я собирался. Я думал, если я скажу, ты решишь что это я из жлобства и ревности к Дэвиду специально тебе про него гадости говорю…   
\- Ты мне не сказал, - вот заладил, а?   
\- Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.   
Господи, каким идиотом он выглядел в глазах брата, но блин, а что было делать?!   
\- Не хотел меня расстраивать?! Я тебя правильно понял?   
\- Ну…типа…   
\- Я же знал… я чувствовал, что что-то не так, что не зря ты ходил такой странный после той встречи с Хоффманом, когда ты спиздил мой телефон! Кстати. Зачем ты тогда спиздил мой телефон?   
Вспомнил, блядь.   
\- Ты его в куртке забыл. А он звонил.   
\- Ну и звонил бы дальше, что вдруг за ебучая забота о моем телефоне? – Билл ударил кулаком в стену рядом с дверью в гостевую комнату.   
\- Чтобы Георг не читал ваши похабные СМС-ки с Дэвидом, - отрезал Том.   
\- С чего ты взял что похабные? – спросил Билл.   
\- Да, бля, я читал! - сказал Том, - У меня чуть глаза не повыпадали на ниточках как у пекинеса которому дали по затылку!   
\- Какого хрена, Том?! – возмутился Билл, - Это типа мой телефон и мои СМСки!   
\- А что, тебе есть чего скрывать? – Том быстро пришел в себя, - Есть что-то чего я не знаю?!   
Он так надеялся что есть, и что он не самый последний лох в этой семье. Однако Билл не ответил.   
\- А с чего Георгу читать мои СМС? – осторожно уточнил Билл, делая вид, что не услышал вопроса, - ты что видел его за чтением?!   
\- Нет, - честно признался Том, - Не видел.   
\- Тогда почему вдруг?   
\- Лучше предостеречься чем сожалеть.   
\- Почему вдруг? - повторил Билл.   
\- Ладно, окей! Я сам слал тебе похабные СМС-ки, - признался Том, - надеялся помешать тебе работать. И сказал Георгу что послал. Судя по его роже – он бы точно бы прочитал. Ну, я потому достал твой телефон чтобы удалить СМС-ку. Да, кстати вот, Георг мне подсказал, что надо читать папку отправленные, потому, что ее забывают чистить, и я почитал.  
\- Блин, - сказал Билл. Других слов у него не было. Он надеялся, что это не очень заметно, как у него горят уши.   
\- А потом я случайно нажал на номер, там был неотвеченный вызов. Это был Хоффман. Я, знаешь, взбесился, хуле он тебе звонит. А он думал, что это ты. Я думаю, он хотел сказать это тебе сам. Но там был я. И он сказал, что это так даже лучше. Я поехал к нему. Он дал мне письмо. Письмо о Дэвиде и этом хрене с горы. Он сказал – знаешь, перец, а поступай как знаешь. Хочешь, скажи Биллу. Хочешь, скажи Дэвиду. Хочешь – никому не говори, и я сделаю так, что никто не узнает. Как хочешь – так и решай. Мефистофель, блядь.   
\- Вот оно как, - Билл в задумчивости ударился затылком об стену. Потом еще пару раз, - ну, жги дальше, доктор Фауст.   
Том посмотрел на темно-фиолетовые мыски своих новых кроссовок.   
\- Я чо те не сказал-то? – он шмыгнул носом, - я по правде решил, да ну и хуй с ним. Знаешь, Билл, я за тебя жизнь отдам. Но ты нихуя вообще не ангел ни разу. Ну, мы все не без греха, знаешь.   
\- З-знаю, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл. Том понял о чем он.   
\- Ладно я человек-гавно, это все знают. Но щас речь не обо мне! – отрезал он, - Мне в какой-то момент даже жалко стало Дэвида.   
\- Да-а?! - с неповторимой интонацией спросил Билл.   
\- Да, - сказал Том, - Потому что он другой. Ну, есть ты и я, а есть он. Я тебя никогда не отпущу, даже не рассчитывай на это, - сказал Том, - знаешь, строй свою жизнь как хочешь, как говориться – развлекайся для здоровья, но не рассчитывай, что я тебя отпущу дальше чем нашего пса на прогулке. Даже и надеяться забудь.   
\- Ты мне сейчас столько нового сказал, Том, - Билл скептически поднял одну бровь.   
\- Надо было. Когда-нибудь, - философски сказал Том, - Пошли в комнату. Пока Мефистофель свой слуховой аппарат не сломал, подслушивая.   
Билл ухмыльнулся и вошел в комнату вслед за Томом.   
\- Я его пожалел поначалу, - сказал Том, останавливаясь и упираясь рукой в стену, - Это было странно. Знаешь, как я его боялся раньше?   
\- Усраться можно, - сказал Билл. Он встал напротив Тома, сложив руки на груди.   
\- Ты тоже боялся, - сказал Том.   
\- Ну,… ты это… не говори ему только, - согласно кивнул Билл.   
\- Ясен пень, - сказал Том.   
Он задумчиво теребил свои широкие штаны, пару минут потом продолжил:   
\- Я думал он такой сильный.   
\- Да, - сказал Билл.   
\- Сильнее нас.   
\- Да.   
\- Я думал, либо он – либо я.   
\- Я так не…   
\- Молчи, дурак. Пока я не передумал сказать то, что говорю.   
\- Молчу. Дурак, - согласился Билл.   
\- Ты любишь его, - сказал Том. Не спросил. Сказал.   
Билл откашлялся, и задумчиво почесал в затылке.   
\- Я все время думал, за что, - Билл подумал, что не зря подозревал, что его брат порой опасен для общества. Даже он порой удивлялся нападавшим на него минутам красноречивой искренности. Он даже не был уверен, готов ли он сейчас знать все что Том готов ему сказать по поводу всего, но судя по лицу Тома теперь заткнуть его можно было только с применением физической силы, а стало быть ему придется дослушать, - Я думал он типа взрослый сильный, как отец. – Продолжил Том, - Я думал мне не сравниться с ним, он будет всегда сильнее. Я искал в нем червоточину. Что-то чтобы потянуть и он бы так фу-у-ух и сдулся бы в твоих глазах.   
Выражение лица Билла стало таким сложным и противоречивым, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Том старался на него не смотреть.   
\- Но я что-то всегда проебывал. Я не знал почему. Потом понял. Он не то, что я в нем видел. Он просто человек.   
Билл задумчиво закусив руку упал в кресло. Он не знал, что он совершил такого страшного на этом свете, что Бог дал ему такого брата.   
\- Я кстати так и не понял, чо ты его любишь-то, - видимо Том вернулся из своего транса патологической честности, потому что в голосе его вновь проснулось ехидство.   
\- Бля, Том… - начал Билл, - ну потому что…   
\- Понимаю, - сказал Том, - как нам психолог в школе говорила «Дефицит общения»…а Гордон бы сказал «На безбабье и Йоста ра… уй, чо ж ты так больно бьешься-то?   
\- Чо ты такой злой? – спросил Билл.   
\- Это я еще добрый, - ответил Том, - потом мне не понравилось как он с тобой обращается. Потому что нихуя я не давал ему права…   
\- Том, а ты точно думаешь что…   
\- Да, - сказал Том, - и я подумал, а была не была. Сможет – пусть выплывает, не сможет, так и мне легче.   
\- Слушай а может стоило бы все-таки поговорить со мной? – спросил Билл, - ну там, как-то учесть мои чувства?   
\- Какие нахуй чувства, Билл? Любовь – это война, - сказал Том, - Бой без правил!   
\- Не пори чушь.   
\- ЭТО ТЫ! – внезапно закричал на него Том. Билл подпрыгнул на кресле. Этого он не ожидал - ЭТО ТЫ МЕНЯ НАУЧИЛ!!!!!   
\- Чему? – Осторожно спросил Билл.   
\- Ты так хотел, Билл, - сказал Том, - ты хотел, чтобы это было так! Ты не оставил мне выбора!   
Том сказал и в ту же секунду пожалел что сказал, потому что он сам уже понял, что ответит ему Билл.   
\- Том, у тебя ВСЕГДА есть выбор! – именно это Билл и сказал. Вскочил с кресла как в жопу ужаленный, схватил его за плечи и рявкнул прямо в морду.   
\- Да, – согласился Том, - да, Билл, у меня есть выбор. И не стоит тебе об этом забывать!   
Судя по тому, как Билл отшвырнул его от себя, и отскочил в сторону, отворачиваясь, он понял его как раз самым неправильным образом из всех, что можно было бы заподозрить в этой фразе.   
\- У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ВЫБОР, БЛИН! – Том опять повысил голос, - Бороться за любовь каждый день чтобы каждый день заново опять бороться, или тебя потерять! Да не выживешь ты без меня! Ни одна человеческая жопа не даст тебе того что даю тебе я. Тебя многие любят, но они не понимают, что тебе нужно отдать, только я понимаю, я знаю, сколько тебе нужно. Я… я, блядь живу для тебя! Я не могу тебя потерять! Это охуенный выбор, Билл! Просто охуенный, я сам себе завидую!   
Билл ничего ему не ответил, он уперся лбом о сложенные руки, стоя у стены. Том не понял его поведения, не услышал отчаянный всхлип.   
\- Ох, бля, - сказал он - не реви, Билл, блин, ну не реви ты только, а?   
\- Хочу и реву, блядь - сказал Билл и хлюпнул носом, - Я свободный гражданин, моя свобода гарантирована конституцией Федеративной Республики Германии, - он помолчал, потом добавил, уже другим тоном - Можно подумать у меня когда-нибудь был выбор.   
\- Ты о чем сейчас конкретно? – поинтересовался Том. Он прислонился спиной к стене с Биллом рядом.   
\- Любить тебя или нет.   
\- Ах, об этом, - Том кивнул, - ну, не знаю, Билл. Не знаю. Хочешь, я дам тебе по морде с ноги, у тебя все как рукой снимет?   
\- Идиот, - сказал Билл.   
\- Билл, я просто хочу знать, что я тебе нужен. Я буду всегда рядом, если я буду знать, что я тебе нужен.   
\- Ты мне нужен, - сказал Билл.   
Том закрыл на секунду глаза. Билл не знал, но каждый раз, когда он это слышал, ему словно сладкой ватой закрывало глаза и уши и щекотало живот изнутри. Что-то подобное с ним случалось при мысли о близости возможного секса, но тогда у него еще и вставал, и это ощущение быстро сменялось другими, гораздо более горячими и острыми эмоциями, а тут оно пришло и осталось. Однако то, что Билл добавил после, его озадачило.   
\- Меня бесит, что я вынужден это говорить, Том - сказал он, закрыв лицо руками, - я иногда ненавижу себя за то, как ты мне нужен.   
Билл сполз по стене вниз, садясь на пол и прижимая колени к груди. Том последовал его примеру.   
\- Чегойта? – удивился Том, - Я же сказал, я всегда рядом, если я тебе нужен.   
\- Том, я знаю, что ты очень хороший человек, - сказал Билл.   
Том скривился. У него было явное ощущение, что Билл точно сейчас исказит его слова только он никак не мог сообразить как именно брат это сделает. С точки зрения Тома, они уже друг друга поняли, но Билла заклинило, и он не знал, что с ним сделать, чтобы отпустило. Том критически уставился ему на шею, на полном серьезе взвешивая шансы о том, а не стоило ли бы его сейчас тут завалить прямо на полу в Хоффманской гостевой спальне? Риск конечно был значительный, но Том по опыту знал, что во время стимуляции эрогенных зон пониже пояса Билл соображает значительно лучше. Он легко притронулся губами к шее Билла.   
\- Меня надо полечить, - сказал Том, - у меня моральная травма. На меня напала большая страшная женщина. Прикинь, вдруг это на мне скажется самым трагичным образом. А? Тебе меня не жалко? Совсем не жалко? А вдруг я стану импотентом, Билл, если ты сейчас же не окажешь мне первую помощь? Билл, О БОЖЕ, БЛИН, ПОСМОТРИ СЮДА – Том схватил руку Билла и сунул себе в пах, - А ВДРУГ Я УЖЕ СТАЛ?! Пощупай, он не слишком мягкий? Тебе не кажется, что он стал мягче, чем обычно?!   
Билл против воли расхохотался, ведомый рукой брата поглаживая его ниже пояса. Вопреки утверждениям брата никаких следов мягкости в этом месте обнаружить ему не удалось.  
\- Мягче? – переспросил Билл, - Я думал у тебя там кость.   
\- А, ну да, я забыл, - сказал Том, - слуш, Билл, а давай по-быстрому…эта…ну…пообнимаемся что ли.   
\- По-быстрому что? – переспросил Билл.   
\- БИЛЛ! – простонал Том, - не строй из себя целку, а? Ты ж не перед камерой.   
Против ожидания Билл даже не обиделся на его слова, слишком погружен оказался в свои мысли. Впрочем, и ни одного движения навстречу он тоже не сделал. Рука его вяло лежала у Тома на внутренней стороне бедра так, словно он попросту ее там забыл.   
\- Том, а ты бы стал бы со мной спать если бы…ну если бы случилось так, что я бы этого не хотел, в смысле мне этого не нужно было бы? – внезапно выпалил Билл. Тому в живот, словно ледяной кол воткнули.   
\- Ты чо, охуел? – Том отшатнулся от Билла. Слова эти и пугающая пассивность Билла его здорово напугали. Хоть он старался этого не показывать, - Если ты собрался уходить от меня к своему милому продюсеру, - Том внезапно обозлился на Билла – Я тебя ни на секунду не задерживаю, - сказал он.   
\- Я найду куда деться, блин! – никто его не мог выбесить так, как этот мелкий засранец, - Ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть! Тоже мне, ведешь себя так, словно на тебе весь белый свет клином сошелся! – возмутился Том, он не заметил как по его щеке сама по себе скатилась слеза.   
Билл выглядел обескураженным. Разговор явно зашел не в ту сторону, в которую он планировал.   
\- Я… имел в виду, что…. – Билл с трудом подбирал слова, - я имею в виду, что я хотел спросить, - Билл сделал короткую паузу, потом вдохнул побольше воздуха и выпалил, - ты же понял, что я тебя хочу. Ну, тогда, давно…   
\- Да.   
\- Ты ведь не пожалел меня, да?   
Тут Том наконец вкурил его логику. Ему даже стало смешно. Он, правда, не решился расхохотаться, боясь обидеть брата. Эта чертова истерика измотала его вконец, но где-то внутри, в самой глубине он чувствовал, словно с души упал громадный камень.   
\- Билл, значит это был первый известный в истории человечества случай, когда хуй встал из жалости!   
\- Не смей со мной так, - неожиданно твердо отрезал Билл.   
\- Извини, - Том не стал связываться, - я думал смешно. Я хотел сказать, что, я конечно никогда бы не стал настаивать, Билл. Но это не потому что я тебя люблю меньше. Ты просто не понимаешь. Я люблю тебя больше чем ты.   
\- Потому что ты старше? – огрызнулся Билл.   
\- Да, - сделал вид, что не заметил подъеба Том, - Потому что я старше. И думаю не только о себе, а о нас обоих. И отвечаю тоже. Потому что мне НАДО чтобы тебе было хорошо. Когда хорошо нам, хорошо мне. Вот, в принципе, и все.


	17. Chapter 17

Это было так приятно. Оказаться вновь дома, с родными. С родителями. С тетями-бабушками-родными, с друзьями и собаками. Знакомый до боли в сердце детский запах ожидания чудес. Елка, подарки, слезы радости, дурацкие причитания «Как же ты вырос!», «Какой же ты теперь стал у нас взрослый» и бурчание себе под нос «Я такой всегда был». Скотти от радости нассавший на новый белый ковер, с воплями удирающий от Симоны с тряпкой. Курцхаар, которого они взяли из приюта год назад, свернувшийся клубком и дремлющий прижавшись к Тому спиной. Девочка-такса под стулом Билла, увлеченно грызущая его тапок. Это казалось сном. Теплым и сладким, из которого не хотелось просыпаться.   
\- Мам, мы с Биллом пойдем, погуляем с нашим малышом, - сказал Том, вставая. Имея в виду курцхаара. Он не обернулся, только Билл заметил, как странно дернулась бровь Симоны.   
Он выдержал ее взгляд, и глазом не моргнув. Залпом допил молоко и пошел одеваться вслед за Томом. Вроде бы ничего эдакого не случилось. Он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на мать. Она улыбнулась ему. Ничего не случилось. Просто кольнуло странно сердце. И не отпустило.   
Том воспользовался его чрезмерной задумчивостью, и конечно извалял его в снегу. Билл насыпал ему за шиворот снегу, падая на спину от хохота, до чего возмущенно выглядел Том. Они возились на улице и носились друг за другом пока не стемнело. Они включили праздничную уличную подсветку у дома.   
Гордон вышел на улицу, покуривая. От души запустил в обоих по очереди по снежку, ухохатываясь и уворачиваясь от ответных ударов снежных боеприпасов.   
\- Эй, пошли домой, скоро за стол!   
\- Еще минуту, Гордон, щас…

***

Год тянулся так долго.   
И прошел так скоро. Билл стоял под елкой как дебил и хватал снежинки ртом. Курцхаар помотал хвостом высоко оценив столь увлекательное занятие хозяина, вскоре присоединился к нему.   
Том пошел к Гордону стрельнуть сигаретку. А Билл даже курить не хотел. Он просто смотрел вверх, в черное, живое небо, исполненное тяжелыми пушистыми снежинками, падающими ему на лицо. Следы трассирующих ослепительно-белых в свете фонарей снежинок не давали ему сдвинуться с места. Ему казалось, сделай шаг, скажи хоть слово и это ощущение исчезнет. Он смотрел на волшебное ночное небо со снежинками и чувствовал себя живым.   
Курцхаар тоже видимо что-то почувствовал, потому что вдруг посерьезнел, замер, задрал длинную морду в небо, и закрыл пасть.   
\- Как-то они знаешь,…слишком уж… похожи, - сказал Гордон Тому. Имея в виду Билла и собаку.   
\- Ххеее… - сказал Том, задумчиво выпуская сигаретный дым ровными белыми кольцами, - а ты так умеешь?   
\- Еще бы, - хмыкнул Гордон.   
Они выпустили альбом в этом году.   
Весь год было настолько страшно, что сам момент когда он вышел Билл забыл. Ему внезапно стало все равно, хотя еще вчера он считал это самым главным делом своей жизни. Пан или пропал. Еще вчера это было так важно. А на следующий день он сидел и только чувствовал, как в его времени образовалась пустота, которую он не знал чем заполнить. Вроде можно было отдохнуть, никуда не идти, валяться в кровати и радоваться жизни. Ну и походу дела грызть от волнения ногти, пока Том не видит. Том тоже чувствовал что-то подобное, порой усвистывал куда-то по одному ему ведомым делам. Они только пару раз обсудили все это с Томом. Оба заверили друг друга в том, что им абсолютно насрать, понравится ли это широкой публике или нет. И оба поняли, что не верят друг другу, рассмеялись, и больше не повторяли этого. Так бывало в его… в их жизни не раз уже. Все что было вложено ставилось на кон. Оправдаешь – король – нет – дерьмо у дороги.   
Хорошо что подвалил контракт с озвучкой второй части голливудского мультфильма. Билл радовался ему как ребенок. Он знал, что теперь он точно не сойдет с ума. Когда чем-то занимаешься, легче не думать. Альбом шел. Но конечно не так хорошо как бы ему хотелось. Он на самом деле думал что они сделали лучшее что могли. Лучше чем в принципе могли. Ему казалось что они перепрыгнули себе через голову, а вроде бы звучало так что оно само собой разумеется, и могли бы и лучше.   
Ничего, выстаивали не раз, и в этот раз выстоят, и докажут всем, что это было круто. Рано или поздно докажут.   
В кармане у Билла завибрировал телефонный звонок. Дэвид. Наверное хочет поздравить с Рождеством. Надо было позвонить раньше, а сейчас он начнет упрекать его в невнимании. А дело было не в том, что Билл забыл, Билл не забыл, просто не хотел разговаривать. Если бы он стоял сейчас тут и молчал, было бы хорошо. А так…   
\- С Рождеством, дорогой Дэвид, - сказал Билл черному небу со снежинками, - ты знаешь, а мне… нам ведь повезло, что ты у нас есть.   
Курцхаар задумчиво повел ухом и вздохнул. Через окно на двор доносились такие соблазнительные запахи, лично он чисто по-собачьи возмущался пассивности своего хозяина к таким важным жизненным моментам.   
Наверное, если бы не Дэвид, они бы не выстояли теперь.   
Билла еще никогда не били так больно. Никогда не били так больно, как теперь, когда ударили по самому дорогому что у него было. По Тому. Ему хотелось выть и кусаться, когда он обо всем узнал. Ему было легче тогда, когда начинали травить его. Он всегда думал, тайно, что он гораздо сильнее Тома. Он бы выдержал, но Том был другой, он и переживал сильнее, и оттого что не мог ничего сделать едва не сходил с ума. Дэвид слова не сказал ни ему ни Тому. Просто подставил плечо, схвативши в зубы СМИ и власти. Вывернул ситуацию с точностью наоборот, и так что хрен еще придерешься. Билл хорошо помнил, как они сидели тогда на Хоффмановском диване, вечером, вчетвером. Он, Том, Дэвид и Петер и молчаливо взирали на очередное повторение этого скандала в новостях.   
Билл еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным гуманоидом. Он по-правде не знал что делать. Не знал, как реагировать. Не знал чем он заслужил то, что получил, и не знал, как на это отвечать. Холодные щупальца ужаса, от того что что-то может случиться с Томом парализовывали ему всю способность мыслить. Он не мог спать, ему чего только не лезло в голову. Он знал только, что он не сможет жить один на свободе без Тома.   
\- Прорвемся, - сквозь зубы бросал Дэвид. И все что мог делать Билл, верить ему на слово, - и не то переживали.   
Билл беспомощно кивнул.   
\- Дэвид, а если что-то пойдет не так, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы меня тоже посадили? – спросил он, задумчиво сжимая в побелевших от напряжения тонких пальцах стакан с водой.   
Дэвид был зол как черт. Из-за всего. Он рявкнул на Билла:   
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – и жахнул кулаком по столу. Он редко так делал. Билл от неожиданности подскочил на месте и выронил стакан. Заставляя стеклянные осколки разлететься по мраморным плиткам пола кухни Хоффмана.   
\- Блин, прости, Петер, - сказал он испуганно, повернув голову и увидев хозяина дома.   
\- Да ладно, - махнул рукой Хоффман, - к счастью, говорят.

***

Они как-то помирились тогда с Хоффманом.   
Если не полюбили друг друга так хотя бы смирились с фактом существования друг друга.   
Однажды они так наквасились втроем, ожидая Дэвида, что Дэвид даже всерьез взревновал, увидев душераздирающую картину, Петере подшофе с бокалом коньяка, и спящего на нем в обнимку с собакой Билла. С другой стороны на Петере спал Том. И рожа у Петера была как у хозяина гарема. Билл спросонья так и не понял что случилось. Почему Дэвид орет, и стаскивает его с дивана на пол.   
А с утра, проснувшись он пытался спросить у Петера что случилось, так Петер только хихикал маниакально и говорил что никогда еще не видел таких трагических случаев потери последних крох интеллекта половозрелыми мужчинами. И просил Билла раскрыть ему секрет выедания мозгов у окружающих. Билл долго рассматривал свой облезший маникюр и потом сообщил цену, за которую он легко поделится секретом со старшим товарищем. В миллионах евро.   
\- ДА ИДИ ТЫ! – возмутился Хоффман, заставляя Билла демонически расхохотаться.   
\- А, ну да, и еще душу, - добавил Билл.   
\- Она итак твоя, - хмыкнул Хоффман, - ваша, - поправился он.   
\- С пончиком? – уточнил Билл. С тогдашней фееричной разборки кличка эта закрепилась за Томом, как тот не скрипел зубами и не рычал на Билла.   
\- С пончиком, - кивнул Петер, - ты знаешь, а я не думал что ты протянешь так долго, - ухмыльнувшись добавил он. Тон его, впрочем был очень серьезным.   
\- Я каждый день молился, - металлическим голосом ответил Билл, - когда же ты свалишь!   
Оставаться в долгу было не в его натуре. Хоффман даже рассмеялся, серые глаза его впрочем оставались холодны как лед.   
\- Ты сильный, сволочь, - с улыбкой сказал он, констатируя факт.   
\- Меня хорошо учили, - зеркаля его выражение лица сквозь зубы процедил Билл.   
\- Всех учат, - не согласился Хоффман, - не все понимают.   
\- Я так понимаю, это был типа комплимент? – уточнил Билл.   
\- Типа, да, - кивнул Хоффман.   
Внезапно он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Биллу и остановился. Протянул ему руку. Билл вскочил от неожиданности чуть не перевернув стул. Молча пожал протянутую ему руку. Он явно оторопел от уважительного мужского жеста Хоффмана к нему, и в общем и не сообразил что делать. Схватился за протянутую руку автоматом. Лицом, впрочем, себя не выдал. Разве что внезапно похолодевшей тонкой ладошкой.   
\- Мы с тобой дольше знакомы, - сказал Хоффман тихо. Толи не хотел чтобы кто-то услышал, толи сам как-то проникся моментом.   
Разумеется, он говорил о Дэвиде.   
\- Я хорошо помню обстоятельства нашего знакомства, херр Хоффман, - отчеканил Билл, - и хотел бы забыть, да не получается.   
Петер кивнул, придвинул стул и сел рядом с Биллом.   
\- Сядь, - сказал он, потому что Билл явно не торопился это сделать.   
\- Так странно видеть, как дети растут, - сказал Хоффман, а Билл сцепил руки на груди, - подумать только. Ведь я сам это все и замутил.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе спасибо за это? – несколько вызывающим тоном прозвучало.   
\- Нет, - Петера, впрочем, это не смутило, - Ты понравился мне сначала. Я подумал, большой грех давать на растерзание суровой реальности беззащитного дикого зверька. Слишком большой грех. Я как-то вдруг почувствовал вдруг странное чувство вины. Словно это произошло из-за меня. Я подумал, свести тебя с Дэвидом. Он был умный мальчик, талантливый, и мухи бы не обидел. Я знал, что он никогда не сделает тебе ничего дурного, и знаешь, ты будешь смеяться… Я как-то хотел искупить этим что ли все что я делал когда-либо по жизни не так. Лично сам себе заработать индульгенцию.   
В камине потрескивал огонь. Билл в задумчивости потер подбородок и накрыл пальцем свои губы. Начало рассказа Хоффмана показалось ему вполне интригующим.   
\- Когда я начал понимать, как ты разводишь Дэвида, я был несколько обескуражен. Я не верил что я мог так ошибиться…   
\- Я не… - начал Билл но Хоффман не дал ему встрять.   
\- Это ты Тому рассказывай, что это Дэвид виноват, - отрезал он, - хотя он конечно виноват. Он знал это. Знал что что бы не случилось, виноват будет только он, и он один. Но его это не волновало.   
Хоффман усмехнулся, потом закашлялся.   
\- Он переживал, что сломает тебе психику. Он не спал ночами полгода, боясь на тебя посмотреть лишний раз. Я ржал до слез, мой милый друг, Билл Каулитц, плакал и рыдал, однако, ты пер как чугунный таран. И я тебе скажу это был первый раз когда я пожалел, что я тебя спас. Не то чтобы я так сильно переживал за Дэвида, но я был крайне разочарован тем фактом, что я так трагически ошибся в тебе тогда. Я был сильно разочарован в тебе. Я вдруг понял что оказался глупее N. Пусть он мразь и подонок, но он понял, что ты не перед чем не остановишься. Я клял себя на чем свет стоит, за то, что я своими собственными руками загубил Дэвида. Я пытался убедить его на разные лады. Что и как он должен делать, чтобы хотя бы немного противостоять этому всему. Но этот человек слишком тебя любит. До потери чувства самосохранения. Это клиника какая-то. Ты для него стал центром всего. Его мира, его интересов, его я. Так любят один раз в жизни. Тот факт, что ты используешь его и выкинешь не вызывал у меня ни малейших сомнений. Я видел. Мы все видели как ты кокетничаешь с другими. Я только ждал, кто же встанет на его место и когда именно это произойдет. Мы с Бензнером даже пари заключали.   
\- Это так мило, - Хоффману показалось, что он в натуре слышит как щелкнули зубы Билла когда тот закуривал сигарету, - продолжай.   
\- Ты превзошел все мои самые смелые надежды, мой мальчик, - сказал Хоффман спустя небольшую паузу. Он пытался подобрать слова. С…Томом. Ты просто превзошел…все…мои…фантазии….   
\- Да ебал я твои фантазии! – внезапно рявкнул Билл, - все что происходит между мной и Томом касается только нас двоих! СЛЫШИШЬ, ТЫ?! – он наклонился вперед, так что его лицо оказалось от лица Хоффмана близко-близко, - ЭТО НАШЕ ДЕЛО!   
\- Но-но, тише-тише, сдай назад! – Хоффман опешил от реакции Билла, - слушай, я не хочу с тобой ругаться. Я просто хотел поговорить по душам, как со взрослым человеком…   
\- Так говори, - прошипел Билл. Воздух округ него наэлектризовался так, что казалось посверкивает фиолетовыми разрядами, - А Тома не трогай.   
\- Понял понял, - Хоффман выставил вперед ладони, успокаивая Билла, - ты меня не так понял. Я ничего плохого не хотел сказать о Томе. О тебе – может быть да, - Билл против воли ухмыльнулся. Похоже гроза пронеслась никого не задев, - но о Томе никогда.   
\- Так вот, говоря о человеке чье имя не называют, - продолжил Хоффман, - я скажу так что вот тут я просто стал твоим преданным фанатом. Такой логики я не ожидал. Это запредельно, понимаешь?   
Билл пожал плечами и скептически дернул бровью.   
\- Нет, - отрезал он, - это ты неправильно понимаешь, Хоффман.   
\- На меня, должно быть давят банальные социальные стереотипы…   
\- А на меня нет.   
\- У вас нет будущего.   
\- У меня есть Том.   
\- А Том? Простите, «Человек, чье имя не называют». Ты уверен, что ты - это то, что ему нужно?   
\- Нет. Я уверен, что нет, - Билл зажег вторую сигарету и затянулся, - но это уже тебя не касается. Как-нибудь разберемся.   
Хоффман задумчиво кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - это хорошо. Однако вернемся к Дэвиду.   
\- Он все еще со мной, - сказал Билл, - хоть ты и постарался приложить свою руку к тому, чтобы выиграть пари у Бензнера.   
Хоффман расхохотался:   
\- Ну это не совсем так…   
\- А вот это уже меня не касается, - отрезал Билл и сломал сигарету в пепельнице.   
\- Эй, ты все-таки обиделся на меня! – сказал Хоффман, несмотря на прозрачную холодную сталь где-то в самой глубине глаза его сияли смешинками.   
\- Я просто тебя ненавижу, - сказал Билл. Спокойно и взвешенно.   
\- За что? – удивился Хоффман, - за то, что я знаю, кто ты есть?   
\- За то, что ты думаешь, что можешь дергать за ниточки и управлять людьми.   
\- А ты считаешь, это должен делать ты? – Билл аж подскочил на месте от вопроса Хоффмана.   
\- Ггы, - он сам не заметил как начал ржать. Наверное, это была истерика, от всего, но он ржал как ненормальный, у него даже слезы из глаз катились.   
\- Боже мой… - пытаясь отдышаться сказал он, - госс-ссподи….слушай, я конечно убежденный контрол-фрик, но не до такой же степени…   
\- Доживи до моих лет, - ухмыльнулся Хоффман.   
В общем, больше они этих вопросов никогда не поднимали. Спустившийся в гостиную Том застал их мило беседующими о проблемах звукозаписывающих лейблов в эпоху мирового кризиса.

***

А дальше все понеслось, превратившись в цветной калейдоскоп.   
Южная Африка и новый клип. Пески Сахары, жаркие дни и пронизывающе холодные утра. Работа, команда, самолеты, отели, автомобили. Интервью и встречи. Выступления. Италия, Франция, Германия. На автобане он грохнул машину о заграждение. Только когда вылез, понял, что мог бы и не вылезти оттуда больше никогда. Дэвид сильно волновался, что он будет в состоянии выступать на следующий день. Так силен бы шок у них у всех, у троих. Том наорал на него, чтобы тот теперь вообще за руль не садился, обезьяна с гранатой! Билл не обиделся на него, потому что знал, что он тоже находится в шоке.   
Вот тогда, на него нахлынуло это все разом. Способность чувствовать каждую секунду, что он жив. Он стоял, положив руки на смятый капот, чувствуя как тяжелая капля пота стекает по лбу, несмотря на прохладную погоду, и понимал, что это он будет чувствовать теперь всегда.   
\- Билл, подумай, ладно? – Дэвид примчался сразу же, не испугавшись даже наличия Гордона в доме близнецов, - Билл я могу позвонить Питу…   
\- Я это…я сильный сволочь, - ухмыльнулся Билл.   
Том с Дэвидом переглянулись, с такими лицами, с какими переглядываются родственники, чтобы не спорить с тяжелобольным из гуманности.

***

Весь дом уже спал, отяжелевший и осоловелый после праздничного застолья. Пения и плясок. Взрывов смеха и радости. Дом был полон гостей, и они лежали с Биллом в одной маленькой комнате, как в раннем детстве. На разных кроватях. Билл ругался на свою сквозь зубы, возмущаясь, какой дебил конструировал это блядское прокрустово ложе, и что у него то пятки свешиваются, то коленки, и лучше бы он спал на полу.   
Том счастливо ржал, слушая его причитания. Это Рождество было просто одним из лучших в его жизни. Ухохотавшись над Биллом от души Том сел на кровати.   
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он Биллу.   
\- Чегойта? – недоверчиво покосился на него Билл. Глаза его, без мейкапа, и прочего были отчаянно косыми и беззащитными как у олененка Бэмби.   
\- У меня кровать больше.   
\- Вот так всегда! – сказал Билл, - всегда так. Жизнь ко мне несправедлива.   
\- ИДИ КО МНЕ! – рявкнул Том, - или я к тебе пойду!   
\- Хуй ты тут поместишься, - пробурчал Билл.   
\- А я на тебя сверху лягу, - отрезал Том.   
\- Бля, как смешно! Уссаться просто, - Билл отвернулся от Тома и уткнулся носом в стену.   
\- Кто сказал, что я шучу? – спросил Том, и мощным движением собственного тела вдавил Билла в стену, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и укрываясь одним одеялом.   
Билл только сдавленно мяукнул. Но возражать не стал. Том уткнулся носом ему в шею. Забытый запах лавандовой отдушки из шкафа где у Симоны лежало постельное белье. И тот факт что они оба были в пижамах, трогательным теплом и воспоминаниями безмятежности наполнял их обоих. Том лежал и боялся пошевельнуться, чтобы оно не ушло. Билл тоже боялся пошевелиться. Кажется, боялся даже дышать. На стене тикали старые часы. Но они не могли спать.   
\- Ты счастлив? – внезапно спросил Билла Том.   
Билл хотел ответить, но не смог. Даже открыл было рот, но не смог. Толи ком в горле встрял, толи он просто не знал что сказать. Но Том понял его без слов.   
\- А ты знаешь, а я счастлив, - сказал Том, - я весь день сегодня думал об этом. Я думал, вот явись сейчас ко мне кто-нибудь… ну… ты понял, и спроси, хочешь ли ты, Том Каулитц смотреть в глаза своей матери без содрогания, с чистой совестью, или, ты, Том Каулитц выбираешь своего братца, Билла, со всеми потрохами и последствиями. Прижиматься к нему ночью голым, блядь, и думать, что сука, это просто охуеть, и так оно и должно быть и ебать весь мир.   
\- Да? – тихо спросил Билл, - и чего бы ты ответил? Ну… кому-нибудь.   
\- Что это не вопрос. Без совести я проживу. А без тебя нет. В общем, я просто хотел тебе сказать, что я счастлив. А ты?   
\- Главное, для меня, чтобы ты был счастлив, Томи, - сказал Билл.   
Тома подкинуло вначале от ответа Билла. Потом он сообразил, на что он намекает. Он едва сдержал смешок. Вот мелкий засранец, а? Потом он подумал еще пару минут. И добавил в ответ.   
\- Это, - начал он, - Ладно, твоя взяла. Я тебе врал.   
\- Да? – Господи, как он ненавидел эти билльские ехидные короткие «да?»   
\- Короче. Я бы, ну, это, я бы стал бы… ну это… только… мне кажется это я начал к тебе приставать.   
\- Нет, я, - обиженно сказал Билл.   
\- Я! – отрезал Том.   
\- Я! – сказал Билл.   
\- НЕТ, Я!!!   
\- Я! Я! Я! Я!   
\- Ну, не подеремся же мы из-за этого, а?! 


End file.
